Me and Mr Grey
by ladyluck538
Summary: Brenda Barrett meets Christian Grey of Fifty Shades. NO Ana in this fic. Just Miss Barrett.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and Mr. Grey…...part 1**

Brenda walked over to the window, and looked out at the skyline of Seattle. This was her first time visiting the city. Honestly, she didn't know too much about it. She only knew they had some very lively fish markets. And that's about it. She actually learned that, by watching an episode of Real World, years ago.

She moved away from the window, walked over to the bed, and collapsed on to it. She looked up at the ceiling. She was a little tired. She had just arrived from Los Angeles. She had actually moved there a couple weeks ago. She'd been living in Rome, for the past eight years, but she missed the states, and decided that LA was the place she needed to be. She chose LA, because it was where her sister lived. She wanted to get to know her, because they were not that close.

Brenda still modeled occasionally, but she considered herself semi-retired. She didn't have to work, because she had been smart with her money. But she got bored, and since she looked younger than she was, she still booked jobs. *cell phone rings* She got up, walked out of the hotel bedroom, and went into the living room to answer it.

"Hello."

Brenda heard her friend's voice. "Tell me you're here!"

"Yes, I finally made it."

"Great, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be downstairs waiting."

"Ok, see you soon." They disconnect the call.

Her friend was Diana Sanchez. Brenda met her years ago in New York. They became fast friends. Diana was a makeup artist, at a salon Brenda use to frequent. She moved back to Seattle, because this is where her family was, and she desperately missed them.

Diana came from a wealthy family. In fact, her mom wasn't that happy, that she chose to be a makeup artist, but in time they accepted it. She was currently working at a high class salon in Seattle. She had been working there, since she left New York.

Once she learned Brenda was moving back to the states, and to LA, she talked her into coming to Seattle. At first Brenda really didn't want to, because she had just moved, and she wasn't settled yet. But it had been years, since they'd seen each other, so she decided to throw caution to the wind, and just go. Originally, it was supposed to be for a weekend, but Brenda decided to stay for a week.

They were going to some big charity event that night, so they were going to the salon, that Diana worked at, to get their hair and nails done.

Brenda walked out into the lobby, wearing a tank, and some Pink sweat pants. The automatic doors opened, and she walked through them, heading outside. She saw a Blue BMW pull up. She smiled and walked over to the car.

Diana jumped out, and ran to the other side. They embraced. They had not seen each other in years. Brenda looked at her friend. She looked good. She had gained some weight, but it was in all the right places. Brenda slapped her on the butt. "Look out J. Lo, Damn!"

Diana laughed. "Brenda, I missed you. And you look as beautiful as ever."

"I'd look even better, if I had your booty."

Diana laughed, as she walked around the car, to get back in. Brenda got in on the passenger side, and they drove out of the parking lot. The salon was not that far, from Brenda's hotel. They pulled up in a matter of minutes…

Brenda had her hair in a bun, when her stylist, Lydia, took it down.

Diana gasped. "Brenda! I had no idea your hair had gotten so long."

"Yeah, I decided to grow it out."

Lydia ran her fingers through it. "Your hair is beautiful."

"Thank you. I only use juice and berries." They laugh.

Lydia called over a girl, who had to be her assistant. She took Brenda to the back to wash her hair...…

After getting her hair washed, she returned to Lydia's chair. Diana was in the chair next to her. They were all making small talk, when all of a sudden, a hush came over the salon. This beautiful specimen of a man walked in, with a girl following. They hardly paid any attention to her, their eyes were all on him.

Brenda giggled, as she watched them walk by. "I didn't know they were growing that, in Seattle."

The ladies laugh. Diana tried to shush Brenda.

Brenda's eyes widen, and she looked at her. "What did I say?"

"He's part owner of this salon."

"So, he's still good looking."

"Brenda, that is Christian Grey."

"Soooo?"

Lydia looked at Diana. "She isn't from Seattle, why would that name mean anything to her?"

Diana started again. "He is a billionaire."

"Again, so."

"Never mind."

"I'm sorry, I was just having fun." And she was, he was attractive, but she had seen her seen her share of rich and attractive men. Diana decided to change the subject, and they all took her cue. But everyone was still very aware, that he was in the building. Brenda could tell, by the way some of the women, would talk and walk. She thought it was hilarious, but she didn't dare comment.

After getting her hair curled, and placed in rollers, Brenda moved to the nail/pedicure area. Diana was getting a facial, something Brenda had no desire to get. They always broke her out, so she decided to leave well enough alone. Plus she preferred her five dollar ,Queen Helen's Mint Julep Mask. They worked the best in her opinion.

Brenda was relaxing in one of the pedicure chairs, when she saw the girl and the guy walk in. The girl sat down next to her. He walked over, and told them what to do. Brenda found that unusual. But hey, maybe he liked his women looking a certain way. And the girl didn't seem to mind, so whatever.

He sat down in an empty seat, across from Brenda, and preceded to make a series of calls.

Brenda leaned back, and closed her eyes, she was so tired.

Christian looked around the salon, looking at nothing in particular, as he took phone call after phone call. His eyes stopped on the brunette sitting in front of him. Her eyes were closed, and her head was resting back against the chair, exposing her beautiful neck. His eyes make a path down her body, then back up to her gorgeous face. He had never seen her before, he was sure of it. If he had, he would have remembered…..

After finishing her nails and pedicure, they were ready for her to choose a color. They woke her up, and asked her which color she'd like.

"I don't really care, as long as it isn't hooker red or blue."

The girl pointed to their wall of nail polishes. She got up and walked over to it.

Brenda looked at all the colors. She would normally choose black, but since she was going to a charity event, she needed to tone it down. She looked over at the girl. "I'm going to a charity event, what do you recommend?"

"What color is your dress?"

"I don't know, I brought quite a few with me."

"Maybe a French manicure?"

Brenda shook her head. "I hate those. She grabbed a nude and a black. She walked back over and sat down. She handed them to the nail tech. "Black on the toes, and nude on the nails."

The girl nodded, and got to work. "You must not be wearing open toed shoes."

"I don't know yet. But I am obsessed with black, I have to have it somewhere."

Brenda looked around, the place was packed. She figured, it was because of the charity event. She wandered how Diana even managed to get off. She looked over at the guy, who was still taking phone call after phone call. Brenda thought he looked too young, to be a billionaire. Maybe he worked for his family, or something? He was definitely cocky. She could tell by the way, he just barked out orders over the phone. And the girl he came with….looked at him like he was Jesus. Brenda shook her head. At that moment Diana walked in.

Brenda yelled. "Hot mama, with the J Lo booty!"

Diana looked horrified. She looked quickly at the guy, and smiled an embarrassing smile.

"Mr. Grey."

He nodded.

Brenda noticed he was finally off his phone. He looked directly at her. Then his phone rung, he answered, and he was back to his barking. His female friend, had left, and went to the back.

Diana looked down at her toes. "Black?"

"Better than blood hooker red."

Diana shook her head, and headed to the back, where the guy's friend went. Brenda was just about to ask Diana, what was back there, but she left too quickly. Brenda grinned, she could tell she embarrassed her, with that booty comment.

The nail tech had just finished painting Brenda's nails and toes, and she's waiting for them to dry.

Brenda was curious about where Diana went, so she asked the nail tech. The nail tech informs her, that it is where the waxing takes place.

"Oooh, I will pass. That is the worse thing every created! It hurts like hell! I tried it once, and that was enough for me. I prefer Venus."

The nail tech was working on someone else, she looked up briefly. "What's that?"

"The razor."

All the ladies laugh. The guy shook his head and smiled. She looked over at him. "Have you ever tried it?"

"No, why would I need to wax?"

"My point exactly. God invented the razor."

He grinned. "No man, invented that."

"And God invented him."

He raised his eye brows, and nodded. Point to Brenda.

Lydia's assistant came in, and signaled for Brenda. She got up and left. His eyes followed her….

Brenda was done with her beauty treatments, but Diana wasn't, so she went next door to get a latte. She had just ordered, when the guy, they called Mr. Grey walked in. Brenda instantly noticed the reaction of the female employees. They were salivating. She giggled and shook her head.

After receiving her latte, Brenda walked over to an empty table, and sat down...

She sipped on her latte, and checked her emails. She felt strange, like someone was looking at her. She looked around, then turned in her seat. He nodded. Brenda smiled, and turned back around. She opened an email from her agent, then dialed her phone number.

"Hey, this is Brenda, so I have to be in New York next week?"

Brenda's agent's name is Claudia. She has been dealing with her for a very long time. "Yes, I'm sorry for the short notice. You're wanted for a beauty shot."

"I figured that, I didn't think you were calling me for runway."

Claudia laughed. "You would have made an insane amount of money, if you were a couple inches taller."

"Yeah, I know."

"But you've done really well, with that face of yours."

"I'm grateful, I'm not complaining. Just email me the details. Ok…..Bye."

Brenda disconnected the call.

"New York is wonderful this time of the year."

She turned again. "It's rude to listen to other people's conversations."

"When those other people, are shouting in the receiver, it's kind of difficult to ignore it."

Brenda rolled her eyes, and turned back around. His eyes darken.

"Are you from Seattle?"

Brenda turned. "No. I'm from a lot of different places. Kind of like a nomad."

"Where have you lived the last five years?"

"Rome."

He nodded. "Interesting. Are you still living there?"

"Actually I'm not. I am calling LA home now."

"What brings you to Seattle?"

"There is a charity event tonight."

"Leaving afterwards?"

She smiled. "You ask a lot of questions."

"If you don't know, you have to ask."

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "Just making small talk."

Brenda was really getting aggravated. There was something about his tone, that bugged her. He had a cocky way about him. She felt uneasy. And plus his girlfriend was next door, she felt extremely uncomfortable about that. Brenda was not the type of woman, to date a man who had a girlfriend. She decided to end the conversation. "Well, nice chatting with you."

"Leaving already?"

She nodded and stood up. "Yes."

He stood up, and followed her out of the coffee shop. "I know your first name is Brenda."

She stopped and turned. "Are you hitting on me?"

He seemed genuinely shocked by that question. "I don't HIT on anybody."

Brenda rolled her eyes again. "Where is your girlfriend? You know the girl you came in with?"

"I don't have girlfriends."

Brenda chuckled. "Really?"

He just stared at her. "Really."

"Well, I think it is in very poor taste, to do whatever it is you are doing, when you have someone with you." She turned and started back walking, and went straight into the salon. He didn't follow her, because the girl was on her way out.

Diana was done too, and her and Brenda, walked out of the salon seconds later. "Where were you?"

"Next door." She saw a really nice SUV drive up. He opened the door, and the girl climbed in, and so did he. Brenda and Diana headed to the parking lot. Brenda felt uneasy, she knew he was looking at her.

She got into the car. "Prick."

Diana looked over at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

It was late when they left the salon, Diana dropped Brenda off at the hotel. So she could get ready for the charity event.

Brenda had no idea what she should wear. She brought quite a few dresses. She had a red one, a black one, an ivory one, and a soft pink one. She really liked the pink one. It was a really pale pink. It would look good on her, because she had gotten a spray tan, before leaving LA. The dress was floor length, strapless, and hugged every inch of her body. It had beading all over it. She didn't have much time, so she decided on that one. She pinned up her hair, and took a shower. She did her makeup, which was done with a very light hand. She wanted to look natural, instead of made up.

Her makeup turned out great. Her skin ended up looking like it was sun kissed. Half of her hair was down, and the other half up. She wore a pair of diamond stud earrings, and a diamond bracelet. Nothing else. She didn't want to compete with the beading on the dress.

Diana arrived about thirty minutes later. Brenda stepped off the elevator, and all eyes were on her. She didn't really notice, she had no idea how stunning she looked.

She got into to Diana's car. "Brenda, you look so beautiful."

"You too." Diana wore a red loosely fitted dress. Brenda didn't know why she was hiding her curves, her body was amazing.

"Where did you get that dress?"

"In France, I think."

"It is lovely, especially against your skin."

"My fake tan, came in handy."

"What color is that?"

"Pink." Brenda looked at the time on Diana's car radio. "We are late."

"Just a little."

They pulled up to the venue. Valet took the car, and handed Diana a number. Brenda and Diana walked in, and it was some event. It was so crowded. It was a thousand dollars a plate. With eighty percent of the ticket proceeds, going to various charities. Brenda loved her charities. She felt like she was put on earth to give back. They walked up to a table in front, gave their names, showed identification, and they were each handed a ticket.

They were supposed to meet Diana's parents. Brenda looked around, and saw various tables surrounding the dance floor. They looked down at the numbers on their tickets. Brenda had table 56, and to their surprise, Diana had table 62.

Diana looked confused. "I bought our tickets at the same time, why wouldn't we be sitting at the same table?"

"It's fine, we aren't in junior high, I'm sure I'll manage."

Diana still didn't know how that happened. Brenda assured her that she'd be fine. They didn't go directly to their tables, because a lot of people were still mingling and dancing. They walked over, and got a couple of drinks.

They looked around the room. Diana sighed. "Look at all these rich folk."

Brenda took a sip of champagne, and looked at Diana "Yes, look at them."

Diana shook her head. "No, my parents are rich. I am upper middle class, and proud of it."

Brenda laughed.

She looked to her right, and saw him standing there, staring at her. She turned her back to him. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Beautiful. Prick."

Diana looked confused. She looked around and saw Mr. Grey, making his way through the crowd. And right towards them. "Are you referring to Mr. Grey? How do you even know him?"

"I don't. Just an observation."

"Did you two have a run in, at the salon?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Diana grinned. "And did you really just call him, Mr. Beautiful? If he's Mr. Beautiful, then you must be Mrs. Beautiful." Diana thought Brenda was just as gorgeous, if not more.

Brenda sighed as he approached.

He walked up to them. "Diana."

She smiled. "Hello, Mr. Grey."

He looked at Brenda. "Miss Barrett."

Brenda smiled, but her eyes said something totally different. He grabbed a glass of champagne, and moved on. Brenda's eyes followed him. "Wait, I didn't tell him my last name?"

"Brenda, you were at the salon he owns, maybe he saw it on the appointment book. And what is up with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you give him the bitch eye?"

"I don't like him."

"When did you get to know him?"

"We did have a run in. I just don't like men, that have girlfriends, and try to pick up other women. No matter how beautiful he think he is."

Diana laughed. "I don't think he has a girlfriend. Maybe women, but not girlfriends."

"Whatever."

There was a band playing, after they finished one of their selections, they announced that dinner was about to start. Diana and Brenda head over to their respective tables.

"I'm sorry we didn't get the same table, I'm still not sure how that even happened."

"It's fine Diana, maybe I'll meet some new and interesting people, and plus it's for charity, so who cares."

Diana smiled, as they made their way through the tables. Diana found her table. And her mother and father were already seated. Brenda said hello, and they also wondered why she wasn't sitting with them. Brenda assured them, she would be fine. She continued on to her table. She saw the numbers fifty six, and the table was packed, except for one empty seat. She walked over and sat down.

"So we meet again?"

She looked to her right, and there he was, Mr. Grey…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and Mr. Grey…...Part 2**

Brenda closed her eyes, in an attempt at gathering herself. He was the reason she was sitting at another table. She was not going to let him get to her. She was going to put a smile on her face, and ride this out.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I honestly didn't think I would see you again."

"I don't know why not, we are at the same party."

"Yes, but it is a rather large party, I was banking on that."

He chuckled. "Why don't you like me?"

"I don't know you."

"I agree, but there is a reason you dislike me already."

"I just find that it is in poor taste, to try to woo another woman, when you have one, waiting next door."

"I wasn't trying to woo you."

She turned and looked at him, and for a minute her heart skipped a beat. He was more than gorgeous, he was breathtaking. Dark hair, beautiful gray eyes, and a gorgeous smile to match. She continued. "What were you trying to do?"

"I told you, I was making small talk." A knot formed in his stomach, very unfamiliar.

She grabbed her glass and took a sip of champagne. "Ok, small talk, if that's what you would like to call it."

"Would you like me to woo you?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "No."

"You roll your eyes a lot."

"Is there a law against it?"

He stared at her. "It should be. But why wouldn't you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Me to woo you."

"You sound disappointed, and I was under the impression, that was not your intention. Right?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

"Christian, introduce us to your beautiful friend."

Brenda looked up and saw a middle aged woman, sitting across from them. It was odd hearing someone call him by his first name. Diana was older than he was, and she called him Mr. Grey.

Brenda spoke up, before he could. "I'm sorry, but we aren't friends. I don't even know him really. But I'm Brenda Barrett. Hello, everyone."

The lady smiled. "I'm Grace, Christian's mother." She wrapped her arm around the man, who was sitting next to her. "And this is his father."

Brenda smiled. "Nice meeting you."

At that moment the waiters walked up, and handed each one a menu. They had several selections to choose from. Everyone chose rather quickly, and the food was brought out minutes later. The table seated about fifteen people. For a minute, Brenda thought they were all strangers, besides Mr. Grey's parents, but to her surprise they were not. They all knew each other, and pretty well.

Everyone was busy having their own separate conversations, and eating their meals. There was an awkward silence between her and Mr. Grey.

He spoke first. "Are you enjoying your meal?"

She nodded. And she continued to eat her salmon.

He looked over at her, as she stared into her plate. She was so beautiful. Her hair was really long, almost waist level. She wore a color, that he simply could not place, but it matched her skin perfectly. She had two moles on her face, one on the left side, and the other on the right. He had seen beautiful women before, but not quite as exquisite as her.

"You are allowed to talk."

Brenda looked at him briefly. "Thank you master."

He chuckled. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I didn't realize I was."

He nodded. "You are."

She looked directly at him. "I apologize."

"I accept. How long have you been modeling?"

Brenda decided that it was a lot easier, if she was somewhat nice to him. "For awhile now. I don't really model that much anymore, I'm semi retired. What do you do?"

"I own a lot of different companies."

"With your parents?"

He shook his head. "With myself."

"No partners?"

"Only the salon business, but that's it."

Brenda took a bite of her salmon. "How old are you?"

"Old enough. How old are you?"

She grinned. "Old enough."

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks, I think."

"Don't think, just accept it. It's just a compliment."

Brenda sighed. "Thanks."

He lifted his glass. She just stared at him. "Your glass?"

"Oh." She picked it up.

Their glasses touch. "To progress."

She smiled. "To progress."

"How long are you going to be in Seattle?"

"A week maybe. I want to spend some more time with Diana, it's been awhile since I've lived in the states, and been able to do that."

"How do you two know each other?"

"She was a makeup artist in New York. She worked at a salon I use to go to, whenever I was in town."

"Why would she leave New York for Seattle?"

"There are some shady people in that city, sometimes money just isn't everything."

"Maybe not, but it makes things a heck of a lot easier."

"True. But I also think, she missed her family."

He looked down at her plate. "You really should finish your food."

"I don't want anymore, I fine."

"Don't waist it, eat your food."

"No, I'm fine."

"Do you have any idea, how many people who would kill to have that plate of food?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Eat your food."

"No, and even if I wanted to, I wouldn't now. And If it bothers you that much, you eat it. Mr. Grey, just so we are clear, I am not one of your employees."

"I didn't say you were."

"Well, stop treating me like one."

They were so busy arguing, they didn't notice that, half the table had cleared out. Brenda looked out onto the dance floor, it had practically filled. She even spotted Diana, dancing with some guy, and she was all into whatever it was he was saying. Her Pearlie whites were on full display.

Christian did something he rarely ever does. "Would you like to dance?"

"No."

"For the sake of progress, LET'S DANCE."

She looked at him for a moment. "Don't do that."

"Do what? Ask you to dance?"

"Demand. I don't like that." And then against her better judgment, she agreed…..

She didn't know it, but he was a little nervous. He knew how to dance, he just never did.

They made their over to the dance floor. Brenda felt a little uneasy, she didn't even like this man that much. Maybe she should just tell him to forget it, and turn around. But it was too late, they were already there. He took her hand, and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. The band was playing an old R&B song, I wanna get next to you, by Rolls Royce.

_Sitting here, in this chair_

_Waiting on you, Ahhh baby_

_To see things my way_

_But not a word do you say_

_You don't even look my way, yeah_

_Girl, I'm spending my dimes_

_Wasting my time_

_Talking till I'm black and blue_

_Can't you see, I wanna get next to you_

They swayed back and forth to the music. Brenda felt the electricity running through her body. Who was this stranger, who infuriated her so much? And he smelled so damn good. She was definitely attracted to him, there was no denying that. But he was so arrogant and cocky…..

_Dreams of you go sailing by_

_Whenever your eyes meet mine_

_You're so fine_

_And girl you make me feel so insecure_

_You're so beautiful and pure_

_Why must you be unkind_

_And tell me I'm not your kind_

_Blowing my mind_

Her hand felt so good in his. He breathed her in. He wanted and needed to know more about her. But she hated him, he would work on that…..

_Girl you can bend me_

_Make me shake me_

_Whatever it takes to please you_

_I'm willing to do_

_Cause you're my dream come true_

_And I wanna get next to you_

The song stopped, and she released his hand. She looked up at him. "Thanks, excuse me." She walked away, and headed to the bathroom. He walked back to the table.

After leaving the ladies room, Brenda looked around for Diana, and spotted her still on the dance floor, dancing with her mystery man. So she headed back over to the table. Mr. Grey was sitting there, watching her as she approached. She sat down.

"I want to see you again."

"Don't say it like that."

"How would you like to me say it?"

"Have you ever heard of being polite?"

She had no idea, how difficult it was for him, to even say that. "I don't know how you want me to say it."

"Never mind."

At that moment Diana walked up. She sat down in the empty seat next to Brenda. "Brenda! I ran into one of my high school boyfriends, Can you believe it!"

Brenda smiled. "Oh, that's who you were on the dance floor with."

"He isn't married either!"

Brenda grinned. "I hope not."

"I invited him back to my place, for a nightcap. So don't be alarmed, he's going to follow me back to your hotel."

Brenda nodded. "Ok."

Christian interrupted. "I'll take her back."

Brenda turned and looked at him, he just wouldn't stop.

Diana eyes lit up. "Would you Mr. Grey?"

"Of course, it's no problem."

She just sat there staring at him. He picked up his glass, and took a sip.

"Well, Brenda I'm going to leave now. I'll call you in the morning."

Brenda turned and looked at Diana, her eyes wide, asking are you really going to leave me?

"Brenda, nothing is going to happen to you. It's Mr. Grey. Please, I'll make it up to you."

Brenda closed her eyes, and sighed. "Ok, but you owe me. And I'm getting a rent a car tomorrow."

Diana hugged her. "Thanks."

Brenda watched, as Diana ran back over to her awaiting date. They leave hand in hand.

"What time would you like to leave?"

"I'm on your time."

"We can leave now."

She nodded.

They both stand, and head towards the exit. He took his phone out, and told someone, he was on the way out.

An usher opened the door for them, and they walk out. A black SUV pulled up, the same one Brenda saw at the salon. He opened the door for her, and she climbed in. Some CIA looking guy is behind the wheel.

"Hello."

He nodded.

Christian looked over at Brenda. "That's Taylor. Which hotel?"

"Hotel 1000."

Taylor nodded, and they headed in that direction.

They ride in silence. Christian had no idea what he was doing. She wasn't his type. He always chose a specific girl, and she didn't fit that mold. There was no way she would agree to anything, he wasn't even stupid enough to bring it up. He only dealt with women, under the strictest of circumstances. What did he hope to gain from this? He would just drop her off, and let that be the end...

They pull up to the hotel. Christian got out. She thanked Taylor, he nodded again. She exited the vehicle.

"I'll walk you to your door."

"That isn't necessary."

He flashed a smile, that almost made her knees buckle. "I'm making an attempt at being polite."

"And I know just how difficult that is." She turned and started walking, he followed her inside of the hotel. The guy behind the desk eyes lit up, when Brenda walked through the doors, which didn't go unnoticed by Christian.

She waived.

They head over to the elevator, and Christian pressed the button. They wait in silence. The bell goes off. They board the elevator. Brenda pressed the number to her floor. They ride in silence. The bell goes off again, and they exit. He followed her down the hall, to her room door. She took out her card and unlocked the door. She didn't go in, she turned to face him.

"Thanks for bringing me back, and walking me to my door."

"Thanks for letting me." *silence*

Brenda looked down, and then back up at him. He was watching her closely. "Well, take care."

She was just about to go into her room. When she heard him speak. "How about breakfast?"

She turned. "Ok. What time?" (Damn it Brenda, why did you have to answer so quickly?)

"Nine."

She nodded.

"Phone number?"

"Just call the room, I'll be here."

"Good night Mr. Grey."

"Good night Miss Barrett."

She went into her room, and he headed down the hall...

Brenda kicked off her shoes, and unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. She went into the bathroom, and started washing her face. She had no idea, why she was seeing him again. Who was she kidding? Oh yes she did. She was attracted to him, there was no denying it. But apart of her couldn't stand him.

Christian made it home. He went into his room, and changed into his special jeans. He walked down the hall, and opened the door. She was waiting, she got up and followed him. He unlocked the door, and they went in. He braided her hair, and nodded. She walked over to her spot, and dropped to her knees...


	3. Chapter 3

**Me and Mr. Grey…...part 3**

It's the next morning, and Brenda is awakened by the ringing, of her hotel phone. She reached over, and answered it.

"Hello."

"Grey here, I've been knocking for five minutes."

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Ten after nine."

"I am soo sorry, I overslept. Maybe you should, just go without me."

"No, I'll wait."

Brenda sat up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now are you going to open the door?"

"I don't know you. Wait in the lobby."

"I'm not a murderer."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I would have killed you last night."

She hung up the phone.

She opened the door, and he looked so freaking sexy. He had on some well worn jeans, and a white button down. (Why did he have to be so damn hot?)

He followed her in. He took a deep breath, as his eyes quickly look her over. Her hair was a little messed up, which he thought was so incredibly sexy. She had a tank on, and some extremely short shorts on. They showed off her amazing body.

"Have a seat."

He looked around, then sat down.

She went into the bedroom and closed the door. Her cell phone was on the coffee table. He picked it up, and dialed his number. He disconnected the call, and erased his number, placing it back down.

About forty five minutes later, she came out. She had on a pair of wide legged jeans, a white tank, and some platform sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. And she had a small cross body purse. His eyes followed her, as she walked over and grabbed her cell phone.

"Sorry, I'm ready."

He stood up, and walked over to the door opening it for her. She thanked him, and they head downstairs.

They walk through the lobby, and all eyes are on the beautiful pair, heading out of the automatic doors.

There was a nice Audi parked in front. He walked over and opened the passenger door. She got in. "No driver today?"

"Nope."

She put her aviators on. He looked over at her, reached over in the glove compartment, and grabbed his aviators, sliding them on his face.

Brenda grinned. "Copy cat." She pulled her seat belt on.

Christian smiled. "Good girl."

"Thanks daddy."

He chuckled, threw on his seat belt, crunk the car up, and drove out of the parking lot...

They went to a restaurant called Lola's. Christian swore they had the best breakfast in town. They pulled up in the parking lot. Brenda unfastened her seat belt, and reached for the door.

Christian reached over, and hit her hand. "I'll open it." He smiled. "An attempt at being polite."

She giggled.

He got out of the car, and she watched as he walked around and opened the door. She exited. "Thanks..."

They walk into the restaurant, and eyes dart up at them. They are escorted to a table. After taking their seats, Christian ordered a coffee, Brenda ordered a water. They are handed menus. Brenda realizes it is a Mediterranean restaurant.

"Different. I'm excited."

He looked up at her. "Good."

They ordered, and their food was quickly brought out.

Christian took a bite of his omelet. "Where did you grow up?"

"All over, but I guess I consider Port Charles, New York my home. It's a small town."

"Your parents still live there?"

"Nope, they never did."

"Where are they?"

"Dead."

Christian sipped on his coffee. "Were you close?"

"No. My mother was crazy, and my father...he didn't want me. I don't mean to just put it all out there, but I'm not going to lie about it. I'm not ashamed, or embarrassed. I'm stronger because of their poor parenting skills."

"As beautiful as you are, no one would ever think, you had any problems in your life."

"People are so wrapped up in the outer, it means nothing at the end of the day. Just a shell."

He nodded.

"But you seem to have nice parents?"

"Yeah, I owe a lot to them."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a brother and a sister. We were all adopted."

Brenda stopped eating. "Really?"

He nodded. "I was adopted at the age of four?"

"Did you ever know your biological parents?"

"Yep…my mother, and I wish I could forget it."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." She stared at him for a moment. He smiled. "Eat."

She smiled back. "Still barking out orders." She picked up her fork. "I'm not eating because you told me, I'm doing it because I want to."

He laughed. "Do you have any siblings?"

"A half sister. We aren't very close, but I'm hoping that will change."

"Where does she live?"

"LA. I have a niece and a nephew, and I would love to see them." She ate a couple more bites of her food. "How did you get so successful, so fast?'

"Just hard work. I can't believe how nice you're being?"

"I'm always nice, I just don't like to be told what to do. And you like telling people what to do. Not a good combo."

He flashed a gorgeous smile. "But you still like me."

Brenda shrugged. "I don't know, I hardly know you."

"I like you."

"I don't know why, I haven't been that nice remember?"

"No, but that shell of yours, is really making up for that."

She grinned. "Grey, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't need one."

"You don't yearn for companionship, outside your bedroom."

"No one sleeps in my bed, but me."

Brenda laughed. "I was referring to sex, but no one sleeps in your bed?"

"No."

"How do you manage that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your lady friends are ok with that?"

"Yes."

"I am about to ask the oddest question, but have you ever had a girlfriend? Because I don't know how anyone would be ok with that."

"No, I have never had a girlfriend."

"No one you ever cared about?"

"No."

"So you just date?"

"I don't date."

Brenda started laughing. But he didn't laugh. She stopped. "How do you meet women?"

"It's complicated."

"I bet. So, Grey, if you don't date, then what are we doing?"

"Eating."

She laughed. "I would never date you anyway."

"Why?"

"Because you are bossy."

He laughed, and looked down at her plate. She had eaten her whole omelet. "Good girl."

"Are you going to pull a treat out of your pocket, and pop it into my mouth too?"

He smiled. "Only if you want me too."

She laughed.

They talk some more, and finish eating.

After they finished, he signaled for the check, took care of it, and they leave...

They are in his car, headed back to the hotel. He pulled up in front, got out, and opened her door.

"Thanks. And I don't need you to walk me up, I'm fine. Diana's here, she sent me a message. She's in the lobby."

"Oh."

"Well, thanks for breakfast."

"No problem."

"Well...bye." She started walking, and managed to just make it, through the first set of sliding doors.

"Miss Barrett!"

She turned.

He motioned for her to comeback over. She walked back out.

"Let's do something tonight."

"Do what?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"A date?"

"Call it what you want, I just would love to see you again."

She looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because since I saw you in that salon yesterday, I haven't been able to forget that splendid face, nor fiery spirit."

Brenda looked away, then back up at him. "Did you change my table last night?"

"Yes."

"At least you aren't denying it."

"I always tell the truth, if asked directly."

His eyes are on her...waiting.

She stared into his lovely gray eyes, which were shielded by the longest lashes, she had ever seen on any man. "Ok."

He smiled. "Good girl."

She rolled her eyes, and smiled. "I am not a dog Grey, and I also refuse to let you pet me too."

He walked around to the driver side of his car. "Don't refuse, because you might like it."

She looked over at him, and grinned. "Bye." And started walking towards the hotel.

He laughed, jumped in his car, and pulled off...

Diana met her at the door. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Like hell. What is going on between you and Mr. Grey?"

"Nothing, I barely know him. He was just nice enough to take me to breakfast, since my friend, took off with her new boy toy, and left me last night!"

Diana's eyes got big, and she had a worried look on her face. "Brenda, are you mad at me?"

Brenda started laughing. "Of course not."

"Let's do something tonight."

"I'm busy."

"Brenda, I thought you were not mad."

"I'm not, but I've made plans, what exactly they are, I'm not sure."

"With Mr. Grey."

She nodded.

"You like him."

"I don't know him, but I'm intrigued."

"I think he is too. I saw you two dancing last night."

"It was just a dance."

"Yes, but there was something there."

Brenda looked out of the doors. "I don't know about that. And we don't really know each other.."

"So, I am a hopeless romantic. I think when it's real, most of the time it's instant. And I hope you two fall in love, and have the most beautiful babies on the planet."

Brenda laughed. "Diana, we met yesterday, slow down. We aren't even on a first name basis."

"I don't think he's on that with anyone."

"His parents...they call him by his name."

"They don't count."

"Enough about Mr. Grey, let's go shopping..."

Brenda and Diana are in a boutique trying on clothes, when Brenda's cell phone rings. She zipped up the dress, she was trying on, and looked down at her phone. She didn't know the number, so she ignored it. After the phone stopped ringing, her message alert went off. She picked it up, and opened up the text message. _Answer your phone. Grey._

"How in the hell did he get my number?" Her phone rung again, she answered. "How did you get my number? I don't recall giving it to you."

"You left it on the coffee table, while you were getting dressed, so I called myself."

Brenda turned and look over her shoulder, to see the back of the dress she was trying on. "How did you know I wanted you to have it?"

"You did."

She laughed. "You are so damn cocky."

"And you like it."

She smiled at herself in the mirror. "What do you want Grey?"

"I like it when you call me Grey."

"Stop it, what do you want?"

"Wear something nice tonight."

"Nice meaning, nice dinner, or prom?"

He laughed. "Nice dinner."

"What time should I be ready?"

"Seven."

"Ok, bye."

"I didn't say bye. You can only hang up, when I give you permission."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Whatever." And disconnected the call.

He laughed, and leaned back in his office chair. He turned, and looked out the window. He had no idea what he was doing. She would never agree to anything, so why was even bothering. He turned back around, and stared at his computer screen. Her face looking back at him. He knew why, because...he simply couldn't help himself...

*Date*

Brenda showered, and got dressed. She decided to wear one of the dresses she bought earlier. It was a simple black dress. Well, not too simple. It stopped mid thigh, and if fit like a glove. It had a cowlick halter style neck, which gave it that added sexy. She wore a skinny diamond necklace, with a charm, that hung between the hollows of her chest. She wore black pumps, and diamond studded earrings. She pulled her hair up, into a classic Aubrey Hepburn do. It was a little tricky, especially with her hair being as long as it was. But one of hairstylist friends, taught her how to do it years ago. She topped it all off with a strong red lip. Brenda applied some perfume behind her ear, and on her wrists. She grabbed her clutch, and headed into the living room, and then she heard a knock at her door.

She walked over and answered it. "Hello."

His eyes quickly look her over. "You look really nice, Miss Barrett."

"So do you Mr. Grey." He wore a very nicely tailored black suit, with a gray tie, with a black pattern on it. She reached up, and touched it. "I love your tie."

"I'll wear it everyday."

She grinned. "Are you ready?"

He nodded never taking his eyes off her.

She closed the door, and they head towards the elevator. He pressed the button, and his eyes are still on her. "Simply beautiful."

She blushed, which she rarely ever did. "Your attempt at being polite?"

"Not being polite, an attempt at being honest."

The door opened, they board, and head down to the lobby, where the black SUV is waiting. He opened her door, and she got in, he followed. She saw the same guy she saw the night before.

"Hello."

Taylor nodded.

Brenda turned to Christian. "So where are we going?"

"To dinner."

She rolled her eyes. " I figure that much. So, what do we call this little outing?"

"I told you, whatever you want?"

"What do you normally call them?"

"Business meetings."

Brenda laughed. "So, this is one of those 'business meetings' too?"

He shook his head. "No. This is for pleasure, yours and mine."

She grinned.

They eventually make it the restaurant, and it was really nice.

They were immediately taken to their table, which was secluded from the rest. A wine menu was brought out.

"So what are we drinking Miss Barrett?"

"I don't know Grey, you choose."

He nodded at their waiter, and then he came back over. "Dom Perignon Rose 2000."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." And off he went….

Brenda ate some of her food, and looked over at Christian. "Were you a nerd in high school?"

"I got good grades, good enough to get into Harvard. But it wasn't always like that, I was terror, when I was in my early teens."

"What turned you around?"

"A friend of the family." He sipped some wine. "So what were you like?"

Brenda grinned. "I was a hell raiser. I actually went to boarding school for awhile, but I ended up leaving. Just got tired of it. I really couldn't depend on my family, so another family took me in. I'm still very close to them. They are like my surrogate family. They loved me more than my own parents."

"I guess we have something in common."

'Yeah, I guess so. But enough about that, I'm curious about something else."

"What?"

If you don't date, then what do you do? Have a bunch of one night stands?"

He grinned. "No."

"So, you have friends with benefits?"

"I guess."

"But you don't sleep with them?"

"No."

"And they are ok with it?"

"Of course."

She ate some more food. "They must really like you."

"I guess."

"So after you finish making love, you just kick them out?"

"No, and I don't make love."

Brenda laughed and shook her head. "So you just bang like a porn star?"

He poured her another glass of wine, and did the same for himself. "Pretty much."

She laughed. "And for some strange reason, I actually believe you are telling the truth, which is crazy, but hey…..if it works for you."

"It doesn't work for you?"

She shook her head. "No. There has to be some type of emotional connection, or it would suck for me."

"It depends on the partner."

Brenda laughed, and drunk the rest of her wine. "No, I'm old enough to know better. For me, sex is only good if I care about the other person. It doesn't matter how good the kinky is."

He nodded. "So you like kinky?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

He didn't respond, he just stared at her.

"I'm not saying I have to be in love, I'm not that naïve'."

He just nodded again, and looked at her, as if he was trying to figure her out. They continue making small talk, until they finished eating, and head to his awaiting vehicle.

"I would love to invite you back to my place. For a nightcap."

She smiled, looked up at Taylor, and then at him. "Are you going to kill me, and have him bury me?"

"If I was going to kill you, I would have killed you before dinner, it would have been cheaper."

She giggled. She was a little lightheaded from the wine, so thinking rationally was out. "Ok, but don't try and take advantage of me."

"I wouldn't dare."

They make the drive to his place. They pull into a parking garage, and they were let out at the elevator. An elevator that required a code, He entered it. They made their way up to his place, and it was huge. Brenda looked around. He sat down, and watched her move around the room.

"You have really great taste."

"Thanks. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure, why not."

He showed her all of downstairs, and most of upstairs. They finally made it up to his room. She didn't think, he was going to show her that, but he did. He sat down on the bed, and he watched her walk around. She was about to open his closet door, but she stopped and looked at him. "You don't have any rope or duct tape in here do you?"

He chuckled. "You are convinced I'm a murderer."

"I'm not totally convinced, because if I was, I wouldn't be here." She opened the closet door, and of course it was huge. She looked at his clothes. "You have amazing taste in clothes too."

"Thanks. I owe that to my personal shopper."

She walked out, and shut the closet door. Then sat next to him. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thanks. How much do you like it?"

"What are you going to give it to me?"

"Why don't you leave the hotel, and come stay here?"

Brenda giggled, still a little tipsy from the alcohol. "No. I hardly know you."

"You know me well enough."

"No, I don't. And where would I sleep?"

"This place is huge, sleep where you want."

"Even with you?" She burst into laughter. "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't want you to lose your player's card. But thanks for the invitation, I'm fine where I am."

"Ok." Christian decided to work on that later. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Nothing really, I plan on meeting Diana in the morning. And then I plan on seeing more of Seattle."

"I thought I heard you mention, that you did not have a vehicle."

"No, I'm going to rent one."

"I could get you a one."

"Thanks, but I'm fine with renting."

He took off his jacket, and tossed it on a chair. Then loosened his tie.

Brenda watched him closely. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"I work everyday. But yes I have to work. I still want to see you again."

"Why?"

"Because I like you Miss Barrett. Is that ok?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now let's get you back to your hotel."

"You don't have to take me back, just call me a cab."

"No, I picked you up, and I am taking you back."

"Yes, Sir."

He grinned. "Good girl."

"I am not a dog."

"I can see that." They head out of his room...

They pulled up to Brenda's hotel. Brenda said goodbye to Taylor, and he nodded.

They made their way upstairs to her room. They exit the elevator, and walk down the hall. She unlocked the door.

She turned to him. "Thanks for a very lovely evening."

"No….thank you."

"Well, I guess this is good night."

His eyes are burning a hole into hers. "Good night Miss Barrett." And he started down the hall.

Brenda stood there for a moment, then turned and went in, locking the door behind her. She sighed. She was a little disappointed, because she thought he was going to kiss her, but nothing…...

About an hour later…..Her room phone rung. She reached over an answered it. She heard his voice. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"How do you know I wasn't?"

"Just a hunch."

"Why didn't you kiss me goodnight?"

"Did you want me to?"

"No, not if you didn't want to."

"I want to kiss you, I have since I first saw you. But I want to do more than kiss you. I want to hear you scream my name."

Brenda was caught off guard by that last statement. "O...k. You are blunt, but so am I. I'm not ready to have sex with you, I just met you, yesterday. And I don't know if I ever will."

"If that's how you feel."

"It is. Good night." She disconnected the call. "Is he for real? I can't believe he just said that."

Her phone started ringing again, she picked it up, and hung it back up. Then took if off the hook. "Creep."

She rolled over, and tried to go to sleep….

About forty five minutes later, she heard someone knocking at her door. She got out of bed, and pulled on a robe, because she didn't have on anything besides her underwear. She looked out the peephole, she saw Christian standing there. She opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't answer your phone, so here I am. Let me in Brenda."

She had not heard him say her name, since that time in the coffee shop. But she didn't care about that, he was giving her commands, and she didn't like that at all. "No, I'm not letting you in. And just so we are clear, I am not your child."

"I didn't say you were. I just want to talk to you."

"No."

"Brenda, stop acting like a damn brat, let me in."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Will you let me in?"

"No."

"Please."

She glared at him. "That must have hurt." She smiled. Damn he's sexy. "Five minutes."

She turned and went back in, with him following. He closed the door.

"Why did you hang up on me?"

"Because, I felt disrespected."

"I didn't disrespect you. I just told you how I felt. Brenda, I don't bite my tongue, I never have and I never will. I want you, I'm sorry if that makes you feel disrespected, but it's the truth."

"And you don't think there is something wrong with that?"

"No."

Brenda shook her head. "I just met you yesterday. You shouldn't just come out and say things like that."

"Why? It's the truth."

"We hardly know each other."

"So. That doesn't stop me from wanting you. I don't understand the big deal. I'd never touch you unless you wanted me to. Have I tried anything?"

"No."

He looked into her eyes. "I like you."

Brenda didn't say a word. She just looked at him. It was kind of hard concentrating, when he was looking as sexy as he was. He had jeans on, a t shirt, and his hair was a sexy mess.

His eyes are still on her. "No response. You don't like me?"

"I don't know you."

"We can work on that. Are you attracted to me?"

Her eyes look him over. She smiled then shook her head. "No."

"Liar. You feel it just like I feel it. That's why you accepted both my invitations. Brenda, I realize I have shortcomings, I can admit it. But I'm interested in being around you, knowing you, and one day, I hope to have you."

"Shouldn't you be in bed, don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"I plan on sleeping here."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

"I sent Taylor home, so I'm stuck here till morning."

"What if I don't let you stay?"

"I'll have to get a room."

She knew he would, if he had to. "If I let you stay, where are you going to sleep?"

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"The right."

"I'll sleep on the left."

"I thought you said you don't sleep with anyone."

"Normally I don't."

"Why now?"

"Why not now?"

"You hardly know me, and I hardly know you."

"Excuses. Just let whatever happen, happen. I told you, I like you. And I'm not worried about, what I've done, or haven't done. So….can I stay?"

Brenda took a deep breath. She had no idea what she was doing. She had an angel on her left and a devil on her right. And the devil was winning. "Ok. But don't touch me."

He smiled. "Only if you want me to." He held up a couple of fingers. "Scouts honor."

Brenda laughed. "That's wrong."

"I know." He looked her over. She was wearing this short silk robe, and apparently nothing else, because he could see her breasts, which started to make things really uncomfortable down below. "Are you changing?"

She looked down. "Yes."

"Good, because if you keep that on, I might have to reach out and touch a couple of things."

(I might not even mind if you did.) "Would you like something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Juice, wine…..soda."

"Wine."

She headed towards the kitchen, grabbed two glasses, open the fridge, and pulled out the bottle of wine. She filled both glasses.

She walked out, and handed him one. He drunk his in one gulp. "Nice."

"I bought it earlier." She sipped on hers, and headed into the bedroom, with him following.

She walked to the right side of the bed, and he went to the left. She drunk the rest of her wine, as he looked on.

"Brenda, I'm going to take these pants off."

She nodded, and swallowed hard. "I figured you'd have to."

He unzipped his pants, and stepped out of them. To her dismay he kept his shirt on. He got in the bed.

"You sleep with your shirt on?"

He sat up and took it off.

Brenda took a deep breath and slowly let it out. His body was amazing, and he definitely took care of it. She couldn't believe this man, who she met just yesterday, was lying in her bed. (Damn that emotional connection, he is hot. And I'm a slut).

Christian looked over at her. "Brenda?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

She shook her head. "No." She pulled the covers back, and got in.

"I thought you were changing."

"I changed my….mind."

"So are you sleeping in that?"

She reached up under the covers, and removed it, throwing it on the floor.

"Brenda, is this some sort of test? Because I will fail."

She shook her head. "No." She then reached over, and grabbed his hand. She placed it on her torso.

He felt her soft skin, beneath his hand. He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She moved his hand up to one of her breasts. His eyes darken. She felt so good. His hand started massaging it, she closed her eyes. He touched and teased both, until they had stiffened. He pulled the covers back, and leaned down, taking them into his mouth. He expertly kissed and sucked on each one, until she was squirming, and running her fingers through his hair. He had one in each hand, teasing one with his fingers, and flicking his tongue across the other. Brenda threw her head back, and felt her body responding to his kisses and his touch. His lips began to make their way down her torso. His fingers left her breasts, as he found the very heart of her. He kissed her inner thighs.

Her panties were black and made of lace, so he could see the outline of her. He flicked his tongue across them, and she moaned. He didn't stop until they were well saturated. He grabbed and pulled them down her legs. He pushed her legs back. "Ooooh, Brenda. You are beautiful." His lips find her. He slowly kissed and licked every part of her. He entered her warmth with his tongue.

She moaned his name. "Christian."

He stiffened his tongue, and she grabbed his hair, as he felt her whole body tense, then shake. He kissed her inner thighs again, and then his fingers find her. He pushed them deep within her love, she cried out, as he brought her to the heights again. He moved up her body. She reached down, and started caressing his back. He stiffened, and quickly removed her hands, which didn't go unnoticed by her. She looked into his eyes.

She was still out of breath. "Is…something…wrong?"

He shook his head. "Shhh." He pinned both arms to her side. And moved his lips across her neck, in an attempt at making her forget what just happened. She tried to wiggle free. She wanted to touch him. She was not the type, to just lay back and take, she wanted to give too. She eventually broke free, and touched his chest. He removed her hands, and moved away from her.

She knew something was wrong. "What? Why won't you let me touch you?"

Christian sighed. "I don't want you to."

She sat up, her hair falling down her shoulders. "You don't want me to touch you?"

He shook his head.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Not on my chest or back, everything else is fine."

She reached down, and pulled the covers over her naked body. "I wish you would have told me before, because I would have never let you touch me."

"Brenda, it's not you. No one touches me."

She just looked at him. "You don't sleep with anyone, nor do you date, you've never had a girlfriend, and you don't like people to touch you?"

"F*cked up isn't it?"

He watched her closely. Brenda ran her fingers, through her hair. "I should have listened to the angel."

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She looked briefly at him. "If you don't want me touching it, at least put a shirt on, it's distracting."

He reached down, and grabbed his shirt, sliding it back on.

"Why don't you like to be touched?"

"A lot of sh*t happened to me, when I was living with my biological mother. She was a drug addict."

Brenda didn't expect that. "I'm….sorry."

"Like I told you, it has nothing to do with you, or anybody else."

"You shouldn't be telling me all of this, you just met me."

"I told you, I like you. I have spent enough time with you to know, I want to spend more. I want to know everything about you. And I don't mind you knowing all there is to know about me, even the f*cked up sh*t." He was prepared to leave, if she wanted him to. Christian knew he was different, and complicated. And she hardly knew him, why would she want to get mixed up in his sh*t?

She leaned back, and looked over at him. "Just don't kill me in my sleep."

He smiled. "Deal." *silence* He faced her. "You sure you don't want me to leave? I will if you want me to."

She turned towards him, and shook her head. "No." The devil won again.

She was really tired, from all the day's activities, and the tongue lashing he just put on her. Her eyes slowly closed, and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Christian couldn't believe he was about to just sleep with her, this was an absolute first. He wanted her, but he'd let her sleep tonight, tomorrow would be different.….


	4. Chapter 4

**Me and Mr. Grey…...part 4**

Brenda woke up, and found Christian gone. She looked around for a note, but nothing. She was a little disappointed. She reached over, and grabbed her cell phone, looking at the time. She was supposed to meet Diana, in an hour. She got up, and went into the bathroom...

After showering, she threw on some fitted jeans, a black tank, and some black heels. She threw on her black watch, and her favorite diamond studded earrings. Her hair was pulled up into a loosely curled ponytail, and she wore a dark red lip.

Diana was waiting when she got down to the lobby. They jumped into Diana's car, and headed to the rent a car place.

Brenda walked in, and the lady smiled at her. Brenda smiled back. "Hello, I need to rent a car."

"Your name?"

"Brenda Barrett."

"We already have you taken care of."

Brenda looked at Diana, then at back at the lady. "I haven't been in here."

"Courtesy of Mr. Grey."

"What?" She turned to Diana. "How did he even know, I was coming to this one?"

"Maybe because it's the closet to your hotel."

"Should I take it?"

Diana's eyes got big. "Of course, he has the money. If he wants to pay for him let him."

"I have my own money I don't need his."

"Brenda, just take the car. It's a nice gesture."

"I hardly know him."

"You must know him well enough, for him to rent you a car."

Brenda thought back to last night. (Well, he has seen me naked.) "Ok, what do I need to do?"

The lady verified her I.D. and gave her the keys.

It was a Black SUV. Diana questioned Brenda. "You must have back flipped on it?"

Brenda laughed. "No, we haven't even been together."

"Did you let him touch it?"

Brenda giggled. "Come on, I need a cup of coffee, I'll follow you."

Diana smiled. "You did didn't you?"

"None of your business."

They laugh, and jump into their vehicles. They ended up going to the coffee shop, next door to the salon, because Diana had to work that day. They ordered a couple of black coffees.

"How is everything going with your blast from the past?"

"David?"

"Is that his name?"

"Yes. It has only been two days, too early to tell."

"And it looks like you have Mr. Grey, wrapped around your little finger."

Brenda blew on her coffee, and sipped it. "No I don't. It has only been two days, it is just to early to tell."

Diana laughed. "Using my words against me?"

"Nope, it is just a fact."

"Well, I'm sorry I have to cut this short, I have to get to work."

"Go ahead, I'll call you later."

They hug, and Diana hightailed it out of there.

Brenda sipped on her coffee, and started checking her emails. After checking, and responding to her emails, she got up and headed out of the door. Her cell phone rung on the way out. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello."

"Good morning."

She smiled. "Morning."

"Did you get the car?"

"I did, but you didn't have to do that. I am more than capable of renting my own car."

"I know. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"It was very nice, thanks."

"Where are you?"

"Leaving the coffee shop."

"Which one?"

"Next to the salon. The site of our first conversation."

"Why don't you come by?"

"Come by where?"

"My office."

"I don't know where it is."

"I figured that, but I'll send you the address. Use the GPS on the truck. I have to go."

"Ok, bye." They disconnected the call...

She pulled into the parking deck, of the huge building. She parked, and walked to the elevators in the parking deck. She looked at the sign: Grey Enterprises. She took the elevator to the main lobby. She walked in, and felt extremely uncomfortable, because all eyes were on her. She was use to men staring at her, but the women were worse than the men. She obtained a security pass, and was escorted up to Grey's office floor.

After making it to his floor, she was told to have a seat, he would be right with her. A receptionist asked if she wanted something to drink, she declined. About ten minutes later, she was taken to his office. She walked in, and found him sitting at his desk, talking to two other men. They both turn and look in her direction. Christian stood up.

"Hello."

She threw her hand up. "Hey."

The men look briefly at each other, then look back at Brenda. Christian frowned, and glared at them. He didn't like them gawking at her. "That's it, you can leave."

They both stand, and walk pass Brenda. One was bold enough to extend a hand.

He was a very attractive black man, who was obviously not intimidated by Christian. "Hi, I'm Darrell."

"Hi, I'm Brenda."

"Nice to meet you Brenda."

He looked back at Christian and smiled, but Christian was not amused.

After they closed the door, He walked over and locked it.

Brenda watched as he walked back over to his huge desk and sat down. He looked so damn sexy in his navy suit. He removed his jacket. And motioned for her to come over. She walked around the desk, and leaned up against it, looking down at him.

He looked her over. "You look nice, and you smell even better than you look."

"Thanks. I didn't hear you leave this morning."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You should have."

"So, I take it our talk, didn't scare you away?"

She shook her head. "No. Just keep your shirt on."

He leaned back in his chair, reached over, and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap. They stare into each other's eyes. Brenda reached up, and ran her finger across his lips. "You haven't kissed me yet."

He smiled. "I thought I thoroughly kissed you last night."

She grinned. "I'm talking about, your lips against my lips."

"My lips were on your lips."

"Stop it. Don't you want to kiss me?"

"Since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"Why haven't you?"

"Waiting on you to give me permission."

Brenda could feel his manhood pressing against her thigh. She wanted to slide her hand up under his shirt, but that was a no go. She stood up, and straddled him, which caught him off guard. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was better than she even expected. He moved his lips hungrily against hers, making her want more. He reached up, and removed her ponytail holder, running his fingers through her hair, as the kiss grew in intensity. His hands left her hair, and cupped her derriere, bringing her closer, as they sucked and kissed on each other's lips. He moved down to her neck, and she let out a soft moan. He slid a hand up under her shirt, pushing her bra up. His thumb and index finger tease her buds, until they get hard. He stood up, with her wrapped around his waist, and walked over to the sofa. He placed her down, as his lips find hers again. She reached down and unfastened his belt, unzipping his pants, slipping a hand inside. She gasped as she felt his hard member in her hands. He wasn't only beautiful and smart, but he was also hung. She started stroking him, sliding her hand slowly up and down his length, playing with the tip, each time she reached the top. He broke the kiss, and moved up to her ear lobe, flicking his tongue across it. He whispered in her ear. "I want to f*ck you, until you cry."

A nervous excitement hit Brenda. She wasn't a prude or anything, not by a long shot, but no one had ever talked to her like that, and she liked it. She grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up, and back to her lips. He reached down, and started unbuttoning her pants. They were going past the point of no return. Brenda broke the kiss, as he moved down to her chest. "Christian."

"Hmmm?"

"Stop."

He looked up. "What's wrong?"

"We are in your office, that's what's wrong."

"So."

She stared into his eyes, and smiled. "If you are going to f*ck me until I cry, I don't want it to be in this office, I want to weep and loudly."

He smiled, and kissed her hard. He reluctantly stood up. She fixed her bra and pulled down her shirt. He tucked his shirt back in, and fastened his pants. She stood up, and her hair fell down her back. She started looking for her ponytail holder.

"Leave it down, you have beautiful hair."

"Noo, I'm not going out there like this. No walk of shame for me."

"We didn't do anything, and who gives a f*ck what they think? I don't."

She ignored him, and walked over to his desk, and found it on the floor. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, as he looked on. "I'm sure you have work to do, I should go."

"I'd rather you stay." He walked over, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

She looked up and smiled at him. "I need to go shopping. If you're going to f*ck me until I cry, I want to make sure I look good while you're doing it." She stood on her tip toes, and softly kissed his lips. "You have nice lips."

"So do you. Above and below the belt." He kissed her again.

She smiled. "See you later."

"Most definitely."

She grabbed her purse, and headed out of the door…

Brenda decided to go to the EMP museum of music. Diana said she liked it, so she decided to give it a go. She wanted to at the least, see a couple of Seattle's attractions.

Brenda is at the museum, looking at all the exhibits. She really found them interesting, and honestly she didn't think she would. She heard a voice, coming from behind. "Hello."

She rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood. "Hi." She didn't even bother turning around.

"I'm going to ask you, the lamest question. Are you here alone? And I am not trying to pick you up."

Brenda turned and looked at him. He was surprisingly attractive. He had red hair, and was extremely tall. He was wearing a very nice suit. "Yes, I came alone."

"Looking to improve your music knowledge?"

"I guess."

He grinned. "I'm in town on business, one of my meetings got cancelled, so I decided to come and see, one of Seattle's great attractions. Are you from Seattle?"

"No, just visiting. I live in LA, and you?"

"New York. And I'm actually finding this museum quite interesting."

"Me too."

He looked over at the exhibit, then back at her. "Since you are alone, and I am alone, maybe we should see it together?"

"I don't even know your name"

"I'm sorry, it's Jacob. Jacob Robinson"

"I'm Brenda Barrett."

"Well, Brenda, it's nice meeting you."

"You too..."

They spend the rest of the morning, walking through the museum, and looking at the exhibits.

They are on their way out. Jacob is walking her to her car.

"Are you hungry?"

She smiled. "You know what, I am."

"Ok, well I know a nice restaurant, follow me?"

She nodded. "Sure."

He went and got his car, and they head to the restaurant…...

Brenda sipped on her glass of wine and ate her food, as he told her all about his life, up until that point. She learned that he grew up, in a small town in Alabama, but has lived in New York, since he graduated high school. He left for college, and never went back, well excluding the visits to see his family.

Brenda told him all about her life and her recent travels.

"So, what made you come back to the states?"

"My sister. I want us to have some sort of relationship, before I leave this earth. I don't know, I'm older now, and things that didn't matter, matter now."

He nodded. "Well, good luck with that."

She smiled. "Thanks, I'm going to need it."

"Can't be that bad."

Brenda took a sip of her wine. "Worse."

Jacob's cell phone rung. "I'm sorry, please pardon me, I have to take this."

She nodded. "Go ahead."

He answered. "Robinson. Hey, no not at all. I'm available. I'm at Alexander's. I'll be here." He disconnected the call, and put his phone back into his pocket. "Looks like the meeting that got cancelled, is back on. He's coming to me."

Brenda was practically finished with her meal anyway. "Thanks for lunch."

"Please stay, who knows how long it will be before he comes." Jacob signaled for the waiter, and he cleared their plates. "Would you like dessert?"

"No, I'm stuffed, I don't think I can eat another bite."

"Brenda, let me take this time, to thank you, for spending the morning with me. I would have been extremely bored, if it hadn't been for you."

"I should be thanking you too. So thanks."

Jacob wanted to ask for her number, she was so beautiful, he tried his best not to stare. He decided against asking, especially since he did tell her, he wasn't trying to pick her up.

Brenda and Jacob continued making small talk. He told Brenda, all about his frat house days. Brenda didn't go to college, so she found that really interesting. He told her all about the time, he ran through the courtyard naked.

Brenda grinned. "What were you smoking?"

"That Jamaican Fire."

She laughed. At that moment she saw him, Christian Grey approaching their table. Jacob stood up. "Mr. Grey, how's it going?"

"Mr. Robinson." They shake hands.

"I'm sorry, but this beautiful lady is Miss Brenda Barrett."

Christian looked down at her. His eyes darken for a split second. "Miss Barrett, nice meeting you."

Brenda wanted to crawl up under the table, but she decided to just play it off. She smiled. "Hello." She stood up. "Well, I better get going. Thanks for everything."

She turned to Christian. "Nice meeting you."

He nodded.

Brenda was just about to leave, when Jacob stopped her.

"Mr. Grey, if you'll excuse me, I would like to walk Miss Barrett to her car."

Brenda looked over at Jacob. "Oh no, that isn't necessary."

Christian sat down. He didn't say a word.

"Are you sure Miss Barrett, it's no trouble." Damn he wanted her phone number.

"No, stay, I'm fine."

Jacob reached in his pocket, and pulled out his card. "If you are ever in New York, and even if you're not. I'd love to hear from you again." He handed it to her, as Christian looked on.

She smiled. "Ok, take care."

She walked away, and their eyes follow her. Jacob sat down. "I guess I should thank you."

Christian eyes are still on Brenda. "For what?"

"If you hadn't cancelled that meeting, I would have never met her. Very beautiful and charming indeed."

Christian didn't say a word, he got straight down to business.

Brenda walked quickly across the parking, unlocked the door, and got in. "Oh my God!" She pulled on her seatbelt, and left quickly. (Well, I won't be hearing from him again. He probably thinks I'm a slut, who picks up guys for a living.)

Brenda didn't hear from Christian at all. She knew he had to be thinking something. But she didn't worry about it, she made plans to meet up with Diana after she got off work. They were going to happy hour at a local bar. And Brenda needed a drink, after what happened earlier. She didn't go back to her hotel, she ended up going shopping, and then she went over to the salon. Diana was waiting, and she followed her over to the bar.

They grabbed a table in the back, and ordered a couple of cosmos. They also ordered something to eat. Brenda ordered a hamburger and fries, and Diana ordered the same.

Brenda and Diana are eating, and downing quite a few drinks. Diana's High School sweet heart showed up, and brought a friend. So they spent almost three hours, shooting pool, talking, and laughing. Brenda was really having a good time. Diana had to go to work the next day, so they decided to call it a night. Since they had quite a few drinks, Diana's friend drove her car, and his friend drove Brenda back to the hotel. They followed them to Brenda's hotel. Apparently they were going back, to get his car, after dropping Brenda off.

Brenda had no idea what the friend's name was, hell she couldn't even remember Diana's friend name. She wasn't sloppy drunk or anything, but she just didn't remember it. They pulled up to the hotel, and he handed her the keys. She thanked him, and said her goodbyes to Diana, and went inside.

Brenda stood up under the shower, in attempt at sobering up. The room was spinning, or was that her head? One of them. After showering she got out, and pulled on a tank and some shorts. She pulled her wet hair in a bun. And crawled into bed…..

Brenda heard someone banging on her door. She raised her head, and looked at the time. It was after eleven. She had been sleep since about nine thirty. Some of the alcohol had worn off. She pulled herself out of bed, and walked over. She looked out the peephole, it was Christian. She didn't think she'd see him again, unless he needed the keys to that SUV he rented. Hell she'd give them to him, she didn't want him to pay for it anyway. She opened the door.

"Wait right there." He didn't wait, he followed her inside. He stood there, watching her walk around, as if she was looking for something.

She held up her finger, and went into the bedroom. Christian had no idea what she was doing, he took off his jacket and tossed it. She returned, and handed him a set of keys.

"What's this?"

"For the truck, I don't want it. I'll get my own. Isn't that why you're here?"

He tossed the keys on the sofa. "No."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That explains a lot, you're acting weird. I didn't come here for any keys. I came here for you." He kicked off his shoes. And started getting undressed, as Brenda looked on. He tossed his pants. He started undoing his tie. "Brenda, are you too drunk, to let me touch you?"

"I am not drunk. Tipsy maybe, but not drunk."

"So, are you giving me permission to touch you?"

Brenda giggled. "Should I go write something up, and get you sign it?"

"If that's what you want to do."

She started laughing. "You are so weird sometimes! Jeez! Good looking but weird." She headed into the bedroom. He followed.

"You think I'm weird?"

She got back into the bed. "I don't mean it as an insult, and aren't we all?"

He shrugged. "So, how did you meet Robinson?"

"Jacob?"

He sat down on the left side of the bed. "Whatever."

"I met him at the museum."

"Did he try to pick you up?"

"No."

"Yes, he did. He just chose a different approach."

"I don't know if you know this but I am an adult. I can handle myself. And we aren't together, I've only known you for like two or three days."

"You are obsessed with time."

"No I'm not, it's just the truth."

"What did you do with his card?"

'I don't know."

"Do you plan on calling him?"

"I don't know, what is up with all these questions?"

"I like to be in the know."

"No, I think you like control."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You hardly know me, you have no control over me."

"So, if I knew you longer, I could have more control over you?"

Brenda shook her head. "No." Brenda saw something in his eyes, when she said that, but she dismissed it. She pulled her knees to her chest. "Why are you here? It can't be just for sex, you can get that anywhere. And with someone who would do as they're told. I see how the women worship you."

"Yeah, but I want it from you."

"You're honest if nothing else."

He moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips. She inhaled his scent. He smelled so incredibly good. "Let's finish what we started today."

There eyes are locked in an intense gaze. Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know why, but she was nervous. Something told her, she should be. "Something about you, scares me."

"I'd never hurt you."

"But I'm also drawn to you."

"I know."

He didn't kiss her, but he wanted to. Christian had never had vanilla sex, this was all new to him. He wouldn't do what he had always done before, she was different. There was nothing that lead him to believe that she was the submissive type. But he wanted her, and he would take it anyway he could get it. All of a sudden he felt her lips on his.

Brenda decided to throw caution to the wind. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. She moved her lips slowly against his. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth…..tasting her. He reached down and pulled her legs away from her chest. He pushed her back on the pillow. Her hands were on both sides of his face, holding him there. The kiss slowly built in intensity, his hands made their way up under her shirt. His fingers began to work that familiar magic, causing her to let out a soft moan into his mouth. His lips leave her mouth and kiss her cheeks, and then move down to her neck. He ran his tongue down her throat, then over to her ear, sucking on her ear lobe. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he moved down her body. He pulled her up to a sitting position, and grab the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head. She fell back on the pillow, as his lips found her chest, taking each one into his mouth. He took his teeth and tongue, and went round the tips of each. Her hands moved down his arms. He reached up, and placed them at her sides. He held them there, while he continued sucking and kissing her chest. He eventually released them, and made his way further down her body, removing her shorts and underwear. She heard his breathing change, and felt his fingers make a straight line down her love. She moaned, and gripped the sheets. And then his lips were on her, and there was nothing gentle about it. He wanted her, and his mouth was letting her know just how much. Her moans got louder, as he sucked and licked her. He clamped down on her button, and flicked his tongue continuously until she tensed and shook. He moved back up her body, kissing everything in his path. He started kissing her neck again, and sucking on her earlobe. He whispered in her ear. "You taste better than candy."

He looked down at her, staring into his eyes. He ripped off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. She looked down at his chest. He leaned down and kissed her again. She wanted to touch him, but she didn't. He took off his boxers, and his love was on full display. She reached down, and stroked it, as his lips found hers again. He reached down and removed her hand, while still kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss, reached over and grabbed a gold packet, from up under the pillow. She didn't even see him put it there. He ripped it open, and pushed it down on his erection.

He leaned down and started sucking her neck, while parting her thighs. Her hands hold on to his arms, as he shifted his hips, and plunged into her. She cried out, as she felt his length and thickness. Christian moaned, and pulled out. He collapsed on her chest. He whispered. "Damn, Brenda, you feel so good." He took a deep breath, and found her lips again. He reached down, and guided himself into her again, as they both moan. His hips move at an intense pace. He didn't give her time to catch her breath, he was punishing her with deep long strokes. Her hands release his arms, he quickly grabbed them, and pulled them above her head holding them there, as he continued to drive his love into hers. He felt her grip him and release her love. Brenda was out of breath, but he wasn't done. He pulled out, and flipped her over onto her stomach. She was lying flat on the bed, he placed his leg on either side of hers, and sunk deep into her. She grabbed the sheets, as he continue to thrust into her. She buried her face into the pillow, as he began to pull out to the tip, and then drive back into her. She moaned loudly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Cum for me again." He latched on her neck, as his hips kept up their intense pace. He felt her grip again, he knew she was close, at that moment he pulled out. And he put his tongue where he was, and stuck it deep inside her. "Aaaah, Christian. Oooh…oooh." He moved back up, and dove into her again, and then she came again. Gripping him tightly, he felt himself on the brink. He moved his hips faster, and within seconds, he got his much needed release. He collapsed on her kissing her up, and down her spine.

"Oooh my goodness Brenda. Damn you feel so good."

Brenda didn't say a word, she couldn't speak. There was this weird sensation, running through her whole body. That was the most intense experience she ever had. She didn't cry, but she came, and hard. He f*cked her good. He moved next to her. She was still lying on her stomach. He reached down and pulled the covers over them. He leaned over and kissed her nose, then her lips. She was too weak to say anything. He looked over at her. "I want you to come stay at my place."

She didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes, and went to sleep. He watched her for awhile, before drifting off…...


	5. Chapter 5

**Me and Mr. Grey…. Part 5**

It's the next morning, and Brenda is just waking up. She looked to her left, and looked into his piercing gray eyes.

"Good Morning Miss Barrett."

"Morning Grey."

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, her eyes darting over at him, and then away.

He noticed that she was acting stranger, than normal. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't act fine."

She sighed. "I've just never slept with...someone, I've only known three days. I feel like a slut."

He laughed. "I guess I'm one too. And there is a first time for everything. Stop with the time obsession." *knock at the door* He got out of bed, went into the bathroom, and came out wearing one of the hotel robes. He looked over at her. "That's our food, I'll be back."

She didn't say anything, her eyes just followed him. A couple of minutes later he pushed the cart in.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I guessed."

He ordered her a veggie omelet, coffee, juice, and fruit. He ordered the same for himself. She reached over, and grabbed her tank, sliding it back on. She got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. She emptied her bladder, and brushed her teeth.

He downed his juice, and watched as she walked back over to her side of the bed. He thought she looked so incredibly sexy. Her tank barely covered anything, and she had the nicest a**. He felt his body stiffening.

Brenda ate some of her omelet. She really only wanted coffee. But she decided she needed to eat something. She felt his eyes on her. "I guess the morning after, is always awkward."

"Not for me. But forget about that. I want you to come and stay at my place. This is a nice hotel, but I think you'd be more comfortable in my home"

"No. I barely know you."

"After last night, you know me a little bit better."

She rolled her eyes.

He sipped on his coffee. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Roll your eyes."

"You don't tell me what to do."

He looked down at her food. "Finish eating."

"I've had enough."

"Eat Brenda."

"No Christian." Brenda looked at the time. "Don't you have to go to work?"

"Yes."

"What time are you going?"

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes. You're getting on my nerves."

"I'll leave when I finish."

She looked down at his plate. "You look done to me."

"Not that."

"What?"

He started placing the plates, back on the cart. He removed his robe, as she looked on. She was sitting Indian Style in the bed, with a sheet covering her exposed half. He moved closer, and kissed her hard. "I'm going to f*ck you before I leave."

He kissed her again softer this time. He reached down and removed the sheet from her legs. His fingers find her triangle. She moaned, as she felt one enter. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "Come stay with me."

She moaned again, as he continued to play with her love. She fell back on the bed, and moved her hips to his rhythm. He moved his finger in and out, at a frantic pace. He took his thumb and teased her button, while his finger was deep inside her warmth. She threw her head back and arched her back, as she climaxed. He leaned down and flicked his tongue slowly against her. While licking her, he managed to remove his boxers. He reached up under the pillow, and grabbed a gold packet. His mouth left her, as he tore it open. He found her again, as he slid it on. He moved to his knees, pulling her legs up. His hands found the back of her knees, pushing them back. He positioned himself, and disappeared into her. She let out the deepest of moans. He picked up speed, and Brenda felt his testicles, beating up against her derriere. He was relentless, pushing his love deep into her. His pace never wavered as his hips started moving in a circle, causing her love to grip him tightly. He groaned as he felt and heard her cumming. Seconds later he joined her.

He pulled her feet to his lips, and started kissing them. She looked up at him, still trying to catch her breath. He released her feet, and disconnected their bodies. He jumped off the bed, and went into the bathroom. She heard the toilet flush, then the water. Minutes later he came back out. He started getting dressed. He reached over and grabbed his phone, turning it on. It seemed like he had a hundred messages. It wouldn't stop beeping. He left briefly, and returned wearing his pants and shoes. He stood at the bottom of the bed, glaring at her. "I want you to come stay at my place."

Brenda pulled the sheet over her. "You want?"

He walked around the bed, and sat down. He pulled her up, to a sitting position. Her hair falling free, from the bun she put it in, the night before. Probably because of the friction, from last night, and this morning. He ran his hand up the back of her neck, and pulled her forward…kissing her. "Please."

She smiled. "I'll think about it."

"What's to think about? You'll be comfortable there. You can have your own room if you'd like."

"That's not it. This is crazy Christian, we barely know each other."

"So, if you come and stay with me, you can get to know me better. And I can get to know every inch of you."

She grinned. 'I'll think about it."

"Well, I have to go. I have to go home and shower, and I have a couple of meetings. What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to workout, because I haven't since I left LA."

"I have to do a better job, you should be too sore to walk."

Brenda burst into laughter. "Ok, Christian Starr."

He laughed. "I'll call you." He kissed her and then left.

She watched him leave, and collapsed onto the pillow. "Oh my God!" She was actually too tired to workout, she'd do it later. She pulled the comforter up, and went back to sleep….

Brenda slept for another three hours, it would have been longer if she hadn't heard her cell phone ringing. She grabbed, and looked down at the number, it was Diana. She answered. "Hello."

She heard Diana yelling through the phone. "Are you still in bed?!"

"No." She lied.

"What are you doing?"

Brenda sighed. "Ok, I'm lying. Yes, I am still in the bed."

"Hangover?"

"Yes, my head was still spinning this morning." Brenda didn't want to tell her Christian had been there. She didn't feel like fielding questions.

"So, what are we getting into today?"

"I thought you had to work?"

"I did, I went in early, and now I'm done. I only booked one client. I want spend more time with you. So, what are we doing today?"

"I need to workout, I haven't since I left LA. Why don't you come over, we can use the hotel gym."

"No, we can go to mine. I'll come and pick you up. I'll give you a half an hour."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Cool, bye."

Brenda pulled herself out of bed, and headed to the shower. She couldn't go to the gym smelling like sex, and Christian...

Brenda was in the lobby waiting on Diana, when she noticed the guy at the desk looking at her. He was trying to pretend like he wasn't, and he was extremely busy. She decided to go up, and say hi. She walked over.

"Hello."

"Hello, Miss Barrett."

"Call me Brenda." She looked at his name tag, it said Emmanuel. "I like your name."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"I just wanted to come over and say hi. I've seen you everyday since Saturday, and we have never spoken before. How long have you been working here?"

"For about a year. I'm in school, and this job works around my schedule."

"What are you studying?"

"Chemical engineering."

"Wow, sounds hard."

He smiled, and she can tell he was relaxing. "What do you do?"

"Model...sometimes."

"I didn't know that, but I thought you should."

She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She looked up and saw Diana pull up. She looked over at Emmanuel. "See you later."

"Bye Brenda."

She grinned and left...

She jumped in the car, and headed to the gym.

Brenda and Diana are both on the elliptical.

Diana looked over at Brenda. "David and I are going to dinner tonight."

"Who is David?"

"My high school sweetheart."

"Oh, what is his friend's name? Because I don't know that either."

"Josh, Brenda. You don't remember?"

"No. I was a little tipsy. But he was fun and a real gentlemen, I remember that much."

"Well, he thinks you are really nice too. He is coming to dinner too, and I didn't want him to be the odd man out, so I said I would bring you."

"Diana!"

"What? Do you have something else planned?"

"No." And she didn't.

"Well, come on! Just a couple of hours. Please!"

Brenda sighed. "Ok, ok. I'll go. You better be glad he's nice."

"I said we'd meet them at six."

"That's fine."

Diana's face lit up. "We could go shopping again."

"I'm all shopped out."

"You can never be all shopped out."

Brenda laughed. "You're right. I think a new pair of shoes, would make me feel better, and you can buy them."

Diana smiled. "Deal."

Their machines beep, and the head over to the weights...

Brenda and Diana have spent most of the day together. Brenda returned to the hotel around three. She looked at the desk, but Emmanuel was not there. There was a red haired female. She smiled at her, and she smiled back, and Brenda headed to the elevators...

Brenda plopped down on the sofa. She was so tired. She stretched out on the sofa. As soon as she closed her eyes, her cell phone rung. She looked at the number, it was Christian.

She answered. "Hello."

"You sound tired."

"I am. I've been hanging out with Diana. We worked out, then went shopping."

"Are you coming to stay with me?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I like my privacy."

"You can have it at my place, it's huge."

"I know."

"Well, what's the problem?"

"I hardly know you, and you hardly know me.

"Brenda, stop with the excuses. You know me well enough, to let me see you naked."

(I guess he has a point.) "Maybe I can try a night."

"Tonight."

"Ok."

"I'll pick you up, and we can have dinner at my place."

"Well, I already have plans for dinner. I have dinner plans with Diana and her new boy friend, and his friend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I don't want to leave her hanging."

"You should have. In fact, you need to call her, and tell her you can't come."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why? Would you like to see me?"

"I promised my friend. And I'm not going to back out."

"Do you know anything about this guy, you're meeting."

Brenda sarcastically replied. "Yes, daddy."

"What do you know about him?"

"I met him last night...at the bar."

"Really?"

"Yes really, he was the perfect gentlemen. He drove me home, because I drunk a little too much."

"You didn't tell me this last night."

"You didn't ask either."

"What restaurant?"

"I don't know."

"Find out."

Brenda shook her head. "Stop with the commands. I don't work for you. And I'm not going to tell you. I'll drive, and come over to your place afterwards."

Christian's office phone beeped. "Don't hang up Brenda." He answered. "Yes."

Brenda heard, what she assumed was his secretary's voice. "Mr. Lithim to see you."

"Ok, I'll be with him in a moment." He released the button, and turned his attention back to Brenda. "Ok, Brenda, I'll call you later."

"Ok...bye." She disconnected the call. "This could never go passed a fling. He is much too controlling." She closed her eyes. But she had to admit, she didn't mind him controlling things in the bedroom, he was a machine. She grinned to herself. "I'm a bad….bad girl."

Brenda relaxed for another thirty minutes, before getting up, and getting ready for dinner. She called Diana to see where they were going. Should she dress up or down? She found out, that it was going to be casual. Brenda was happy about that. She pulled out a pair of jeans, and a corset top. The top was white, and Brenda absolutely loved, what it did for her bosom. She packed an overnight bag, because after the dinner, she would be heading over to Christian's.

She took a shower, and got dressed. Her hair had gotten so long. She decided to just flat iron it straight, with a part in the middle. She called Diana to get directions.

"You won't be needing them?"

"Well, how am I going to find the place?"

"You'll find it."

"Stop talking in riddles Diana!"

"Josh is in the lobby waiting on you."

"I have to drive my own car, I'm...I just have to drive my own car."

"He can bring you back. The restaurant is not that far."

Brenda sighed. "Ok, see you soon." They both hang up. Brenda looked down at her overnight bag. "I can't take it now, he'll think it's for him. Damn it Diana! Damn it all to hell! I planned on crying tonight, well at least trying. I'll just have to come and get it later."

She grabbed her cross body Gucci purse, and headed out of the door.

When Brenda got down to the lobby, there Josh stood. He had blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Josh was an attractive guy. He wasn't on Christian's level, but who was. Brenda He had a nice built too. He looked like he played football.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hello Brenda."

"Hi Josh."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

His car was parked out front. It was a White Cadillac Escalade. He opened the door for her, and he helped her in.

They made small talk on the way. It turns out, that he was a football player. He played for the Atlanta Hawks, but Seattle was where he lived during the off season. It is where he grew up. He was thirty two, and he'd never been married. He also didn't have any children.

They pulled up to Hooters. Brenda laughed.

He looked over at her. "You don't like Hooters?"

"Of course, I just wasn't expecting this. I am pleasantly surprised."

He grinned. They parked the vehicle, and he got out, and opened her door for her. They walked in and the place was crowded. They spotted Diana and David, who already had a table. Diana looked Brenda over.

"You look hot, they just might try and hire you."

Brenda laughed and sat down...

It was late when Josh dropped Brenda off. He wanted to walk her to her room, but she told him it wasn't necessary. He watched as she entered the hotel, she turned and waived, walking over to the elevator. She pulled out her cell phone, and looked at the time. It was a little after eleven. They elevator opened and she got on.

After making it into her room, Brenda kicked off her shoes. At the moment her cell phone rung. She pulled it out of her back pocket. It was Christian. "Hello."

"Where are you?"

"Back at the hotel."

"So, you don't keep your word?"

"Yes, but it's late, I figured you'd be sleep."

"I'm not."

"I'm on the way."

"Good. And I'll send you the codes."

"Ok." She disconnected the call. She slipped her shoes back on, grabbed the overnight bag, and headed out the door...

Brenda pulled up in the parking lot, exited the car, and headed to the elevators.

After entering two sets of codes, Brenda was taken up to his apt. He was waiting as she exited the elevator. His eyes quickly look her over. He walked over and took her bag.

"You wore that?"

"Yep. You like?"

He ignored her. "Did you drive to dinner?"

"No, Josh picked me up."

"Did he try to kiss you?"

"No. Any more questions daddy?"

He shook his head. And started walking, she followed him.

They were heading to his room, she remembered the way, from the tour. They walked into his room, and he placed her bag in a chair.

She looked him over. "How old are you?"

"Twenty seven, problem?"

She shook her head. "No, but you're young. I was actually scared to ask."

He chuckled. "Why?"

"I don't know. Because you look younger." Brenda kicked off her shoes. She then started unhooking the claps on her corset. He walked over and removed hand, and started doing it. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth, letting her know, he wanted her. He removed her top, and started massaging her breasts, and lightly playing with the tips. Whatever he was doing was driving her crazy. It was the faintest of touches. His lips left her mouth, and found her breasts, flicking his tongue across each one. His hands moved down to her jeans, unbuttoning them, slipping a hand inside. He felt her slickness on his fingers, as he pushed one into her. Her head rested against his chest, as he fingered her. Her moans grew louder, as he started to play with her button too. He increased his speed, as he felt her on the brink.

"Cum all over my fingers." And cum she did.

She was out of breath as he slid her jeans down her legs, removing her panties at the same time. He trailed kisses up her body, and up to her mouth. She reached over and slid his lounge pants down his legs, breaking the kiss. She started kissing his legs, as he rubbed her head. She started stroking him, and he started instinctively pumping his hips. He closed his eyes, as her hands when up and down his love muscle. And then he felt her lips on him. He groaned. She ran her tongue down his length, and then she took him fully into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip, as she continued to bob her head up and down his length. Her hand started massaging his jewels. "Oh, Brenda." Her mouth left him, and she pulled each one into her mouth. "Damn, Brenda." He pulled her up, he had to because he wasn't ready to cum, and he was about to.

He kissed her lips hard. "I want you now. Lay on that bed face down, and a** up."

She winked. "Yes, Sir."

Brenda walked over to his huge bed. It looked bigger than a king. It had satin sheets, and it felt good against her naked body. She heard him stirring behind her, and the fumbling of paper. And then he was in her. He caught her off guard, and she moaned loudly. His strokes were long and quick. He grabbed a hold of her hips, and pulled her back, meeting his strokes. He growled. And smacked her on the a**, thrusting harder.

Brenda encouraged him. "Oh Christian, just like that."

He smacked her on the other cheek, causing her to moan louder. He reached around, and started playing with her button. Brenda grabbed the sheet, as she felt her self going over the edge. He sped up, driving himself into her, until she yelled his name. He drove into her one more time, then released himself.

He slowly pulled out. "Don't move."

"I don't think I can."

He got off the bed, and seconds later she heard the toilet. She heard him return. He slid up under her, positioning his head up under her love. He then started sweeping his tongue back and forth. Brenda moaned again. "Christian...it's too...sensitive."

"I know." And he continued his tongue lashing. She sat up, and her knees on either side of his head. He grabbed her derriere, and coaxed her to grind her hips. She really couldn't help herself, because his mouth felt so good, so she started to move against his face. She felt his tongue enter her, and she knew she was about to cum again. He just kept up an intense rhythm until she moaned louder, and shook. She moved off of him, and rested her head on the first pillow she saw. He reached over and grabbed her foot, and kissed it hard. She smiled a weak smile.

He moved to the pillow next to her. "Does your a** hurt?"

"No, why? Were you going to kiss it?"

"If you want me too?"

She grinned. "No, it's fine. You like rough sex?"

"Yes."

"I can tell."

"Don't you?"

"I don't mind it."

"What do you prefer?"

"I like a little bit of everything. But nothing beats making love." She stretched.

"I assuming you've been in love?"

"Hasn't everybody?" She looked at him and smiled. "Excluding you."

"With who?"

"Three people. Two I almost married."

"What happened?"

"Ready for this, I got left at the altar, and twice. One was a mob boss, and someone threaten to kill me. And the other one, saw me kiss the mob boss and said no." She shifted. "See we are all a little screwed up."

"Are you still in love with them?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. That was years ago."

"And the third?"

"Third?"

"Guy you were in love with."

"Oh, he was a actor. We dated for almost five years. He was the last guy I loved."

"What happened?"

"He wanted to get married, I didn't."

"Good."

She smiled. "Good?"

"Yeah, because you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, like you'd be hard up."

"I wouldn't be hard up, but I would have never met you. Aren't you happy you met me?"

She smiled. "Yes I am." She pulled her legs up, and got up under the covers. "Good night Grey."

"Good. Night Miss Barrett."

She closed her eyes, and drifted off. He didn't go to sleep, he studied the planes of her face. Christian was not the type of guy, who dated a woman based on looks alone. He worked around pretty women all day. But this one he never got tired of looking at, and he loved f*cking her. She felt as if she was made for him. He felt himself rising again. He reached over, grabbed a condom, tore it open, and slid it on. He moved over her, moving her legs apart with his. He kissed her lips, her eyes open, and he was in her...again...


	6. Chapter 6

**Me and Mr. Grey…..Part 6**

Brenda woke up and found Christian gone. She stretched, and looked around the large room. She sat up, holding the sheet up against her naked body. She looked out of the large window, it was raining. She fell back onto the pillow. She could sleep all day, but she needed to workout. She was trying to play catch up, since she only managed to workout once, since leaving LA. Christian had a gym, Brenda remembered seeing it when they were touring, and that's why she brought her work out clothes with her. She pulled herself out of bed, and headed to the bathroom, to go and freshen up. She threw on a sports bra, some sweats, slid on her tennis shoes, put her hair in a ponytail, and set out to find the gym...

It took her awhile, but she finally found it. She got on the treadmill, pressed the incline button, and start walking. After awhile she was running full speed. She had been on the treadmill for about thirty minutes, when she saw Christian enter.

"I've been looking for you."

"Here...I...am."

"How long do you have?"

"Fifteen minutes."

Christian sat down, and started going through his blackberry. He took a couple of calls, while she finished up.

He was actually on a call, when she got off the treadmill. She walked over, grabbed some weights, and started doing squats. She did about two hundred. She then completed some light arm work, and then did some weighted sit ups. She wrapped it up, by doing ten minutes of stretching. Christian was still on the phone, when she finished. She didn't bother him, she just left….

She walked into his room, and headed straight into the bathroom. She stripped and got into the shower. The shower had a huge glass door. She saw him enter. He sat down on the tub, and continued talking, while watching her shower. She watched him too.

Christian was younger than her, but he was smart, and extremely confident. She found that attractive.

After finishing her shower, she got out, and started drying off her body. She was about to rub lotion all over, but Christian came over, and took the bottle out of her hands. He squirted some in his hands, and started rubbing it all over her legs, while still talking business. After he finished rubbing it over her entire body, he handed the bottle back to her. She smiled, leaned over, and kissed him. She opened her bag, pulled out a pair of underwear, and slid them on. She didn't feel like drying her hair, so she piled it on top of her head. She pulled on another sports bra, a tank, and some wide legged sweat pants. Christian must have needed something from his office, because he rushed out of the bathroom.

Brenda was a little hungry, so she made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised, when she saw an attractive middle aged woman, sitting at the counter. She stood up when she saw Brenda. She must be the house keeper.

Brenda smiled. "Good morning."

She smiled. "Morning Miss Barrett. What would you like to eat?"

"Call me Brenda, please. And I'll eat whatever you have."

"I have many things."

"Whatever Ch-, Mr. Grey had."

She nodded.

Brenda looked on as she made her an omelet. She gave her a cup of coffee, and juice, along with some fruit. Brenda thanked her and she left. Brenda ate, cleaned, and washed everything she had used. She hated treating help, like help. She always cleaned up after herself, she's been doing it since she lived with the Quartermaines.

After finishing, she set out to find Christian. He was in his office. He was still on the phone, but now he was looking at the screen on his laptop. She walked over, grabbed a pen, and a piece of paper. She wrote him a note, and slid it to him. (Are you going to work?)

He replied. (Working from home. Don't leave, make yourself at home.)

She nodded, then left. The one thing she hadn't seen was a TV. He didn't have one in his room. Then she remembered he had a TV room. It took her awhile to find it, but she finally did. She flipped threw the channels. She settled on a Friend's marathon. She curled up on the couch, and watched a couple of episodes, then Christian walked in and sat down beside her.

"What are you watching?"

A stunned Brenda looked over at him. "You've never seen Friend's?"

"No, I don't really watch TV."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since you don't have one in your room."

"It just isn't my thing."

"How many people live here?"

"Just two others. Miss Jones and Taylor. They live on the other side. You met Miss Jones?"

"Yes, she cooked me breakfast."

"I told her you were here, so she waited for you."

Brenda turned her attention back to the TV. She was watching the one, where Ross and Rachel finally get together. She teared up, when he returned to the door, and Rachael opened it.

Christian looked at the TV, then over at her. "I take it you like this."

"Yes, I always cry on that part. It is so romantic."

"You like romance?"

"Of course."

He pulled her feet onto his lap. "Candy and flowers?'

"No, I'm not a flowers and candy kind of girl."

"What kind of girl are you?"

She grinned. "To you? Easy."

He laughed.

"Christian, don't you want to know how old I am?"

"No, it doesn't matter to me."

"If you're wondering I'm...old enough."

He smiled. "I'm having dinner with my family tonight, I want you to come."

Brenda eyes widen. "You want me, to have dinner with your parents?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going and you're here, so you can come too."

"No, I will go back to the hotel, or I could stay here, until you come back."

"Brenda, I want you to come with me."

"I understand that, but I decline. Have you ever took a girl to your parent's house?"

"No."

Brenda threw her hand up. "Now, I'm definitely not going! Your parents are going to think we are serious. Any parent would."

"They don't get in my affairs, they won't say anything out of line to you."

Brenda shook her head. "You can kiss me or my vagina, anytime you want. But I am not having dinner with your parents. That's going against everything we are. We don't even hold each other after sex."

"Would you like me to?"

"No, that's not the point. The point is, you haven't known me a week, why on earth would you think I'd want to meet your parents? I hardly know you."

"And you have already met my parents. And what would you like to know?"

"We sat at the same table, at a charity function. It's not the same thing as going to their house. You cannot compare the two."

"Whatever, I still want you to come. And what would you like to know?"

Brenda sat up. "Ok, I'll play this game. What do you do for fun?"

"I play the piano, fly, and work."

"You think work is fun?"

"How do you think I became successful. I love what I do."

"What do you fly?"

"Helicopters. I could take you anytime you want. Have you ever been flying?"

"Not in a helicopter, but a plane. My ex fiancé took me. He even let me fly a little."

Christian didn't want to talk about her ex, so he changed the subject. "Anything else?"

"What do like to eat?"

"As long as it's healthy, I don't care."

"Red or white wine."

"Doesn't matter, as long as it taste good."

She smiled. "Top or bottom."

"Top. I like control."

"Don't think I don't know it. Will I ever get to touch you?"

"No."

"Even with my lips?"

"I don't know."

She nodded. "What would you like to know about me?"

"What do you like to do?"

"I'm a girl's girl, and I love to hang out with my girl friends. I love working out. I like reading cheesy romance novels, it takes me back to my youth, when I believed in happily ever after. I actually enjoy watching TV. Old movies are my favs. And I love giving back."

"Have you ever been tied up?"

Brenda smiled. "No."

"Would you be open to it?"

"It depends on the person, who's doing the tying."

"What if it were me?"

"I don't know. Do you want to tie me up?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you'd like it."

Brenda laughed, but he didn't. The smiled left her face.

"Brenda, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I have to get you to sign something first."

"Sign what?"

"A NDA"

"A non disclosure agreement?"

"Yes, how do you know what that is?"

"My ex was...is a top business executive. And my last boyfriend is a huge movie star overseas, so it came with the territory. But why would I need to sign that?"

"I just would like to be able to talk to you about anything, and I wouldn't want you to repeat any of it."

"You haven't killed anybody have you?"

"No."

"Anything illegal?"

"No."

She shrugged. "Ok."

"You'll sign it?"

"Yes, I don't blame you. I have been saying it all along, we hardly know each other, and you are a wealthy and powerful man. You have to protect yourself. I get it. My feelings aren't hurt."

"Ok." He left briefly then returned, carrying some papers. "You can look it over."

"I plan on it." He handed her the papers, and she quietly read them. After reading them, she signed her name. She handed them to him, and He left briefly.

Christian walked into the TV room.

"So, what do you have to talk to me about?"

"I don't want to tell you now. I would prefer to talk to you, after we get back from my parents' house."

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"Am I not the ruler of me?"

"Yes, but I want you to go."

"Why Christian?"

"I just do, and if my parents get the wrong idea, that's their own fault. And Brenda it is just dinner. You are here, and I want you to come along. That is all."

She sighed. "Christian, if you had done it before, I would go, but you haven't. Unless you are lying?"

"Brenda, I've never lied to you, or anyone. I'm honest if nothing else."

She looked into his eyes. "Ok."

He smiled. "Good girl."

"Should I hump your leg now?"

"If you want."

She grinned. At that moment his cell phone rung. He looked down at it.

"I need to take this in my office. I'll be back." He got up and left.

Brenda turned her attention back to the TV. She yawned. She was so tired. She really hadn't relaxed since she got to Seattle. She could hear the rain beating up against the building. Her eyes started getting heavy, and minutes later she was asleep...

Brenda woke up and the found the TV off. She stretched. It felt like she had been sleeping forever. She got up, and walked out of the TV room, and headed to Christian's room. She went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and set off to find Christian. She headed to his office. There he sat, looking over some papers. He didn't see her at first, but then he looked up and smiled.

"You finally decided to make an appearance? You've been sleeping all day."

She walked over to the desk. "What time is it?"

"A little after three."

Brenda's eyes widen. "I guess I was tired." She threw one leg over him, and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. "What time is this dinner with your parents?"

"Six."

She pulled away. "I need to go back to my hotel room, I don't have anything to wear."

"Your clothes are in my closet."

"What?"

"I sent Taylor to get them. You're pretty neat, so he didn't have to do much."

Brenda was the type of person, who never really unpacked, and if she used something she just put it back in her suitcase, after she finished. "All my clothes?"

"All your clothes. He couldn't check you out, so we'll have to do that tonight on the way in, or tomorrow."

"You should have asked me."

"You were asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked tired. Are you angry?"

"Honestly no. I am more comfortable here."

"As I knew you would be. When are you leaving Seattle?"

"Friday morning."

"Stay till Sunday. My private jet can take you back."

She could stay through the weekend so she agreed. She struggled to get off him.

Christian was confused. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find something to wear."

"We could go shopping."

"That won't be necessary, I brought and bought plenty to wear."

Christian had to admit, she did have a lot of luggage. "Why did you bring all of those clothes?"

"Because I'm a girl."

Brenda was on the way out, when Christian stopped her. "There are sandwiches in the fridge. Go eat."

"Still giving commands. I'm not hungry, I'll eat at your parents."

"Brenda, you haven't eaten since this morning, you need to eat."

"Maybe I need to, but I'm not going to." She hurried out of the door, before he could respond...

Brenda was sitting on the floor, in Christian's massive closet, looking through her clothes, when he walked in.

"Should I dress up or down?"

"Up, I think they are having other people over."

"Ok." She didn't want to wear black. It was summertime, and she wanted to wear something with a little more color. She decided on a pale yellow dress. It was short, with pleats, and a skinny patent leather belt sat at the waist. It had no sleeves, and the top of the dress was fully covered. It looked so lady like. She pulled out her nude heels, and pearl accessories.

Brenda was so busy looking through her clothes, she forgot Christian was there with her. He was sitting in a chair looking down at her.

"You wear glasses?"

Brenda had forgotten she put them on. "Yes."

"You are so damn sexy. So sexy, I want to f*ck you in this closet with them on."

Brenda looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "I would love for you to that, but we have to get ready. It's four thirty, and I need to shower again."

"We can kill two birds with one stone."

He stood up, and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her hard, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He broke the kiss, and removed her glasses. "Too bad you can't shower with these on." He sat them on, one of his shelves in the closet. And in one swift move, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. And headed to his bathroom.

She giggled as he placed her down on her feet. He walked over to the shower and turned it on. Brenda started removing her clothes, and she watched as he struggled out of his. He grabbed her and kissed her again, but softer this time. He made his way down to her neck, then chest. All of a sudden he took one into his mouth, and sucked on it hard, while flicking his tongue across. Brenda moaned at the combination of pain and pleasure, it was mind blowing. His hands slid down her body, until it found her slit.

His lips left her breasts, and moved back up to her lips. He tugged on her lip, then started sucking on it. She felt his finger slide into her. He mumbled into her lips. "You're so wet. I need you now."

He left her briefly, reached down, and pulled a gold packet out of his pants. He ripped it open, and he was about to put it on, when Brenda took it, and squatted down. She pulled him into her mouth, teasing him with her tongue. She took the condom, and put it in her mouth, rolling it down onto him. He pulled her back up, kissing her hard. He lifted her up, and sat her on the counter. And with their lips stills attached, and one thrust of his hips, her love was wrapped around his. Brenda let out a loud cry. He pressed his body against hers, as his hips continued to grind into her. He reached down, and started rubbing her, as he felt her muscles tighten around him. She yelled his name, as she came. He reached down, and put his hands up under her derriere, and increased his speed...groaning, as he got his release.

Christian sighed. He leaned over and slipped his tongue into her mouth, and they kissed each other passionately. He pulled out of her, and helped her down.

"Who knew vanilla sex could be this good?"

Brenda looked confused. "Vanilla sex?"

"Just a term, that means straight sex." He kissed her hand, and lead her to the shower.

They soaped up, as they continued their talk.

"If you call this vanilla sex, what kind of sex do you normally have?"

"I don't want to talk about that, not right now. Later, ok." He kissed her nose, and they continued to shower...

Brenda wondered what Christian meant, when he said, who knew vanilla sex could be so good? What kind of sex did he have? She was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her hair. She loosely curled it, and wore it half up and half down. She put on her makeup which was subtle. She wore a nude lip and nude eye makeup. She decided on pearl stud earrings, with a chunky pearl bracelet. She walked out the bathroom, and straight into the closet where her dress was hanging. Christian was already dressed and ready, he was on the phone as usual. She slid on her shoes, and took off her robe. She then stepped into her dress, she reached around to zip it up, but felt a hand on hers. Christian slid the zipper up.

Christian looked her over. Her legs looked so good in that dress. It was a nice balance of sweet on the top, and sexy at the bottom. He didn't say a word, he just stared at her.

She was busy transferring things, out of one purse into another. "Ok, I...am...almost." She closed her purse. "Done!"

"You look beautiful."

She smiled, and caressed his cheek. "And you look handsome."

Christian thought she looked more than beautiful. He didn't want to go to his parents, he wanted to bend her over, lift the hem of that dress, and f*ck the sh*t out of her.

They walked towards the door, and headed down to an awaiting car. Brenda had never seen this car. It was a huge black Mercedes. Taylor was driving. Brenda said hello, and he nodded, as usual.

Brenda started thinking out loud. "I can't believe, I am going to his parents' house, I barely know him."

Christian looked over at her. "Brenda, I can hear you."

"I don't care. I'm mad at you, because you shouldn't have talked me into this."

"I am not your employer, I can't make you do anything remember?"

"Yes, I remember." She smiled and looked into eyes, reached over and touched his face. "I just couldn't say no, because you are so damn hot."

She reached into her purse, and pulled out a mirror.

"Brenda you look fine, better than fine. If heaven had a face, it would look just like you."

Brenda looked over at him, and patted his hand. "Christian you don't have to say things like that, I'm a sure bet."

"I know I didn't have to, it's just the truth."

"Well thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome..."

They eventually pull up to this huge house, and the landscape surrounding it was breathtaking.

Christian looked over at her. "Are you nervous?"

"Hell and yes. I should not even be here."

"Too late, you're here now." He got out, and walked around the car.

Brenda looked at Taylor through the rearview mirror. "I hardly know him, and he wants me to have dinner with his family. Odd, isn't it? Pray for me, I'm going to need it. Just nod if you will."

She heard him respond. "Good Luck Miss Barrett."

She smiled. "Thank you Taylor."

The door opened, and she stepped out...

Christian grabbed her hand, on the way up to the door. Brenda pulled away. "Why would you pick this moment, to hold my hand?"

Christian was about to respond, when the door opened.

Brenda saw a very pretty girl brunette standing in front of them. She had on a really pretty fuchsia colored dressed. "Hello big brother." She looked over at Brenda, and back at Christian. "You brought a date?! I think it's about to snow."

Christian glared at her, as if to say, shut up. "Mia this is Brenda. Brenda this is my sister, Mia."

Brenda smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you. You're really pretty."

Mia smiled. "And you are gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"And I love your dress!"

"I feel the same way about yours."

Mia grinned. "Thank You."

Christian and Brenda make their way inside. There were already people inside. It looked to be about fifteen in total. They turn when they see Christian.

A pretty middle aged woman walked up to them, Brenda knew it was his mom, she remembered her from the charity event.

"Hello, welcome to our home."

"Thank you Mrs. Grey."

"Call me Grace."

"Only if you call me Brenda."

"I remember you, from the charity event. It's hard to forget a face like yours."

Christian's father walked up. "Hello Christian, and you brought a friend." He recognized her too. "The charity event, I remember you. Miss Barrett?"

"Yes sir, and please call me Brenda."

He smiled. "Brenda it is."

They make small talk, and then they excused themselves.

Christian looked down at her. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Not to you." Brenda lowered her voice. "I feel like everybody is looking at me."

"They are because you are gorgeous. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, just bring the bottle."

He smiled and touched her nose, which did not go unnoticed by his family. Their eyes were glued to them. Christian left her briefly to grab a couple of glasses of wine.

He returned, and handed her one. She thanked him, and sipped on it.

"What time are we eating?"

"You're not hungry are you?"

"It's all this nervous energy. I need some food in my stomach."

At that moment, a blonde guy walked in, with a cute Red head. He was louder than everyone else. Not obnoxious, just a little livelier. He was very attractive. Not on Christian's level, but again who was. He looked directly at them, released his date's hand, and rushed over.

"Broooother." He looked at Brenda, then Christian, then back at Brenda.

She smiled. Hell he was literally gawking at her. "Hi, I'm Brenda."

"Hello, I'm Elliot. Did you come here...with him?"

Brenda nodded. "I think….We rode in the same car."

He looked at Christian, smiling from ear to ear. "I can't believe you actually brought a date. And not just a date." He looked back over at Brenda.

Christian glared at him. His siblings were different from him, Brenda could see that already. But he was close to them, she could tell that too.

The red head walked up, and Elliot kissed her on top of her head. "Brenda, this is Clara."

Clara smiled. "Hello."

Brenda returned the smile. "Hi."

At that moment a middle aged blonde walked over. She was really pretty, and dressed impeccably.

"Hello, Christian."

"Elena, how are you?"

"Great. I just had to come over and meet your beautiful date."

Brenda smiled. "Oh thank you. I'm Brenda."

Elena extended a hand. "I'm Elena."

Brenda shook it. "Nice to meet you."

Grace came out, and announced that dinner was ready...

They all took their seats. Brenda was sandwiched between, Christian and Mia. Everyone was talking and making small talk. There had to be several different conversations going on at once. It was really a relaxing atmosphere, until Elena asked how Brenda and Christian met. Then the table got quiet.

Brenda heard herself answering. "In a beauty salon."

Elena seemed really shocked by that answer. She looked at Christian.

"Yes, it was one of ours."

At that moment, Brenda remembered Christian mentioning Elena's name.

Elena continued. "How long ago was that?"

Christian answered. "Awhile ago."

Grace chimed in. "Before or after the charity event?"

Christian looked over at his mother, who was seated at the head of the table. "Before."

Mia interrupted the borage of questions. She looked at Brenda, her eyes wide. "Now, I know where I've seen you! I've seen you in magazines."

Brenda nodded. "Yes, I model, but not as much anymore."

"You're even more beautiful in person."

"Thank you."

Grace could tell Christian was getting aggravated, with all the nosiness that was going on, so she put a stop to it. "Ok, enough questions. Leave Brenda be."

Mr. Grey started talking about something that was happening in the news. Everybody took the hint and moved on. Brenda could still feel eyes on her, she looked over, and saw Elena staring directly at her. She grabbed a glass and took a sip of wine. (Why is this woman staring at me? Maybe I should just stand up, and really lay it out there. I just met him not even a week ago. We are just f*cking! We don't even hold each other afterwards. Chill the f*ck out!)

Christian whispered in her ear. "Are you finished?"

She looked at him, their faces almost touching. "Yes."

"Let's go, I'll give you a tour." Christian stood up, and Brenda followed. They excused themselves, and eyes follow them out of the room.

After they left, Mia blurted out. "If they have babies, they will be the best looking babies, like ever."

Mr. Grey spoke up. "Calm down Mia, they might not even be dating."

Mia smiled. "Their dating…..and Christian likes her. I can tell."

Grace looked over at Mia. "Enough of that. Let's mind our business. New topic please." And they moved on...

"This home is so beautiful. I love the way it's decorated. It's a big house, but it doesn't feel like I'm in a museum. It feels like a real home."

"That is exactly what my mom was going for."

"Well she did a wonderful job."

They started going up a set of winding stairs. Brenda was in front of Christian. He was close, he could see up under her dress. She had on a pair of nude lace underwear. Her a** looked perfect.

"Christian stop staring at my booty."

"You know me so well."

"Actually I don't."

They reached to top of the stairs, and he lead her down the hall. She looked at all the paintings on the wall. Christian showed him, his old room, as well as other rooms. After showing her the inside of the house, they went out into the garden. The smell was intoxicating.

"These flowers are amazing."

There was a lake on the property. They walked down to it. It was a good distance from the house. There was bench. They sat down, and stared out into the water.

"This is so peaceful."

Christian agreed. "So, how are you? Those questions didn't get to you did they?"

"No, not really. Elena seemed really interested. Who is she to you?"

"Friend...business partner."

"Oh, she seems very fond of you."

Christian shrugged. He moved closer to her. "I'm fond of you." He started kissing her neck. And his hand moved up her leg.

She clamped her legs together. "No."

"Why? No one is around."

"I don't want to go back up there, with wet panties."

"You could take them off. We don't have to have sex, I just want to touch you."

"No, this dress isn't long. I can't do that."

He removed his hand. "Ok." He stood up, and she followed. "Let's go back up to the main house, so we can get this over with. I need you." He grabbed and kissed her, and they head back up to the house...

Brenda and Christian stayed another couple of hours. And after his family got over the initial shock, of Christian bringing a date, they calmed a lot. Well, everybody except Elena. Her eyes were glued to Brenda and Christian, practically the whole night. Something was up with her, but Brenda didn't care, she doubted she'd ever see her again. Brenda and Christian said their goodbyes, and headed back to his place.

They are in the car. Brenda leaned back in the seat. She was so tired. She curled up next to Christian, and rested her head on his arm. He reached over and rubbed her head, he liked having her close.

They finally made it back to the Penthouse. As soon as they were inside, Brenda kicked off her shoes, picked them up, and walked to his room. She went straight into the bathroom. Christian heard the water, as he started undressing. A couple of minutes later, she walked out the bathroom, and headed into the closet. She removed her dress, and slid on a silk teddy. She piled her long hair on the top of her head, put it in a bun. Christian watched as she scurried about. He was already, naked and in bed...waiting. He was lying flat on his back, when she walked over, and climbed in. She straddled him. And he could feel that she was naked underneath the teddy. She leaned down, and started kissing him. He grabbed both sides of her face, and kissed her hungrily.

"Brenda, I need you now." He stared into her passion filled eyes.

He reached under the pillow, and grabbed a gold packet, tore it open. She shifted, so that he put it on. He kissed her again, reached down, and placed himself at her opening. Brenda sat up, and eased herself onto him. She reached behind, and placed her hands on his thighs, leaning back, as she started working her hips. He closed his eyes, and moaned her name. Her movements were slow and deep. He could feel her muscles contracting around him. She was massaging his manhood, with her love.

"Oh Sh*t, Brenda. That feels so good."

"Yes, it does baby." She started mixing it up. She bounced on him, grinded her hips into him, while still using her muscles. She fell forward, and really started working her hips, while she sucked on his neck. She moved to his chest, her lips barely grazing the top, before he flipped her over, pinned her hands above her head, and starting driving himself into her. Brenda threw her head back, and moaned loudly, as she felt herself coming and fast. Christian latched on to her neck, and sucked like a man possessed, and then he moaned, collapsing on top of her. She wrapped her legs tightly around him. And started milking his love with hers. They both fell asleep, with him still inside of her...

A couple of hours later, Christian woke up, and realized he was still in her. His body stiffened quickly. He needed another condom, but there was no way he was pulling out. He started slowly moving his hips. Brenda let out a soft moan, her eyes still closed, but she was waking up. He could tell, because she started meeting his thrusts. He pushed her legs back onto the bed, with her butt raised, and started f*cking her silly. She let out the most high pitch love cry. Something felt different...better...natural, he started to moan just as loudly as her. He felt her clamp down on him, and grab at the sheets…tensing. He followed, and came seconds later. Brenda felt full and warm. She felt something trickling down her a** cheeks. And that's when she new, the condom broke...

Christian pressed his body against hers.

"Christian….I think the condom broke. I can feel you."

He shifted his hips, and pulled out. They both look down, and the condom did indeed break. Christian assured her, that he didn't have anything.

"Me either, I haven't had sex in a year. And I've been tested within that period, and Murphy and I always wore protection. But I'm not on any type of birth control."

Christian rolled off of her, and sat up. "As long as you aren't ovulating we should be fine, are you?"

Brenda looked at him, like he was crazy. "I don't know. Look, I'll just find a pharmacy in the morning, and get a Plan B. I've seen the commercial a hundred times, supposedly it prevents pregnancy."

Christian got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. Brenda heard the toilet flush, and he climbed back in bed. "I'm sorry, I should have put a new one on."

"It's ok, thank God for Plan B."

Christian smiled.

They were facing each other, he reached over and rubbed her leg. "Ok, Christian now you can tell me what you were talking about earlier."

"Refresh my memory."

"That whole thing about vanilla sex."

Christian nodded. "Oh."

"I thought we were having pretty good sex, I wasn't bored."

"Me either. And if I remembered correctly, I did not say that it wasn't."

"So, tell me, what you normally do."

"Do you have an open mind?"

"I like to think I do."

"Have you ever heard of a dominant and a submissive."

Brenda nodded. "Yes."

"What do you know about it?"

"Two people in a consensual relationship. One gives the commands, and the other obeys. There is a safe word, that's used just in case, things get out of control. Or the submissive can't take it. Is that what you like?"

He nodded. "You know more than I thought you would."

"Christian, I work in the fashion business. And I've met so many people over the years, so I've heard it all."

"You're not freaked out by that."

"No. And I'm not all that surprised, you are controlling. If you like it so much, why did you have, I guess regular, or vanilla sex with me?"

"Because I wanted you, and just from observing you, I don't think there is a submissive bone in your body."

"I've submitted to you, on a number of times. So what do you do, just find random people, or how does that work?"

"I have a type, that I normally go for. And we enter an agreement. It's a type of relationship I guess. We don't sleep with other people, because of health reasons. No blood is involved, nothing that would involve marks. I normally see them on the weekend. They don't sleep in here, they have their own room down the hall."

"The girl at the salon?"

"Yes, Leila."

"She was your submissive?"

"Yes."

"Where is she now?"

He shrugged. "Home, maybe."

"But wait a minute, you were with me Sunday, so what happened with that situation?"

"It's over. It was ending before I ever laid eyes on you. It just ran it's course."

"When was the last time you two were together?"

"Saturday. I didn't have sex with her."

"What did you do?"

"I f*cked her with other things."

"Why tell me anything? I mean, I'll be gone in a couple of days."

"Because I want you to stay."

"And do what? You already know that won't happen with me. I like sex, just like the next person, but some things just don't interest me." She looked around his room. "Do you do all of those things in here?"

"No."

"In their room?"

"No, I have a playroom."

Brenda eyes widen. "A playroom, where? You didn't show that to me."

"It's down the hall. Would you like to see it?"

"I guess."

He got out of bed, and threw on some boxers. "Come on."

She got out of bed, and followed him out of the room. They walked up to a door, and Christian opened it with a key. They entered, and if her mouth could have hit the floor it would have. "Whoa."

She looked around, the room was blood red, and there were all types of contraptions, hanging on the wall, and from the ceiling.

There was a huge bed in the middle of the floor. It had red satin sheets.

Christian watched her closely. "You can move away from the door."

"I don't know if I want to."

"Brenda, I thought you had an open mind."

"I do, but damn Christian." And she continued to look around. Her feet felt cold on the dark wood floor."

"Are you scared?"

She continued to take the room in. "Yes."

"Don't be, I would never harm you."

She moved away from the door, and walked into the room. She didn't touch anything. She didn't want to. She saw a set of drawers. Did she really want to look inside? Christian walked over and pulled a couple open.

"They won't bite."

She saw all types of vibrators, some she owned. Beads, she was familiar with those. Some type of nipple contraction, she remembered seeing it on TV. And whole bunch of other things.

"Brenda, you aren't saying much, do you have any questions?"

She pointed at something in the draw. "What in the hell is that?"

"It's for the a**. Stretches it out. Are you into anal sex?"

Brenda looked up at him. "Christian, would you let someone screw you in your a**?"

"No."

"Well, we are in agreement."

Christian laughed. "Well, would you be open to any of this?"

"I mean vibrators are fine, I have quite a few myself. Beads are fine. But I would never let you torture me, for your pleasure."

"It's not torture, and it wouldn't be just for my pleasure, but for yours too."

"Whatever, I'm not interested. I don't mind toys, but none that were used on other people."

"Their clean."

"Well, good...for the next person."

Christian grinned. "Let's go back to my room, you non submissive woman you."

He grabbed her hand, and lead her out, locking the door behind him.

They made it back to his bedroom, Brenda slid in bed. He slid in right behind her. "Are you freaked out?"

"A little."

"Don't be. It's consensual, nothing is forced. You're not interested so that's that." He started kissing her back.

"I'll be gone in a couple of days, and you can get back to being dominant Christian." She felt his hand slide in between her legs.

He whispered in her ear. "Open your legs." She obeyed, giving him room, to touch all the right spots. He pushed his finger into her. She closed her eyes. He removed it, and put himself, where is finger was.

"Aaaaah, Christian."

He reached around and started massaging her breasts, as his hips grinded into her a**.

She reached down, grabbing one of her legs, pulling her knee to her shoulder, sending him deeper. They both moaned, as the sound of their lovemaking filled the room. Christian pushed her on the bed face first, while still holding her leg up, as his strokes got deeper and wilder, and then they both came...together. Brenda felt that familiar feeling, of warmth seeping out of her.

She struggled to catch her breath. "Christian...you didn't use a condom."

"We'll go to the pharmacy tomorrow."

She giggled, as he pulled her closer, and they fell asleep...


	7. Chapter 7

**Me and Mr. Grey…part 7**

Brenda woke up around four, and felt Christian's body against hers. It was strange, because they only really touched during sex. She felt his breath on her neck. She didn't want to wake him, but she had to go to the bathroom. She slid out of bed, and walked quickly to the bathroom.

When she returned Christian had moved to his back. She climbed back in bed. She looked up under the covers, he had his morning wood. Maybe she should wake him up, like he has done her, on several occasions. She moved up under the covers, and onto him. She reached down, and positioned his love, at her opening. She moved down onto him, joining them. Brenda closed her eyes, and started rotating her hips.

"Mmmm...Brenda." He reached up, slid his hands up under her nightie, finding her breasts.

Christian sat up, and pulled her nightie over her head, tossing it. His lips take one of her breast, into his mouth."

"Oooh….Christian."

Brenda adjusted and wrapped her legs around his back. Her hips continued to grind into him. His lips move up to hers. Christian started pushing up into her, sending him even deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both pick up speed.

Brenda broke the kiss. "Oooh...I'm...about...to...cum."

Christian pressed his lips against hers, as he felt her body tighten around him, and her moan into his mouth. He pulled her even tighter to him, and pushed deeper into her, moaning her name. She shifted her legs, and they fell onto the bed. Her lips are on his neck. He reached down and pulled the covers over them. Neither saying a word, just going back to sleep...

About three hours later, Brenda is awaken, by Christian kissing her forehead. She lifted her head and kissed him softly. Then moved off of him. He grunted, as he felt himself slide out of her. He looked at the time. "I need to get up, I have to go to the office today, and my trainer will be here in about thirty minutes. You should come and join us."

"Ok."

He smiled. "I thought you were going to say no."

"I planned on working out anyway, so why not. But I need to freshen up, we've been...screwing all night."

Christian laughed. "Screwing?"

"What would you have me say? Oh, wait I know. We have been f*cking all night."

Christian laughed again. They both got up, and made their way to the bathroom...

Christian's trainer was a drill sergeant, but he was a great trainer, and she understood exactly how Christian got that amazing body. After working out, they showered and got dressed together.

After dressing, they headed into the kitchen. Miss Jones placed their plates in front of them, as soon as they sat down at the counter. Brenda thanked her and she smiled, then left. There was a lot of different fruit, on a platter. in between them. Brenda picked up a grape, and popped it into her mouth. Christian was eating and talking on the phone. She picked up a piece of pineapple, and fed him some. He smiled at her, and continued to talk business. She popped a grape into her mouth, leaned over and kissed him, mid sentence. He struggled to chew and talk at the same time.

She giggled, then turned her attention back to her food.

Christian disconnected the call, and placed his phone on the counter. "That was really rude Brenda, I should spank you."

"As long as it's with your hand, I welcome it."

He smiled. "Compromise...I like that."

"I might not be into everything, but I am no prude."

"I know that. What are you doing today?"

"Plan B and then I don't know. I might go and see Diana."

"I noticed you didn't use a condom this morning."

"I'm going to the pharmacy anyway, might as well make it worth it."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I wish I could put you on this counter, and have you for breakfast. Maybe I'll have you for dinner tonight."

She smiled. "Works for me."

He kissed her again, and drunk the rest of his coffee. "I have to go."

"I'll walk down with you." She made him wait, while she cleaned their dishes. He tried to get her to leave them, but she refused.

They leave together. Christian got into the black SUV, and Brenda got into her rental. They head in opposite directions.

Brenda stopped by the pharmacy first, and picked up the medication. She was going to take it, but changed her mind. She put it in her purse, and headed to her hotel. She went up to her room, to make sure Taylor hadn't forgotten anything, and of course he had not. She then handed in her key, said her goodbyes to Emmanuel, and headed to the salon, where Diana worked….

Diana was working on a client when Brenda walked in. She looked up at her and smiled. "I'm almost done, then I have a couple of minutes, before my next appointment."

Brenda grabbed an empty seat and a magazine.

"Brenda?"

She looked up, and saw Elena standing in front of her."

"Hi, Elena…right?"

"Yes, are you waiting to get serviced?"

"Oh, no, I'm just waiting on a friend."

Elena smiled. "You're perfect anyway."

"Thank you, but nobody's perfect."

She sat down next to Brenda, and looked around. "Is Christian with you?"

"No. I think he's working?"

"You think?"

"I know he's working." (What is this b*tch's problem?)

"How long exactly, have you two been dating?"

"Who said we were dating?"

"I'm sorry…I just assumed…since you came to his family's house, you were dating?"

"No, we are just friends."

"I've never really known Christian to have friends."

"There is a first time for everything, but aren't you his friend?"

"I suppose."

Brenda turned her attention back to her magazine, hoping she would get the hint, but of course she didn't. Brenda heard her speak again.

"Would you like to be more than friends?"

Brenda sighed, and looked over at her. "Look Elena, if there is anything you would like to know, I suggest you ask Christian." She stood up and tossed the magazine on the table. "Diana, I'll be next door." And she left….

Diana walked in and spotted Brenda, sitting by the window in the coffee shop.

She sat down across from her. "What happened with you and Elena?"

"Ask her."

"I'm asking you. She is not my friend, you are."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. What is up with her and Christian?"

"I don't know. He owns the salon, along with her, but she runs it. He isn't involved in the day to day. And how do you even know Elena?"

"I met her, at Christian's parents' house."

"What were you doing there?"

"They had a dinner party, and he invited me."

Diana eyes widen. "I didn't even know you two were still seeing each other."

"Diana, please don't make a big deal out of this, but I checked out of my hotel room, and I'm...staying with him."

"What?!" She started laughing. "Are you falling for him?"

"No, I haven't even known him a week. We're just having fun."

"Ok fun. And just to let you know, there is no timetable on love."

"Whoa, who said anything about love? We are just having F-U-N."

"I believe you, I'm just having my own F-U-N-, with you."

Brenda threw a coffee stirrer at her. "I think Elena thinks it's more. She was being a real b*tch."

"She's in love with Christian, we all know it. She hangs on his every word. We've been watching her lust, after him for years. I don't know if anything has ever happened between them, but she acts like it."

Brenda sipped on her latte. "It's not my problem, I'll be leaving in a couple of days."

"You're not leaving tomorrow?"

"No, staying till Sunday."

Diana grinned. "You like him."

"What's not to like? He's gorgeous, smart, and fun."

"And you're gorgeous, smart, and fun. I hope you fall in love, and live happily ever after."

"Sorry, but our happily ever after ends Sunday."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to go. Let's meet at the bar tonight. Happy hour?"

"Ok."

"I'll meet you around five."

"Ok."

Diana got up, and rushed out of the door...

Brenda decided to make a surprise appearance at Grey Enterprises. She walked in, got her security pass, and headed upstairs.

She had only been waiting for a couple of minutes, when she was escorted back.

He was sitting behind the desk, when she went it. He smiled, and told his secretary, that he didn't want to be interrupted.

Christian got up and locked his office door, and pulled her to him. "I was hoping you'd come by."

"I couldn't stay away." She threw her arms around his neck, and their lips join.

Christian pulled away. "You taste like coffee."

"I went by to see Diana, and then I went over to the coffee shop. I ran into Elena."

He started kissing her neck. "Really?"

"Is she in love with you?"

Christian looked up. "Of course not, why do you ask?"

"Because, she was acting really jealous, and she was asking a million questions."

"Like what?"

"She wanted to know, how serious we were."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her you proposed."

He laughed.

"I told her to ask you. She really has nothing to worry about, I'll be leaving Sunday, tell her to relax. You must have done a number on her. I realize she's older than you, and this question might sound stupid, but have you two ever...?

Christian released her. "Ever what?"

"You know what I getting at. Have you ever…..put your thing, in her thing?"

Christian smiled. "My thing in her thing?"

"Have you two f*cked?"

"Yes. But it was a long time ago."

"How long?"

"Real long."

"Well, I think she wishes you would do it again."

"That's not going to happen. I don't want her. She helped me at a time, when I needed it, but nothing will ever happen between us again."

Brenda sighed and stared into his gray eyes. "There are so many twists and turns, on this Christian Grey train ride."

"You're not ready to get off are you?"

"I'm on till Sunday."

"And afterwards?"

"We say our goodbyes. But anyway, let's get to the reason I came by." She reached in her cross body Gucci, and pulled out a white box. She held it up. "Our Savior, next to Jesus of course."

He laughed.

"I wanted it take it in front of you, to ease your mind. I didn't want you to wonder if I had taken it."

"Brenda, you didn't have to do that. I trust you."

"You hardly know me Grey. Trust no one. And what about that NDA?"

"Normally I don't. And you coming here, shows why I do trust you, in such a short time. And who says, I sent the NDA to my lawyer?" He kissed her.

"You didn't send it to your lawyer?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

"Well, if you did fine, and if you didn't fine. I would never discuss what we've talked about, with anyone." She smiled. "Shall we?" She handed him the box. "You do the honors.

He tore it open, and handed her the pill. He walked over and poured her a glass of water.

He handed it to her. "Thanks." She popped it into her mouth, swallowed, and drunk some water. "Well, that's that."

"Have lunch with me?"

"Sure."

"We'll take your rental."

"Ok."

They head out of his office. Everyone is trying to look busy, but their eyes were on Christian and Brenda...

They make it down to the parking garage.

Christian asked for the keys.

Brenda shook her head. "I'm driving."

"Brenda, give me the keys."

"No! I am driving."

"Are you a safe driver?"

"Of course I am, I always wear my seat belt."

"When was your last accident?"

"I was a teenager." She leaned over and kissed him. "Let's go."

She opened the car door, and he reluctantly walked around to the passenger side.

Brenda didn't want to sit in a stuffy restaurant, so they went to a sandwich shop. They grabbed their food to go, and had lunch at the park. They found a picnic table, up under a huge tree, so they were nice and cool.

They are sitting on the same side of the table.

Christian took a sip of his water. "Do you think you'll ever go back to Rome?"

"Of course."

"To live?"

"I don't know. It was my home for a very long time, so I wouldn't rule it out."

"What are your plans after you stop modeling?"

"Honey, I'm never going to stop. I'll be modeling Depends when I'm ninety."

He grinned. "And I'll still think you are gorgeous."

"No, you won't. You'll have your little twenty year old submissive wife, living in a huge mansion, with your huge playroom." He chuckled.

She ate a pickle. "Do you ever think you'll marry?"

"I haven't planned on it. What about you?"

She shook her head. "I doubt it. I don't think I'm supposed to be married, that's why none of those weddings worked out. And plus I like my life. I can do whatever I want." She smiled at him. "And whomever I want."

"Brenda, I don't believe that. You want to get married. The right man just hasn't asked you."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. And you'll make someone a good wife one day."

"And you'll make someone a good husband." Brenda smiled. "...as long as she does what you say."

"I'm not that bad."

She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes, you are." She stared into his gray eyes. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I listen to a lot of different types. But I love classical."

She grinned. "Classical? Wow, never would have guessed. So full of surprises Mr. Grey." She leaned over and kissed him. They moved their lips slowly against each other's, as if they were kissing for the first time. She closed her eyes, as his lips worked their magic on her. He sucked on her top, then bottom lips, sliding his tongue across, before entering. The kiss grew like a wildfire, and Brenda's body was on fire. He broke the kiss, her eyes slowly open. His gray eyes looking into her brown eyes. *cell phone rings* He pulled it out of his pocket, and answered. "Grey." She didn't know what he said after that, she was still trying to recover from that kiss. A couple of minutes later, he was shoving the phone back into his pocket. "I have to go back to the office."

"O...k."

"You sound disappointed?"

"Not at all." She lied, she was extremely disappointed.

They both stand and head to the car...

Brenda pulled up to Grey Enterprises. Christian kissed her again. "Where are you heading?"

"Back to your place, that little kiss, left my panties wet."

He smiled. "Really?"

She nodded "Really."

"It's going to be hard trying to concentrate, because I'll be thinking about your panties, and how wet they are. Are they soaking?"

"Dripping."

He grinned. And kissed her again. "Damn I want you."

She giggled. "Look, I'll see you later. And I'm meeting Diana when she gets off, for drinks."

"Will what's his name be there?"

"Josh, I doubt it."

"Ok, I'll call you." And with one final kiss, he was gone...

Brenda went back to Christian's. Miss Jones was there in the kitchen, when she returned.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Barrett, will you be needing anything?"

"Oh, no I'm fine, thanks for asking." Brenda was heading to Christian's room, when Miss Jones called out to her. Brenda stopped and turned. 'Yes?"

"You don't have to wash any dishes, while I'm here, that's my job."

Brenda was confused. "Excuse me?"

"The other day, and this morning, you washed all your dishes, and wiped down the kitchen. You don't have to do that."

"Miss Jones, if I make a mess, I'll clean it up. You cooked me breakfast, the least I could do, is clean up after myself."

"But it's my job."

"I know. But I'm sure you have your hands full, with the messes Christian leaves." Brenda started laughing.

Miss Jones grinned. Brenda didn't say it, but she knew she was talking about that playroom.

"Is that all, Miss Jones?"

"Yes, of course."

Brenda turned and headed to Christian's room…...

Brenda decided to take a nap, she had about four hours to kill, before meeting Diana. She took off her dress, and kicked off her shoes, and slid into bed. The bed smelled just like Christian, and probably her too, but she only smelled him. She closed her eyes, and let his scent put her to sleep…...

Brenda woke up to her ringing cell phone. She looked at the time, it was four o'clock. She got out of bed, and retrieved her phone, from her purse. She smiled. "Lois." She answered. "Lois!"

"Brenda, where in the Sam's hell are you? Are you in your new house?"

"Remember, I told you I was going to Seattle…for a charity event, and I was going to stay for a week or so."

"Did you tell me that?"

'Yes, I did."

"Oh, I guess it slipped my mind."

"And yes, I have moved into my house, I just haven't spent much time there yet. But I do love it." Brenda walked over to the window, and looked down, at the cars passing by. "Lois, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm coming to New York next week. Maybe will get to hang out."

"Great! And yes we will. How is Diana?"

"She's fine. We are meeting in a little while…..for drinks."

"Drink enough for me. Are you staying in a hotel or with her?"

"Well, I was staying in a hotel…but…well…."

"Well what?"

"I'm staying with this guy I met."

"A guy you met? Like while you've been in Seattle?"

"Yes.."

"Brenda! Are you insane?! What if he's crazy, and kills you?!"

"He won't kill me."

"How do you know?!"

"Because he said he wouldn't."

"What?! Brenda, you know better than that. Who is this guy?"

"I don't want to say, not right now. It's just a fling Lois."

"And how is that suppose to be comforting to me? What is his address, I need it just in case."

"He's Diana's boss, well kind of. She knows him, so if he kills me, she'll give it to the police."

"Brenda! That's not funny."

Brenda laughed. "I'm just kidding, I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"I can't forgive you right now, I'm too mad."

"Well, I have to go. I need to shower, so I can get ready to meet Diana."

"Ok, call me tomorrow!"

"Ok."

"I mean it Brenda!"

"Ok, ok, ok. I love you Lois."

"I love you too." They disconnect the call…..

Brenda showered, and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, heels, and a baby doll top. It was extremely sexy. And she felt like looking sexy. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and put on a pair of hoop earrings. She heard her phone beep. She had a new message. It was a text from Diana. She wanted to come and pick her up. She thought it would be best if they took one car, just in case they drunk too much. Brenda text her the name of the building, but Diana didn't need it, she knew where it was.

Brenda finished applying her makeup, and then her perfume. She threw on a necklace, and a ring. At that moment her phone beeped. Diana was outside. "Damn, that was quick, she had to have been on the way." She switched purses, opting for a black one, and headed out of the door…...

When Brenda got down to street level, she was shocked to see Josh's Escalade. He and David were in front, and Diana was in the back. Brenda knew Christian would have a fit, but damn, he wasn't her man, and Josh had never tried anything. She walked over, and jumped in…..

They are all at the bar. David and Diana are on the dance floor, and Josh and Brenda are sitting at the table. They are making small talk. A girl walks in with a guy, and Josh stopped mid sentence, and his eyes follow her. Brenda looked at him, and then at the girl.

"Do you know her?"

Josh looked across the table at Brenda. "Know who?"

"That blonde that just walked in?"

"Yes, that's my ex girlfriend."

"How long were two together?"

"A couple of years, but that was a long time ago." Josh stared across the room at her.

"Why did you two break up?"

"I cheated. And she left me. I don't blame her, I was rotten back then."

"You still love her?"

"It doesn't matter, she's moved on."

"How long have they been together?"

"I don't know, for awhile now. I haven't seen her in awhile."

Brenda reached across the table, and grabbed his hand. "Let's dance."

He smiled and nodded. "Ok."

They looked so funny dancing together, because he was so tall and massive. He was a good dancer though. Brenda hadn't noticed last time, maybe because she was hammered.

The dance floor was packed, and they were pushed together. But she didn't feel uncomfortable. She genuinely liked him.

After dancing they made their way back over to the table, where Diana and David were sitting. There hands were all over each other. Josh and Brenda plopped down, looked at each other, and burst into laughter.

Josh threw a peanut at David. "Get a room!"

They all started laughing, and drinking some more. Brenda looked out on the dance floor. Someone had started a soul train line. "Come on Josh!"

"Ok."

They got up, and made their way over to the dance floor. And they ended up going down the line together. Josh bent down, and she jumped on his back, as they made their way down the line. Once they got to the end, Josh walked back over to the table, with Brenda still on his back. There was somebody sitting at the table, with Diana and David. It was Christian. Josh didn't know who he was. "What's up man?"

Christian didn't say a word. "Put her down."

Brenda's eyes widen. "Christian, don't be rude."

Josh still had Brenda on his back, and he didn't make a move, until Brenda asked him to put her down.

Christian stood up. "I thought you said you and Diana were going out?"

"They came too, what's the big deal?"

"Why are you all over him?"

"What?! He's just a friend."

"Since when?"

"Since now. Josh is cool."

"Yeah, I know."

Josh spoke up. "Look, I don't know who you are to Brenda, but….."

Christian glared at him. "It's none of your business."

David and Diana were either too drunk or too shocked to say anything. They just stared at them.

Josh threw his hands up. "That's cool."

Brenda looked up at Josh. "I'm am so sorry, I don't know what has gotten into him."

Christian grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to him. Brenda pulled away. "Don't do that." He tried to grabbed her hand again, and she yanked it away. "Stop it!"

Josh looked over at Christian. "I don't think she wants you touching her."

"Sh*t the f*ck up!"

Brenda's eyes got wide. "Christian! Stop it!"

Brenda saw the fire in Josh's eyes. He was about to kick Christian's ass. She was sure Christian could fight, but she didn't think he could take Josh. She decided that it was best, they leave. She didn't want Josh getting in trouble, and he was sure to get in trouble, if he got arrested. Being that he was a pro football player.

Brenda got in between the two. She looked up at Josh. "It's ok, we are going to leave."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, then looked at Diana. "Diana, I'll call you."

Diana nodded. Brenda walked off, with Christian following. Josh sat down. "I wanted to kick his pretty boy a**. Punk b*tch!"

Brenda and Christian finally made it outside. The black SUV was parked in front. Christian walked over and opened the door for her, but she rolled her eyes, and walked to the other side. She opened the door, and got in. Christian climbed in, and looked over at her. She didn't say a word, she just looked out of the window.

"Brenda, look at me, I want to talk to you."

"Shut up Christian! You embarrassed me and yourself!"

"That guy had no business touching you."

"It is my body, not yours."

"There is something called motherf*cking respect!"

She turned to him. "Now, you are trying to say, I don't have any respect for myself?"

'I didn't say that. For me."

"What?! And how is that?"

"You're living with me, even if it is for a short time. But while you are, you belong to me."

"Shut up, I don't belong to you or anybody! And we are just sleeping together! You don't tell me what to do, or who to do, King Christian! You should have just taken out your penis and peed on me. And you are such a freak, I'm surprised you didn't!"

Christian's eyes darken. He was getting pissed.

She continued. "I do not work for you King Christian! Your name is not on any check of mine. Therefore you do not tell me what to do!"

Christian sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Brenda, just shut the f*ck up!"

"Don't talk to me like that! You shut the f*ck up! You cocky son of a b*tch!" She looked at Taylor, who was staring straight ahead. "Pull this truck over!"

Taylor kept driving.

"Brenda, he isn't going to stop. You are not getting out."

"Oh, yes I am! Taylor pull this truck over now, I want to get out!"

"And go where?"

"I'll walk back to the bar!"

"No, you're not. We are going back to my place."

"You cannot make me! I will kick these windows out!"

"Yeah, right."

She tried to roll down the windows, but apparently Taylor had the window lock on. "So are just going to hold me against my will?"

"Nobody's holding you against your will, I'm just not letting you out in the middle of nowhere."

"You know what…that is fine, King Christian! I need to get my things anyway! Because I am not staying with you're a**!"

Christian didn't say a word. He just looked at her. They ride the rest of the way in silence.

Taylor pulled up in the parking garage, and dropped them off. They entered the elevator, and ride up in silence. He entered the second code, and they stopped at his penthouse. They got off, and Brenda went straight to his room. She went into the closet, and started throwing things into her suitcase. She kept telling herself to not cry, don't give that son of a b*tch the satisfaction. She zipped up her bags, and started pulling them out of the closet. Christian was nowhere to be found. There were five in all, she couldn't take all of them. (I'll just have to comeback, or he can have Taylor bring them.) She was not going to stay here tonight. She had a smaller bag. She threw some things into it, and left. She walked passed the kitchen, Christian was sitting their drinking something. She didn't care to look, she kept walking. She pressed the button, and headed down to the parking garage. She got down to the rental, and realized she forgot the damn keys. She sighed. "Damn it Brenda." Maybe she could call Diana, she didn't want to go back up to his apt.

She shook her head, and turned back around. She was about to enter the code, but the elevator opened. Christian was standing there.

"I forgot the keys."

"I don't want you to go." He reached over, and grabbed her bag, she held on to it for a minute.

"I'm still angry with you."

"Ok, just don't leave."

He reached over, grabbed her hand, she walked slowly onto the elevator, and they head back up to his apt…...

They are in his room. He sat her bag down in the chair. He walked over, and grabbed both sides of her face, she pulled away. "I don't want to."

"Ok." He released her. "There is food in the fridge, if you're hungry." He turned and left.

It was not that late, it was only after eight. Brenda went into the bathroom, and washed her face, and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank. She was a little hungry, so she went into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Dinner was broken off into portions. She warmed it up, and went into the TV room. She had her cell phone in her shirt. It rung, she pulled it out, and looked at it. It was Diana. She answered.

"Brenda, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Diana. Apologize to Josh for me."

"He knows it's not your fault."

"Good. Look, I don't feel like talking, I promise to call in the morning."

"Ok. Love you, Bye."

"Me too, Bye." Brenda tossed the phone. She started eating her food, which was really good, it actually took her mind off of Christian for awhile. After finishing, she went back in the kitchen, and washed her dishes, then headed back into the TV room. But not before stopping by Christian's room, to get a blanket.

She flipped through the channels, and settled on a wedding show on TLC. Brenda watched about three one hour long episodes. She ended up falling asleep, on the last one.

Christian had been in his office for a couple of hours. He made his way to his room, but he didn't see Brenda. (Maybe she left?) He looked on the chair and saw her bag and purse. He left his room, and walked down the hall, to check the other bedrooms. She wasn't in any of them. He headed to the TV room. He opened the door, and there she was….sleeping.

He went in, closing the door behind him. The couch was huge, it was a sectional that wrapped around the room. He took off his shirt, boxers, and his pants. He reached down in his pants pocket and pulled out a gold packet. He slid in next to her. Brenda's sleepy eyes open. Christian leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers. "Are you still angry?"

She nodded.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She looked into his gray eyes. There was a softness that she had never seen. She shook her head, and whispered. "No."

"Brenda, I realize you don't belong to me, but I'm beginning to wish you did. I know I'm controlling and possessive. I'm sorry, I just don't like people touching my stuff."

"I'm not your stuff. I don't have a owner, Christian. And Josh was nothing but nice, he never once tried anything. And I'm not a little girl, I think I would have been able to tell."

"I never said you were."

"But you treated me like one. I am a grown woman Christian, I know how to handle myself. This is not supposed to be serious. It's just supposed to be us having fun. Can we just do that until I leave?" She smiled. "And then you can find that submissive love of your life, or of the moment, who'll do what you say, because it's not me."

He leaned over and kissed her again. He was lying on top of the blanket, he slid his hand underneath. She moved to her back, and he slipped his hand into her shorts, rubbing her. She closed her eyes, and moaned. And then he slid a finger deep into her, while at the same time kissing her deeply. She reached down, and started stroking him. He was already rock hard. She rubbed her thumb across the slit on the top of him, feeling his slickness. He pumped his finger in and out of her, causing her to squirm, and tighten around it. He quickly pulled it out. He threw the blanket on the floor, then moved in front of her, pulling off her bottoms, including her panties. He pushed her legs back, and put his tongue where his finger had been. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he punished her with his tongue. He reached down, and start rubbing the opening of derriere, then pushed a finger inside. She grunted, and came, all over his tongue. He moved away from her, opening the condom, then sliding it on. He was sitting straight up on the sofa. "Brenda…come over here."

She obeyed, turned her back to him, and without warning he shifted, and was in her. She cried out, as his strokes sent her over the edge again. She put her feet on the sofa, and used her thigh muscles, to bounce up and down onto him, as he kissed her back all over. He scooted down, causing her to fall back on to him. She raised her butt, with her feet positioned on either side of him, and he then started pushing up into her, at a feverish pace. She pushed her love onto him, as he pushed into her. The squishy sounds of their bodies, and their moans fill the room. "Sh*t Brenda, you feel so good."

Her moans got louder, and she collapsed onto him, as she released her warmth, sending him even deeper within her love. He shook violently, as he came seconds later. After catching her breath, she moved off of him, returning to the spot she was at before he walked in. He slid in behind her. He pulled the skin of her neck into his mouth. Then moved up to her ear, sucking on her earlobe. "Do you forgive me?"

"I think so."

He got up, walked over to the waist basket and took off the condom. He walked back over, reached down, and grabbed the blanket. He slid in behind her, and pulled it over their naked bodies. He pulled her closer to him, still kissing on her neck.

"Christian, why would you pick a fight with Josh? He is huge, or were you not paying attention?"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I'm sure you learned that in grade school."

"Whatever, you were about to get you a** kicked, you should thank me, for saving you, and your beautiful face."

"Brenda, hush up and go to sleep."

"Don't give me orders."

"Brenda, I am not giving you orders. Let's just go to sleep…..please."

She smiled. "That's more like it."

"If you don't shut that smart mouth of yours up, I am going to shut it up for you….."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl."

"I am no-"

"I know, I know, you are not my dog, and as usual I never said you were. Let's end that on this note. Nite beautiful."

She grinned. "Nite." He kissed her neck again, and they fell off into a deep sleep…...


	8. Chapter 8

**Me and Mr. Grey…...part 8**

Christian pulled the blanket off Brenda's body. She was naked from the waist down, and lying on her stomach. She felt the cool air.

She yawned, then smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you." He reached down, and helped her out of her tank. He ran his hands, up and down her body. "Your skin is so soft. And you have a tiny mole on your back. Did you know that?"

She shook her head. "No."

"It might be too small for you to see."

"Are you doing an inspection of my body?"

"No…not an inspection. Just admiring."

"Do you have to go into the office today?"

"I'm not going. I'm going to work from home."

She smiled. "Good." She flipped over, then sat up. "Have you finished your admiring? I need to go and shower."

"Yes, for now."

They both got dressed and made their way to his room...

They are in the shower…..

Brenda squirted some shampoo into her hand, and massaged his scalp. He was taller than she was, so she had to stand on her tip toes.

She started playing with his hair, sculpting it into a Mohawk. "That's sexy. But even a mullet would look good on you."

He laughed. "I doubt that."

"I don't."

Christian ran his hands all over her body, soaping her up. She looked up at him, then down at his chest. "I want to touch you too."

He didn't respond, he just looked at her. She knew what that meant. "It's ok, I'm sure you will let someone….someday."

He saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I told you it isn't you."

"I know, I know. But do you think I'll hurt you? Because I wouldn't."

"No, it's not that. I told you, I went through some terrible sh*t as a child. I'm still trying to deal with it."

"Are you seeing a therapist, because if not, you should."

"I am."

"Good." She smiled and looked down at his chest. "So beautiful, it's a shame, I won't get to touch it. But I understand….."

After showering, they dressed, and made their way into the kitchen.

They are eating breakfast. Miss Jones had it prepared and ready, when they came out.

They are eating in silence. Christian found that odd, since Brenda never was at a loss for words.

He reached over, and ran his hand down the length of her hair. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you're quiet, and you are never that. Are you freaked out?"

"By what?"

"Me?"

"No." She played with her food a little. "Christian, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"You are really passionate, when it comes to people eating their food. Is it because of your childhood?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being a b*tch about it."

"You didn't know. Not your fault."

"I know, but still…I apologize."

"I accept, but it's not your fault I'm f*cked up, that title belongs to my crack wh*re mother."

She stood up, and moved in between his legs, staring into his eyes. "I don't think you're messed up. You don't give yourself enough credit. You went through something, that was horrible, and you're still here. You are a very successful man, and you have the world at your feet. A lot of people would have folded, but you're not a lot of people." She smiled. "I think you're wonderful Mr. Grey. A little freaky, no you are extremely freaky. So freaky, I'm going to have to put my vagina on ice for two weeks, after I leave Seattle."

Christian laughed. "Are you sore?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Damn."

Brenda giggled. "I forgot how disappointed that makes you."

"Yes, I don't want you to ever forget, I was there."

"I don't think I ever could, I'm going to always remember you." She leaned in, and he met her, as they shared a kiss...

After they finished breakfast, Christian went into his office. Brenda visited his library, and found a book to read. At first she was going to read it in the TV room, but changed her mind.

She walked into Christian's office. He was on the phone talking business, and working on his computer. His eyes followed her, as she sat down, and curled up on the couch. She opened the book, and began reading. Every now and then, he would lean back in his chair, and stare at her, while taking, and making phone calls. And there were times when she'd stop reading, and look up at him. One particular time their eyes locked, and she winked, and he smiled. She continued reading, and he continued working.

After some time, he walked over and sat down on the sofa, looking down at her. "I'm done working."

She closed her book. "Well, I'm done reading."

"What would you like to do today?"

She sat up. "I want to go to the zoo."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"No, I want to go to the zoo. And I want you to take me."

Christian found that odd. "Why?"

"Because I want to see another Seattle attraction. If you don't want to, then I'll go by myself."

"No, I'll take you. But why the zoo?"

"I love zoos. There are some good ones out there, and there also some bad ones. I want to see what Seattle has to offer."

"Ok, if that's what you would like to do." He stood up, and reached for her hand, pulling her up. "I have something to show you."

"Ok?" She looked around.

"Not here…..in my room."

He lead her out of his office, and down to his room…..

She sat the book down on his night stand. He went into the closet and came out carrying a medium sized box. He opened it.

She looked inside, and started laughing.

He smiled. "All new."

She looked down at all the unopened sex toys. "I didn't say I wanted to play with you, in fact I said it wasn't for me."

"You don't know, unless you try it. Give it a chance, you might like it."

"And what if I don't like it?"

"Tell me. And we would have a safe word remember? And you already told me some of the things, you would never do."

She looked down at the box, then back at him. "You miss your playroom?"

"No, I've enjoyed our time together, as I'm sure you can tell. I just want you in a different way."

"What would I have to do?"

"Whatever I tell you."

"I hate being told what to do."

"I know."

She raised her eyebrows. "BUT what would I have to do?"

"Again….Whatever I tell you, within your comfort level of course."

"Will I like dominant Christian?"

"You'll love him."

Brenda couldn't lie, she was curious. A little nervous too.

He could tell she was wrestling with it. "Do you trust me?"

She looked into his eyes. "About as much as I can trust anybody, I've only known for six days."

"You are still obsessed with time."

"Not obsessed, it's just our reality. And let me get this straight, you want me to let you, tie me up, and be totally at your mercy, right?"

"Yes."

"What will you do to me?"

"Whatever I want….within reason of course. If you don't like it just tell me."

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this, but I am curious. So….ok."

"Ok?"

She nodded. "Ok." She saw something in his eyes, a different kind of excitement. What in the hell was she agreeing to?"

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "What time are we leaving for this little zoo trip?"

"Immediately." He slid his hand up under her shirt, touching her breast. She grabbed his hand, removing it. "Tonight."

He smiled. "Ok. It will just make things a lot more interesting."

"Hopefully not too interesting."

He laughed...

They spent a couple hours at the zoo. After leaving they grabbed something to eat.

They walked out of the restaurant, and Brenda spotted a pet shop. She dragged Christian over to it.

"You haven't seen enough animals?"

"No." They head inside…

She walked over to the puppies, and started putting her hands up to the cages. They eagerly licked them. "Awww...When I get back to LA, I'm going to get a puppy.. I don't really care what kind it is, I've just always wanted one, but my schedule was just too crazy. But finally it isn't anymore."

He watched as her eyes lit up, as she interacted with them. He was seeing a different side to her, a much softer side.

After awhile they left and headed home, just as the light was fading. Christian pulled up in the parking garage, and they made their way upstairs to his penthouse. It was dark now.

They took a shower together. They didn't talk much. She was wondering what he had in store for her.

He could tell she was a little nervous. He didn't think she was scared, because he doubted that she would do it, if that were the case. She just didn't know what to expect.

After showering, she was about to throw on a tank. Christian asked her to put on a bra and a pair of panties, and that's it.

She smiled. "No, I'll wear what I want."

He sighed. "Brenda….."

She giggled. "I'm just kidding." She reached in her suitcase, and pulled out a red bra and panty set. "I'm trying to keep up with your playroom theme."

He laughed. He watched as she slid them on. He thought she looked so damn hot, he really just wanted to throw her on the bed, and f*ck her right then in there, but he resisted.

He threw on his special jeans. It was the only thing he wore. He had already placed the box of newly purchased toys inside of the playroom, so all he needed was her.

He grabbed her hand, and they head in that direction. They walk in, and he closed the door behind them. Brenda stood by the door. He motioned for her to come to him. He started braiding her hair.

"Who taught you this, Elena?"

"Yes."

Brenda was just joking, she had no idea she actually did. "She really taught you how to braid?"

Christian misunderstood, he thought she was talking about his lifestyle. "No."

She turned and looked at him. "She introduced this to you?"

He nodded.

"Oh." For some reason, she didn't want to know anymore.

She heard Christian speak. "I'm braiding your hair, for safety reasons. I don't want it to get caught on anything."

"Caught on what?"

"Anything Brenda. And you really aren't supposed to be talking, unless I ask you to. And your safe word is red, got it?"

"Ok."

After securing her hair. He directed her to the submissive spot, and told her to get on her knees.

"Red."

Christian looked at her as if she was crazy. "I haven't touched you."

"I don't want to get on my knees."

"Well don't." Christian walked over, and grabbed the blind fold, and placed it over her eyes. She didn't say a word. She could hear him moving around her. He was being a little lenient with her, because she had never done this before. He lead her over to the bed.

"Christian, are those sheets clean?"

"Brenda, shut up, or I will gag you."

"But then I won't be able to say the safe word."

"Exactly."

He didn't hear a word out of her after that. He helped her lay down. She felt him putting something on her wrist...he was handcuffing her to the bed. After finishing, with both arms, he did the same to her legs.

Brenda's heart was beating extremely fast. (Are you seriously letting this guy, who you've only known for six days, handcuff you to his bed. You are as good as dead. And if you scream, who's going to help you? Not Taylor, he'll probably chop you up, and push you down the garbage disposal. Oh Sh*t.)

All of a sudden she felt his hands on her breasts, pulling her bra down, and there was nothing gentle about it. His lips are on her breasts...sucking hard. She moaned. There was a combination of pain and pleasure. She felt his hand slide into her panties, rubbing her button. She moved against his hand, as she felt herself getting hot. He slid a finger into her, and as quickly as he slid it in, he took it out. Seconds later she heard him say. "Suck." He slipped a finger in her mouth, and she tasted herself on his finger. She tried to move her head. "Brenda, suck. No Shame in here." She cautiously started sucking his finger, licking it clean. She heard him groan. She felt his lips on her, pulling her tongue into his mouth sucking it. The kiss was quick, but insanely erotic. She heard him move away from her, and heard him undressing. Seconds later, she felt him straddle her, his hard member pressed against her lips. "Suck." Brenda never gave oral on command, she only did if she felt like it.

It was really starting to bother her, because she hated being ordered. But for the sake of this game, she gave in. She flicked her tongue. She lifted her head a little, and found the head, taking it into her mouth, while twirling her tongue around the tip. He moaned. She slowly started taking him fully into her mouth. Her movements were driving him insane. She was not rough, but slow and deliberate. He moved his hips to her rhythm. "Oooh Brenda." All of a sudden he pulled away. That had definitely turned him on. She felt his tongue on her breasts again, and then she felt a weird pressure. She knew they were nipple clamps. And then his lips moved down her body, until it reached her love. He moved her panties to the side and slid his tongue up and down her love, all the way to her a**hole. She arched her back, as he teased her with his tongue. She felt the pull of the nipple clamps, and cried out. The mixture of pain and pleasure was mind-blowing.

"Christian, please."

"Shhh...don't talk."

"Christian..."

He stopped licking her. "If you keep talking I'll stop."

She didn't want him to stop, she needed a release. She felt his lips on her again. He licked around her a**hole, and felt a finger enter her. She moaned in pleasure. She started grinding against his finger, needing...wanting a release. He stopped. Her breathing was uneven, and she was left panting. He released her legs. And she felt him grab them, moving them both to the side. He smacked her a**, and then she felt something inside of her, and it definitely wasn't him. "Ooooh!"

And then it was gone. Another smack, and another, and then it was deep inside of her again. She felt him take the nipple clamps off, she heard them hit the floor. He smacked her again, and then she felt full again. "I want...to cum...Christian...please."

"Brenda, don't talk, until I tell you too."

He smacked her a couple more times, and she felt the fullness again, but only briefly. She was so wet, she could feel the sheets sticking to her bottom. She felt his tongue again, licking her clean. He moved up to her mouth, kissing her deeply, making her taste herself again.

"Do you want me to f*ck you?"

She moaned a yes, as he slid his love down hers, teasing her. He took off the blind fold, staring into her eyes.

"How badly do you want it?" He continued to move his body down hers.

"Real...bad."

"Tell me what you want."

She moaned as him brush up against her button. "Please...Christian, I want you...inside of me."

"F*cking you?"

"Yes."

She heard that familiar sound, of him tearing a condom open. And then he was at her opening. But he didn't go in. He continued to tease her, driving her wild. Brenda was so hot, she needed him. She shifted her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist, and quickly drew him in. He plunged deeply into her.

Christian was caught of guard, and moan loudly. He spread her wide, and thrust into her, she arched her back so severely that she almost made him lose his balance, but he pressed her legs back, and drove into her. She yelled as she finally got her release. Christian growled, and shook collapsing onto her. He was still out of breath, when he released her arms. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He got out of bed, scooped her up, and carried her out of the room…..

They are in his room. He placed Brenda in his bed, pulling the covers over her. He slid in next to her. He started kissing her neck, sweeping his tongue up her throat, then kissing her lips. He pulled her up, reached around, and took her bra off. After removing it, he pushed her back on the pillow, reaching down, dragging her panties down her legs. He leaned down and started kissing her shoulders, collarbone then her breasts, which were sensitive from the nipple clamps. She felt his manhood pressing against her leg. It was already rock hard. He moved back up to her lips, kissing her gently. There was no sense of urgency are lust. It reminded her of the kiss they shared in the park. He moved over her, taking his leg pushing her legs apart. He reached up under the pillow, and ripped open a condom, sliding it on.

He kissed her again, and slowly entered her. She closed her eyes, and let out a soft moan.

"Open your eyes Brenda."

She obeyed.

He stared into her eyes, as he moved his body against hers. He felt her massaging him, with her love muscles.

"That…feels…so…f*cking good. Aaaah..."

She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him there. She started to move her hips, meeting his slow thrusts.

Christian leaned down, and started sucking on her neck, whispering in her ear. "Cum for me baby." That was all the encouragement she needed. She closed her eyes, and allowed his love, to take her to the heights….again. She clamped down on him so hard, that Christian came seconds later. He kissed her deeply. Eventually, he pulled out of her, and went into the bathroom, to dispose of the condom.

He climbed back in bed, pulling her closer. Her head resting on his chest. She wanted to kiss it, so very badly. She lifted her head, looking up at him. He was looking directly at her. She looked down at his chest, then back up at him. He didn't say a word. She looked back down at his amazing chest. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips against his stomach. She felt him tense up. She didn't stop, she couldn't. She started placing small kisses all over his stomach. He didn't push her way, so she continued. She started moving her tongue across his skin, dipping it into his navel. She moved up his chest, kissing everything in her path. She felt him relaxing. She looked up, and saw that his eyes were closed, and tightly at that. She stopped. Christian opened his eyes.

Brenda apologized. "I'm sorry."

"If I wanted you to stop, I would have made you."

"I still shouldn't have done it."

He reached up, and pulled her into a kiss, then stared into her eyes. "It's fine." She nodded, and laid her head on his chest, and he held her tightly. There was something strange and different in the air. Neither knew what to say or how to handle it. Eventually her eyes got heavy, and she drifted off. And he soon followed...


	9. Chapter 9

**Me and Mr. Grey….part 9**

Brenda woke up the next day, with Christian's head on her stomach. She reached down and ran her fingers through his dark hair. He yawned, and looked up at her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Good morning with your hot a**."

He laughed.

She ran her fingers down the side of his face. "I get turned on just by looking at you."

"Trust me, I know the feeling." Christian sat up, and looked over at the clock. "Let's shower, we have a full day ahead of us."

She looked up at him. "Oh really? What are we doing?"

"I'm not telling you." He pulled her up, and she straddled him. "Just bring YOUR hot a**." He put his hands up under her bottom, pulling her closer. "I would love to f*ck this hot a** too, it's a shame you won't let me. You'd like it."

Brenda laughed. "You and that porn vocabulary. And my a** is off limits Grey."

"You like my porn vocabulary."

"It's just apart of who you are, I have come to accept it." She looked into his gray eyes. "I'm going to miss it….and you."

"You could stay."

"And do what?"

"Live here with me."

"And do what?"

"Be with me."

"Grey, we've had a pretty good time, but-."

"Pretty good?"

She smiled. "We've had a great time."

He shook his head. "The best time."

"A lot of sex."

"Great sex."

She grinned. "Sex does not a relationship make. It would never work. You like to give orders, and I hate being told what to do. Dominant Christian is too much for me."

"You didn't like last night?"

"I'm not referring to the sex, it was fine, even though I know you were holding back. But I'm talking about everyday Christian, the one who likes to be in control. I don't want to be controlled."

Christian didn't say a word.

She kissed his neck. "Now let's go and shower."

He smiled. "Now who's giving orders?

She grinned and then he stood up, with her wrapped around his waist. And they head into the shower...

After showering and dressing, they went to a diner to have breakfast After leaving, they headed to an unknown destination. Brenda had no idea where they were going.

Eventually they pulled up to a building. Brenda looked over at Christian. "Where are we?"

"Patience my dear Brenda." He exited the car, and she watched as he walked around the it. He opened her door. She got out, he grabbed her hand, and they walked towards the building.

They took the elevator to the top floor. And once he opened the door leading to the roof, she smiled. He was talking her flying in his helicopter.

"Christian!" She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "I can't believe this! I didn't think I'd ever get the chance." She kissed him again.

There was a guy already up there. Brenda said hello, and he smiled and bowed. He gave Christian the go ahead, and they made their way over to the helicopter.

Brenda got a rush of adrenaline, as she entered. Christian asked her if she was scared. She shook her head. "The playroom scared me more." He laughed...

The helicopter ride was so much fun. She didn't want it to end. She could tell he loved flying, he even had a name for his helicopter. He called it, Charlie Tango. She thought that was so cute. She knew he said he liked flying, but he more than liked it, he loved it. He seemed so relaxed, and she got a chance to see a different side to him…

After he took her on that amazing helicopter ride, they left and headed to another unknown destination. Brenda didn't question him, she was still on a high from the helicopter ride.

About thirty minutes later, they pulled up to the pet shop.

Brenda looked over at him. "What are we doing here?"

"Getting you a puppy."

She smiled. "What?"

"I want to buy you a puppy. And I know you are capable of buying it yourself, but I want to."

He kissed her, then got out, walked around the car, and opened her door.

She squealed and got out of the car. "I'm getting a puppy!"

They went into the pet shop, and Brenda was about to walk over, to where all the puppies were, but Christian stopped her.

"I already picked you out one. And I didn't get him from here."

Brenda looked confused. "What?."

"If you don't like him, you don't have to keep him."

"When did you do this?"

"After we left the pet shop, I called them, and I wanted a specific kind. And they knew a lady who breeds them."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Brenda started looking around. "So…..where is it?"

"He's behind you."

Brenda turned.

An elderly lady, was holding the cutest puppy Brenda had ever seen. She covered her mouth. "Wooow...Christian...He is so beautiful." She walked over, and rubbed the puppy's head. "Hello Sweetheart. Aren't you just the cutest thing ever."

The lady smiled. And handed him to Brenda. She thanked her. He was an English bulldog. The puppy was light brown, and she thought he was the most beautiful puppy she'd ever seen. She leaned over and kissed Christian hard, catching him off guard. "Babe….." She hugged her new puppy.

"So I take it you like him?"

"Of course I do."

"And you want to keep him?"

She looked up at him. "Yes!"

Christian ended up buying everything a dog could need. After leaving the pet shop, they went back to his place,

Brenda took her new puppy into the TV room. She watched as he explored. Christian was sitting next to her.

"What are you going to call him?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Christian shrugged.

"I'll think of something. In the meantime I'll just call him, puppy."

"Would you want me calling you woman?"

She giggled. "No, I guess you have a point." She looked down at the little curious puppy. "I don't know what to call him. Wait, I know. I'll name him after your helicopter."

"Charlie Tango?"

"Just Tango, I think it's perfect."

Christian nodded. "Well, Tango it is."

She looked over at him. "And every time I call his name, I'll think of you." She leaned over and kissed him again.

Christian threw his arm around her, and pulled her closer. "What else would you like to do today?"

"Nothing. I don't want to go anywhere else. Let's just hang out here."

He shrugged. "Ok. We need to eat. Can you cook?"

"No. Can you?"

He laughed. "No. Why don't you know how to cook?"

"Why don't you?"

He smiled. "Point taken. Well at least you have good pu-."

"Christian!"

He laughed. "I'll order in. What do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Ok." She moved off of him. He got up and walked out of the room...

Brenda grabbed a ball and started playing with Tango. "Come on…..get the ball…don't be scared." She was already in love with him. "You are soo cute."

She didn't even notice, that Christian had returned. He stood in the doorway watching her. He was going to miss her. He had only known her for a short time, but he really wished she'd stay forever...

Their food arrived and they ate in the TV room. Tango had fallen asleep.

"Christian, we have to take the rental back."

"I'll take care of it."

"Ok, don't forget."

"I won't. Are you still going to New York next week?"

"Yes, I don't know how long I'm staying. I thought about three days, but since I have Tango, those plans have changed."

They ate and talked. They ended up taking Tango out, for a little while. When they returned the sun had went down. They put Tango in his cage, and he went back to sleep.

They decided to spend a little time together, since Brenda was leaving the first thing in the morning. Brenda filled Christian's tub up, and they both got in. She had her legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed his nose. "I'm going to miss this nose." She kissed his cheeks. "And these cheeks." She kissed his eyes. "And these beautiful gray eyes." She pressed her lips against his. "And these lips." She kissed him again. "Mmmm…these wonderful lips, and you use them so very well."

He smiled. He stared at her face. No makeup, just bare and beautiful. He placed his hands on both sides of her face, and kissed her hard. And stared into her brown eyes. "Stay…"

Brenda shook her head. "We'd fight."

"If you just do what I tell you, we'd never fight."

She grinned, he did too. They kissed again.

She broke the kiss. "You made love to me last night."

"Did I?"

She nodded. "Yes you did." He started kissing her neck. "Christian, where is Miss Jones?"

"She's off on the weekends."

"And Taylor?"

"Visiting his daughter."

"Is he married?"

"No, divorced."

"Oh. Do you get lonely when they're gone?"

He shook his head. "No."

"You have your lady friends over?"

He nodded.

For some reason that made her jealous. The thought of him touching someone else, bothered her. She changed the subject. "Would you play the piano for me tonight"

"Yes."

After bathing, she checked on Tango. And came out to find Christian sitting at the piano. She walked over and sat down on the stool next to him. He didn't say anything, he just started to play. And he played beautifully. She was not expecting him to be this good.

After he finished, she leaned over, and kissed his neck.

"Christian, I'm speechless. That was….wonderful. I was not expecting that."

"Thanks, just something I do in my spare time."

"Just something you do in your spare time?" She caressed his face. "A man of many talents. And I can't even cook."

He laughed, then stood up, and grabbed her hand. They head to his bedroom…...

Brenda woke up, remembering last night. Her breasts tender from him, sucking hard on them. He was relentless last night. Maybe even angry, but at the same time loving. She climaxed several times, by his lips alone. Her vagina felt loved, and her body felt stiff. She looked up at him, to her surprise his eyes were open.

"I thought you were still sleeping."

He shook his head. "I've been up for awhile now." He sounded cold.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes...and No. I wish you'd stay. But I understand, you have your own life. But sh*t I want you here, with me. I'm not done with you."

"Should I stick around until you are?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Christian, you've never been in a real relationship. You have somebody for a time, and then you move on."

"Doesn't everybody?"

"I suppose. But I can't just leave my life, in favor of a new one. One that I'm unsure of. I've had fun, I have, but it's time for me to go back home, to my real life."

"Ok."

He got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. She could tell he was upset, but she would be crazy to just forget about everything, and stay here, and with a man she has only known for a week. She got out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom...

Christian really didn't say much during or after their shower. He offered her help packing, she declined. He helped anyway.

Christian felt powerless, and for him…..control was everything….

Her luggage was packed, and loaded up into a shuttle van. She didn't want him to come to the airport with her. She wanted to say goodbye in private. She had Tango in her arms, she placed him on the floor. She threw her arms around Christian's neck, and they hugged.

"I'm going to miss you Grey."

"You could stay."

"I know, but I can't. Don't be angry with me. Will you call me sometimes?"

"No." He saw the disappointment in her eyes. "I don't want to talk to you sometimes, I want to see you everyday." He stared into her eyes. "But….If you are ever in Seattle, don't hesitate….."

"If you are ever in L-"

He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss started to deepen, and he pressed his body against hers. She pulled away. "I have to go, can't be late for my flight."

"F*ck your flight."

She picked up Tango, and giggled. "Your mouth should be washed out with soap." She walked over to the door, with him following. She turned one last time. "Bye."

He didn't say a word. He just stared at her…

**Part 2**

Brenda was happy to be home. She loved her house. It was so feminine and so her. Tango seemed to be enjoying his new home too. She decided to call up Julia, who was surprised to hear from her. She invited Brenda over, and Brenda accepted.

Julia had given her the directions. She pulled up to the gate, and pressed the button. It opened. She drove down the long driveway and up to the main house. The house reminded her of Christian's parents' house. When she pulled up, she spotted Julia. She had not seen her sister in a very long time. She looked good. Brenda parked and got out.

Julia smiled. "Hello Brenda."

"Hey."

Julia was just as nervous as Brenda. She extended her arms, and to Brenda's surprise hugged her.

"Come on in."

Brenda followed her. The house was beautiful. "Julia, this is lovely."

"Thank you."

Brenda looked around. "Where is your husband, and the children?"

"He took them out back. I wanted to talk to you first. We can talk in here." They made their way to the great room. Brenda sat down on the sofa, and Julia in the chair. "I was so happy to learn you moved to LA."

"So, you did get my email?"

"Yes, and I sent you a reply."

Brenda hadn't checked her emails in forever. "Oh, I apologize, it has been awhile since I've checked my messages."

"I'm hoping we can spend some time together, and build a better relationship."

"Me too." Brenda was not expecting that. The Julia she knew, was a b*tch. She had changed, maybe it was the children?

"Well, how have you been?"

Brenda smiled. "Great. I've slowed up on modeling, and now I'm just enjoying life."

"Are you dating?"

Brenda shook her head. "Not really."

"You not dating?"

Brenda laughed. "I know right. You've been married for awhile now?"

"Yes, seven years, and two children."

"Thanks for sending me pictures, I appreciate that. And they are beautiful."

"Well, come on, it is time that you meet them.

They got up and headed out back. Julia's children were precious, and her husband was quite the catch. He was very good looking, and he adored her, and those kids. Brenda spent the rest of the day with them. It was late when she finally made it home…..

Over the next week, Brenda and Tango found themselves, spending an insane amount of time with Julia and the kids. They had grown closer in just a short period of time. Brenda knew she made the right decision in moving to LA. It meant the world to her, that she was on good terms with her sister…..

It was time for Brenda to go to New York. Julia volunteered to watch Tango. She had originally planned on staying for three days, but she didn't want to leave Tango that long, so she would only be gone for a day….

Brenda is in New York, she has just finished her photo shoot. She is now meeting up with Lois.

They met a restaurant in the city. Lois was already there, when she came in. She squealed when she saw Brenda.

She stood up, and the two friends embrace. After fussing over each other they sat down.

Brenda touched Lois' hand. "So who are dating? Or are you dating?"

"Not at the moment, I've been too busy with work."

"Not shocked, you've always been so driven. How is Brooklynn?"

"She's fine. She was living in Port Charles for awhile, but she moved back to the city, not too long ago. Well, I'm happy to see, your fling didn't end up murdering you."

Brenda laughed.

"That's not funny Brenda, I was worried about you. He could have been crazy."

"He's not crazy. But he is hot as sh*t."

Lois laughed. "Are you two keeping in contact?"

"No, if I'm ever in Seattle, or he's in LA, we'll look each other up. But somehow I doubt it."

"Brenda, You actually seem disappointed?"

"I liked him. He was interesting. You never knew what you were going to get." Brenda got quiet and stared into her plate.

Lois popped her fingers. "Earth to Brenda!"

She looked up. "I'm sorry, I don't know where I went."

Lois grinned. "I bet I know."

They both laugh and continue talking…...

It's a couple of days later, and Brenda is at home in LA. She decided to sleep in, but that was cut short when her doorbell rung. Brenda sighed, and got out of bed.

Tango was lying at the foot of the bed. He didn't move. His eyes followed her. She walked in the living room, and looked outside. There was a black SUV parked in her driveway. She opened the door.

"Delivery for Miss Barrett."

"I didn't order anything."

"I was just told to deliver it, to this address."

Brenda looked down, but she didn't see anything. "Deliver what?"

"That truck."

Brenda eyes widen, and stepped outside. "Where did it come from?"

"Mr. Grey."

She looked at the truck. "I can't accept that."

"I can't take it back." He handed her an envelope. "Enjoy."

He turned and walked down her walk way. She watched as he jumped in his flatbed wrecker, and drove away.

Brenda opened the envelope. There were keys, a title, and a note. It has been yours since the day you picked it up, it was never a rental. Take care Brenda.

She looked up at the truck and grinned. She went back into her house, and into her bedroom. She grabbed her phone. And sent him a thank you text.

She got a reply a couple of minutes later. (I can't believe you actually accepted it. Good girl.)

She smiled, and collapsed on to her bed. Tango snuggled up against her. She was surrounded by Christian and his gifts…...

Two months have passed. And Tango was becoming a terror. He was always chewing on something. Brenda left her cabinet open in her bathroom, He pulled out a box of tampons, and scattered them all over the floor.

"Tango!"

He knew he was in trouble. He stopped and stared at her. She started picking them up.

"Bad bad boy." Brenda started throwing them quickly into the box. After finishing she placed them in the cabinet. She closed the door, and stood up. She was on her way out the bathroom, when she paused. (When was the last time, I even used a tampon?) She walked over to her nightstand, grabbed her phone, and pulled up the calendar.

"Oh sh*t!" Her period, she hadn't gotten it. "Oh sh*t, oh sh*t, oh sh*t!" She started biting her finger nails, and sat down on her bed.

Maybe she had gotten it, and forgot. Or maybe it's just stress. Or maybe...I'm pregnant. Tango walked up, and nudged her leg. He wanted to go outside. She got up and took him out.

After he finished, she put him in the house, and headed to the pharmacy. She stared at the tests. (You aren't pregnant, you are just overreacting.) She turned and started walking back down the isle. She stopped. (Just buy a couple of tests, just to ease your mind.) She turned back around, and walked down the isle and grabbed two...

Brenda stared at the plus signs. She picked up the box, and read it again. "Holy sh*t!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Me and Mr. Grey…part 10**

Brenda pulled up in the parking garage. She saw the sign, Grey enterprises. She headed up to the lobby, received a security pass, and headed up to his office floor. On the way up, she thought about her doctor's visit, not even a week ago.

"We were careful, and the one time we were not, I took a Plan B. The next morning."

Dr. Rodriguez shrugged. "They aren't one hundred percent. It prevents 7 out of eight potential pregnancies. Not eight out of eight."

Brenda sighed. After taking a blood test and it coming back positive, Brenda was finally convinced, she was indeed pregnant. She left Tango with Julia, and decided to make a quick trip to Seattle. She had no idea if Christian was even at the office. She had his number, but she needed to tell him in person. She exited the elevator, and was asked to have a seat. (He must be here.) She sat down, and waited.

About fifteen minutes had passed, when she looked up, and saw him stepping off the elevator. He didn't see her, he was on his phone. His secretary stopped him, which didn't make him happy. She pointed, Christian turned, and smiled. He said something to the person on the phone, and disconnected the call. She stood up, and walked over to him.

"Hello...Christian."

"Brenda, Why didn't you call and tell me, you were coming to Seattle?"

"Spur of the moment."

He looked at his secretary. "Don't interrupt me."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

He looked over at Brenda. "Come on." She followed him. As soon as the door closed, he pinned her against it, and kissed her, catching her off guard. Christian moaned, and his tongue sought entrance. She parted her lips, and their tongues intertwined, sending shivers down her spine. He moved hungrily down to her neck, sucking and kissing on it.

"Christian..."

"Shhh..."

"Stop please."

"I can't, I've missed you."

"Christian...we...need...to...talk."

"Later." He tried to unbutton her pants.

She pushed him away. "Stop. I'm pregnant."

He stepped back. "What?"

"I'm pregnant Christian."

His eyes went cold. He sighed. "Do you need money?"

"No. I didn't say I needed money, I said I'm pregnant."

Christian stared at her. He was shocked, because he thought she was different. She wanted money too. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because...it's yours."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I'm telling you. And I haven't been with anyone else."

Christian stared at her. "How? We were careful, and that one night we weren't, you took the morning after pill."

"I know, but apparently it didn't work."

"Was it a morning after pill?"

"Yes! You saw me take it."

"I saw you take something."

"Are you trying to say I lied?"

"I don't know, I only know what you told me. I didn't read the box."

"I did not lie Christian."

"Let's say you are pregnant. Are you getting an abortion?"

"What?"

"Are you terminating the pregnancy?"

"I don't know, I just found out. And I am pregnant. I've seen a doctor."

"Well, you don't have much time. What are you two months?"

"A little over."

"I'll pay for it, and throw some money your way."

Brenda was speechless. "I don't want your money, and don't talk like it's a business decision."

"I don't want any children Brenda."

"Me either Christian."

"Well, get an abortion."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Look, I'll pay for the procedure." He walked over, and sat down on his desk.

She glared at him. "You insensitive mother f*cker."

"What do you want me do? Sh*t Brenda. Be happy? I told you I'll give you money, if that's what you want. I'll take the loss, I was stupid because I trusted your a**."

"Whoa...You still think I'm after your money? You cocky heartless son of a b*tch. I don't want your money! I told you because I thought you'd want to know." She started fixing her clothes.

"Will you put that in writing?"

"F*ck you Christian." She opened the door and left...

She made it to her rental, and as soon as she was in the safety of her car, the tears came with ease. She didn't expect for him to be happy, hell she wasn't happy. But he didn't have to talk to her like that. She started the car, and went back to the hotel. She was staying at the same hotel she stayed at before.

Emmanuel was at the desk, when she walked in. He looked up, and his eyes followed her. He could tell she had been crying. He wondered if she was ok. She boarded the elevator.

Brenda slid her card, and went into her room. She plopped down on the couch. She had to figure out what she was going to do. She called the airport, and decided not to stay overnight, she was leaving Seattle today. She had about five hours, until the flight took off. She decided to take a nap, but she couldn't sleep. She just stared at the ceiling.

A couple of hours later, she heard a knock at the door. She got up, walked into the living room, and looked out the peephole. There was man dressed in a suit. "Miss Barrett? Are you in there?"

Brenda hollered through the door. "Yes?"

"I am coming on behalf of Mr. Grey."

She opened the door. "Yes."

"May I come in?"

"No. What do you want?"

"I don't feel comfortable discussing it out in the hall?"

"I don't feel comfortable letting you in my room."

"Ok." He unzipped his leather binder. "I'm Mr. Grey's lawyer. And he told me all about this situation. I sympathize with your predicament, but my job is to protect my client. He offered you money, you refused?"

"I don't want his money. And thanks for sympathizing with my predicament, I see he employs sons of b*tches too."

The man didn't flinch. "Are you really pregnant?"

"It's none of your business, what I am."

"Anything that goes on with Mr. Grey is my business. And if you are pregnant, we want a DNA test."

"Tell Mr. Grey to go straight to hell." She slammed the door. Brenda slid down the length of the door and sobbed...

Brenda sat in the office, waiting on the counselor. (Why in the hell do I need a counselor? Just give me the damn abortion.) She looked around the room, and sighed. She had not told a soul she was pregnant, besides Christian. But he was dead to her. She wondered how simple the procedure was. Hell, if it was simple at all. What if she died? No she wouldn't die. What if she had it, and was ruined forever? The odds of that happening was slim to none. And Christian's lawyer called it a predicament. It's not a predicament. It is a baby.

Tears filled her eyes. It was a baby, and it was her baby, and she was about to kill it. She wiped her face. And stood up. The door opened, and a small middle aged woman walked in. "Miss Barrett?"

Brenda smiled. "I won't be needing counseling, I changed my mind. Thanks." And she walked out...

Since she was keeping the baby, Brenda decided it was time she told people. She needed some type of support. She told Lois first, and of course she was shocked. Brenda told her, that the child's father did not want anything to do with it. She told Lois it was her fling. Lois lectured her, on why she shouldn't have casual sex, and how she was lucky she didn't catch something worse. But in the end she was happy, and very supportive.

She told Julia, and to her surprise she was supportive too. She wanted to know who the guy was, but Brenda didn't divulge that information. She knew Julia, wouldn't keep quiet, she would go after Christian, him and his money. Well she'd try anyway…

Brenda was at Julia's house one afternoon. Conner and Sarah were playing with Tango.

Brenda and Julia were sitting outside watching them.

"Brenda, there is something I've been meaning to do. And I know you don't need it, but it is yours."

"What?"

"Your inheritance."

"What inheritance? Father didn't leave me anything."

"No, but he should have. You were his daughter too."

"Julia, I don't want his money."

"Maybe not, but I'm giving it to you."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. And I feel like I need to."

She slid a piece of paper over to her. Brenda opened it. "Julia. This is a lot of money."

"It's yours. It isn't mine. I was selfish and greedy. I always knew it was yours, maybe that's why I never touched it. I always kept it in a separate account. I guess I was punishing you, or at least I thought I was. I was punishing myself, by being mean. Because you were not missing it. You moved on with your life."

Brenda was shocked. She was comfortable, but now she was wealthy. "Damn it Julia, you b*tch."

Julia smiled. "It collected interest."

"Well I forgive you."

Brenda grabbed her hand. "You didn't need to do this, but thanks."

Julia smiled. "It is yours and the baby's."

Brenda's eyes got wide. "The baby's...I'm going to be a mommie." She  
was still trying to get use to the idea.

"A good one. You're already a great aunt. I'm sorry I kept you away so long."

"Me too. But the past is the past."

"Yes it is."

Brenda jumped up, and ran over to Conner and Sarah. "Ok kids, it's time to play hide n seek..."

Six months had passed, and Christian had not heard anything from Brenda. He saw Diana, but apparently she didn't know, because she never mentioned it. He didn't know if she kept the baby, or aborted it. Hell, he had no idea if she was even pregnant. But he needed to find out. He didn't trust anybody with information like that, so he sent Taylor to LA to find out.

Christian was sitting in his office at home, when Taylor walked in. He handed him an envelope.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"The pictures will tell you all you need to know. I'll leave you alone." Taylor left.

Christian turned in his chair, facing the window. He opened the envelope and took out the pictures. The first picture was her driving up in her car. The next was the door opening, and her exiting. She had on a dress that stopped at her ankles. At first he couldn't see her, but in the next picture she turned, and her stomach was huge. So she really was pregnant. But how did he know it was his? It was one week, and one slip up. Well, a couple of slip ups. But he watched her take the pill. Maybe she was already pregnant?

He continued looking through the pictures. He saw her going into the house, with Tango following. He had gotten so big. There were pictures of her walking Tango, playing with him, playing with a couple of kids, talking to a blonde.

After she left that day, he called his lawyer, and he was sure it an attempt at getting money. He wondered how Christian could be so stupid. And he scolded him, for being too careless. His lawyer wanted to know where Brenda was staying. Christian wasn't sure, but he guessed, and he guessed right. She was staying at the same hotel. His lawyer wanted to scare her, and apparently it worked, because he had not heard from her since. Neither one knew if she was really pregnant, or if the baby was even his.

Christian continued looking through the pictures. What if he was the child's father? Sh*t, he was not father material. What could he offer a child? His mother had f*cked him up…royally. And he would probably end up doing the same thing.

He stared at one of the pictures of Brenda. She had a small child in her lap. A girl, she looked to be about four. They were sitting on a blanket on the grass. Maybe they were having a picnic. There was a picture of Brenda tickling her. And another of Brenda sitting alone. Her hand on her stomach, staring at nothing in particular. And there was another one, with Tango resting his head on her lap. He stared at that picture for a long time…...

Brenda never told Diana she was pregnant, she finally decided she should know.

"How far along?"

"Um…I'm actually overdue. I'm getting induced…in a couple of days."

"Brenda! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?! We have spoken a million times in that time period, and you didn't say a word."

"I'm sorry Diana, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt. Well, who is the father?"

"A guy I met in New York."

"During that cosmetics shoot?"

Brenda lied. "Yes."

"What did he say?"

"I haven't told him. It was just a fling, I'd rather raise the baby by myself."

"Are you prepared to do that?"

"Yes."

"Damn Brenda. I'm coming to California. I can get someone to cover for me at work, they owe me."

"Really Diana?"

"Yes, You are about to have your first child, and I want to be there."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Remind me to kick you a** after the baby is born."

"I love you."

"I love you too…..."

Christian walked into the salon. He had some business to go over with Elena. They were thinking about opening another salon across town.

All the ladies turned and looked, as he walked through. He walked into Elena's office. She was talking to the manager of the salon. "Where is Diana? I need to talk to her, I have an event Saturday, and I want her to do my makeup."

"She had a family emergency in California. She should be back by Friday."

"Oh, is everything ok?"

"I don't think it is serious. Someone is having a baby, I think."

"Oh, ok. Well here are the numbers for the month. Tell everyone to keep up the get work. Well done."

"Thanks Elena." And she left, leaving Elena and Christian alone.

Elena leaned back in her seat, looking over at Christian, who looked to be deep in thought. "Christian, are you ok?"

He looked up. "Yeah."

"Ok, well, I know how busy you are, so let's get down to business…..…."

Brenda had been in labor for seven hours, and she was exhausted. Diana and Julia stayed with her the whole time. And Lois called a million times. She was in so much pain.

Julia kissed her forehead. "Breathe Brenda. Remember to breathe."

Brenda closed her eyes and moaned. "It hurts….so…bad."

Diana rubbed her back, while Julia fed her ice.

The nurse came in to check her again. Brenda grunted, and grabbed the rails, as the nurse checked her. "She's not dilating." The machine started to beep. She pressed it. The doctor came in. "Brenda, the baby's heart rate is dropping. We are going to have to do a C section."

At that point Brenda didn't care, she just wanted it out. Everything was a blur after that. Brenda signed some papers, and she was taking to the OR. And some medicine was injected into her back.

And the next thing Brenda knew, she was staring at a blue curtain, and she felt an insane amount of pressure, and then she heard Dr. Rodriguez say. "It's a boy!"

Julia was jumping up and down, with the camera in her hand. And then she heard the most beautiful sound ever….her baby crying.

She saw him briefly, and then they took him off to be cleaned. Brenda didn't get a good look, because her tears blinded her eyes. Julia was sobbing, and kissing Brenda all over her face.

"Brenda, you did it. He is so beautiful!"

After they stitched her up, they took her back to her room. Brenda couldn't feel anything below the waist. And she was shaking terribly. The doctor said it was from the medicine.

They brought the baby in minutes later.

Diana ran over to see him. She stared at the baby. He was beautiful. He had dark hair, and Christian's gray eyes. That was his baby, she was sure of it. Why did Brenda lie?

They placed the baby in Brenda's arms. Brenda looked down at him. He was so beautiful, and he was all hers. She couldn't believe it. And he had a little mole on his chin. He looked so much like his father.

"My mouth is so dry."

Julia grabbed the empty pitcher. "I'll go and get you some water." She left.

Diana looked down at the baby. "He's gorgeous Brenda. He reminds me of someone."

Brenda looked up at her. "I'm sorry Diana, I wanted to tell you. But….look you can't tell anyone. Promise me."

"Does he know?"

"Yes…and he's not interested. I don't want to talk about it. I'm not sad, it is what it is. This is MY baby, and he'll be just fine."

Diana nodded.

Julia walked in, and placed the pitcher of water on the stand next to the bed. "Look at my nephew, he is as pretty as any girl, I've ever seen."

Diana sat down on the side of the bed. "What's his name?"

Brenda looked up at her. "I didn't tell you."

"No, you haven't told me much lately."

"I'm sorry. His name is Brayden Nathaniel Barrett….."

Diana stayed till the end of the week. Brenda and the baby went back to Julia's. She spent two months there, and then she went home. Julia didn't want her to leave, but she had to learn how to do things herself. She was getting spoiled at Julia's. There was Julia and a nanny. She didn't want to rely on either.

The months passed, one after the other. And Brenda accepted her fate as a single mother. She didn't even think about Christian. He was just a sperm donor in her eyes. She wasn't even sure if he even knew she had a baby, and she had no plans to call and tell him. Why would she? He made it very clear, that he didn't want anything to do with either of them. As time past Brayden accomplished a lot of firsts. His first tooth, his first words, his first steps, and she was there to see them all…...

It's been three years, and so much has changed. They moved into a bigger house, because Brayden had accumulated so much over the years. And he had grown so much. Mentally and Physically. He was looking more and more like Christian everyday. He had some of her features too, but mostly Christian's. And he was getting the same kind of reactions. Everywhere he went, people would comment on how gorgeous he was. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were a beautiful grayish color. People thought she should put him in commercials, and print ads. But Brenda would never do that. He was going to a normal kid. If he grew up, and wanted to do it, then maybe, but not until then. And Brayden hated all the attention. He was a typical boy. He didn't care anything about being cute, he just wanted play.

Brenda was having a barbecue at her house. Julia and her family came over. Her husband was in the swimming pool with the kids.

"You have like the best husband ever."

Julia smiled. "I know. I'm so grateful for him. Lord knows I didn't deserve him. I almost lost him once."

Brenda looked over at her. "Really…when?"

"I cheated on him once…before we were married. I was so stupid back then. I took him for granted. He left me, and it was hard as hell trying to win him back. But I did, thank God."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, that mistake, almost cost me a chance at happiness."

"Almost…but it didn't."

Julia smiled. "Enough about me, when are going to start dating?"

"I'm not thinking about dating. I have Tango and Brayden, they are all I need."

"They are not all you need. You are a woman with needs."

"They have things you can purchase for that."

Julia laughed. "Brenda, you need a companion. All of Jake's single friends, think you are gorgeous, and you are. But you won't give them the time of day."

"I like my life just as it is."

"I think you are still mad at Brayden's father."

Brenda shook her head. "That was a fling. I'm not mad at him. I hate him, but I'm not mad at him."

Julia grinned. "So what day are you going to Seattle?"

"The wedding is Saturday. I need to help Diana get some things done, so probably Wednesday. And thanks for watching Brayden."

"No problem. He's my third child, and I adore him."

"Trust me I know that. But I can't believe Diana is getting married. I remember when she ran into David, after all those years apart. She's been on cloud nine ever since."

"Maybe you'll meet someone at the wedding?"

"Hopefully not."

They laugh.

Brayden ran up. "Mommie, I'm ready to eat!"

She touched his nose. "Ok."

He walked over and sat at the table. Tango followed him and sat down next to the chair. Tango adored Brayden, and its been that way since the first moment he saw him. He would sleep up under Brayden's crib when he was a baby. If he started crying, and Brenda didn't hear, he'd hop on the bed, and lick her face until she woke up. Tango was great back then.

Brenda started taking the burgers off the grill. She was going to spend almost five days in Seattle. She was not looking forward to it. But the chances of her running into that bastard was slim to none…...


	11. Chapter 11

**Me and Mr. Grey…...part 11**

Brenda arrived in Seattle a little later than she planned. She had planned on getting in that morning, but it ended up being that evening. She grabbed a rental at the airport, checked into the hotel, showered, changed, and headed to meet Diana at the bar.

Diana was waiting outside when she pulled up. She smiled when she saw her friend.

She got out and they hugged. It had been awhile, since they'd seen each other. About six months to be exact. Diana would come to LA, at least twice a year to see Brayden.

"I'm so glad you came early, I know you hated leaving Brayden."

"Yes, but he is in good hands." Brenda looked around. "So, who's here with us?"

"Nobody, just us. I needed a break from the wedding madness. So it's just you and me."

"Ok. Shall we?"

They head into the bar. They managed to find a table, and ordered a couple of cosmos, wings, and fries.

"Where is your husband to be?"

"Relaxing with Josh."

"How is Josh?"

"He's fine."

"Still big?"

"Yep and single."

"Good for him."

"Well, hopefully it could be good for the both of you. Josh is a nice guy Brenda, I think he liked you."

"I'm not interested in anyone."

Diana reached across the table, and grabbed her hand. "Let that anger go."

"Brenda?"

They both look up.

Brenda smiled. "Hi, how are you?"

Mia smiled. "Fine. How long have you been in Seattle?"

"Just got here."

"You live in California right?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes."

"You changed your hair color."

Brenda ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes, I added a couple of highlights."

"You look different, but still beautiful."

"Thanks, and you look good too."

"Thanks. How long are you going to be in town?"

"Till Sunday, my friend here, is getting hitched."

Mia looked at Diana. "Well, congratulations!"

Diana smiled. "Thanks."

Mia looked back at Brenda. "Well, I'm not going to keep you . I know you must have a lot of things to talk about. Take care Brenda."

"You to Mia, and say hello to your parents for me."

"I will. Bye."

Mia walked off, and over to a guy who was waiting on her. They head out the door.

Diana waited till they had left. "Well that wasn't awkward."

"Why would it be? I'm sure she has no idea, what went down between me and Christian. And I'm not going to be a b*tch to her, she can't help who she's related to."

Diana nodded. "True."

"Now tell me about your dress."

Diana's face lit up, as described her dress...

As soon as Mia got home, and said goodbye to her date, she pulled out her phone and dialed Christian's number. She didn't know if he knew Brenda was in town, but she was about to find out. She heard him answer.

"What do you want Mia?"

"Hello big brother, I just called to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"Are you coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Don't I always? And stop making unnecessary small talk, just tell me what you want."

"Are you working?"

"Yes."

"You are always working. At the office?"

"No, I'm at home."

"Well, guess who I ran into?"

"I'll bite, who?"

"Brenda."

Christian stopped what he was doing. "Where?"

"Here, in Seattle. She was at a bar."

"Brenda is here in Seattle?"

"Yes, apparently her friend is getting married. And she's here for the wedding."

Christian got silent.

"Christian? Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Well, for some reason I thought you might want to know."

"Is there anything else?"

"No."

That news really caught him off guard.

"Christian, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Mia couldn't tell anything by that phone call. But he did seem genuinely shocked.…

Christian turned in his office chair, and stared out into the night sky...

It was late when Brenda made it back to the hotel. She didn't drink a lot, but she drunk enough. She called Julia to check on Brayden, he was fine, and sleeping. She told her, she'd call in the morning.

After hanging up with Julia, Brenda went into the bedroom, kicked off her shoes, then went into the bathroom to wash her face. After washing her face, she brushed her teeth. She took off her clothes, and pulled on some pajama pants and a tank. She climbed into bed, grabbed her phone, and looked at a picture of Brayden and Tango. She missed them already. She sighed, turned the light out, and laid back on the pillow. Minutes later she was asleep...

Brenda had been sleeping for about three hours, when she woke up to someone knocking. She didn't know if it was at her door or what? She sat up, and looked over at the clock. It was three thirty. She didn't get up, because she didn't hear it anymore. She eased back down on the pillow, maybe she was dreaming, and she closed her eyes. But then she heard it again. And someone was definitely knocking on her door. She got up, and walked towards the door. She was happy she put the safety lock on, she looked out the peephole. There he stood, Christian F*cking Grey. She stepped away from the door. He kept knocking. She started walking back to her bedroom, but she stopped. (F*ck him, I'm not going spend the next three or four days, avoiding his a**) She turned around and walked over to the door and opened it.

She glared at him. "What?"

He quickly looked her over. "I thought Mia, was f*cking with me, but here you are in the flesh."

"And your point?"

"I never thought I'd ever see you in Seattle again."

"What do you want?"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"It's a direct question."

"Here is a direct answer. Hell No."

"That doesn't mean, I'm not coming in." He pushed her to the side, and walked passed her.

She let the door go, and it closed. "Don't ever touch me again. What do you want?"

"I haven't seen you since the day, you walked out of my office. When you told me you were pregnant."

"And you basically told me to go to hell."

"I didn't tell you that."

"Maybe not in those words."

"I'm assuming you had the baby?"

"Yep."

He nodded. "And the real father, you finally told him?"

"F*ck you Christian."

"F*ck you Brenda. And F*ck you for lying."

"F*ck you Christian, and I never lied to your a**!"

"So, you are trying to tell me that the baby-"

"He isn't a baby anymore, he is three."

Christian continued. "So you are trying to tell me he is really mine?"

"No he is mine, you just donated the sperm."

"Let's say I believe that sh*t. Why didn't you call me after he was born? We could have gotten a DNA test."

"I don't need a DNA test, and I don't care whether you know it or not. He doesn't need you. Now is that it? Because I'm tired of looking at you."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Plenty, but you don't need to see him. Just go back to your rich playboy life, and get the f*ck out of my room."

"Put me out."

"I'll call security and have them throw you're a** out, I'm sure they'd love that."

She walked over to the phone, and picked it up. He walked over, and snatched it out of her hand. "Brenda, stop acting crazy."

"You don't tell me what to do. Get out Christian."

He looked down at her. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to see a picture, that's all. Should I get it myself?"

Brenda glared at him, and went into the bedroom. He placed the receiver on the table, and followed her. Brenda had quite a few pictures with her. She intended on giving them to Diana and her parents.

Christian sat on the bed, and watched as she opened her luggage, then unzipped one of the internal pockets, pulling out a large envelope. She didn't hand it to him, she tossed it on the bed. He picked it up and opened it. He pulled the pictures out. Christian stared at the very first picture. There was a little boy with dark hair playing with Tango. He moved to the next one. There was another one of him chasing Tango, then Tango chasing him. He moved to the next one, there was a picture of the little boy eating. The next one he was staring directly at the camera smiling. And that's when Christian saw his gray eyes looking back at him. He looked so much like Christian when he was a child, except a lot happier.

He had forgotten Brenda was still in there, until he heard her speak. "Could you please leave now. You said you didn't want to be a parent, and I'm fine with that. Now you know, so there is nothing else to talk about."

"What's his name?"

"Brayden, and you can leave now."

Christian didn't move. "I thought you were lying."

"Well I wasn't. You can leave now."

"Do you have any idea how many people have tried to extort money from me?"

"I don't care. You can leave now."

"I'll pay you whatever I owe you, and then some. And I want to see him."

"I don't want it, he doesn't need it. And you can't see him."

Christian looked over at her. "Why not?"

"Because he doesn't need you to come and disrupt his life….then disappear. I'd prefer it if you stay hidden."

"Who said I wanted to disrupt his life? I just want to see him Brenda."

"What happened to I don't want to be a parent?"

"He's here, and when I made that statement, I didn't really believe you were pregnant. And if you were, I didn't think it was mine."

"I don't want you around him, especially if you really don't want him. I promise you, I'd never ask you for anything…never. If you want me to put it in writing I will."

Christian ignored her. "I want to see him."

'Why?'

"Because he is mine."

"And then after you see him, then what?"

"I don't want to see him just one time, Brenda. I want to get to know him, and I'll need your help with that. Because obviously he doesn't know me, and I don't know him. And I know nothing at all about kids."

"Christian, look….just go back to doing what you've been doing, He's fine, I don't want you, to come into his life, and then decide it's not for you. He's not a toy."

"I never said he was. Why don't you want me around him?"

"Because I don't want you to start coming around, and then stop. We have a very comfortable life, and I want to keep it that way."

"Brenda, that's bullsh*t. You don't want to share him."

"Maybe I don't. He's been just mine, since he was born."

"Well, he isn't anymore." Christian took a couple of the pictures, from the stack and put the rest back in the envelope. Brenda didn't say anything, she just looked at him. "And I'm going to tell my parents, they should know."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Brenda's eyes widen. "Why?"

"Because they need to know. And I plan on telling them tomorrow night. I'm going there for dinner." He looked up at her. "You should come, Because they'll have questions. Questions that I can't answer."

"Why are you telling them so soon?"

"Why should I wait? I don't care who knows."

Brenda ran her fingers through her hair. "Now you don't care?"

Christian was staring at one of the pictures. "I'm sorry…I didn't believe you. But sh*t, it had only been a week, Brenda."

"And now who's obsessed with time?"

"I plan on making this right, and making it up to you and him."

"I don't need you do anything to me or for me, just don't hurt my…our son."

"Is there anything he needs?"

"No."

"Where is he?"

"With my sister."

"California?"

"Yes."

*silence*

Brenda looked at him, he was still staring at the pictures. His hair was a mess. It looked like he got out of bed, and came straight over. He had on some jeans and a t shirt. He looked good.

She heard him speak.

"I've missed you. In spite of everything, what I thought I knew, what I didn't know, I always missed you."

Brenda didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She didn't left herself think about him.

"Did you ever think about me?"

"No. You treated me really badly the last time I saw you. And you left a lasting impression. It was seven days out of my life. And I chose to forget them."

Christian stood up. He placed the envelope on the nightstand, and his pictures beside it. Brenda's eyes follow him. He went into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, he came back out. "It's really sad, you forgot our time together."

She didn't say anything. She watched him kick off his shoes, and snatch his shirt over his head.

"Chr-."

She didn't have time to get his name out, he was on her. He kissed her hard. She tried to pull away, but he held her there, moving his lips hungrily against hers.

She jerked away. "Don't you ever kiss me again."

He grabbed and pulled her to him again.

"Kiss me, Brenda."

She turned her head. "No."

He moved down to her neck, and latched on. Her knees started to get weak. He moved her over to the bed, and pushed her back onto it.

"Christian …..no.…..stop."

He moved down her body, pushing her shirt up, taking each one of her breasts into his mouth. Sucking, licking, and caressing each one. She tried to push him away. He took her hands and pinned them above her head. He took his other hand, and slipped it inside her pants. He moaned when his fingers came in contact with her pleasure spot. Her mouth was saying one thing, but her body was saying something totally different.

With one tug, her pants and panties were off. He released her hands, and swiftly moved down to her love. His lips were on her, before she had time to object. She moaned at the first lick. His tongue stroked her button slowly. She arched her back, and closed her eyes tightly. He slipped a finger into her. And she started moaning profusely.

Christian lifted his head, to blow on her. "I've missed you." He felt her tightening around his finger. "Cum baby….you feel so good."

"No…stop…please Christian. I…hate…you."

His tongue flicked across her button again, and she grunted and came. He didn't stop, he moved his tongue up and down her slit, giving her love a chance to recover from her release. She was not in a position to push him away. She came and hard, and it took a lot out of her. He slipped his tongue inside, she grabbed at the sheets. He slid his hand up under her bottom, caressing it. Her hands find his hair. Her body was betraying her, and she was about to come again. Her breathing came in pants. And then she locked her legs around his head, threw her head back, and came again.

He moved up her body. They are now eye level. Brenda grabbed her shirt and tried to pull it down. He started unfastening his pants. He stood up and quickly stepped out of them, and she made an attempt at getting up, but he pushed her back onto the bed.

"Christian, I want you stop and get out."

His lips covered hers, then he reached down, and tried to part her thighs, but she resisted. "Stop Christian."

"You didn't miss me?"

"No. I was too busy raising our child."

"I missed you, and I promise I'll make it up to the both of you." His lips find hers again, and he parted her thighs. Then placed himself at her opening. He didn't enter her. He looked into her eyes. "Brenda, do you want me inside of you?" She looked up at him, wanting to say something, but she couldn't.

He started rubbing himself up and down her. He knew that was making her hotter. He leaned down and took an earlobe in his mouth, then whispered into her ear. "I need you baby. I want to feel you wrapped around me. I'm sorry…hate me later, because I need you." And with that statement, he descended into her. And she cried out.

"Damn you are tight as f*ck. Sh*t!" Christian started moving with wild abandonment.

Her cries were so loud he had to kiss her, to quiet her. She kissed him back this time, as their tongues intertwined. He sat up, and pulled her legs together, and continued driving his love into hers. "Christian….oooh…..oooooh…stop….please stop…." But he didn't he went deeper. Brenda grabbed a handful of the sheet. "I'm about to cum. Oooh, oooh….….ooooh…..ooooh."

He sped up, released her legs, and started stroking her button. "Cum for me baby, cum all over me."

She started meeting his thrusts, and then she grabbed a pillow, and yelled into it. He felt her muscles grip him, and he reached down, tossed the pillow, kissed her and came. Grunting into her mouth….

He kissed her all over. "Damn it Brenda I've missed you." He tried to kiss her lips, but she turned her head. Christian pulled out of her. And she turned her back to him.

"I didn't think I'd ever let you touch me again." She was so disappointed in herself.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Brenda felt the warm liquid running down her thighs. She looked down, and sat up. "You didn't use a condom?"

"I didn't have one."

"Did you learn anything from all of this?"

"Yeah, I missed you."

"Well, I did. I have a uterine implant for birth control. It lasts five years. I got it after I gave birth. So that covers that. You don't have any diseases do you?"

He shook his head.

"And I don't have any either. I haven't had sex since I left. I swore off men after you." She fell back on the pillow. "And I asked you to stop."

"Sh*t Brenda, I apologized."

"Wow! Thanks. And by the way, I still hate you."

"I realize that." He reached down, and pull the covers over them. Then tried to pull her closer.

"Don't do that. Christian, we are not fine. You treated me like sh*t. And I can't believe I let you touch me. But actually I didn't, I told you to stop. Why did you come here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Even after you thought I tried to con you?"

"Yes. When Mia called and told me, she'd seen you, I had no plans to come here….at first. But I couldn't sleep, knowing you were here in Seattle. And I knew you were staying at this hotel. I thought it would be difficult getting your room number, but it wasn't. And to be honest, I didn't come here to confront you, I just needed to see you."

Brenda yawned. She was so tired. It was after five. "Christian, I have to go to sleep. I'm meeting Diana later."

"Go to sleep."

"You're staying?"

"I'm tired too."

"I don't want you to stay, I want you to leave."

"I'm staying."

She was too tired to argue. She closed her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her. She moved her head. "Stop."

He moved back to his pillow and looked over at her. "I missed you."

"I don't give a damn."

"I know..."

Brenda opened her eyes and stretched. She looked at the clock, it was after twelve. It was almost time for her to meet Diana. She had to try on her bridesmaid dress. And it was important that she be there, because of the time constraints, just in case it needed alterations. She looked to her right and rolled her eyes. Christian was in her bed sleeping. Damn Brayden looked so much like him.

She grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand, and dialed Julia's number.

She picked up on the first ring. Julia always carried her cell phone in her pocket. "Julia, hi, how is everything?"

"It's fine, we are getting ready to go to the park."

"Is Brayden around?"

"He's right here, I'm putting on his shoes. I'm going to put you on speaker. Say hello to your mother, she's on the phone."

Brenda heard Brayden's voice. "Hello mommie."

"Hey sweetheart, are you having fun with Auntie Julia."

"Yes. No Tango, no stop it."

"Julia, what is going on?"

"Tango is pulling at his shoe laces."

Brenda called out to Tango. "Tango, you stop it. Bad bad dog."

Julia started laughing. "He's licking the phone."

Brenda laughed. "Tell Conner and Sarah I love them. And I love you too. And Brayden, mommie misses you. And I love you so much. Be good for Auntie Julia."

"I will mommie."

Julia took the phone off speaker. "I love you too, talk to you later."

"Bye." Brenda disconnected the call. She looked to her right, and Christian was looking at her. "Christian, you should go, like now, and last night should have never happened."

"It was this morning."

"Whatever. And it will never happen again. And no means no, haven't you ever heard of that?"

Christian sat up. "If you didn't want me, you would not have been so wet. Didn't matter what you're mouth was saying."

"So are you raping women now, is that your new game?"

He got out of bed, and walked around, picking up his jeans, sliding them on. He threw on his shirt, and slid on his shoes. "Shut up Brenda. If you wanted me to stop, you could have made it happen."

"Well, it will never happen again. That is for sure."

"It will happen again. I know I can f*ck you anytime I want. And you know it too. I would f*ck you again, right now, and you'd let me, but I have to get to the office. Sh*t I don't even have my phone with me, and I'm sure I have a hundred miss calls. And, I want you to come to my parents house with me tonight."

"No. You are in no position to be giving out orders. Are you not aware of how you treated me the last time I was in Seattle?"

"And I apologized, I was wrong. I'll make it up to you both. I promise." He sat down on the bed. He leaned over and tried to kiss her.

She moved away from him. "Stop. You act like everything is fine between us, it is not. We have a child that you have never even seen, one that you didn't even want."

"Brenda, I didn't even think you were pregnant. And when I found out, that you actually were, I didn't think it was mine."

"When did you find out?"

"It's not important, but I did."

"Were you spying on me?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to know if you were pregnant, so I got someone to go to California, and take a couple of pictures."

"You what?"

"I needed to know. But I figured you were pregnant by someone else, since you never contacted me."

"You didn't want anything to do with us, or have you forgotten? You said, I don't want to be a parent."

"I know what I said. And I told you why I said it. And I never wanted to be a parent, or have children. But he's here, and I want to know him. Damn it Brenda, don't make this hard." He stood up, and kissed her forehead, and she jerked away. He took her cell phone out of her hands, and dialed a number. He put it up to his ear for a couple of seconds, then disconnected the call, handing it back to her. "My number, just in case you deleted it. And I'll call you later." And then he was gone.

She sighed. She didn't have time to worry about him, she had to shower, because it was almost time to meet Diana. She got out of bed, and went into the bathroom…...


	12. Chapter 12

**Me and Mr. Grey…...Part 12**

Brenda walked out of the dressing room. Diana stood up, and looked her over.

"It fits like a glove. I don't think it needs anything."

Brenda stared at herself in the mirror. "Me either. I guess my tailor took some great measurements, because the fit is perfect." They stared at the red floor length dress. It had two straps on the side, and nothing on the other.

"And this dress is beautiful Diana. The pictures didn't do it justice."

"I'm glad you like it. I did not want my bridesmaids looking terrible. I wanted all of you to feel sexy and beautiful."

"Well I do, and we will. And this color is gorgeous."

Diana sat back down. "I am so happy it fits, because I was so worried that it wouldn't."

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine."

"Easier said than done….."

After leaving the dress shop, they went to a high end shoe store, to pick up Brenda's shoes.

After leaving the shoe store, they stopped at a restaurant. Brenda was starving and she was so tired.

She yawned.

Diana bit into her sandwich. "Are you ok, you look tired."

"I am. Christian came to my hotel room last night."

Diana almost choked. "Say what?"

"Yes, well actually this morning."

"How did he know you were in town?"

"Mia, his sister told him."

"Oh, I forgot about her. And how did that go?"

"I don't know. He's still cocky as ever."

"And Brayden?"

"He wants to meet him."

Diana's eyes widen. "Really? I thought he wasn't interested."

"I guess he is now. He said he didn't think that I was pregnant, and if I was, he didn't think it was his."

"So, he believes he is now?"

"I showed him a picture of Brayden."

Diana started laughing. "No DNA test needed, because he looks exactly like him. Mr. Grey, you are the father!"

Brenda giggled. "Yep. And he said he wants to make it up, to the both of us. I don't need him to do anything. Brayden is fine, he doesn't need him."

Diana sipped on her drink.

Brenda could tell she wanted to say something. "What?"

"Brenda, look I understand how you must feel about him, trust me. BUT Brayden will not always be three years old, he is going to want to know who his dad is. It's just the nature of the beast. That day will come, when he's going to ask about him."

"He wants to tell his family."

"Already?"

"Yes, I know….odd right? He hasn't even met Brayden. And he wants me to come with him, when he tells them."

Diana stared at her. "How awkward is that going to be?"

"I know right! They'll probably think I'm after his money. Just like he did."

"He thought you were after his money?"

"Yes, he said he didn't really believe I was pregnant. Oh, and get this, he hired someone to take pictures of me. I guess it was during my latter stages of pregnancy. He said that he didn't believe the child was his, because I never contacted him."

"Why did he come to see you, if he thought all of those things?"

"He said he needed to see me, because he missed me."

"What do you think?"

"I doubt that. If that were the case, why didn't he come to California? He can definitely afford it."

Diana shrugged. "Well, why would he come and see you, if he thought you were trying to con him? Is he in love with you?"

Brenda laughed and rolled her eyes. "No. He loves control, power, and money…in that order. And he loves his family, I will give him that."

"Do you love him?"

"I haven't known the man long enough. We knew each other for a week, and I just happened to get pregnant. But I do love the son he helped me create, without a doubt."

"Who knows, maybe he'll be a great father. You did say he loves his family."

"Yeah, he isn't all hugs and kisses, but I could tell."

"So, what happened between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Diana smiled. "Talk about it, did you two have sex?"

"I don't know what we had, or even if I wanted to, but unfortunately yes."

"I thought you couldn't stand him."

"I can't."

"Well, how in the world, did he end up in your lady bits?"

Brenda shrugged. She didn't want to tell her friend, that he practically took it. "I don't want to talk about it." She knew Diana would not understand, Dominant Christian, hell she didn't even understand him.

They finished eating. Diana wanted Brenda to go to the lingerie store, to help her pick out something for her wedding night. They are walking to Diana's car.

"I think you should get crotchless panties."

"Crotchless panties?"

"Yes."

"Brenda, you want me to get a pair of panties with a hole in it, and wear them up under my elegant wedding dress?"

"Yes. Be a lady on the outside, and a slut underneath. Trust me David will love it."

Diana laughed. "I bet he would."

"He would, trust me. They'll be beautiful of course."

"I don't know Brenda."

"Look, if we find a pair, and it's not for you, then we'll try something else.

"Ok."

They get into Diana's car and drive off…...

Brenda and Diana finished shopping, and Brenda headed back to the hotel. She needed a nap. It was a little after five when she got back. She didn't even bother taking off her clothes, she just crashed on the couch, and went to sleep.

About a couple hours later, she heard her phone ringing. She looked at it. It was a Seattle number, probably Christian. She ignored it, and went back to sleep.

*banging on the door* Brenda jumped and almost fell off the sofa. She walked over and looked out the peephole. She unlocked the door and opened it. "Are you crazy?"

"I called and you wouldn't answer."

"I was sleeping. What do you want?"

"You need to get dressed, we are going to my parents' house."

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Brenda turned and went back into the living room, collapsing on the sofa. "I'm going back to sleep."

Christian looked down at her. He was dressed in dark gray slacks and a white button down, with no tie. "Brenda, get dressed."

"Christian, I do not like you. I don't know why you think all of a sudden, everything is ok between us. Newsflash, It's not!"

"That's fine, but you still need to get dressed."

"And I'll tell you what you need to do, and that is get out!"

'Brenda, you can get dressed, or I will not hesitating, in removing these clothes, and f*cking you into submission."

"If you touch me, I will scream."

"Fine with me, I actually wouldn't mind that."

He stood there staring at her. She didn't budge. He shrugged. "Ok." He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Stop it you freak!" She got up and headed into the bedroom.

He grinned. "Make it quick!"

She stuck her head out of the bedroom door. "F*ck you Christian Grey."

"Maybe you'll get that chance later."

She rolled her eyes, and went back in the bedroom…..

They are in Christian's car, headed to his parent's house. He is driving.

"Where is Taylor?"

"He's at home."

"Why isn't he driving you?"

"Because I wanted to be alone with you."

She ignored him. "Why do you want to tell your family now? You haven't even met Brayden?"

"So, he's still my son. That isn't going to change."

"This is going to be so awkward."

"You look beautiful."

She pretended like she didn't even hear him. "You know, I should have called the police on you last night."

"Why?"

"Because you had sex with me, without my permission."

He laughed. "I had your vagina's permission. It liked everything I was doing. And I might do it again tonight."

"That's not funny. My vagina is sore…..from everything you DID to it.."

He looked over at her. "Are you now? Well, if you haven't had sex in over three years, you should be. I'll kiss it later."

"Christian, I do not want you touching me. Are you not hearing me? It's like you are not even, acknowledging how I feel. I am still upset with you!"

"I understand and I have acknowledged it. I said I was sorry. Tell me about Brayden, what kinds of toys does he like?"

"Typical boy stuff. Trucks, balls, and this is weird, because I've never really thought about it, but he likes helicopters."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He pulled up to his parents house. He got out and walked around the car, but Brenda opened her door and got out. She walked passed him, and up the stairs to the house.

Christian smiled, then headed up the stairs behind her. She looked so damn good. She was wearing a body hugging floor length dress, with heels. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. He wondered if she was wearing any panties.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, and turned to him. "Should I ring the doorbell?"

"I have a key."

He unlocked the door and they went in.

It was quieter than last time, and Brenda didn't see a lot of cars outside.

"Where is everybody?"

"It's just the family tonight, and you. Come on." He grabbed her hand, and she was about to pull it away, when she saw his mother coming out.

"Brenda?"

Brenda smiled. "Hello."

"Well hello." She walked over and hugged her. "This is a surprise."

Brenda couldn't believe, he did not tell his mother she was coming. "I'm surprised Christian didn't tell you he invited me. I apologize for any inconvenience."

"Oh no sweetheart, I'll just set up another place at the table. Come on, we just sat down."

They all walk in the dining room.

Mr. Grey smiled. "Brenda, Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Grey."

Mia looked up. (I knew he liked her)"Hello Brenda."

"Hello, Mia."

Christian released Brenda's hand, and pulled out her chair, she sat down. She really did not want to sit next to him, but she didn't want to cause a scene.

He sat down. "Where is Elliot?"

Mia ate a piece of bread. "He isn't coming, he went out of town for two days with his girlfriend. It was spur of the moment."

"Oh."

Grace came out and sat a plate and utensils in front of Brenda. She walked over, and grabbed her a glass, pouring her a glass of wine. Brenda thanked her.

Grace sat down. "So Brenda, how have you been?"

"Great."

"What brings you back to Seattle?"

"My friend is getting married on Saturday."

"Oh. Well congratulations to her. I remember like yesterday, when I married Carrick." She told them all about how he proposed, and gave a detailed description about the wedding. They had pretty much finished eating by the time she had finished.

Carrick stood up. "Shall we retire to the living room?"

Christian interrupted. "No, I have something to tell you. All of you. I wish Elliot was here, but he's not. So, I'll tell him later."

Grace looked at her husband, that back at Christian. "What is it?"

Brenda felt like she was about to throw up. (He could have done this alone.)

"I have a child with Brenda."

Brenda couldn't believe he just blurted it out. But that was just like Christian. He even had sex like that. He never eased into anything.

Mia's mouth dropped open. "Where?"

"In California."

"Since when?"

"She got pregnant during her visit to Seattle."

Grace's eyes widen. "That was a long time ago."

"Yes."

Carrick who didn't trust anybody, looked at Brenda, then Christian. "How do you know the child is yours? Have you taken a DNA test?"

"I don't need one."

"You don't need one? Listen here Christian-."

"No, I don't need one. He is mine."

Grace grabbed Carrick's hand. "How...long...have you known?"

"I just found out last night. And don't blame Brenda, she tried to tell me, but I thought she was trying to con me, so I pretty much dismissed her."

Mia spoke up. "How old is this child?"

"Three. His name is Brayden. And I've never met him."

Mia continued. "No offense Brenda, but Christian what if he's not yours?"

"He is Mia." He reached in his shirt pocket, and pulled out one of the photos, he'd taken from Brenda's hotel room. He handed it to Mia.

She looked down at it, and covered her mouth. "Oh...my...God! He looks just like you."

Grace stood up, and walked over to Mia. She looked down at the photo. "Oh my, look at him. He looks exactly like you did, when you were little." She took the photo from Mia, and gave it to Carrick.

"Damn Christian, you have dominate genes, I swear he is the splitting image of you. How did you find out she was telling the truth?"

"I don't want to really get into that, but I found out."

Grace sat down. "Brenda, why...didn't you force him to take a DNA test?"

"Because I didn't want to go through all of that. I decided to just raise him on my own."

They all kept passing the picture around, and staring at it.

Grace looked down at the picture. "I want to see him...if that's ok?"

"Mom, I haven't even met him. You'll get your chance."

Carrick looked over at Christian. "So, what are your plans, as far as being in your son's life?"

Christian grabbed Brenda's hand, which was up under the table. "We are getting married."

Brenda eyes widen, and she looked over at Christian. He looked at her, smiled, then leaned over and kissed her hard.

Grace, Mia, and Carrick were obviously shocked, and who wouldn't be, after learning what they had just learned.

Brenda was livid, but she kept quiet. She didn't want to have an argument in front of his parents.

Carrick was the first to speak. "Christian, are you sure? I mean you don't have to get married, because you have a child."

"I'm well aware of that."

Grace wanted and needed to support him. "Well, I have every confidence that you know what you're doing, so I'll support you no matter what."

Mia smiled. "I'm shocked, but I always knew you liked her. I could tell, and as long as I'm a bridesmaid I'm cool."

Christian was still holding her hand up under the table, Brenda started digging her nails into his hand. He didn't even flinch.

Grace, who is still holding the picture, questions Christian. "How soon are you getting married?"

"We don't know yet, but soon."

Brenda couldn't take anymore. "Will you excuse us for a moment?"

Grace nodded. "Sure."

Brenda stood up, and so did Christian. They walked out of the dining room. She turned to him. "We need to talk, and now. And a place where no one can hear."

He grabbed her hand, she snatched it away. He grinned. "Follow me."

They head upstairs, and end up in his old room. He sat down on the bed.

"Christian, I am so angry, what would make you think, I would want to marry you?"

"You don't?"

"No! Do you need a couple of reasons?!"

"If you'd like to tell me, I'll listen."

"You pretty much told me, you were not interested in being a father to our son. And you thought I was after your money. And to top it all off, we've only known each other for a total of eight or nine days. Well, we've been in each other's presence for that amount of time."

"I apologized, and if you give me the opportunity I would love to make it up to you, and Brayden."

"Ok fine, make it up, but marriage, that's extreme don't you think?"

"Not really."

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"Why not? I like you, you like me."

"No, I don't like you. And we would be divorced, before the ink dried on the marriage license."

"No, we wouldn't. I had no plans to marry, but waking up to you everyday for the rest of my days, I could get use to that."

Brenda stood there, and just stared at him for a moment. "We have a child, and we can't play with his emotions, and where would we live?"

"Here with me. And I'd never play with his emotions, or ever do anything ever again to cause harm to either one of you."

"Problem, I'm not selling my house."

"So, you will marry me?"

"No, Christian. Do you have any idea, how crazy you sound?"

"I sound sane to me."

"Your sane and my sane…..totally different."

"Are you wearing panties?"

"What?"

"Are you wearing panties? Because I can't tell."

"Am I wearing panties?! Because you can't tell?! Christian you are so freaking weird!"

"And you are gorgeous." He stood up, and walked over to her.

She backed up. "Come on Christian, not right now or ever for that matter."

"Yes…right now." He bent down, and slipped his hand up under her dress. His hands traveled up her leg.

"Christian is there ever a time, you're not thinking about sex?"

"There have been plenty of times."

He started walking her over to the bed. "No, Christian." He didn't listen. He pushed her back onto the bed, pushing up her dress, and she was not wearing panties. He started unbuttoning his pants.

"I'm going to scream."

"No, you won't." His pants dropped to the floor. He took her legs, and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He rubbed himself against her, feeling her slickness. "See it still likes me, nothing's changed. And it is giving me all the permission I need." He positioned himself, and pushed deep into her. She threw her head back, and he leaned down, and started kissing on her neck. His strokes were so slow and deep, and she forgot about not wanting him, she just didn't want him to stop….

**Part 2**

After leaving Christian's parents' house, they headed back to the hotel. Brenda didn't say much on the way back. She was disappointed in how she was handling things with Christian. He'd said some mean things to her, and here she was…having sex with him, like nothing had happen.

They have made it back to her room. Christian notices how quiet she has gotten. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She got undressed, and got in. He followed her.

Christian is standing outside the shower. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. You being here. Us having sex. That's what's wrong. I shouldn't even be talking to you, not after how you treated me."

"Sh*t Brenda, I said I'm sorry."

"Wow! Thanks."

"What can I do? F*ck, I'm trying Brenda. I'll do whatever I have to."

She really didn't feel like talking, so she turned her back to him. He stripped and joined her. He grabbed her arm, turning her around. He caressed her cheek. "I want to make it up to you, but you have to let me. I can't change the past, I don't have that power. But I can try to make things right."

He waited for some sort of reaction. She looked up into his gray eyes, which was a mistake, because she became powerless.

His hair was wet from the water. His eyes stood out so beautifully against the black of his hair, and the natural tan of his skin. She could see the first sign of stubble, coming through on his face. Damn, why did she still want him? "We can't stand here all night, I don't want to turn into a prune."

Christian smiled. "I wouldn't mind that, I'd take great pleasure in sucking the juice right out of you."

"You are a certified freak."

He grinned.

They bathed, and exited the shower. Christian decided to sleep in the nude. Brenda slid on a t shirt, which he didn't seemed to be too pleased about.

"I want to go to California in the morning. I don't want to wait to meet Brayden."

Brenda sat down on the bed. "Diana is having her bachelorette party tomorrow."

"I'll make sure you're back in time. We'll leave early in the morning."

"Christian, you can't plan my schedule for me. And you didn't even ask me, you just said, I want."

"I would love it, if you'd agree to go to California tomorrow, that's if you can?"

"No, not tomorrow."

"Sh*t Brenda, you mean to tell me, going to a f*cking bachelorette party is more important than me meeting my son?"

"And no I don't think it's more important, Diana wouldn't either. And why should I just drop everything, because you want to go?"

"F*ck it! You don't have to go, I'll go alone."

"Julia, would never give you access to Brayden, and you don't even have the address."

"I'll make you tell me."

"You can't make me do anything."

Christian glared at her. "Don't temp me."

Brenda thought about what Diana said. Brayden is going to want to know him. "You know I should, but I won't. We can go tomorrow. And I'm not doing it for you."

"Ok, I can accept that."

"Like you have a choice."

"You and that smart mouth. I'm about to give you something to suck on, if you don't shut up."

"Who said I would suck?"

"You would. You wouldn't do anything to harm him."

"Don't put it in my mouth, and you won't have to find out."

He smirked and sat up. He moved closer to her. She thought he was going kiss her, but he didn't. He grabbed her shirt, and pulled it over her head. He leaned in and kissed her this time, moving his tongue slowly against hers. He sucked on her tongue, then her bottom and top lips. Brenda felt him pull her arms behind her back, but she had gotten lost in his kisses, she wasn't that aware of what he was doing. All of a sudden she tried to move, but she couldn't. She jerked away from him.

"Christian untie me."

"No."

"Red."

He smiled. "Blue."

"I'm serious Christian, untie me."

He leaned over, and ran his tongue down her neck, all the way to her breasts. He pulled one of them into his mouth, sucking gently. He grabbed the other one, and molded it to the shape of his palm. Her body started betray her again, as she felt herself getting wet. His hand travel across her belly, stopping at her love. He pushed a finger deep into her, she moaned, then he quickly pulled it out. He pushed her onto the bed, she rolled onto her side.

"Christian, this is ridiculous. Untie me. I did not say I wanted to play with you."

"Who's playing? And I'm not untying you."

He positioned his head in between her legs, pushing her thighs apart. His tongue lightly grazed her button. She bit her lip, in attempt at not moaning. His tongue tickled her opening. Damn, that was driving her crazy. She moved her hips, in an attempt at getting more friction. But he wouldn't let it happen.

"I want you to suck me Brenda." He blew on her, then flicked his tongue across her button.

She moaned. "No."

He lifted his head. "Well, I won't let you cum."

"I don't care Christian."

He looked down at her beauty below. He was so hard. She felt him brush against her cheek. He stuck his tongue deep into her. She moaned. "Ooooh..."

"Just lick it baby."

"No."

"Damn it Brenda, why are you being so difficult?"

"You should untie me. And maybe I will?"

"I'm not untying you."

"Ok, move."

He stood up, and looked down at her. "What are you going to do?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "I'll get someone else to untie me, and maybe they will arrest you for kidnapping."

"I didn't kidnap me."

"Well sexual assault."

He laughed.

She stood up, and started walking into the living room. He didn't move at first, until he heard her fumbling with the door. He rushed into the living room.

"Brenda what in the hell are you doing?" He pulled her away from the door. "Have you forgotten you are naked."

"No, that will definitely get me some help."

"Or assaulted."

He tried to get her to go back into the bedroom. She tried to pull away, but fell across the arm of the sofa. Christian laughed, and smacked her on the a**.

"Ouch!"

He grabbed her butt, and squeezed it. "I should f*ck you, just like this. I can see the world from where I'm standing."

"You are a creep. Help me up."

He pulled her up.

"Untie me, Grey."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Will you put those lovely lips to work?"

"I might, you'll have to untie me to find out."

"Ok." He reached around and untied her.

She rubbed her wrists, and then headed into the bedroom, with him following.

He watched as she got into bed, lifted her legs, and tucked then up under the sheet. Then brought the sheet up to her neck.

Christian looked down at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"I thought you were going to suck me."

"You thought wrong. I don't even like you. And it would not be in your best interest, to put that thing anywhere near my mouth."

"So, you're going to leave me...it…like this?"

"There is some lotion in the bathroom."

Christian grinned. "I know you are in need of a release too."

"I'll get it."

"How?"

She didn't say anything. Christian rubbed himself a little. "F*ck it."

He turned off the light, and walked around the bed, getting in. He looked over at her, he could have her if he wanted, but if she didn't want to suck him, he wouldn't f*ck her.

He closed his eyes, about ten minutes later he heard moans. He looked over at her. Her eyes were closed, legs spread, he could see the outline through the sheet. His erection had calmed, but he quickly stiffened. He pulled the covers back. She giggled.

"I would never masturbate in front of you. Creep!"

"Ha ha, very funny. But you now you're about to get f*cked."

He moved over her, pushed her legs even wider, and with no warning plunged into her. "Ooooooooh!"

His strokes were fast, long, and deep. He grabbed her ankles pulling them together, holding them to one side, as he pounded into her love. "Oooh Christian, ooooh, ooooh..." He felt her muscles tighten, squeezing the sh*t out of him.

With one final thrust, he came with her.

He kissed her feet. "Sh*t Brenda." He continued licking and sucking her feet and toes. "Marry me."

She looked up at him, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm serious…..marry me. I want to live inside of you, for the rest of my days."

Brenda started laughing. "What kind of proposal is that?"

"The kind you say yes to. I'd be good to you. You'd never want for anything."

"I don't want for anything now."

"Our son would have both his parents, living under one roof. You know that's the best thing for him."

"He's been doing fine Christian. You never even been around kids, you might not like it."

"He's mine, I'll love it."

He pulled out of her. Then moved next to her.

"You say that now."

"Stop trying to talk me out of it."

"I'm not, I'm just being realistic. You are a single, young, handsome, and very rich. Your life will be different."

"I hope so."

"What about your extracurricular activities?"

"What extracurricular activities?"

"Your playroom activities?"

"I'll get rid of it."

"That has been a big part of your life. And you are just going to get rid of it?"

"We can do whatever you're comfortable with, in our bedroom."

"We couldn't live in your penthouse. Tango and Brayden need a yard."

"Ok, we can go house hunting."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"You will."

"You are confident."

"I am."

"We haven't been around each other enough."

"If I walk outside, and the sun is shining, it won't take me all day to recognize it. When you know you know. And I've been in hell since you've been gone. I know." He leaned over. "Anything else?"

She shook her head.

He tried to kiss her. She moved her head. "Don't do that."

He held her face still, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Goodnight Brenda."

"No means no Christian."

"Whatever."

She turned her back to him, and closed her eyes. She felt him move behind her, his body against hers. She didn't move away, she just closed her eyes and went to sleep...


	13. Chapter 13

**Me and Mr. Grey….Part 13**

Brenda stared out of the window. She couldn't believe they were on their way to LA, and Christian was going to actually meet Brayden. She didn't even really know, how she felt about it.

She did managed to call Julia, and tell her she was coming, and that she'd be bringing Brayden's father. Julia was shocked, because Brenda never spoke of him. Of course she had a million questions, but Brenda just told her, she'd talk to her when she got to California.

Brenda leaned back in the seat. Just a week ago it was just her, Brayden, and Tango. And life was good and comfortable. She looked over at Christian, who was on the phone. And now Christian wanted in. She was having a hard time forgetting what happened. And an even harder time at forgiving him. But she knew she had to, because he was Brayden's father. And that was never going to change.

To be honest, she knew he should've had some doubts, especially since they had only been together for a week. She just didn't like the way he handled everything. She also didn't understand why, he didn't demand a DNA test. Especially once he found out she was really pregnant. She wondered if he was secretly hoping and wishing, it wasn't his? But he seemed genuinely excited, about being a father now. There were just so many questions that needed to be answered...

Christian disconnected the call. "Brenda?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok? You look to be knee deep in thought."

"I am. Why didn't you demand a DNA test?"

"Because I didn't think he was mine."

"Christian, were you secretly hoping he wasn't?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I didn't want any kids. And when there was a possibility that I had one, I didn't really know how I felt about it. Because, I didn't want to f*ck up, like my mom did."

"So why now?"

"He's mine, I know it. I can't run from him, or you. And I don't want to."

"Well, I called my sister and told her we were coming. If she's a b*tch to you, just try to overlook it. She was one to me for years. And she loves Brayden. Sometimes I wonder if I was her surrogate."

"I'll keep that in mind." He grabbed her hand.

Brenda smiled. "Are we holding hands now?"

"I've held your hand before."

"I can count how many times you've held my hand. But I can't count how many times, we've had sex."

He laughed. "Good."

"That's not good, especially if you want me to marry you."

"You want me to hold your hand? Fine I will."

"So, just like that?"

He leaned back. "Yep. If there is anything you want, just tell me."

"You should already know."

"I should but I don't. I've never been in a relationship. So, you'll have to work with me."

"So, now we are in a relationship, because you said we are?"

"Brenda, stop making things difficult. You want me, just as much as I want you."

"If Brayden wasn't yours, would you still want me?"

"Yes, I would."

His phone rung and he answered. Brenda leaned back, and put on her headphones. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew her life would never be the same, if she married him...

They eventually land.

They are in the back of a cab, on their way to Julia's.

Christian as usual is on the phone. In a way, it was a good thing, because he wouldn't have time to get nervous. That's if he got nervous at all. She couldn't say the same for herself. She was a nervous wreck. (Would Brayden like him? Did she really want to share him? Would Julia behave? How would Christian relate to Brayden?) There were a million things running through her head.

Christian reached over and grabbed her hand. He was trying his best to reassure her, but she was still nervous. He disconnected the call and apologized.

"It's fine. You are always on the phone."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess you won't have time to get nervous, because there is Julia's house."

The gate opened and they enter.

Christian looked up at the large house. "Beautiful house, it reminds me of my parents' home."

"I thought the same thing, when I first saw it."

He paid the cab driver, and they exited. Brenda looked up at him. "This is it. Are you nervous?"

He shook his head. "Anxious."

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand, and kissed him, which caught him off guard. He didn't have time to respond, because the door opened.

Brenda released his hand. "Julia….Hi." Julia just stood there staring at Christian. "Julia!"

She jumped. "Hi, I'm sorry. I had no idea, he would look exactly like Brayden, or Brayden would exactly like him? Or whatever, you know what I mean."

"Julia, this is Christian."

She smiled. "Hello, welcome to my home."

He returned her smile. "Thank you."

"Come on in."

They followed her inside. Brenda was kind of shocked, that Julia was being so...pleasant.

They walked into the great room. Brenda looked around. "So where are the children?"

"Out back."

Brenda looked at Christian, forgetting Julia was there for a moment. "Are you ready for this?"

"I was ready Thursday."

Julia interrupted. "Look, I'm really trying to be on my best behavior, because I don't want to add stress to an already stressful situation." She turned to Christian. "If you are not serious about him, just walk back out that door. He'll be fine. Because I adore him, we all do. He has enough love right here, he does not need you."

Brenda's heart started beating extremely fast. (And the b*tch shows up.) She heard Christian speak.

"I disagree. He needs me, and I need him."

Julia stared him down. "If you hurt him, I'll find you."

"You won't have to, I'll give you the address."

She smiled. "As long as we're clear. Well, let's go meet your son, it has been long enough."

Brenda shot Christian a look. He just winked and started walking.

They eventually end up in Julia's backyard. There were quite a few kids over.

Julia apologized. "I'm sorry, some of Sarah and Conner's friends came over. Brayden is over there playing in the sandbox."

Christian looked all over, but he didn't see a sandbox.

Julia touched his arm, and pointed. "Over there."

Christian's eyes fell on the little dark haired boy, filling the bucket up with sand. For a minute he couldn't move. And all of a sudden he got nervous. He was about to meet his son. His Son. This was a little much, even for him. At that moment, so many things started running through his head. (What if he was like his mother, and ruined his life? Should he do as Julia suggested, and just turn and walk back out of the door? Maybe Brayden was better off, not knowing him?) Christian stared at the sandbox, and the little boy in it. He couldn't leave. He was not like his mother.

Brenda grabbed his hand. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"Well, let's go meet your son."

They made their way across the yard, and over to the sandbox.

Brenda yelled his name. "Brayden!"

Gray eyes look up at her. "Mommy!" He stood up, Brenda ran over, and he jumped into her arms.

"Hello Sweetheart." He wrapped his little arms around her neck, and she planted kisses all over his face.

"I missed you Mommy!"

"I missed you too!" She hugged him again. She looked at Christian. "Hey, I want you to meet someone. Can you say hello to Mr. Grey?"

Brayden looked over at Christian. "Hello."

Christian smiled. "Hello there. What were you making?"

"A mountain."

Brenda kissed his cheek. "Wow, a mountain?"

"Yes, Conner taught me."

Brenda gave Christian a little background information. "Conner is Julia's son. She has a daughter too, her name is Sarah. They are a little older than Brayden."

He nodded. His eyes never leave Brayden. Christian was so incredibly nervous. He just couldn't find the words. He still could not believe, he really had a son.

Brenda sensed that he was struggling. "Let's go inside, and get something to drink."

They all walk back to the house.

Christian, Brenda, and Brayden are sitting at the kitchen table. Christian is sipping on a bottled water, and Brayden is drinking juice.

Brenda realized, she had not seen Tango. "Brayden, where is Tango?"

"Aunt Julia took him to the groomer."

Brenda laughed. "Figures. Poor Tango."

"She said he needed it."

Brenda grinned. She looked over at Christian, then back at Brayden. "Um…Brayden…..Guess what? Mr. Grey has a helicopter."

Brayden's eyes got big. "A real one?"

"Yes, sweetheart. A real one."

Christian was never at a lost for words. He was use to talking and doing business with all types of people. But he was having a hard time, finding anything to say to this three year old. And it wasn't because he was a child, it was his child, and it was the first time he was meeting him. This feeling was strange, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Brenda touched Christian's hand. "Why don't you tell him...about your helicopter?"

Brayden spoke up, before he could say anything. "Is it big?"

Christian nodded. "It's huge. And I even named him. His name is Charlie Tango."

"Like my dog Tango!"

"Yes."

Brayden's eyes lit up. That really got him excited.

"Maybe I'll take you to see it? That's if you would like to, and if your mother doesn't mind?"

Brenda looked over at Christian. "I don't mind."

Brayden jumped up. "I have one! I can show you!"

Christian questioned him. "Ok, where is it?"

Brayden pointed. "Up there. I can't reach it."

Brenda looked up, and spotted it on top of the refrigerator. Christian stood up, and retrieved it, along with the remote.

"Would you like to go outside and fly it?"

Brayden jumped up. "Yes!" He grabbed Brenda's hand. "Come on Mommy!"

They all head back outside. The other children are playing tag football, and Brayden is showing Christian, how to fly his helicopter, at least he thinks he is. Brenda decided to leave them alone. She walked over to Julia, who was talking to her housekeeper. The housekeeper left, when Brenda walked up.

Julia looked over at Brayden and Christian. "So, how are they getting along?"

"I guess ok. I think Christian is nervous, which is crazy, because I didn't think he could get nervous."

Julia sighed. "I just hope he is serious about being a father."

"I think he is. I don't know, especially given our history, but I honestly think he is going to stay in Brayden's life."

""I hope you are right. And Brenda, how could you forgive him so quickly?"

"I don't know if I have. I know eventually I have to, because it's best for Brayden." Brenda didn't want to tell Julia the whole story, so she decided to just end it at that. She did not want Julia to know, they'd been having sex.

Julia turned her attention back to Christian and Brayden. "He is good looking, I will give him that. He almost looks better than you."

Brenda laughed.

"You two haven't started having sex again have you?"

"Of course not."

"Brenda, don't lie to me."

"Ok, maybe once."

"Brenda! What are you doing? The man left you preg-."

Brenda interrupted. "We were never together."

"So, he still left you alone, to raise his child for three years."

Brenda whispered. "I know."

"Well, why are you letting him back in your life?"

"Because I think he really intends on making things right. And Julia, you don't know everything."

"Tell me Brenda, what don't I know?"

"I don't want to get into it." And Brenda wasn't sure if she should tell her anyway, might make things worse. Hell, it would definitely make things worse. Because he had actually denied that Brayden was even his. And on top of that, he thought she was trying to con him. No, she wouldn't tell Julia anything, because she would be livid. And she really didn't want to have to deal with her too.

Brenda, Christian, and Brayden spent the rest of the afternoon together. By the time their visit was over, Christian had relaxed, and Brayden had really warmed up to him. Christian wanted to stay longer, but he promised Brenda he would have her back in time, for Diana's bachelorette party. Brenda could tell, it was really hard for him to leave Brayden. And she had never seen that side of Christian, with anyone, not even his family. He hung on Brayden's every word. She could tell he loved him already…

**Part 2**

Brenda and Christian are on their way back to Seattle.

"I'm happy things with you and Brayden went well."

"He is like a little version of you. He looks like me, and acts like you. You've done a good job with him."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. He is so happy, and well adjusted...different...than I was at his age. I hope I can be the father he needs."

"I have every faith that you can be."

"I don't think your sister feels like that, she hates my a**."

"No she doesn't, she is just trying to look out for us. You can't blame her, you were not around the first couple of years of his life. She's a little apprehensive."

"I know, but that will never happen again."

"I hope you mean that Christian. I don't really care about you and me. I care more about your relationship with Brayden."

"I want you both in Seattle with me."

Brenda shook her head. "You want?"

"Yes, I really want the two of you with me. I think it's where you're supposed to be."

"You're asking me to just up and leave everything?"

He turned to her. "You'd be happy, I'd make sure of it."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I'd f*ck you everyday, and I know that would keep a smile on that gorgeous face."

Brenda laughed. "You are so gross. We are supposed to be having a serious conversation."

"Hell, I am serious."

He turned his phone on, and his message alert signal started going off.

She leaned back in her seat. "I'll just take a nap, I'm sure you'll be on the phone for the rest of this flight." She closed her eyes, but as soon as closed them, she felt him pull her to her feet. Her eyes pop open.

Christian kissed her hard. "Wrong, I'm going to be in you, for the rest of this flight." He grabbed her hand, and they head to the back of the plane.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom."

"You have a bedroom on your plane?"

"I thought you knew?"

"No, I didn't."

He opened the door. "Well I do. I travel a lot, so I need it."

The bedroom was really nice. It even had a full bath. It wasn't her first time on a private jet, of this caliber. Luis had a really nice one too.

Christian pulled her shirt over her head, and unhooked her bra, then removed it. He leaned down, and took each one of her buds into his mouth. He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt, and kissing her at the same time. He tossed his shirt, and pulled her closer, crushing her breasts against his chest. They walk over to the bed, and fall back onto it. He unfastened her jeans, then slid the zipper down.

Brenda threw her head back, and gasped as she felt his finger slip into her.

Christian leaned down and started kissing her neck, as he continued to pump his finger in and out of her.

She moaned his name, and was just about to cum, when he pulled his fingers out. He stood up, and pulled her jeans off. And her underwear followed. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes.

"Spread your legs wide, I want to look at you."

She obeyed.

He took her in. "You are beautiful."

"So are you."

"Do you touch yourself?"

Brenda grinned. "Doesn't everybody?"

"Stop. I want to be the only person, that makes you cum."

Brenda giggled. "What?"

"You heard me."

She closed her legs. "It's my body, I'll do what I want." She sat up. "Way to kill the mood, Stud."

"I didn't kill anything. My mood is fine." He reached down and stroked his erection.

"Well, mine isn't. You can't tell me what to do with my body."

"Brenda, I didn't mean it like that."

"That's how it came out."

"What I meant was, any pleasure you get, I want to be apart of it. And I would do the same."

"Is this about control?"

"No. It's about you and me." He moved closer, pushing her back onto the bed. He parted her legs, then positioned himself, pushing into her. She moaned. He grabbed her hands, and held them down against the bed, as he moved his hips at a insane pace . He buried his head into her neck, sucking...as he thrust deep into her. He could feel her body getting slicker, and her cries getting louder, as she yelled his name.

Christian moved up to her lips, and kissed her passionately. He flipped over pulling her with him, and now she's on top. She instantly took over, and started grinding her hips into him. He reached up, and grabbed her breasts, teasing the tips. He pulled her down into a kiss, and held her still, as he drove his body deeper. She cried into his mouth, as his body slapped violently up against hers. She bit his lip as she came, which sent him over the edge too.

She didn't move, she couldn't. She didn't have the energy. Christian reached down and grabbed her a**.

"Damn, you feel so good." He kissed the top of her head. "Marry me."

Brenda didn't say anything. She hated feeling the way she was feeling. It was like her body wasn't even hers, it was his. Her mouth would say one thing, but her body was saying something totally different.

"Brenda?"

She looked into his eyes.

"Marry. Me."

"Marriage is a big deal. It's more than sex Christian. And we have Brayden to think about."

He caressed her cheek. "I know all of those things."

"And you want to be with me for the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Why? We hardly know each other."

"I feel like I know enough about you, and all that I don't know, I'll learn."

"What if you don't like what you learn?"

"I'll deal with it."

"I don't understand, why do we have to get married?"

"Because I want you to belong to me."

"So, it's a control thing?"

"No, because I want to belong to you too. Brenda, you are an extraordinarily beautiful woman. And you don't take sh*t from anybody, including me. I never thought much about marriage, until you came along. I want you and our child with me, as a real committed family."

"It's just hard to believe that now, you are all in?"

"I am."

"And I should just say yes? After everything?"

"Yes, you should. I want Brayden to know I'm his father. I want to be everything to him and you, because the two of you are everything to me."

"But two days ago, we were nothing to you."

"I didn't know Brayden was mine Brenda. And I never forgot about you. That's why I came to the hotel that night. I had to see you. Sh*t Brenda, I can't let you go, not this time. You don't want me?"

She didn't respond, she just stared into his eyes.

Christian continued. "I know you do. I can feel it. Make my life and marry me."

"I'm not even sure if I like you Christian."

"We can work on that, just marry me."

Brenda shook her head and sighed. "This is so crazy."

"No it's not. I've missed you so much. There were a lot of times, I wanted to come and see you, but I didn't know if you were involved with someone or not."

"Why didn't you just hire someone to spy on me, you did it before?"

"Because if you were with someone, I didn't want to know."

"If that's the case, why did you come to my hotel room? I could have brought someone with me."

"Yeah, but I took a chance anyway. You were just too close. And I needed to see you."

"Christian, I just don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"Just say yes."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is." He kissed her nose. "Baby, I want to be with you, and I know you want it too. Sh*t I can feel it. And I know you can too. Stop denying us, and just accept it."

"Ok, Christian."

His eyes widen. "Ok….what?"

"I'll marry you."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"No, and who knows the ceremony might not ever happen."

"I'm going to marry you, Brenda. And I don't even want a big production."

"Me either."

"Good, let's go to Vegas."

Brenda's eyes widen. "When?"

"Now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I have to go to Diana's bachelorette party."

"She'll understand. And I'll make sure you are back for the wedding."

"No, I have to be there. I promised. Let's wait until after the wedding. We could leave tomorrow night, and get married Sunday. I have to be there to support Diana. She's one of my closest friends."

Christian could see how important it was to her. And he could wait a little while longer. "Ok." He grabbed her left hand, and looked at it. "Size Five?"

She nodded.

"Brenda, you're not going to change your mind are you?"

She shook her head. "No, and don't worry, I'll sign the prenup."

"You plan on divorcing me?"

"We have to protect, both our assets. So, get your lawyer to draw up the papers, and I will gladly sign them."

"I don't think we need one."

Brenda stared at him for a moment. "Are you crazy?"

"No." She made an attempt at moving. He held her there. "No, stay. And I'm not crazy."

"Yes, you are. You are an extremely wealthy man."

"I know."

"Christian, I want to sign a prenup. I don't want anyone to think, I married you for your money."

"Who gives a f*ck what everyone else thinks?"

"Christian, I just would prefer it. I have my own money, and Brayden's future to think about too."

"Brayden will be fine. I'll make sure of that."

"I won't marry you, unless we have one."

That statement got his attention. "Ok if you insist, but once we are married what's mine is yours. And you will be very wealthy too."

"I am already very wealthy. Not your billionaire wealthy, but I can do and go where I want."

"How wealthy are you? I'm curious, that's if you don't mind telling me. "

"High Eights."

His eyes widen. "Really?"

"I married a very wealthy man and divorced him." She started laughing.

Christian grinned.

"No seriously, my father didn't leave me anything, but Julia decided to give me, what she thought was rightfully mine. It was right around the time, I found out I was pregnant."

"That was really big of her."

"I know, I tried to tell her I didn't need it. But she insisted."

"I'm sure it just felt good, doing the right thing."

"Yeah, she said something similar to that."

"So Miss Barrett, what kind of ring would you like?"

"I don't care. Surprise me."

"Ok."

Their bodies are still joined.

Christian pulled her into a kiss. "You are so warm." She felt his body stiffening, filling her again.

"I can't believe we had this whole conversation, like this."

"I rather enjoyed it. We should have all our serious conversations just like this." He flipped her over. She is now lying on her back, and he is on top.

Brenda grinned, and looked up at him. "Do you ever get tired of having sex?"

He shook his head. "Not with you. And there is so much we haven't done."

"That statement worries me."

"It shouldn't, I'd never do anything you didn't want to do."

"Yeah, like the night you came to my hotel room?"

"I apologized for that."

She smiled. "I don't forgive you."

"You will in time."

"And I'm still mad at you."

"I know, I'm mad at me too…..." He sat up and pushed her legs back, and she felt him go deeper…..

***next chapter will be up Sept 28***


	14. Chapter 14

**Me and Mr. Grey…...Part 14**

Brenda is in her hotel room, laying across the bed. She was so incredibly tired. When Christian said he would be in her, the whole flight, he was not lying. And now she had to get up, and get ready for Diana's bachelorette party.

She did managed to rest a little. But about an hour into her nap, Diana called, and said she was coming to pick her up. She took a quick shower, and threw on a pair of white jeans, a yellow strapless fitted top, and a pair of floral printed, Betsey Johnson pumps. She flat ironed her hair straight, and applied minimal makeup.

Before leaving, she called Julia, and checked on Brayden.

After hanging up, she made her way down to the lobby.

As soon as she stepped off the elevator, her phone rung. Brenda answered, and she heard a whole lot of commotion in the background.

"Brenda, bring your a**!"

She looked outside, and saw a huge limo. She didn't know what kind it was, but it looked like a Cadillac Escalade. She made her way outside, and got in. And to her surprise, there were both men and women inside.

Diana called out to her, and motioned for her to come and sit next to her. She made her way over, and spotted Diana's fiancé, David, who was sitting on the opposite side.

Diana threw her arm around her. "We decided to have a joint bachelor/bachelorette party. And we rented out the whole bar."

Brenda's eyes widen. "On a Friday night? That's a lot of money, right?"

"Yeah, a gift from my parents. They just don't know it yet."

They laugh.

It ended up being a very interesting limo ride. People were dancing, singing, and just acting as crazy as they possibly could.

Eventually they made it to the bar, and that's when the party really got started.

To Brenda's surprise, there were both male and female strippers at the party. She assumed since it was a joint affair, they wouldn't have any of that, but she was wrong.

During the shows, the women sat on one side, and the men sat on the other. The men were tame compared to the women.

Things really got wild on the women's side. There were three male strippers, and they were being groped and pulled on, by a number of drunk women. But they didn't seem to mind.

Brenda was seated next to Diana, as she received her own personal lap dance. And the guy that was giving it to her, had the biggest penis, Brenda had ever seen. She didn't know if it was fake or what, but it looked like it could rip someone apart.

Diana screamed, as he picked her up, and flung her around like a rag doll. Brenda was worried that David was going to get upset, but he didn't even look Diana's way. At that moment, she started thinking about Christian. This would never fly with him. He'd be kicking this stripper's a**, or maybe that would be Taylor's job. But regardless, this would never happen on his watch.

After the strippers finished, everyone headed to the dance floor, including Brenda. She danced almost the whole night, until she started feeling sick. She had quite a few drinks, and plus it started getting really hot. Especially with the amount of people, that were inside the bar. So she headed outside for some fresh air.

Brenda had just walked outside, when she heard someone call her name.

"Brenda?"

She turned and smiled. "Josh. Hi."

He was on the phone, but disconnected the call, when he saw her. "Diana said you were coming to town. When did you get in?"

"Wednesday." Brenda was a little confused, because she hadn't seen him in the bar. "Were you inside? Because I didn't see you."

"Yes, it just so damn crowded in there." He smiled. "And I had no idea, you were already in town." He looked down at her left hand. "Not married?"

She shook her head. "No. But I do have a son and a dog."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know, Diana told me. She talks about him a lot. Brayden right?"

Brenda nodded. "Are you still playing football?"

"Yes."

"Same team?"

"Yep, same team."

She smiled. "That's good." She reached over and grabbed his left hand. "No ring?"

He shook his head. "Don't even have any prospects."

"It will happen...one of these days. You are just too nice, and simply too good looking. Somebody is bound to snatch you up."

"I tell you what, if you're not married in two years, look me up. I like kids and dogs."

She laughed and released his hand.

Josh was always incredibly attracted to her. And she looked even better than he remembered.

Brenda caught him staring. "What?"

"You're beautiful. And I have always liked you. I just wanted you to know that. Just in case, I never get the chance to tell you."

She didn't know what to say.

He could see she was at a loss for words.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." He put his hands into his pockets and sighed. "What the hell." He grabbed her hand. "Have dinner with me. Before you leave. Please."

Brenda was totally caught of guard. "Josh, I-"

"Don't touch her."

Brenda turned, and saw Christian walking towards them. She sighed. "Christian, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He looked down at her hand, still being held by Josh. "Let her hand go."

"Make me."

Brenda saw Taylor walking up. Christian waived him off.

Josh looked at Taylor, then at Christian. "Just like your punk a** to have a bodyguard. Too scared to get your a** kicked?" He released Brenda's hand. "Move out of the way Brenda."

Brenda grabbed his arm. "No, come on Josh, just go back inside."

He shook his head, and pulled away from her. "After I kick his pretty boy a**!"

Christian glared at Josh. "Nothing but air in between us. Stand back Brenda."

Brenda quickly stepped back.

All of a sudden Josh swung on Christian, but Christian did some kind of move to the right, and some sort of round house kick, and Josh was on the ground.

Brenda was too shocked to say anything. The next thing she knew, Christian grabbed her hand, and pulled her down the sidewalk. They reached his SUV. Taylor opened the door, and they got in. Seconds later, they were heading down the street. Brenda looked back, and saw Josh struggling to get to his feet.

"Damn Christian!"

"I know, I hurt my motherfu*king toe, on his big a**!" He took off his shoe. "At least it isn't broken. Big motherf*cker."

"What if he sues you?"

"He swung on me. I was simply defending myself."

Brenda could not believe what just happened. She ran her fingers through her hair, then stopped and looked at Christian. "And by the way, where in the hell did you learn that?"

"My trainer. And why was that big b*tch holding your hand?"

"He was asking me out. And I was about to decline, and then you walked up. Why didn't you let me handle it?"

"I didn't have any faith in you."

She shook her head and sighed. "And I have to see him tomorrow, at the wedding."

Christian grinned. "Who knows, maybe he won't make it?"

"That is not funny. He is the best man Christian!" Brenda covered her mouth. "What if I ruined the wedding?"

"You didn't ruin the wedding. He'll be there. He was getting up, he'll be fine."

"I should call Diana, and make sure he's ok." She pulled out her phone, and dialed Diana's number...

After hanging up with Diana, Brenda looked over at Christian. "He didn't tell her. She said he got into fight, but she didn't say with who. Maybe he's embarrassed?"

"Yeah, this pretty boy whipped his a**."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Men! I'm surprised you two didn't take out your d*cks, and see who has the biggest one."

Christian smiled a devilish grin. "Now, that would be pointless."

She glared at him. "You are so damn cocky."

"A character flaw I have."

She didn't say anything else, she just shook her head.

Eventually, they pull up to Christian's apt building.

"I'll take you to your room in the morning."

At this point, Brenda didn't care. "Ok."

They exit. Christian is limping a little.

Brenda looked down at his foot. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just a little sore. I'll be fine."

They finally made it up to his penthouse. Brenda looked around. Everything looked the same.

He asked if she was hungry, she replied no. He grabbed her hand, and they head to his room.

His room looked the same too. The linen on his bed was different, but that was about it.

"Everything looks the same." She looked at his bed, then at him. "Anybody sleep here since me?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I won't ask if have you've had other women, because I know the answer to that."

He didn't say anything.

*silence"

Brenda threw her purse on the bed. "How many?"

"Three."

She questioned him. "Submissives?"

"Yeah." He searched her face, for a reaction. "Does that upset you?"

"Why would it? We only knew each other for like a week."

Christian watched her closely. "You didn't see anyone."

"It was not because of you. I had a lot on my plate, didn't have the time. Are you currently seeing anyone?"

"If you are asking, if I have a submissive? No. And Brenda, they were not relationships."

"We weren't either."

"We are now, right?"

Brenda sighed. "Christian, everything is just happening so fast."

"No, it's not."

"How can you say a thing like that? We weren't even speaking two days ago. And I was raising our child alone. What if we are making a mistake?"

He grabbed her hand, and intertwined it with his. "We're not. And Brenda, if we are going to move forward, we have to let the past go, or we won't stand a chance."

She looked into his eyes and whispered. "I know."

He caressed her cheek. "Is there anybody on this earth you'd rather be with?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I know, because I feel the same way. So, case close….."

Christian and Brenda are in his bed. His head is resting on her bare chest.

"Christian?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where is your biological mother? Do you know?"

"Yes." He moved to the pillow next to her, and looked up at the ceiling.

Brenda sat up, pulling the sheet up with her. She looked down at him. "Where is she?"

"Dead."

She was not expecting that. "I'm…..sorry. When….how did you find out?"

Christian had this blank look on his face. "She died….while I was still living with her."

"And that's how you ended up getting adopted?"

"Yes. My mother, Grace, was the attending physician, when they brought me in."

"Did she die at the hospital?"

He shook his head. "No, at home."

Brenda was almost afraid to ask the next question. "Were…you…there?"

"Yes, I was left with her body for days."

Brenda covered her mouth, as tears filled her eyes. "Oooh...Christian."

He looked at her briefly. "Don't cry for me."

"Somebody has to." And a tear fell down her cheek.

She pulled the sheet back, and moved on top of him. She kissed his neck, and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her there…

It's the next morning, and Brenda is just waking up. She lifted her head, and looked right into Christian's eyes. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you are already up." She looked over at the clock, and moved off of him. "I have to go, I have to meet Diana at the salon."

"I'll brush my teeth, and take you to your room. I can shower when I get back."

"Why can't you shower with me at the hotel?"

He smiled. "Ok, I'll grab some things….."

Brenda and Christian are in the shower. "What time is the ceremony?"

"One."

"Are you helping Diana get dressed?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I'll just meet you at the ceremony."

She stopped soaping up, and looked at him. "Oh, no you won't. I don't need any fights, breaking out at that wedding!"

"Brenda, I would never ruin Diana's wedding."

"Maybe not intentionally. And how exactly is your toe?"

"It's fine. Look, as soon as the ceremony is over, and the pictures are taken, we'll leave."

"Christian, you are not coming. You can pick me up afterwards, or I can meet you here."

Christian decided to just give in. "Sh*t, Brenda. I'm not going to argue about it. If that's what you want, I'll meet you here, and then we'll head to Vegas."

"You really are serious about getting married in Vegas?"

"I don't want to wait, and I want to get married tonight, instead of tomorrow."

Brenda had a concerned look on her face. "We don't have rings, or anything else for that matter."

"Don't worry about that."

"And I don't want to get married, on the same day as Diana."

"We'll figure something out."

He leaned over and kissed her. She stood up under the water, and rinsed the soap off. She felt his hand cup her bottom. She removed it.

"Christian, we don't have time. I have to be a that salon in fifteen minutes. And thank God, it's close."

"We always have time, and if we don't, we make time."

He pulled her to him, then planted a kiss on her. He then picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started kissing her neck. "Christian….I…have…to go."

"I'll make it quick." He reached around, and placed himself at her opening, then pushed her down onto him, catching her off guard.

She threw her head back. "Aaaaah, Christian."

"Yeah, baby. It feels good doesn't it? I can tell you're stressed, just trying to relieve some of it."

He placed his hands on her derriere, helping her move up and down on him...

Brenda is at the salon. Her hair is finished. It has been curled and placed in an updo. Brenda made sure they didn't spray any holding spray on it, because she needed to be able to change it later, especially since her and Christian were going to Vegas.

She didn't tell Diana, that she was marrying Christian, because this was her day. And Brenda thought it would be selfish to mention it.

Brenda has just finished getting her nails done, when she sees Elena, who instantly spots her.

Elena walked over to her. "Brenda, hello."

Brenda was hoping she wouldn't come over. "Hello, Elena."

"I was wondering if you would be coming to the wedding, I see I have my answer."

"Yes, I guess you do."

Elena ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "How have you been?"

Brenda smiled. "Great and you?"

"I can't complain."

Brenda couldn't stand her, but she could be fake for a couple of seconds. "Are you going to the wedding?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I won't be able to make it."

(Good.) "Sorry to hear that."

Elena sighed. "Yeah, but I did send the happy couple a gift."

"Well, I'm sure Diana and David will love it."

"Yes, I hope so. Have you spoken with Christian?"

Brenda shook her head. (Actually, I just f*cked him this morning) "No, can't say that I have."

"Oh, well, enjoy the wedding."

"I will." Elena headed to the back of the salon.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "B*tch."

Diana walked in and sat down next to her. "I feel like I'm about to throw up."

Brenda looked over at her "Why?"

"I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. You are marrying the love of your life. The only thing you should be…..is excited."

Diana smiled. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

They laugh…

Brenda looked on, as Diana made her way down the isle. She looked so beautiful. She wore a A line dress, that showed off her amazing figure. She was escorted down the isle, by her mother and father. And there was not a dry eye in the house.

The ceremony was so romantic and so full of love.

They wrote their own vows. David proclaimed his love for Diana, and thanked God for bringing her back into his life. Diana cried as she recited her vows, and every now and then, David would reach up, and wipe her tears away. It was such a beautiful and intimate moment.

The wedding forced Brenda to think about her and Christian, and how different they were, as compared to David and Diana.

David and Diana had done it the right way. They dated for a very long time. And she was sure, that there wasn't anything, they didn't know about each other. There was a lot she didn't know about Christian. And you could just see the love, between David and Diana. They truly loved each other. Anyone could see that. Her and Christian on the other hand, were more or less attracted to each other. But in love? That was up for debate. Was this a recipe for disaster?

Brenda heard the reverend's voice. "And I now pronounce you husband and wife." She smiled and clapped, as David and Diana shared their first kiss as husband and wife…...

Brenda looked at the time, as she walked through the reception. She had to get ready to leave. Christian had already called her multiple times. But she didn't just want to leave, without staying for at least for a little while.

She was just about to go over to Diana and David, when she ran into Josh.

"Brenda."

Brenda's eyes widen. "Hello….Josh."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you. It's just awkward after what happened last night."

He smiled. "It shouldn't be. Turns out there is no b*tch in that pretty boy."

He laughed, and so did she. She questioned him. "Are you ok?"

"Of course. I swung on him first, and it just so happen, he is trained in martial arts." He shrugged. "Lose some you win some."

"Are you going to sue him?"

He laughed. "I swung on him first, and where I come from if you lose a fight, you lose a fight. I'd get kicked off the team if I sued him."

She grinned.

They talked a little while longer, then Brenda finally made it over to Diana and David, and said her goodbyes….

**Part 2**

Brenda is back at the hotel, she has just finished packing. *knock at the door*

She walked over and answered it. "How was the wedding?"

"Beautiful."

She turned and Christian followed her in.

He looked down at her bags. "Did you pack a separate one for Vegas?"

She nodded, and touched one of them. "This one right here."

"Ok. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be."

Christian picked up the phone, and called the front desk. And minutes later, a bell hop came and took her bags down, to Christian's awaiting SUV.

After checking out of the hotel, they dropped her car off at the rental company, and headed to the airport…..

Brenda left the majority of her bags with Taylor, all except the one she was taking to Vegas. The rest of her bags would be taken to Christian's penthouse.

Brenda and Christian are on his private plane, headed to Vegas. Christian was looking at some papers.

Brenda is looking out of the window, thinking about Julia and Brayden.

She had not spoken with Julia since earlier that morning, when she called to check on Brayden. She felt bad for not telling her, that she was going to marry Christian. But she knew Julia would have a fit, and honestly she didn't need anyone, trying to talk her out of it, because it just might work.

This was all just so very crazy. She couldn't believe it was happening herself.

"Brenda?" She looked over at Christian. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You're quiet."

"Just thinking, and plus you're working, I didn't want to disturb you."

He shoved his papers into his briefcase, and closed it. "What are you thinking about?"

"Julia…..I haven't told her."

"Do you want to?"

Brenda leaned back, and shook her head. "No, not yet. I'll tell her when I get back to LA."

'Are you worried about her reaction?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it." She changed the subject. "So…are we going to get married, in one of those cheesy wedding chapels?"

Christian laughed. "No."

Brenda giggled. "Damn, I wanted to come down the isle, while some guy dressed in a ruffle shirt, played the accordion."

He laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you." He grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"Christian, did you tell your family?"

"I'll tell them when we get back."

"Won't they be upset?"

Christian shrugged. "Probably. But they'll get over it."

"I wish Brayden could be there, but I think it would've been too much for him. I just really hope he adjusts, to the changes that are coming."

"If not, we will have to ease him into everything. I'll hate being apart from the both of you, but if you need to stay in California, a little while longer, I'll just have to understand."

Brenda smiled. "Who is this person sitting next to me?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Your soon to be husband…"

Christian and Brenda are in Las Vegas. A car was waiting when they arrived at the airport. Before going to the hotel, they stopped to get their marriage license. Brenda was a little nervous, because she couldn't believe, she was actually going to marry Christian. He on the other hand, was very sure of marrying her. She didn't see any reservations on his face, non whatsoever.

Before getting off the plane, Christian informed her, that they would be staying at the Palms.

And from the moment they stepped off Christian's private jet, they were treated like royalty, probably because they smelled money. These places always did their research. They knew who was staying at their hotels. And they were well aware, that Christian was a billionaire.

To Brenda's surprise, they were not just staying in a luxury suite, they were staying in a two story villa suite. And it was huge. So huge, they could have brought Diana's whole wedding party back with them, and still have room to accommodate more.

"Christian, how in the hell, did you get this on the weekend? And on short notice?"

"Lucky I guess."

She laughed. "Yeah right. How big is this place?"

Their personal butler answered. "About nine thousand square feet."

"Whoa." She did a three sixty. "This place is gorgeous."

The butler looked at Brenda. "Would you care for a tour?"

"Of course." She grabbed Christian's hand, and they toured the huge suite. And it was really amazing, especially the pool, and the view. It didn't get any better than that.

Christian opened the door to he master suite. And there in the middle of the room, was a rack full of wedding dresses."

Brenda's mouth dropped open. "Christian…when did you set this up?"

"Some time Thursday."

"Thursday? Before we went to your parents' house? Before you made that declaration, that we were getting married?"

"Yes."

"So, you just knew I was going to say yes?"

"Of course. We belong together." He walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Brenda looked through the dresses. "What if they don't fit?"

"One of them will. What are you a two?"

She nodded.

"I thought so."

She looked through the gowns, and they were beautiful. And they were not just some old ordinary dresses, they were high end. There were a couple from Marchesa and Armani. One from Versace and three from Chanel.

Brenda looked over at Christian. "Where did you get all of these dresses?"

"My personal shopper picked them out. And I made sure they'd be here, when we arrived."

"So, where are we getting married?"

"Here."

She smiled. "Here? In this room?"

"Downstairs, in front of the pool, that overlooks the city. If that's ok with you?"

She nodded. "It is" *silence*. "Grey are you sure want to do this?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't know, you've never even been in a relationship, but you want to get married? That's odd…don't you think?"

"F*ck, I'm odd."

She laughed.

He stood up and walked over to her. And placed his hands on both sides of her face. "Stop thinking, just let it happen. And this is not for a month, a year, or ten. Once, we put those rings on, we are never taking them off. Capisci?"

"What if we don't get along?"

"Whatever is broke, we fix. Divorce is not even an option."

"Are we writing our own vows?"

He released her. "If you want."

She grinned. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Grey. I'm kind of worried about what you'd say. I can just hear you now, I promise to f*ck her sideways everyday, for the rest of her life. And then I'll promise to let you."

He laughed. "If that's what you want to say. Hey, it works for me."

Brenda pushed him. "No, that is not what I want to say! And who exactly is marrying us?"

"They have someone that works for the hotel, that does it."

"Oh. What time are we getting married?"

"We'll be saying our I do's at midnight. I know you really didn't want to get married the same day as your friend, so I thought that would work better for you."

"It does. Thank you." She looked over at the dresses. "I should try these dresses on." She looked at him. "And that means, you need to leave."

"Why? I'm going to see you anyway."

"Yes, but later, not now. I want it to be a surprise."

"A surprise? Ok, if that's what you want, I'll be downstairs."

She turned and started looking at the dresses. Before he left he kissed her neck, and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, we are going to be great." He left, closing the door behind him…...

It seemed liked the hours just flew by. After trying on her dresses, and picking one, they ordered dinner. After finishing their dinner, it was time to get ready for the exchanging of their vows.

Brenda is alone in the master suite. Christian was getting ready in another room.

Brenda's hair was in the same style as it was for Diana's wedding. But after showering, she took the pins out, and she was happy to see, that all of her curls were still intact. Her makeup consisted of neutral eyes, and a dark red lip. She wore a beautiful diamond earrings, and a diamond bracelet. The same ones she wore the night of the charity event, all those years ago.

Brenda ended up choosing the Versace dress. All the dresses were beautiful, but that Versace dress was beautiful and sexy. It was a strapless fit and flare dress. And the bottom was extremely dramatic. She thought that dress was perfect, for a ceremony, overlooking the city of Las Vegas.

After she finished getting dressed, she walked over to the window and looked out at the city below. Was this really about to happen? Was she really going to marry Christian? And would it be this easy?

She started thinking about all the times, she tried to get married. And how it always ended up in disaster. From Sonny not showing up, to Jax saying no. She really loved Sonny and Jax. For a long time, she thought they were the great loves of her life. And out of nowhere this smart, complicated, supremely sexy, freak of a man comes, and just flipped her world upside down.

And then there was Murphy, a man she dated for five years, and he tried desperately to get her to marry him, but to no avail. She loved him, but she needed more. Was Christian her more?

And was she really going to marry a man, she hardly knew? *knock at the door*

She turned and heard Christian's voice. "Brenda?!"

She walked over to the door. "Yes?!"

"Open the door!"

"I don't want you to see me!"

Christian put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I won't look, just stay behind the door."

"I'm serious Christian, don't look." She unlocked the door, and opened it.

"I just wanted to let you know, the officiant is here."

Brenda grabbed one of her curls, and twirled it around her finger. "Ok. I'll be down in a minute."

"Do you have any doubts?"

"A hundred."

Christian grinned. "Well, let me in, so I can f*ck them right out of you."

She laughed.

"But seriously, stop worrying. This was meant to be." He reached around the door for her hand. She grabbed a hold of it. "I told you, we are going to be great. You don't feel that electricity running through your body?"

"I feel it."

"Of course you do. Let's get married, so we can feel it for the rest of our lives. I'll see you downstairs."

"O...k."

She closed the door, then walked over, and looked in the mirror one last time…

The person who was going to officiate, was already in place waiting. There was also someone from the hotel, who'd be serving as a witness.

Christian also hired a photographer, who didn't come cheap. He worked a lot of the celebrity events in Vegas. Christian wanted the best, and that's exactly what he got.

Christian was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting. He looked down at his watch, it was five minutes till twelve. (What if she changed her mind?) But at that moment she appeared, and she took his breath away. She looked...perfect.

He smiled, as she made her way down the stairs. She smiled back.

Christian wanted to run up those stairs, pick her up, and carry her down. He was desperate to marry her. He felt like he was lucky to even have her back in his life. He knew he f*cked up, and he needed to make things right. For her and his son. He didn't have to marry her, he knew that, but he wanted to.

Brenda walked down the stairs, staring into those haunting gray eyes. He looked so damn sexy. And she just simply couldn't get enough of him. If she had any doubts, they were quickly erased. She had to stop kidding herself, she wanted him, all of him. And it's not like she had to marry him, she wanted to. Wrong or right.

Brenda finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and he took her hand.

"You look beautiful and sexy. I am definitely f*cking you in this dress."

She burst into laughter. "Christian, you are a super freak."

"It's not like you don't know it."

"Trust me I know." She looked him over. Damn he looked good. He had on a black tux, and it was tailored to perfection. She reached up and touched his cheek. "You look nice."

"Thanks, but seriously you are gorgeous. I've never seen anything as lovely as you. If heaven had a face." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

The photographer had already started taking pictures. He started as soon, as she appeared at the top of the stairs...

The officiant stood, with his back facing the pool. To say that the view was amazing would be an understatement.

The lights from the city shined through the room.

Christian and Brenda walked over, and stood on opposite sides of him.

He began. "When two people choose to spend their lives together, it is one of the most beautiful things on earth. As you two recite your vows, remember these promises for the rest of your lives, and don't ever do anything to break them." He looked at Christian. "Mr. Grey."

He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "One day I was sitting in a salon, and I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. But she couldn't stand me." She laughed, and he continued. "But I didn't give up, and I managed to get you in my life, if only for a short time. But I also managed to run you away. I missed you…..terribly. And I knew if I ever got the chance again, I would make you mine for life. And now that I have that chance, I'm jumping on it You nor Brayden, will ever want for anything. I promise that I'll always be good to the both of you, and I'll never be unfaithful, because Brenda you are all that I will ever want."

The officiant looked at Brenda. "Miss Barrett, your vows."

(Oh, Sh*t.) "Um..."

Christian smiled. "Just say what you feel."

She swallowed hard, and looked into his gray eyes, her kryptonite. "I'm drawn to you Christian, I have been since the first day I met you. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I pray whatever we do, we do together, as a family with our son. I hope you always have trust in me, as I will you. I'll never do anything to hurt you, or our future together. And even though I never let myself think about you, while we were apart. I could never stopped myself, from dreaming about you."

Christian brought her hands up to his lips, and kissed them. "Do you want me as your husband?"

She stared into his eyes. "I do. And do you want me as your wife?"

"As much as I've ever wanted anything."

She smiled..

Christian continued. "Brenda, do you promise to stay, in the good and bad times?"

"Of course. And Christian, do you promise to stay with me, through the best and worst of times?"

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "No place I'd rather be." Christian leaned over and kissed her forehead. He looked at her and smiled. "Do you promise to obey?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not a chance." She held up a finger. "Wait, I take that back, within reason."

He laughed.

Brenda intertwined her right hand with his. "Do…you promise to obey?"

"Always." He leaned over and kissed each one of her cheeks, then looked into her eyes. "Promise that you'll never leave, even when you might want to."

"I promise….."

After he was sure they were finished. The officiant addressed them. "I don't think you two need me." They all laughed, and he continued. "It is time for the exchanging of the rings."

Christian pulled Brenda's rings out of his pocket.

"Brenda, I give you these rings as a sign to everyone, that you will ever come in contact with, that you belong to me."

She laughed.

He slipped two beautiful rings onto her finger. One had to be the engagement ring, and the other was the matching wedding band. And the rings were spectacular. She had to be wearing a house on her finger.

She looked down at them. "Damn, Christian."

"You don't like them?"

"No, I love them."

"Not too much is it?"

She shook her head. "They are gorgeous. But what about your ring?"

The witness handed her the ring, which matched hers.

She grabbed his hand, and slid it on. "A symbol of my commitment to you and our family."

The officiant smiled. "May God Bless this union, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Grey, you may kiss your wife."

Christian smiled, pulled her to him, and kissed her...

Christian and Brenda are now alone.

Christian was in the process of pouring champagne in their glasses, when he looked up and spotted Brenda standing by the pool. He saw her looking at her ring, deep in thought.

He walked up to her, and handed her a glass. "Second thoughts?"

"No. Just thinking about Brayden, and how his life is about to change."

"I told you, we can ease into this."

"I know." She sipped her champagne. "Do you think I'm selfish for making this decision?"

"No, you married his father."

He took the glass out of her hands. "Let's dance."

"Out here?"

"Out here."

Brenda looked confused. "We don't have any music."

"We don't need any." He sat the glasses down. He pulled her close, pressing her body against his. He looked into her brown eyes. "Sitting here….in this chair….waiting on you aah baby, to see things my way."

She grinned. "Christian, I didn't know you could sing."

"Brenda, there is a lot you don't know about me. We haven't been in each other's presence a full two weeks, or have you forgotten?"

She started laughing. "But we managed to get pregnant, and get married in those two weeks."

He smiled." Hush woman, I'm trying to sing to you." He started back singing. "But not a word do you say, you won't even look my way. Girl I'm...spending my dimes, wasting my time talking till I'm black and blue, can't you see? I wanna get next to you."

She reached up, and ran her fingers through his hair. "The first and only time we ever danced."

"I've been listening to that song ever since."

"Really?" He nodded. She leaned over and kissed him. "That shocks and pleases me."

"Why?"

She grinned. "It just does, because you like me, you really like me."

"I would say I do and a lot."

She leaned in and started kissing his neck, while at the same time, unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands roam all over body.

"This dress is tight as f*ck, will I be able to pull it up?"

She looked up at him. "No freak. Sorry, you will not get to bang me in my designer wedding dress."

They laugh.

His fingers continued to roam. "Where is the damn zipper?"

"It's hidden." She lifted her arm. "Here."

He slid it down, and the dress fell to the floor. She was naked underneath.

"Oooh sh*t baby. I was not expecting that."

The light from the city and the pool shined on her body.

She kissed him, and started unfastening his pants. He kicked off his shoes, and helped her remove them. She wanted to touch his chest, but she didn't know how he would feel about it. She kissed it before, but she never had the pleasure of touching him.

As if he was reading her mind, he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Her eyes question him.

"It's ok Brenda."

"Are you sure?"

"We are married. You should be able to touch me."

She didn't move her hand, because she felt his breathing quicken. She knew what his mouth was saying, but she could see, that it was torture for him. She removed her hand. He grabbed it, and placed it back on his chest.

"I want you to touch me. I need for you to touch me."

Christian closed his eyes, and he felt her hands against his skin, cautiously moving, exploring. She looked up at him, his eyes still closed. Her heart went out to him, he'd been through something that was so devastating, and she still didn't know what exactly that was. And the fact that he was allowing her to see him like this, spoke volumes to her.

She leaned in and kissed him, he pulled her closer, sliding his hand up the nape of her neck. She felt his manhood pressed up against her stomach. She broke the kiss, and trailed kisses down his chest, stomach, and all the way down to his manhood. She slowly started licking him, while massaging his twins. She took him into her mouth, while making circles around the tip with her tongue. He reached down, rubbed her head, and moaned her name. "Brenda…." She wrapped her hand around the base of him…stroking, as she continued to flick her tongue across the top.

"Sh*t…..baby stop it, I'm about to burst." But she didn't stop, she took as much of him, as he could into her mouth, and increased her speed.

"Brenda….oooh sh*t that feels so good. Sh*t stop….." He grabbed her hair pulling it, which really turned her on. He grunted and his love poured into her mouth. She didn't pull away until he was licked clean.

He pulled her back up, and kissed her hard, tasting himself on her tongue. He looked down at her. She already knew what he was wondering. "We are married Christian, it's ok, and yes it was my first time. I had to save something for my husband."

He smiled. "I feel special."

She laughed.

He grabbed her hand, and lead her to the steps of the pool. She kicked off her shoes, and followed him down, but he stopped her.

"Sit here." She sat down on the first step. He moved in front of her, and kissed her again. "Lie back."

She did. He spread her legs wide. Then leaned down, and started kissing her inner thighs, moving up to the very heart of her. She felt his tongue tickle her a**hole. She closed her eyes, and moaned softly. There was something very erotic, about him licking her there. And it was making her extremely wet, which didn't go unnoticed by Christian.

"You like that?"

"Mmmm….hmmmm."

He pushed a finger into her, while pushing his tongue into her a**hole. She squirmed.

"Ooooh Christian, that feels….so….good." She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. He took his thumb and started making circles around her button, which really drove her crazy. She pulled his hair hard, as his actions increased in intensity. And then she arched her back, and came.

He moved up her body, sucking and kissing everything along the way, until he reached her lips. He gave her a quick deep kiss, then pulled her to her feet, guiding her into the pool.

The scene was breathtaking. They were in a Jacuzzi style pool, surrounded by glass, looking out into the city. It was beyond sexy.

He lead her to the side, and she turned around, her back facing him. He started kissing her neck passionately. She reached back and ran her fingers through his hair.

He reached down and rubbed his finger outside her opening. She arched her back, inviting him in.

He whispered into her ear. "What do you want me to do baby? I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to f*ck me in this pool"

He reached down and spread her cheeks, and pushed himself into her. Her hands held onto the side of the pool, as he sucked and kissed all over her back and neck, as he moved within her. He didn't pull out, he stayed buried deep inside of her. He reached around and stroked her button. She moaned and loudly. He didn't try to silence her, no one could hear a thing…...

Later, Christian and Brenda are in bed. He's holding her tightly. "When are you going back to California?"

"Tomorrow."

"Would you like me to come to with you?"

She shook her head. "No. I need to talk to Julia alone."

"I could still come, and maybe stay at your house until you get back."

She looked up at him. "I don't know if I'm coming back to Seattle. I have a lot I have to get in order. I have to pack. We have a lot of things Christian."

"Maybe we could hire someone?"

She smiled. "We?"

He nodded. "We."

He looked down at her, and he could tell she was scared. He reached down and touched her nose. "It is going to fine. I promise you."

"Do you have any idea how much your life is about to change?"

"As I told you before, I know, and I welcome it. Brenda, this is the real thing for me, and I hope it is for you too."

"It is."

"Good, because divorce is not an option."

She looked into his gray eyes. "It isn't for me either. I want to spend a lifetime with you."

He ran his fingers through her hair, then reached down and grabbed her a**. "Now, if you'd just let me f*ck this a**, all would be well and right in this world."

She started laughing. "Hell no."

He laughed. "I was just f*cking with you baby."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were."

She lifted her head, and they shared a kiss. He looked into her brown eyes. "I adore you Mrs. Grey."

"You better, Mr. Grey." He grinned and kissed her again. She rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep in the arms of her husband…...

***I wanna get next to you-lyrics by Whitfield, Norman Jesse***


	15. Chapter 15

**Me and Mr. Grey…..Part 15**

It was early Sunday evening, when Brenda pulled up to Julia's. Christian was in LA too, but he was back at her house. She just didn't think it would be a good idea, to bring him with her. Especially, given the news she was about to drop.

She is sitting in her car, looking at the pieces of jewelry on her left hand.

*knocking on her window*

She jumped and saw Julia looking down at her.

She opened the door.

She could tell, that Julia was a little worried. "What are you doing? Are you ok?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes...I'm fine."

"Well, come on in, we've missed you."

Brenda exited the car, they hug, and then head into the house. Brenda was greeted by Brayden, Conner, and Sarah. Jake, Julia's husband was also inside. While hugging and talking to everyone, Julia spotted the ring on Brenda's finger.

She walked over and grabbed her hand.

"What's this? Did he ask you to marry him?"

Brenda didn't say anything.

Julia just stared at her for a moment, then looked down at the ring again. "Wait, is that a wedding band?"

Jake heard everything. He stood up. "Come on kids, let's go and get some ice cream."

They all got excited and headed to the kitchen, leaving Brenda and Julia alone.

Julia released Brenda's hand. "What's going on Brenda? Don't tell me, you ran off and married that son of a b*tch?"

Brenda was almost scared to tell her. "We were married...last night...in Las Vegas."

Julia's eyes widen. "What?! Are...you...crazy?! Why on earth would you marry him?!"

"Because I wanted to."

Julia was beyond angry. "You wanted to? You wanted to?! What about how he treated you? He left you alone to raise his child! For three years! And now he has decided he wants in, and you just welcome him with open arms? What in the f*ck is wrong with you?!"

"I want to be with him, Julia."

"You want to be with him?" Julia ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She just couldn't believe Brenda married him. "Why would you want to be with a man like that? A man who turns his back, on his responsibilities!"

"He made a mistake Julia, and he didn't even think Brayden was his. Until he saw him."

"And that makes me hate him even more!"

"No, Julia. We were a fling, and I just happened to get pregnant. He would not be human, if he didn't have any doubts."

"Did he try to find out?"

Brenda didn't say anything.

Julia continued. "Of course not! Damn it Brenda!"

"Julia, it is not that bad."

"Yes it is. So, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you and Brayden going to still live here?"

Brenda shook her head. "No. We're moving to Seattle."

Tears fill Julia's eyes, and all of a sudden, she buried her face into her hands, and sobbed.

Brenda started to cry. "Julia...we'll…still...come and see you."

Julia wiped her face. "I love Brayden, and I love you. I feel like we just found each other, and now...you're...leaving."

"Don't be angry with me, I'll still see you. And we are always going to be close. Please Julia. I don't want this to ruin our relationship."

"I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I'm just upset. Why him Brenda?"

"I just don't want to be without him."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Brenda shook her head. "Not really, but I'll need your support."

"I'm going to always be there for you, and Brayden."

The two sisters hug, as the tears continued to flow...

Brenda, Brayden, and Tango have left Julia's, and are on their way home. Brayden is talking a mile a minute.

"Mommy, I missed you and I missed my room, and my toys!"

Brenda was still a little sad about what happened with Julia, and now she had to tell Brayden, that she was married to Christian, and he is also his father. And on top of that, they were moving.

While on the way home, Brayden told Brenda, all about his adventures at Julia's. By the time he finished, they had made it home. And Brenda's heart started beating extremely fast. She had totally forgotten that Christian was there. (How would Brayden react?)

Brenda sat there for a minute.

"Mommy! I want to get out!"

"Ok, Sweetheart."

They exit the vehicle. Tango went over to one of the trees, and relieved himself. After he finished, they walked up to the door. Brenda unlocked it, and they went in.

Christian was working on his laptop, when he heard them enter. He closed it, and stood up.

Brenda looked at him, and he noticed her eyes were red.

Tango started growling. Brenda leaned down and rubbed him. "It's ok boy."

Brayden looked up and saw Christian. He wrapped his little arms around Brenda's leg.

Brenda ran her fingers through his hair. "Brayden, you remember Mr. Grey, don't you? Remember, he played at Julia's with you."

He nodded.

Christian smiled. "Hello, Brayden."

"Hello."

Christian's eyes fell on Brenda. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. Brenda wasn't sure if she should tell Brayden now, or what she should do. Would he even understand? She had to tell him something, Christian was there standing in their house. No one, besides Conner and Sarah, had ever stayed overnight. And sometimes Julia when Jake was out of town.

She had to tell him something, maybe the truth.

Brenda got down to eye level with Brayden. "I have something to tell you."

He just looked at her.

She stood up, grabbed his hand, and walked over to the sofa. Brayden sat on one side, and Christian sat on the other. Tango plopped down just below Brayden's elevated feet.

Brenda looked over at Brayden, and grabbed Christian's hand.

"Sweetheart, you know how Jake and Julia are married?"

He nodded.

"Well, me and Mr. Grey are married too. And we all are going to be living, in the same house as a family. We're not going to be living here anymore, we are going to live with Mr. Grey."

Brayden's eyes widen. "With his helicopter?"

Brenda smiled. "No, but it's pretty close."

"What about Tango?"

"He's coming too."

Christian decided to just let Brenda do the talking.

Brenda continued. "And I have one more thing to tell you. You know how Jake is Conner and Sarah's father?"

"Yes."

"Well...Mr. Grey is your father."

Brayden didn't have a reaction at all. He was three after all, and not really old enough to know the importance of that.

Christian who was watching Brayden closely, decided to speak up. "How do you feel about that?"

"I want to see your helicopter."

Christian nodded. "Ok."

Brenda looked over at Christian and smiled, then lean over and kissed him.

Brayden stood up, and pulled Brenda by the hand. "Come sit over here mommy."

Brenda got up, and he led her over to the loveseat, which was on the opposite side of the room. She sat down, and he climbed in her lap. And looked over at Christian.

Brenda laughed. "He's marking his territory."

Christian smiled. "Just like his father."

They laugh, but Brayden didn't. His eyes were glued to Christian...

It's later on that night, and Brayden is in bed sleeping. Tango is posted up, on the floor by his bed.

After he fell asleep, Brenda headed to her room, where Christian was waiting.

He was sitting on the bed, when she came in. She walked over, and sat in his lap. He kissed her neck.

"What happened at Julia's?"

"She was really upset, because I married you, and I'm moving. And you are right, she hates your a**, especially now."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"You are cold, Grey."

"No, I'm not Brenda. I wouldn't change anything. I almost lost you once, it was not going to happen again."

"I just hate that she's hurting. It breaks my heart."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Anything I can do?"

"Don't be mean. Even if it is how you really feel."

"I don't feel like I'm being mean. But I do understand that is your sister." He ran his hand down the length of her hair. "How long are you going to stay in LA?"

"Long enough to pack."

He smiled. "So you're coming to Seattle, as soon as possible?"

She nodded. "Why delay it? I think Brayden will be fine. I think he'll miss Conner and Sarah. They have been a big part of his life. And Julia has been like a second mother to him. But I plan on visiting and often. And I also plan on letting Brayden visit them, and I'm sure Conner and Sarah will visit us. I want them to continue to be close."

"I think that is a very good idea."

He stood up, with her in his arms, and took her into the bathroom.

The tub was filled with bubble bath.

"I thought you needed to relax."

She kissed him on his neck. "Thanks."

He put her down, and pulled her shirt over her head. He unhooked her bra, and removed it, then took off the rest of her clothes. To her surprise he didn't touch her. He just helped her get into the tub.

She looked up at him. "You're not joining me?"

"I will if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to."

He snatched his shirt over his head, and quickly removed the rest of clothes. He got in, and sat behind her.

She leaned back. "When are you going back to Seattle?"

"I have to leave in the morning."

She turned and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"Let's just hire someone, to come here and pack. So you can come as quickly as possible."

"I will. And when are you going to tell your family?"

"When I get back."

"Good luck with that."

"I don't need any luck. It's my life, I'll do what I want."

Brenda grinned. "Is there a soft spot in your heart, anywhere."

He leaned over and kissed her. "For you and Brayden."

"And your family. I know you love them. I can tell."

He didn't say anything. Christian had never really use that word, but his family meant a lot to him. But they still had no say in how he lived his life.

She leaned over and kissed him. "You don't have to say anything. I know you do."

After they bathed, they got into bed. Brenda was kind of shocked, because Christian had not really touched her, which was odd to say the least.

"Christian, are you ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You haven't laid a finger on me. That's weird."

"I didn't think you were in the mood."

"That has never stopped you before. Will the real Christian stand up."

"Brenda, if you want me to f*ck you, just say so."

Brenda laughed. "And he enters!" She giggled. "And maybe I don't want to be f*cked. Maybe I want you to make love to me."

"Brenda, I don't know much about making love."

"You made love to me before, the night after we left your playroom. It's in you, Grey." She leaned over and kissed him, biting on his lower lip. "Make love to me Christian. I want to feel every inch of you."

Christian knew every freaky thing, there was to know about sex, but making love was not something he did. He just liked to f*ck, and the nastier the better.

Brenda grinned. "You don't even know where to begin, do you? It's the same, but slower." She slid his hand up under her nightie, until it was resting on her breast. "I want you to enjoy every inch of me, and I want to do the same for you."

She leaned over and started kissing his neck. She moved up to his ear and took one of his ear lobes into her mouth. He closed his eyes, and massaged her breast. She ran her hand up the nape of his neck, and up into his hair, and their lips meet. The kiss reminded her of the one in the park, when he just kissed her, just because. It was just what she needed.

His hand slid down to her waist, as he continued to kiss her. Eventually he moved down to her neck, and then on down to her chest. He suck and licked on each one of her breasts, and it felt like nothing she had ever felt in her life. The things he could do with his tongue, was simply amazing. She felt a familiar feeling deep in her belly. She had never came from someone licking her breasts. She didn't even think it was possible, but anything was possible with Christian. She grabbed a handful of his hair, and pulled it hard. But he didn't let up, his tongue slowly licked around her buds, and then quickly took them into his mouth sucking, while flicking his tongue across them. And he then moved down her body, sticking his tongue into her navel, and kissing all over her stomach. She tried to pull him up, but he resisted. She wanted to show him the same attention he was showing her, but he was not having it. He was on a mission, what that was, she had no idea.

He moved her on her stomach, after taking off her nightie. And made a path down her spine, all the way down to her love. He moved his tongue up and down her. He then pushed his tongue into her, causing her to moan. She grabbed a handful of the sheet, and pushed back on his face. He liked that. "Yeah, baby. That's it." He continued to push his tongue into her. She didn't know if this was making love, or what it was. At this point it didn't matter.

She wanted him, and needed him now. "Christian, please…..I want you now."

"I want to take it slow. You asked and you shall receive."

"Christian now….please. I need you. Please, don't make me beg."

He kissed each one of her a** cheeks. "Baby, you said slower. Just trying to give you what you ask for."

"Christian, forget what I said." She reached underneath her body, and pushed a finger into herself.

"Sh*t Brenda."

Damn that was turning him on. Yeah, he knew what he said about her touching herself, but he couldn't look away. He had on a pair of boxers, which he quickly took off. He watched as she pleasured herself. He moved behind her, and pulled her finger out, replacing it with his love.

She grabbed the sheets, as he slowly entered her. She wanted to scream, but Brayden was in the next room. She buried her face into the pillow, and muffled her cries. After pushing deep into her, he pulled all the way out, and started beating his manhood against her a**. And then he would just repeated it all over again. This was driving her insane.

"Christian…..faster."

He leaned down and kissed her back. "No. I want you just like this."

"Baby…I…don't know how much more I can take." He pulled out, and flipped her back over. Then leaned down, kissed her, and buried himself into her. She grabbed a hold of his arms. He stopped kissing her, and looked down at her. "Touch me."

She knew what that meant. He wanted her hands all over him. He started back kissing her, as he worked his hips slowly. Her hands slowly move up his back, and to her surprise he didn't tense up. She felt even closer to him, because she knew that meant he trusted her. The feel of his skin, and the feel of her hands made them both climax…..together.

Christian kissed her all over her shoulders and collarbone, then he moved back up to her lips. "Make sure you come to Seattle, as quick as you possibly can. I need you with me."

She nodded.

She was exhausted, and just wanted to go to sleep. He moved next to her, she rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep in his arms…..

The next couple of days were like a blur. Brenda didn't know what she was going to do, with her house. She didn't really want to sale it, but it looked to be her best option. And she had so much stuff, and it took her longer than expected to organize all of it. They didn't make it to Seattle, until a week and half after Christian left. And he was really anxious for them to get there. He expected her to make it there much sooner. But that just wasn't possible.

Before Brenda left LA, she decided to call Lois, and tell her the big news.

She heard Lois screaming through the receiver, her thick Brooklyn accent on full display. "Brenda! Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm not crazy. But I am crazy about him."

"Apparently! I can't believe, you just up and married a guy you barely know! The sex cannot be that good!"

"Yes, Lois, it is that good."

"Brenda! That is not a good reason to get married! Geez Louise!"

"Are you mad?"

"Shocked more than anything. Is he your forever?"

"He is."

"Brenda, I really hope so. Because divorces can get messy."

"We are never divorcing."

"The same thing I told Ned. And you know how that turned out." Lois sighed. "Brenda, Brenda, Brenda..."

**Part 2**

By the time that Brenda and Brayden made it to Seattle, Christian had everything ready for them. The whole penthouse was child proofed. And Brayden's room was amazing. Christian had taken a couple of pictures, of Brayden's room, before leaving LA. And he tried his best to make his new room, look as close as possible to his old room. But he didn't stop there, he made it better. And Brayden loved it. Brenda kind of figured it was probably Miss Jones, more than Christian. Christian hardly ever got his hands dirty. He was just the order giver. And therefore, Brenda made sure she thanked her.

Christian also surprised Brenda with a new Mercedes SUV, clothes, jewelry, and shoes. He wanted her to get rid of, the SUV he had given her years before, but she refused. It had too many memories.

The playroom was even gone. The walls had been repainted. Every stitch of furniture had been removed. It was completely bare.

Brenda looked around. "I can't believe you got rid of it."

Christian leaned up against the window seal. "I don't need it."

"What are you going to put in here?"

"What do you want in here?"

She smiled and looked at him. "Nothing."

"Works for me. We're moving as soon as we find a suitable place, so we can just leave it as is."

He watched as she looked around, he could tell she was uncomfortable.

"You didn't like my playroom, did you?"

"It was ok. The night I was in here, wasn't that bad. But we are married now, and it's weird because I know this is where you had sex, with other women. So, I'm not really that fond of it. Especially, knowing what happened in here. Imagine if it was my room, and I had sex with other men in it. I doubt you would like it."

"I'd burn the motherf*cker down. And put a hit out on everybody you slept with it. That would take care of that."

She laughed. "So, what exactly are you going to do, without your red room, Mr. Grey?"

"I told you, I don't need it. You're my wife, and our bedroom, is my new playground."

She smiled. "Something tells me, I am going to need to eat my Wheaties."

"You would be right."

She burst into laughter…...

It has been a couple of months since Brenda and Brayden moved in. And Christian seemed to be handling everything really well. Brayden was warming up to him, more and more everyday. He still didn't like him touching Brenda.

Brenda thought it was really cute and funny. If Brenda hugged or kissed Christian, he would stand in between them, and push Christian away. They both knew it was because, Brayden wasn't use to anyone being around, but him and Tango. So, Christian made a point not to touch her in front of him, but sometimes they would forget.

One night after putting Brayden to bed, Brenda headed into the room she shared with Christian. He was already in bed. She took off her robe, and slid in next to him.

He kissed her. "Is Brayden asleep?"

"Yes, and I think you should start coming with me. You know….to tuck him in."

"I don't know if he would be comfortable with that."

"You don't know unless you try."

He nodded. "Tomorrow night."

Brenda kissed his neck. "Good. I found a really good pediatrician for Brayden, but I need to find a doctor for myself."

"I know a doctor for you."

Brenda looked up at him. "A friend of yours?"

"Yes, she use to see the women I use to have as submissives."

Brenda sat up, and looked down at him. "You want me to see the doctor, who use to service your women? What did she use to do for them?"

"Birth control, check them out, whatever I needed."

Brenda threw her hand up. "Christian, don't say anything else." She fell back onto the pillow. "And no thank you. I would never see the same doctor, as your other women. Something about that, is just completely wrong."

"Maybe she could recommend someone?"

"That's fine, I'm cool with a recommendation. But that's it."

"Me too, as long as their female. I don't want another man looking at you."

Brenda looked over at him. "Their doctors Christian. They have seen a million vaginas. They don't care about mine. And I don't care if it's a man or a woman, as long as their excellent doctors."

"Well, I f*cking care. I don't want a man looking at you Brenda. Females only."

Brenda shook her head. "My body, my decision."

"Brenda, I am telling you, I don't want any other man, besides me, looking at you. Doctor or not. I don't give a f*ck."

"I hear you Christian. But at the end of the day, it's my body, I'll do what I want."

"Brenda, don't f*cking play with me."

"Christian, I don't want to fight with you."

"Who's fighting? I'm just telling you how I feel."

"You are demanding. And I don't appreciate it. I am not your child, you can't order me."

"I'm not ordering Brenda."

"Christian, I'm done talking about it. I'm going to sleep." She turned her back to him.

"We're not going to bed angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are." He moved behind her, pressing his body against hers. "I just don't want another man, looking at what belongs to me."

"It belongs to me. And Christian don't treat me like property."

He leaned in and kissed her neck. "I'm not treating you like property."

"Yes, you are, Let's just go to sleep."

"Not with you angry."

"I am not angry."

He rubbed her thigh. "Turn around, I want to look at you."

"No, I don't want to."

He kissed her neck again. "Turnaround."

"No, Christian."

He climbed across her, and now he is on the same side as she is. He is eye level with her. "I didn't mean to make you upset." She didn't say anything, she just looked at him. He leaned over and kissed her. "You're not going to talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Sh*t Brenda, I apologize. But I just don't feel comfortable, with you going to a male doctor."

"Christian, the problem is how you relay things to me. Don't order me, because I will do the opposite."

"I don't want to argue, Baby." He kissed her again, and this time she kissed him back. "You still like me?"

"Of course I like you. But you have to tone it down a little."

He smiled. "I'll try."

She shook her head. "Now come on and get back in bed."

He slid in next to her, and kissed her head. "You mean everything to me."

She moved closer and kissed him. "Do I?"

"Of course you do, why do you think I married you?"

"I don't know, because I have good vagina."

"Well, that too."

She laughed and kissed him. "Good night."

"Nite." He wrapped his arms around her, and they both drift off…

The next few weeks went by so incredibly quick. Christian and Brayden were getting closer, and he was slowly getting use to the idea, of Christian and Brenda being affectionate around him. Christian had even started tucking him in, sometimes at night. Brenda loved seeing her two favorite men bonding.

They also found a house, well it was more like a mansion. They had to make sure they had enough room for Taylor and Miss Jones, who were moving with them. Brenda didn't mind, because she was really fond of them both. And Miss Jones had pretty much anointed herself, helper with Brayden. They had really developed a close relationship.

Brenda also saw first hand, just how hard Christian worked. He worked very long hours. They weren't always at his office at Grey Enterprises, sometimes it was at home.

There were also times when he had to go away on business trips. He tried to make sure they were short, and no more than a couple of days. He wanted her and Brayden to come on these trips, but she didn't want to subject Brayden, to all that traveling. She knew he hated leaving her. She knew part of it was truly missing her, and the other part was keeping an eye on her.

One thing Brenda learned fairly quickly, was that Christian was extremely jealous and possessive. She didn't know why, she did not notice it before. Especially, with the two incidences with Josh. Maybe, because they had only been around each other, for a couple of weeks before marrying.

He didn't want her to have anything to do with the opposite sex. Brenda couldn't understand why, because she'd never cheat on him. Why would she ever want to?

There was one time in particular, she was out walking Tango. Brayden didn't want to come, so he stayed with Miss Jones. While walking Tango, she ran into a guy, who lived in the same building as they did. He was out walking his dog too. They struck up a conversation, and decided to just walk the dogs together. He was really nice, and had a girlfriend who lived with him. Hitting on her was the furthest thing from his mind. The guy's name was Thomas, and he was cute, but he was no Christian. And  
Christian really didn't have anything to worry about. But you couldn't tell him that. When they returned, Christian was waiting outside.

When she spotted him, she smiled. "Hey, Babe. When did you get home?"

"About twenty minutes ago." He looked at Thomas, but didn't say anything.

Thomas nodded. "Hello."

Christian didn't say a word.

Thomas just shook his head, and looked at Brenda. "Thanks for the company."

"You too, it was fun."

He bent down and petted Tango. "Later fellow." Then headed inside.

Brenda stood there and just looked at Christian. "What was that?"

"No, you tell me. What in the f*ck was that?"

Brenda honestly did not understand, where all this was coming from. "What did you mean by that?"

"Why were you walking your dog with him? You don't know how to do it by yourself?"

"Yes, Christian, I know how to do it by myself. But he was walking his dog, and I was walking mine, so we decided to do it together. Is there a problem?"

"Did he try to hit on you?"

"No, he has a girlfriend, and I have a husband. Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten. I'm trying to make sure you haven't forgotten."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't forgotten. Look it's cold, I want to go in."

They head up to the penthouse, but Christian still wouldn't let it go. He insisted they go into the bedroom to talk.

"Christian, I don't understand the problem."

He sat down on the bed. "I don't want you around other men. I trust you, but I don't trust those motherf*ckers."

"Christian, I can handle myself. Do you honestly think, that I will never be around another man, that's not you?"

"Yes."

Brenda shook her head. "Well that isn't going to happen. Sorry. And I don't have a problem, with you working with women all day. And not just ordinary looking women, but a lot of nice looking women at that."

"I don't want them. Never have. But I do want you." He pulled her over to him. "Brenda, all I'm saying is, don't make me f*ck somebody up."

"Christian, you can't go around fighting every man I talk to. You're going to get sued. I would never cheat on you. Why would I want to. You're hot as f*ck, smart, interesting, and more than I ever could hope to have. And on top of that you are a super freak."

He moved his hand up under her shirt, pushing up her bra, and pulled on one of her breasts.

"Christian…..Miss Jones and Brayden are out there."

"They won't bother us. And I promise to make it quick." He grabbed the top of her sweatpants, and pulled them, along with her underwear down her legs.

She kicked off her shoes, and stepped out of them. "Make it quick, Christian. I'm serious."

"Don't I always?"

"No."

He grinned, stood up, and moved behind her. He pulled her shirt over her head, moved her hair to the side, and started kissing her neck. He pushed her face down on the bed. He removed his shirt, and then Brenda felt him grab her by the legs, she almost yelled, because Christian had her upside down.

"Christian, I'm going to fall."

"No you won't, just relax, while I tongue f*ck this beautiful p***y." And the next thing she felt, was his mouth all over her. She forgot about being upside down, and just got lost in his tongue action.

Sex with Christian was never boring. And she could tell his mood, by the way they had sex. If he was happy, sad, mad, or whatever, she knew it.

Today he was out to prove something. He was pissed, so she knew, this was going to be some insanely freaky porn star sh*t. But she could handle it.

Before she married Christian, she loved working out. But now it was simply a must, he was a beast in bed, and she had to do cardio, just to keep up with him.

They have just finished having sex. Brenda is face down on the bed, and Christian is lying on top of her. After a very quick nap, Brenda tried to move her arms, but she couldn't.

"Christian, take these handcuffs off, I need to shower, before Miss Jones or Brayden knock on the door."

He kissed her back, then moved off her. "I don't know where the keys are."

"Christian, are you serious?!"

"Really serious. Maybe I should f*ck this a**, until I remember."

He slapped one of her cheeks really hard. She wanted to yell, but she couldn't. So she just grunted. "Christian, you better not touch my a**. And you should be looking for those damn keys!"

"I'm just f*cking with you baby. Here they are."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." After he took the handcuffs off, she jumped out of bed, and sprinted to the bathroom.

He just laughed and followed her…..

**Part 3**

It's a week later, and Christian and Brenda are headed to Christian's parents' house. They didn't get a chance to come to the wedding, so they wanted to throw something small and intimate for them. It was only supposed to be, close friends and family.

Brayden wasn't coming, he would be staying with Miss Jones. Brayden had only met his immediate family, and that was it. Christian didn't want to overwhelm him, so he definitely was not letting him come with them tonight.

There was no Taylor that night, just her and Christian. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, with a white shirt underneath. And he looked so incredibly sexy. She wore a dark gray fitted pants suit. She pulled her hair up into a chignon. And wore some of the jewelry Christian had purchased for her, which made him happy.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "So, who is going to be at this dinner?"

"The same people who were at the dinner, the first time you went to my parents' house."

"Elena?"

He nodded.

She rolled her eyes.

Christian caught the tail end of that look. "What in the f*ck was that? You don't like Elena?"

"No, not really."

"I never knew that."

"Well, you know now. She has issues, and I think she still wants you."

"How would you know that? When have you even seen her?"

"Remember, I saw her at the salon, before we were married. While we were having our fling, or whatever it was. I just don't like her. And she's all up in your business. Asking me questions, about us. I just didn't appreciate it."

Brenda sighed. "I'm just not looking forward to seeing her. There is something about her, that bugs me."

He grabbed her hand. "You should have told me, I would have made sure she wasn't there."

"It's ok, I can get through one night."

He pulled her hand up to his lips, and kissed it…...

They pull up to his parents house and go in.

It was a nice dinner. Brenda didn't even look at Elena. She was too busy talking to the other guests. Grace made a nice toast to her and Christian, and officially welcomed her to the family. She wished Brayden had come, but she understood.

They have finished dinner and now everyone is talking and mingling.

Brenda was on her way back from the bathroom, when she ran into Elena.

"Brenda, hello."

"Hi."

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage."

"Thanks, Elena." Brenda continued on, but then she heard Elena speaking again.

"I guess you had spoken with Christian."

She turned. "I guess so."

"And you two have a child together?"

"Why are you asking me questions, that you already know the answer to?"

"I don't mean any harm."

"I think you do. Let's just go ahead and just put it all out there. Do you still want Christian?"

"Excuse me?"

"Elena, please don't play dumb with me."

"I just don't understand what you are talking about."

"You understand. Look I know you two use to f*ck. I know, so stop playing games with me."

Elena seemed genuinely shocked, that she knew. "I am not interested in Christian, if that's what you are getting at."

'I think you are. I think you wish he'd f*ck you again. Sorry, his d**k belongs to me. It only gets up for me." She shrugged. "That's just how it is."

Elena didn't know what to say. She was kind of in shock, that Brenda would just put it all out there. "Brenda…I would never-."

"No, Christian would never. I think you would, if he ever wanted you again. Look Elena, I'm not trying to be a b*tch, but I don't believe in being fake. And I've already used up all my fake cards with you. I don't like you, and I know you don't like me, which is fine. Just don't try to f*ck with my marriage. That's all. Because I would rip every strand of your blonde hair, out of your scalp, if you ever touched Christian again."

"I think you are misunderstanding, our relationship."

"B*tch please. You must think I was born yesterday. I can respect honesty, but this act you are putting on is passed pathetic."

Elena had enough. "Brenda, if I wanted Christian, I would have him."

Brenda laughed. "And finally the truth! And you keep right on believing that. Just don't play p***y and get f*cked, that's all I'm saying. I am not above beating your a**.

Brenda turned and walked away. Elena just stood there fuming. She could not believe she just spoke to her like that…...

Brenda was sitting down, talking to Mia, when she spotted Elena walking over to Christian.

(This b*tch is about to make me kick her a**, in this dinner party)

Christian looked over at Brenda, while Elena continued talking. He laughed, then headed her way.

He walked over to Brenda, and grabbed her hand. "Excuse us." She stood up, and followed him out of the room.

He led her outside. "What did you say to Elena?"

"Nothing."

He laughed. "The hell you didn't. Did you tell her, you were going to rip all of her hair, out of her head?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.'

He burst into laughter. "She was mortified."

"She wasn't that mortified, she went running to you. I'm telling you, I don't like her. And if she keeps it up, I am going to whip her a**."

"No, don't do that. She's friends with my mom."

"Your mother can't possibly know about you two?"

He shook his head. "No. She would whip her a** too."

Brenda laughed. "Just keep her away from me."

"I will." He grabbed and kissed her. "My little Mike Tyson. Now you see how I feel, when I see you with another men."

"It's not the same. I am not a jealous woman. But she is on a whole different level. She wants you. She is in love with you, Christian."

"I don't think so."

"She is Christian."

"Whether she is or isn't. Means nothing to me. I don't want her."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know that."

"Good, there is no one on this planet, that could ever compare to you."

She looked into his gray eyes. "I feel the same way about you. I just wish you believed it."

He leaned down and kissed her, then they head back inside…...

Elena stood in the corner and watched Brenda and Christian walk back inside. In her heart, she knew Christian didn't want her. She could tell. She had never seen him look at her, the way he looked at Brenda. And she knew that if she didn't stop, she would lose her friend. And he had been a good friend to her. Brenda had every right not to like her. She had been a total b*tch to her, maybe not directly, but it was obvious what she was up to. She decided to just throw in the towel, because that was a fight she would surely lose. She said her goodbyes and left…

It was late when Brenda and Christian left. They are driving back. The alcohol had Brenda extremely tipsy and horny. She leaned over, started kissing his neck, and unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped a hand inside, and started touching his chest. By now, he had gotten really comfortable, with her touches. She moved down to his pants, and started unfastening them. He moaned as he felt her hand stroking him. She unhooked the seatbelt, leaned over, and took him in her mouth.

Christian wanted to pull over and quick.

He knew of a place, and he turned off quickly, and shut the lights off. He leaned back, and rubbed her head, as she bobbed up and down on his manhood. He felt like he was about to cum, so he pulled her up, and kissed her hard.

She looked into his eyes, and kicked off her shoes, while unzipping her pants. She struggled out of them. She leaned over and kissed him again, then climbed in the back seat. He followed her. They kiss passionately. He pulled his pants down, and his love sprung free. She took him quickly into her mouth again, before easing onto him.  
Christian threw his head back, and let her have total control. He pushed her shirt up, and started sucking on her breasts hard. Brenda moaned in pleasure and pain, as she continued to grind into him. He reached around and stroked her button, causing her to cum and hard. He then grabbed a hold of her hips, and started driving into her, until he came seconds later.

He kissed her deeply. "You feel so good, and so warm. I don't want you to move."

"I think I better, before we get arrested."

He laughed.

She kissed him one more time, then moved off of him. They dress and head home…

It's the next day, and Brenda is feeling really bad. She didn't know if she had a virus or what, but she had a fever, and she couldn't keep anything down. Christian was at work, but called around lunchtime. He left as soon as he found out she was sick. He had a doctor to come over, and check her out. Turns out, she had a twenty four hour virus. The doctor told her to stay in bed, and get plenty of rest.

After the doctor was done, Christian walked her out, and then headed back into their bedroom.

"Christian, you don't have to stay, I'm fine. Go back to work."

"No, I'll work from home. I have to keep an eye on you."

He took off his jacket, and tossed it on the chair. "I'm Dr. Christian today."

She smiled. "What are you going to do, f*ck the sickness out of me?"

He laughed. "Do you think it will work?"

She shook her head. "I'm sure it can cure a lot of ailments, but not this one."

He kicked off his shoes, and slid in next to her. He kissed her head. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, is Brayden ok?"

"Yes, he's fine. Miss Jones and Taylor took him to the zoo."

"I'm jealous."

"Why? You're here with me. Are you hungry? Would you like some soup?"

She looked up at him. "Do you even know where it is?"

"I'm confident that I can find it."

She grinned. "I don't want any. Christian, where would you be without Miss Jones, and takeout?"

He touched her nose. "Where would you be without Miss Jones and takeout?"

"I can cook. I had to learn once Brayden came along."

"You'll have to cook me dinner one night."

"Ok, I don't know why I haven't already."

"Because you don't have to, Miss Jones is always here. And on the weekends we go out."

"I need to become more domesticated."

Christian felt her head. "You're still a little warm."

"I hope you don't catch what I have."

"I won't, and you should take a nap."

She yawned. "I know..."

Five minutes later she was asleep. He got up, grabbed his laptop, and sat down in one of the chairs in their room.

After about a two hour nap, Brenda woke up. She looked over and saw Christian sitting in the chair. He didn't know she was awake. She just watched him for awhile. Eventually, he looked up, and smiled. He closed his laptop, and walked over to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like hell."

He climbed in bed, and kissed her. "Don't kiss me Christian."

He did it again.

"Christian, you are going to get sick."

"I have a strong immune system, I rarely get sick." He kissed her forehead. "Your eyes look weak."

"I feel weak."

"Maybe you need to eat."

"I might not be able to keep it down."

"I hate seeing you like this. Is there anything I can do?"

"You being here helps."

"Brayden is back, he's in the TV room with Miss Jones and Taylor. Their watching Disney movies."

"Miss Jones is great. I'm going to do something special for her."

He slid his arm up under her head.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Christian, you work so hard."

"I told you, I like working. Do you feel like I'm neglecting you, or Brayden?"

"Of course not."

"If you feel like that, just let me know."

"You're not."

"I want us to go away. All three of us. We never had a honeymoon, and it will be good for us, to spend some time alone, with no distractions."

"When?"

"I don't know, but soon."

"Ok." She brought his hand up to her lips. "We've been married for almost four months. Time has just flown by. Are you happy?"

"More than I've ever been in my life."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Well, not at this moment, because my Baby is sick." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. I think you're the reason, I never got married. Some strange force in the universe prevented it. Thank you strange force, remind me to buy you a drink."

He laughed. "You need to eat. I'll be back, with soup in hand." He kissed her again. "I adore you, Mrs. Grey." He jumped out of bed, her eyes followed him, as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

After eating the soup, and throwing it up. Brenda took another nap.

She woke up, and found Christian lying next to her….sleeping.

She didn't want to wake him, so she just lay there quietly, looking at him.

He still had the longest eyes lashes she'd ever seen, on any man. And Brayden had inherited it all.

She reached up and touched his hair. He was so beautiful and complicated, sometimes moody, jealous, and possessive. Always interesting. And even drove her crazy sometimes. But she knew, she was right where she was supposed to be.

She leaned over and brushed her lips against his. "I love you." She snuggled up against him, and closed her eyes.

At that moment his eyes opened…...


	16. Chapter 16

**Me and Mr. Grey…...Part 16**

Christian made good on his promise, to take Brenda and Brayden away. They left a couple weeks after he mentioned it. He didn't tell her where he was taking them, he just told her the climate was warm.

It turns out, it was the Caribbean.

Taylor and Miss Jones ended up coming too. Taylor had to come, because he was their head security guy. And Brenda insisted Miss Jones come, because she felt she deserved a vacation too.

The house they were living in was huge. It was over 14,000 square feet, and it was right next to a private beach. It also had its own pool and Jacuzzi. Brenda had never seen a more lovely home.

Brenda opened the door and walked outside. It was a beautiful day, and Christian and Brayden were taking full advantage. It rained yesterday, and they were forced to stay in. But they found creative ways to entertain themselves, while Brenda slept.

Brenda walked over and sat on the side of the pool, putting her feet into the water. Christian was playing some type of submarine game with Brayden. Tango jumped in, and struggled to swim. He actually looked as if he was going to drown. He had gained so much weight, since they moved in with Christian. So, Christian had to end up helping him out of the pool.

Brayden, who could swim, swam over to Brenda.

Although he could swim, he still wore arm floats.

Brenda reached down, and picked him up. "Are you having fun Sweetheart?"

He nodded.

She kissed both his cheeks. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes!"

"Come on."

Brayden got up, and Brenda followed. They made their way into the house.

They walked into the huge open kitchen. It had a flat screen and a seating area, in addition to the dining area.

Miss Jones was sitting at the table when they entered. Brayden ran over to her, while Brenda prepared his food.

Christian hired a private chef, so none of them had to cook.

Brenda sat Brayden's plate on the table, and helped him in his chair. After making sure he had everything he needed, she went outside.

She spotted Christian sitting in one of the lounge chairs, talking on the phone. She walked over, and sat in the chair next to him. He reached over and rubbed her leg. A couple of minutes later, he disconnected the call.

He leaned over and kissed her neck. "Damn it Brenda, do you have any idea, how bad I want you?"

She nodded and caressed his cheek. "Yes, and you will have me...in three days."

He sighed and moved back to his chair. "Sh*t, we are married. And I told you, it doesn't bother me."

"It bothers me, Christian. I am not having sex with you, while my period is on. You will not die, if we don't have sex. And I don't know why, we have to go through this every month."

"Me either, it's all wet to me. I don't care."

"I do." She frowned. "I bet it would look like a massacre, if we had sex."

He laughed. "We could do it in the shower."

"Christian, no. See you've never had a period, so you have no idea how it feels. I don't feel sexy. My stomach hurts, my head hurts, and I'm bloated. The last thing I want is your penis inside me."

"You could suck me?"

"No. You could get some lotion and take care of it yourself!"

He rubbed her stomach. "You could do it for me. Sh*t, come on Baby. I'm in need."

She closed her eyes.

"Brenda, are you ignoring me now?"

"I can still hear you."

"Baby, are you seriously going to leave me hanging?"

Brenda sighed. "Ok, come on."

They both stood up and went into the house. Brenda checked on Brayden, who was still eating. She asked Miss Jones to keep an eye on him, and told her she'd be right back.

When she got upstairs, Christian was waiting, with his penis in his hand.

She laughed. "You are already hard."

"I told you I was horny."

"You're always horny."

He pulled her to him, and kissed her hard. He reached down, and moved her bikini top to the side, and caressed her breasts.

He started sucking on her neck, then moved down, taking each one into his mouth. "Brenda, let me f*ck them."

"What?"

He stood up. "I want to f*ck your breasts."

Brenda grinned. "Why would you want do a thing like that?"

"Because you won't let me inside you. Have you ever done it?"

"No, but I know what happens."

He leaned over, kissed her, and whispered. "Pretty please…"

She sighed. "What the hell. Come on. I wouldn't want you to get blue balls."

Christian smiled. "Now this really shows me, just how much I mean to you."

She laughed and took off her top. He grabbed a bottle of lotion.

She got in bed, and he positioned himself over her. He squirted some of the lotion in between her breasts. Then placed himself in between them. She pushed them together, and he slowly started moving.

Brenda looked up at him, his eyes were closed, and he was moaning. (Damn, he really likes this sh*t.) She lifted her head, and started sucking on the tip, each time he moved forward.

He reached down and started rubbing her head. "Oooh sh*t Brenda, that's it." His speed increased, and she knew he was about to cum.

"Christian, don't cum in my face, I will kill you."

"I...won't. Damn! Ugh!"

He grunted, grabbed his love, and came on her breasts.

"Maybe I should have said...nowhere on me!"

He laughed and moved off her.

She got up and went into the bathroom, to take a quick shower. Christian followed her.

While she was in the shower, he washed himself off.

After finishing, Christian sat down on the side of the tub, and waited for her to get done.

She finished and got dressed, as he looked on. "I never get tired of looking at you."

She smiled. "Or cumming on me."

He laughed.

Brenda grabbed another bikini top. "Babe, thanks again for this trip. The last two weeks have been great."

"I wish we could stay another week. But I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, and Brayden is also starting preschool. And he is so excited. And I almost forgot, I have a doctor's appointment, the day after we get back."

"So, you found a doctor?"

"Yes. Diana and her mother have been going to him for years. He supposed to be really good."

The smile left his face. "I thought you were going with a female."

"No, I didn't tell you that."

"But Brenda we discussed it."

"Christian, we didn't discuss anything. And from what I hear, he is a great doctor. And that's all that matters to me."

"But I f*cking said females only."

"I am well aware what you said. But last time I checked, I am a fully grown woman. I will always respect your opinion, however it does not mean I'm going to live by it."

He was pissed, she could see it in his eyes.

"Look Christian. The man is a doctor. A DOCTOR. Chill out!"

"Ok, Brenda, I guess there isn't much, I can do about it."

She shook her head. "No there's not. I hope you realize, how ridiculous this whole conversation is?"

"Not to me. You are so f*cking gorgeous. He'll probably give you free exams, just to look at that beautiful p***y."

She burst into laughter. "The man is in his sixties, he isn't thinking about beautiful p***ies, he is in the business of healthy vaginas. That would be your area of expertise."

He smiled and shook his head. She walked over and kissed him. "Babe, he's just a doctor. I don't want to fight about this."

"I know it's just a doctor, and maybe I am acting a little crazy. But I don't know too many men, that want another man looking at their wife. I'm just bold enough to admit it."

"Maybe. Are we done with this topic?"

He nodded. "We're done."

"Good, let's go enjoy the final day of our vacation..."

Its been almost a week, since they've been back in Seattle. Christian went back to work, Brayden is in preschool, and Brenda was hard at work decorating their new house. She was not doing it alone, there was an interior decorator, who was working closely with her.

Besides that, Brenda really didn't have much to do. She really missed working and traveling. But she just could never leave Brayden, so modeling was not an option anymore.

After working out one morning, Brenda showered, dressed, and made plans to meet Diana.

They met at the coffee shop, that was next door to the salon.

Brenda walked in and smiled. "Diana!"

Diana stood up, and they hugged. "I haven't seen you in like forever!"

Brenda sat down. Diana had already ordered her a latte. "I know. It's a shame, because we live in the same city now. But I've just been so busy. We are getting ready to move, and I've been trying to get our new house in order. And then we went on the Caribbean trip." She took a sip of her latte. "But how have you been?"

Diana pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Fine."

"David?"

"He's great. Excited, because he's going to be a father."

Brenda's eyes widen. "What?!" Tears filled her eyes. "Really?!"

Diana nodded. "I just found out."

Brenda got up and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." She sat back down. "Have you told your parents?"

"We are telling them tonight."

She grabbed Diana's hand. "I can't believe you're going to have a baby."

"Me either."

"You're going to be a great mother."

"I hope so."

Brenda slapped her hand. "You will, and I was just wondering why you were drinking water. Wow! I'm so excited!"

"Me too. So, how is Brayden?"

"He's fine. In preschool and loving it."

"And how is that husband of yours?"

"Christian is…..Christian. But he's fine."

Diana grinned. "When you told me you married him, I think I was in shock for a week."

Brenda laughed. "I can't believe it myself sometimes."

Diana shrugged. "But you're happy, I can tell, so that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I am. Life is very interesting as Mrs. Christian Grey. And thanks for being so supportive. You were the only one, that didn't lecture me. Thanks."

"At the end of the day it's your life. You can't help who you love."

Brenda sighed. "No, you can't…..."

Brenda spent the rest of the day, with the interior decorator. They picked out the countertops for the kitchen, as well as the colors for all the bedrooms. By the time she finished, it was time to pick up Brayden..

As soon as they got home, she started dinner.

She had given Miss Jones the night off, and decided to surprise Christian, with a meal cooked by her.

After she finished cooking, they took Tango out for a walk.

When they returned they ate dinner, and then it was time for Brayden's bath.

Brayden was tired, so she put him to bed. He asked her to read him a book, and she did, but he was sleep before she finished.

After Brayden went to sleep, Brenda showered, and tried to wait up for Christian, but she ended up going to sleep too.

It is later on that night…...

Christian slid in behind Brenda, and kissed her neck. "Brenda."

"Hmmm..."

"Wake up."

Her eyes opened, and she stretched. "What time is it?"

"A little after eleven."

She turned to face him. "Why are you so late?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Baby, I was working."

"Did you already eat?"

"Yeah, I ate around seven. Had something delivered."

She pushed him. "Baaaabe, I cooked, especially for you."

"Really? Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise."

He could see the disappointment on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You didn't call me…..at all today."

"Its been a busy day, and I figured you were busy too."

"I was, but I always want to hear from you. I looked in on Brayden. I hate getting home late….missed tucking him in."

She touched his face. "Well work on getting here earlier."

He nodded. "I tried, but ran into a problem."

"Yeah, right. That problem better not be, chasing one of your blonde assistants around the desk."

Christian laughed. "Never. They don't have anything I want."

"I hope you mean that."

"You think I'd cheat on you?"

Brenda stared into his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"No."

"Good girl and good answer. I would never cheat on you. And I'd never lie to you."

Brenda kissed him. "What time do you have to go in tomorrow?"

"I will be working from home tomorrow."

She smiled. "Really?

"Yeah."

She snuggled up against him. "Now, that makes me happy. I love having you around." She yawned.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Go back to sleep."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Christian heard her breathing deepen. He was tired, but it was going to take him a little time to go to sleep, especially after the day he had.

He started thinking about the words, he'd heard her say. (I love you). He didn't even know how to respond to that, he was glad he didn't have to, because she didn't even know he was awake. So, he never mentioned it, and she never said it again. He cared for her, very deeply. That wasn't even an issue. He just never used those words, not even with his family. What if she did say it again? What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to hurt her…..

He got out of bed, without disturbing her, and left the room...

Brenda woke up, looked to her left, and sat up. Christian was gone. The bathroom light was off, so he was definitely not in there. She got out of bed, and made her way out of the room.

She went into the kitchen, and still didn't see him. And then she heard the piano. She walked in that direction.

She stood in the doorway, and watched as his fingers glided across the keys. He didn't see her. It was like he was pouring his soul into the piece he was playing. And it was so incredibly sad. Something was obviously bothering him. She didn't want to intrude, so she turned and left.

Brenda is back in bed. She tried to go back to sleep, but she was worried about Christian. (Was he missing his bachelor life? Was he bored with her? Did he change his mind about being a father, and a husband? Maybe he was cheating? But he said he was happy, was he lying?)

About thirty minutes later he walked back into the room. At first, she was going to pretend like she was asleep. But she turned and looked at him.

He smiled. "What are you doing up?" He slid in next to her, and pulled her closer.

"You left."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. And I tasted your chicken. It was really good."

"You really liked it?"

"I did. I put the rest in the refrigerator. It was that good. My Baby can cook." He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Christian?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah, why?"

"Are you still happy?"

He sat up. "Of course I am, why?"

"When I woke up, and found you gone, I went looking for you. And I saw you playing the piano."

He had a confused look on his face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You looked troubled."

"It had nothing to do with you."

"Are you sure?"

He cupped her chin. "Yeah Baby, I'm sure. I couldn't sleep, I was too wired, from working all day."

"Ok."

He fell back on the pillow. "You don't believe me?"

"I believe you."

He kissed her. She rested her head on his chest. She did not believe him. He said he would never lie to her, but he just did…...

It's the next morning. And Brenda has just finished showering and dressing. After dressing she headed into Brayden's room, to get him ready for school. Christian was still in bed when she left.

Miss Jones had already prepared Brayden's breakfast, so after she put on his clothes, she took him into the kitchen to eat. While he was eating, Brenda took Tango out for a walk.

When she got back, Christian was sitting at the table with Brayden, drinking a cup of coffee. Tango walked over and plopped down at Brayden's feet.

Brenda didn't say anything to Christian, which didn't go unnoticed by him. She walked over to the table, and ran her fingers through Brayden's hair. "Come on Sweetheart, it's time for school."

Brayden jumped down. "Ok, Mommy! I'm ready!" He looked over at Christian. "Come on Christian, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming…"

They have dropped off Brayden, and are now on their way back home.

Christian didn't know what was going on, but Brenda had hardly said two words to him.

"Brenda, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Like hell, you've hardly said two words to me. I just want to know what happened, between the time we went to bed, and the time we woke up?!"

"Nothing."

Christian was really getting pissed now. "Something is obviously wrong, and I have no idea what the f*ck it is. If you tell me what I did, maybe we can fix it. But you have to tell me first."

Brenda turned to him. "You lied to me."

"When?"

"Last night, when I asked you what was wrong. I don't think you were just tired from work. There was more to it than that."

Christian shook his head, and turned into the parking garage of their penthouse building. "It's nothing Brenda, and I don't want to talk about it."

"So, you're just not going to tell me?"

"I don't see the point."

"Ok, Christian. Mr. tell me, so we can talk about it."

He parked the car, and she got out. He sighed and followed.

She walked up to the elevator, pressed the code, the doors opened, and they both got on.

They make the trip up…..in silence.

The elevator doors open, and they exit.

Brenda went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Then sat down at the counter.

Christian came in and sat down next to her. After making them breakfast, Miss Jones left, because she could feel the tension.

Christian spoke first. "I'm telling you Brenda, it's nothing."

"If you are cheating on me, you better tell me now."

Christian ran his fingers through his hair. "Brenda, would you shut the f*ck up, about that cheating sh*t! I would never cheat on your a**!"

"Don't talk to me like that Christian."

"I would if you stop saying stupid sh*t."

Brenda stood up. "It's not stupid sh*t! You are lying to me, I can feel it."

Christina leaned back in his chair. "You are really making a motherf*cking mountain out of a mole hill."

"If something is bothering you, and it has something to do with me…..us, I want to know."

Christian buried his face into his hands, and sighed. Then looked at her. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, Christian I do."

"Do you remember the day you were sick?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He continued. "We were in bed together. I think you thought I was sleeping or something, but anyway….I heard you say…." He couldn't even say the words.

Brenda stared at him for a moment, and that's when it dawned on her. "You heard me say, I love you?"

He nodded.

"And that made you feel uncomfortable?"

He didn't say anything.

Brenda continued. "I didn't mean for you to hear it, and I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable. You should have just told me. I won't say it again, and I do not expect for you to say it back, if that's what you are worried about. I'm very well aware of who I married. That's just not who you are. So it's done, and we don't have to talk about this again."

She left.

Brenda grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

The doors of the elevator opened and she got on. Tango followed her. She didn't mind, she needed the company….

She returned a couple of hours later. She ended up going to the park, and to the market. She didn't see Christian when she returned. He was probably in his office. She was a little tired, because she hadn't gotten much rest the night before. She got undressed and crawled into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

About thirty minutes into her nap, she was awakened by something warm and wet, in between her legs. She reached down and ran her fingers through Christian's hair, and moaned. He pushed her legs back further, opening her up even more. His tongue felt so good.

He was apologizing, and he was saying it in his own special way. He clamped down on her button, and flicked his tongue up against it. She felt his finger enter her, and that pushed her over the edge.

She grabbed a handful of the sheets, arched her back, and came.

He moved up her body, kissing her stomach, breasts, and neck along the way. He was already naked, and she felt his hard member pressing up against her stomach. He kissed her lips softly and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Not loving me."

"Brenda, don't say that."

"It's the truth Christian. I never thought I'd fall in love with a man, who was incapable of loving me back."

"Why do you feel that way? Do those three words mean that much to you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"They shouldn't. I adore you, you know that. Don't I treat you like it?"

She couldn't lie. "Yes."

He kissed her. "Baby, I don't want this to continue to be a problem for us."

"I told you it wouldn't be."

"But you are looking at me differently. That sh*t is bothering me."

"It just happened this morning, Christian."

"Brenda, I don't use those words, because my crackwh*re mother use to say them to me. I told you, it has nothing to do with you."

Brenda stared into his gray eyes, and she could see the hurt in them. "I'm sorry….I had no idea."

"Baby, it's not your fault. I'm just fifty shades of f*cked up. It has nothing at all to do with you. That crackwh*re use to say those words to me, and she didn't mean them. Brenda, if I ever start treating you like I don't give a f*ck, then we have a problem. Let my actions speak for me."

She nodded, lifted her head, and kissed him.

He broke the kiss. "And don't ever stop talking to me. Whatever it is….whatever it is…..we talk it out." She nodded, and he kissed her again.

He reached down and placed himself between her legs, pushing into her. She bit his lip and moaned his name.

He sat up, and looked down at her, as his speed increased, and her moans got louder. He pulled all the way out of her. "Damn you feel good." He leaned down, and licked her from her a**hole, up to her button. He spat on her love, and quickly entered her again. He reached up, grabbed her breast hard, then started slapping them, alternating, as he f*cked her…

Brenda is lying on her stomach.

Christian reached over and grabbed her a**, smacking it hard. "Have I ever told you, how nice your a** is?"

She smiled. "That would be yes. You have been trying to get in it, since I met you."

He leaned over and kissed it, biting each cheek.

"Christian, why did you spit on me?"

"Because you felt so good. You didn't like it?"

"I didn't have time to think about it. " She grinned. "I feel like I'm in this never ending porn movie, and we are the stars."

He laughed and started kissing her back. "If you don't like something, tell me."

"I think I liked it, that's the problem. You are turning me into a freak."

"It gets better."

"How is that even possible?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Baby, you have no idea..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Me and Mr. Grey…...Part 17**

Brenda stretched, sat up, and looked out of the window. The curtains were open, and the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day. Christian was already gone. She wasn't sure if he'd left, or was in the penthouse somewhere. She got up and went into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she headed to Brayden's room. It was Saturday, so he didn't have school.

She opened his room door, but he was gone.

She closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

She heard voices.

She walked into the kitchen, and saw Christian and Brayden sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

She smiled. "Good morning."

Brayden looked up. "Mommy!"

She walked over, hugged, and planted a kiss on top of his head.

She ran her fingers through Christian's hair. And walked around the counter, to pour herself a cup of coffee.

She added sugar and milk, and took a sip. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Christian stood up. "I have to meet with Elena, and then nothing after that."

Brenda glared at him. She wanted to do and say more, but Brayden was sitting there.

Christian winked at her.

At that moment Miss Jones walked in. "Good morning, Brenda."

"Morning, Miss Jones."

Christian drunk the rest of his vegetable juice. "I need to go and shower, I don't want to be late."

Brayden was done, so Christian helped him out of his seat. He ran off to play with Tango.

Brenda asked Miss Jones to keep an eye on Brayden, and she followed Christian out of the kitchen.

They are inside the bathroom. Christian is undressing and getting into the shower. Brenda leaned back on the counter.

"I really hate that you are meeting Elena."

He turned on the water. "Brenda, it's just business."

"I don't care, you know she wants you. And I don't trust her."

He soaped up, and looked over at her. "You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Why don't you just come with me, I don't care."

"No, I would never do that. And plus I don't want to see her, she makes my skin itch."

He laughed. "Elena is harmless."

"Yeah right. She'd love to suck the harmless right out of you."

He shook his head and grinned, then turned off the water. She watched as he exited the shower. "The only lips I want on me are yours. Even if it is….only once a month."

"Very funny Grey."

"Why don't you like giving me…IT special attention?"

"I don't mind, I just need to be in the mood. If I don't feel like doing it, I'm not going to."

After drying off, he started rubbing lotion all over his body. "Trust me I know." He grabbed his manhood. "You don't like him?"

"No, I love him. I just don't want it in my mouth everyday."

She walked over and rubbed lotion all over his back.

He turned. "Thanks." And kissed her hard, pulling on her bottom lip. "Baby, I'd lick you morning, noon, and night."

She grinned. "I don't doubt that. You are a freak. So, what are you doing, after you leave that old hag's office?"

"Coming home. I want to take Brayden flying today. I didn't want to tell you in the kitchen."

Brenda's eyes lit up. "Really? Finally?"

"Yes. I haven't forgotten. I just didn't want to take him, as soon as he got to Seattle. I wanted us to develop a relationship first. I didn't want that to be the reason he warmed up to me."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Babe, he's going to be so excited."

"Don't tell him, I want to surprise him."

She gave him a military salute. "Yes, sir."

"If I didn't have to go, I'd make you assume the position."

She laughed.

Christian got dressed and left…...

Brenda bent down. "Ok, Brayden open your eyes!"

Brayden opened his eyes. "Wow! A Real Helicopter!" He just stood there looking at it. He didn't move.

Christian got eye level with him. "Would you like to look inside?"

Brayden grabbed Brenda's leg, and held on tight. "I think he's scared Christian."

Christian grabbed Brayden's hand. "Don't be scared. I promise we won't turn it on. We are just going to just look, ok?"

Brayden nodded.

They walked over to the helicopter. Christian showed Brayden the inside. Brenda could tell he was a little overwhelmed, and really scared.

Christian was trying to give Brayden the opportunity to get comfortable, but he was simply not ready to go flying. He would have to bring him back, and work his way up to that point.

They spent some time looking at the different parts of the helicopter, before leaving.

After leaving they went to the zoo, and then had lunch at one of those family fun centers. Christian had never been to anything like that. There were so many children, but Brayden was having the time of his life, which made him happy. By the time they left, Brayden was exhausted so they headed home…..

It's later on that night, Brayden is in bed. Brenda and Christian are in the TV room. Brenda is watching TV, and Christian is reading.

After her movie went off, she turned off the TV. Christian looked up at her. "Are you ready for bed?"

She yawned and stretched. "Yes."

He smiled. "Are you tired?"

"I am. We've had a long day. But it was fun."

"I agree."

They both stand. He grabbed her hand, and they head to their room.

They are in bed. Brenda is trying to go to sleep. She felt Christian's hand slip into her panties. She reached down and removed it. "I'm too tired. Not tonight."

"Brenda it's been two days."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." She turned and kissed him. "Night Babe."

"Oh hell f*cking no. Don't night Baby me. It's been two f*cking days Brenda. And I need you."

She yawned. "Christian, just go to sleep. You'll be fine."

"Brenda, I'm sick of this sh*t."

She yawned again. "I know Baby."

He sat up. "You're not even listening to me." He got out of bed and left...

It's the next morning. Brenda woke up and found Christian gone. She got up and took a shower, then headed to Brayden's room. She had no idea where Christian was. Maybe he was working out or something.

Brenda and Brayden have just finished breakfast. She was in the process of cleaning the kitchen, when she heard Brayden.

"Hello Christian."

She turned and smiled. "Morning."

He smiled at Brayden. "Good morning." He looked briefly at Brenda. "Morning."

She grinned and rolled her eyes. She knew he was still angry about last night, but she didn't care.

It's a couple of hours later. Brayden is playing with his toys, and Brenda was having trouble deciding which color to paint the master bathroom, in their new house. She got up and headed to Christian's office.

She opened the door. "Babe, which one of these colors do you like?"

Christian was on a business call, and he was not happy to see her. He muted the phone. "Brenda, just choose whatever…I don't care."

She walked up to his desk. "Christian, it's your house too and I really want your input."

"Brenda, would you just choose the motherf*cking color, and get out! I'm on the phone!"

Brenda couldn't believe he just said that to her. She threw the sheets of color at him. Reached over and snatched the receiver out of his hand, and threw it against the wall. "F*ck you!" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard, a painting fell.

Christian stood up. "Dammit Brenda!" He picked up his other phone, and redialed the number...

Brenda was tired of dealing with his mood swings. She also had enough of him thinking, he could say anything he wanted to her.

She dressed herself, then Brayden and left. She took Tango with them...

After getting off his business call, Christian went looking for Brenda. He was still pissed that she snatched the phone out of his hands. He looked all over, but didn't see her or Brayden.

He called her cell phone, but there was no answer...

Brenda, Brayden, and Tango ended up going over to Diana's. Christian called and often, but she refused to take any of his phone calls. He called Diana, but Brenda asked her to lie. Diana didn't feel good about it, but she did as asked.

Brenda made sure it was late when they returned. It was well after nine when they got home.

There was no sign of Christian. She put Brayden to bed, and headed into their room.

Christian was not in there either. She showered and got into bed. She wondered where he could be. Maybe he was in his office. She decided to go down and see. She got out of bed, and headed in that direction. To her surprise he wasn't in there either. She checked other areas of the apt, but still didn't see him. She went back in their room and got into bed.

She tried to go to sleep but couldn't. It was getting later and later, and Christian still hadn't come home.

It was after one, when she heard their room door open. They locked eyes.

She looked away. He went into the bathroom.

It was apparent that he'd been somewhere, because he looked nice. She didn't even want to know where. She got out of bed, grabbed a blanket and a pillow, then left.

Christian came out the bathroom, and found her gone. He was really getting sick of this sh*t.

He found her in the TV room. "Brenda, why did you leave?"

"We can talk in the morning."

"No, we are going to talk right now."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Brenda, you are really pissing me off."

"Christian, guess what, I don't give a f*ck."

"Well, you better start giving a f*ck, I want to know where you've been all day."

"None of your business."

Christian was livid, and frustrated because he had no control over this situation. He needed control, like he needed air.

She sat up. "And where were you? I mean it's after one."

"None of your business."

"You make me sick."

"I feel the same way about your a**."

Brenda fell back on the pillow, and turned her back to him. "I'm done talking to you."

"F*ck it, fine" Christian left.

He went into the room, and closed the door.

He stood there for a moment, then turnaround and headed back out of the room.

He made his way back to the TV room. He was about to open the door, when it swung open. Brenda was standing there.

"I don't want to fight, Brenda."

"Me either."

"Just come on, let's go to bed."

She nodded.

He grabbed her hand, and led her back to their bedroom.

As soon as the door closed, he grabbed and kissed her hard. She could tell he was still angry and frustrated. He walked her over to the bed, and moved behind her. He pulled her shorts, and underwear down her legs. Stopping to kiss both her a** cheeks. He pushed her face down on the bed.

*smack*

She moaned, when she felt his hand strike her a**. He rubbed it, and then hit it again. He didn't stop there, he continued, and hit her a couple more times. Her a** was throbbing.

She turned. "Christian, stop. It's not turning me on. It hurts. Are you trying to hurt me?"

He didn't say anything.

His eyes were dark.

Brenda got up, and pulled her bottoms back on. "Christian, let's just go to sleep."

He didn't say anything, they both just got into bed. Brenda turned her back to him. That whole episode freaked her out. (Was he really trying to punish her?)

It was like he had a different personality for every day of the week. Sometimes he could be so nice. There were times when he would be so sad. And the rest he was demanding and very controlling.

Christian knew he had scared her, he didn't mean to. He moved behind her. "Brenda, if I hurt you I'm sorry."

She turned. "What was that? It was like you were trying to punish me or something."

"Maybe I was."

"Christian, you can't punish me. I'm an adult just like you are. Free to make my own choices, just like you. Sometimes it feels like you think you own me. Like we aren't partners at all."

"Brenda, I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel that way. I have issues with control."

"Are you still seeing your therapist?"

"I haven't been in awhile."

"Well, you should go back. I don't think you are crazy, but you have a lot of demons, that you need to get passed. And I'm sorry for not telling you where I was going. And not answering your calls. But I was at Diana's."

"I figured that. And I started to come over there."

"Where were you?"

"I met Elliot, at the bar."

"Christian, the only thing I'm asking, is you treat me like your equal, and not like I'm beneath you. You have to watch how you talk to me. You are brutal sometimes."

"I'm sorry Baby." He pulled her to him, and kissed her. "Does your a** hurt?"

"A little."

"Flip over."

He got up, and went into the bathroom. She flipped on her stomach.

She looked back at him, as he approached the bed, holding a tube of something. He pulled her bottoms back off.

"I'm going to make it feel a little better."

He pushed her shirt up and kissed her back. He moved down her body, and kissed both her a** cheeks. They were really red. He moved down, and pushed her legs apart. Then pressed his tongue against her button, applying just enough pressure to drive her insane. He then started sweeping his tongue against it.

"Oooh, Christian."

He massage her a**, while his tongue disappeared inside her.

She closed her eyes. "Oooh Baby."

His tongue made her climax twice. To her surprise he didn't even try to have sex with her. He put some cream on her a**, and covered her up.

He moved next to her, leaned over and kissed her.

"Christian, that was really nice, but I want you."

He didn't say a word, he threw the covers back, removed his underwear, and took his place behind her. She was still lying on her stomach. He pushed her legs together, placed his legs on either side of her, then slid his length in between her a** cheeks, moving back and forward. That was driving her insane.

"Christian, please Baby."

He moved down to her opening. He didn't enter her, he just rubbed himself against her slickness.

After teasing her for awhile, he placed the tip at her opening. "Brenda, push back on it."

She lifted her a** and pushed back against him, he disappeared inside of her. They both moaned.

He massaged her a**, and pushed himself deep into her. Her ass was still sore, but the combination of pain and pleasure made her climax again. Christian moaned, pulled out, and came all over her back.

She felt the warm liquid hit her skin. "And this never ending porno continues."

He laughed, got up, and went into the bathroom to get a towel….

The next day flew by. Brenda took Brayden to preschool, and met with the interior decorator.

After her meeting ended, she stopped by the salon, and got her hair trimmed and colored.

She didn't have to get Brayden, because Christian was picking him up. So, after leaving she went home.

Brenda walked into the penthouse, and made her way into the kitchen.

Miss Jones was inside cooking.

"Hello."

Miss Jones turned. "Hello."

Brenda picked up an apple. "Have Christian and Brayden made it home yet?"

"I think their in Brayden's room."

"Ok, thanks."

Brenda headed in that direction.

She opened the door. And spotted them sitting on the floor, playing with Brayden's cars.

Brayden looked up. "Mommy!" He jumped up and ran over to her. She picked him up, and kissed him.

"Hello Sweetheart."

"Your hair looks pretty Mommy."

"Thanks"

He wiggled out of her arms, and ran back over to his toys.

Christian stood up.

She smiled. "Hey."

He walked up to her. "Hey." He kissed her. "Your hair looks nice."

"Thanks Babe."

"So nice, I'm taking you out for dinner. Miss Jones is going to watch Brayden."

She smiled. "Really? Like a real date?"

He took the apple out of her hand, took a bite, and handed it back to her. "I don't date, remember?"

She laughed. "So you say. So what time is our non date?"

"Six, so we can be back early enough, to tuck Brayden in."

She ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Ok. How should I dress?"

"Nice."

She smiled. "Prom nice or dinner nice?"

He laughed. "One of these days, I'm going to say prom."

She grinned. "Oh, I have a prom dress. Don't temp me."

"I believe you, but you're not wearing it tonight. Dinner nice is fine."

"Ok. Well I'm going to spend sometime with Brayden, before we leave."

He nodded. "That makes both of us."

Brenda sat on the floor, and Christian followed.

Brayden preceded to give them instructions on how to play cars...

Christian ended up taking her to the same restaurant, they went to, on their first dinner date.

They are eating and making small talk.

"Babe do you realize, this is the first time we've been out, in a very long time?"

"I know. And you look stunning."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Brenda had on dark red, fit and flare dress. It was short, and made her legs look so incredibly long. Christian thought she looked beautiful, and apparently everyone else did too, because they kept looking at her. Which was pissing him off.

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Are you ok?"

He looked up at her. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You look aggravated."

He sipped his wine. "I'm fine. Is your food ok?"

"It's delicious."

"Brenda, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Me too. We should have talked it out. I didn't mean to disappear."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were right, I should never talk to you like that. But it's how I've been communicating for years."

"I understand, but Babe, I'm your wife. Not your employee."

"I know. And I'm not trying to make excuses. But I promise to work on it."

She nodded. "Ok."

After they finished their dinner, Brenda excused herself and went to the bathroom.

She's on the way back.

Christian noticed quite a few men stealing looks. She is beautiful, he knew that when he married her. But he still wanted to get up, and punch every last one of them.

Brenda sat down. And the waiter brought out their dessert.

Christian didn't want any, so he watched her eat. "I don't think some of these motherf*ckers realize you are married."

She ate some of her cake. "Why do you say that?"

"Because they keep staring at you."

"So, but I'm staring at you."

"I know, It's just getting on my nerves."

"It shouldn't. You should be happy someone else thinks I'm attractive."

Christian laughed. "No that does not make me happy."

"Babe they can look, as long as they don't touch. Women look at you all of the time, doesn't bother me."

"We are two different people. I don't want them to look, touch, talk, or any motherf*cking thing else."

She laughed. "You are so territorial."

"Yep."

She held up her left hand. "My ring should say property of Christian Grey. Do not talk, touch, or look at."

He laughed. "I can find an engraver."

She grinned. And ate a spoonful of ice cream. He was watching her, and she was watching him.

She reached over and started playing with his hand. "You are so hot."

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I feel the same way about you."

She licked her spoon clean. "Babe, I'm ready to go home. And once we get there. I'm going to suck you dry. And then I want you to f*ck me until I beg you to stop."

He grinned. "I won't stop even if you beg me."

She laughed.

Christian looked at their waiter, and signaled for the check...

It's later on that night. They are in bed. Christian's head is resting on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her stomach. "I never in a million years, thought I'd be married, and have a child."

"What did you want out of life, before us?"

"Money and Power."

She looked down at him. "You never wanted anyone to share your life with?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "I just find that so hard to believe."

"It's the truth."

"Babe, do you ever miss your old life? Honestly."

"No, there is nothing to miss."

"You don't miss your playroom…..sometimes?"

He dipped his tongue into her navel. "No. Our bedroom is all the playroom I need."

She laughed.

*silence*

"Christian, I have never told you this, but I think you are really doing a good job with Brayden. We have our problems, but you never lose control with him."

"And I never will. He will have a wonderful childhood, if it kills me. I know what affect having f*cked up parents can have on a child. Look at me."

"You turned out fine, in spite of it all."

"No I didn't. Yes, I have money and I'm successful, but that sh*t still haunts me. Like I hate not being in control, and it's because I was helpless as a child. I was at the mercy of a bunch of motherf*ckers, who didn't give a damn about me."

"You were just a child. There isn't anything you could have done."

"I know. And my wh*re of a mother, didn't even try to protect me."

"Christian, at some point you are going to have to forgive your mother."

He looked up at her. "That sh*t will never happen."

"Babe you are going to have to. You have so much anger and hurt towards her."

"Brenda, you don't understand. My a** was tortured as a child. By the motherf*ckers she brought around."

She ran her thumb across his lips. "I didn't mean to get you all upset."

"That's a sensitive subject."

"I know. And I'm sorry, because only you know what you went through. Forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Trying to give you advice on something I know nothing about. It's easy when you are on the outside looking in."

"Yes it is."

He moved up her body, and got eye level with her.

She stared into his eyes. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway, because I want to. I love you. And I don't need for you to say it back. Just know that I do. I love you so much, Baby. And I know you feel the same, I can feel it, and I see it in your eyes. And I know how you feel about those words, but this is different. And I'm not going to stop telling you I love you." She kissed him. "I love you." She kissed him again. "I love you." She kissed him even deeper. "I love you, deal with it."

He leaned over and kissed her back. Maybe he couldn't say the words, but that kiss told her all she needed to know...

**Part 2**

It's a couple of weeks later, and Brayden is in LA visiting Julia. Christian really didn't want him to go, but Brenda insisted. She really wanted him to remain close with Sarah and Conner, that was extremely important to her. And eventually Christian gave in.

Brenda and Christian are on their way, to a business/charity black tie event. Christian wore a tux, and she wore a floor length gown. It was black and the top was asymmetrical. Her hair was loosely curled. She wore a pair of diamond tear drop earrings, given to her by Christian. They stood out perfectly against the black of her dress.

Christian knew he would have to keep her close. She looked stunning.

They are at the event. It didn't take Brenda long to make a couple of purchases. She ended up buying some pieces for their new home.

Christian was mingling and talking business, so she managed to slip away.

Brenda was looking at a vase. She wasn't sure about it, so she started looking around for Christian.

She didn't see him, but something caught her eye, or better yet someone.

She thought she'd seen a ghost, and was about to look away, but he looked up, and saw her. He said something to the person he was talking to, and made his way over to her. Brenda looked around for Christian, but he was nowhere to be found.

She watched as he made his way through the crowd. Still tall, blonde, and very good looking.

Jax walked up to her. Brenda…."

"Jax….what are you doing in Seattle?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I live here."

He seemed genuinely shocked. "Really? For how long?"

"Not long at all."

Jax looked down at the rings on her left hand. "And you're married?"

Brenda smiled and held up her hand. "Yeah, somebody said yes." She looked down at his hand. "And you're not."

He shook his head. "No, I never married." He stared at her. "You look good Brenda. Really good."

Brenda still couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. "Thanks….I guess."

Jax's blue eyes were dancing with excitement. "I'm really happy to see you."

"What do you want me to say Jax? I'm happy to see you? The last time we saw each other, we were standing in a church about to be married. And you said no."

"Brenda, we should talk, about everything."

"We are talking."

"You know what I mean. This is not a good place, to have that type of conversation. Look, I'm staying at the Hotel 1000, call my room tomorrow. Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm here with my husband."

Jax looked around. "Where is he? I want to meet the man, that married the love of my life."

Brenda laughed and rolled her eyes. "I am not the love of your life, because if I was, you would have married me."

"I realize my mistake, trust me." Jax looked at his watch. "Look, I have to go, I'm meeting someone. A potential big deal. Please call me tomorrow. I would love for us to sit down and talk. Please."

She shook her head. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"It is a good idea. Please. Call me. I'm not leaving till after five, we should talk." He walked off.

Brenda just stood there for a minute. She couldn't believe Jax was in Seattle.

She felt a hand around her waist. "I was looking for you."

She turned and looked at Christian. "I was right here."

Christian saw something in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yes...I'm fine."

He nodded. "Liar. We'll talk in the car."

"Ok..."

They are on their way home, in a car driven by Taylor.

Christian grabbed her hand. "So, what was going on with you?"

"Before I begin, I was going to tell you, once we made it home."

"Tell me what?"

She sighed. "I ran into my ex fiancé."

"Which one?"

She smiled. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

He laughed. "No, but you do have more than one. So which one?"

"The last one who refused to marry me. But we only spoke for a couple of minutes."

Christian just looked at her. "Did you tell him you were married?."

"Yes, he saw the ring."

He leaned back. "Ok."

Brenda's eyes widen. "That's it? No more questions?"

"Nope."

"Is this the new Christian?"

He laughed. "You ran into him, it is what it is."

"Yeah. I guess so." She looked out the window. (Jax…..is in Seattle, she still couldn't believe it.)

Christian looked over at her, but didn't say a word.

They ride the rest of the way in silence...

They are at home, just walking into their room.

Christian closed the door, took off his jacket, and removed his tie. Brenda walked over to him, and started releasing the buttons on his shirt. She kissed his chest, reached down and unfastened his pants. They dropped to the floor. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wasn't wearing underwear, so he quickly found her, and entered her love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hung on as he pushed up into her...

It's the next day. Christian has already left for work.

Brenda got up early, and went by their new house, just to check on things. It was actually almost done, and she was very pleased. She spent a couple hours looking closely at different details, before leaving.

She is on the way home, but she could not stop thinking about Jax, no matter how hard she tried. There were just so many things, she needed to say to him. Things she never got the chance to say. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed 411. "Hotel 1000..."

She knocked on the door. Within seconds the door swung open.

Jax was standing there, fully dressed, in a nicely tailored suit. "Brenda, I really didn't think you were going to call."

"Me either."

He moved to the side. "Come in."

She entered and looked around. His suite was bigger than the one she stayed in.

They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Can I get you something?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Brenda, I still can't believe I'm sitting here, talking to you."

"Trust me Jax, me either."

"I realize, I'm not your most favorite person right now."

Brenda looked at him briefly then looked away. "No you're not. You haven't been for awhile."

"I'm sorry, for everything."

"I just can't believe you would do that, knowing what I went through with Sonny, when he left me at the altar. You were right there, going through it with me."

"It was a bad decision. We should have talked before the ceremony."

"Yes, we should have. I know I messed up when I kissed Sonny, I was wrong, and I should have never done that. And for my part, I apologize."

He nodded. "I accept your apology, but only if you accept mine."

"Jax, I cannot forgive you for that. I just can't, but...I think things worked out the way they were supposed to. I married who I was supposed to marry."

Jax looked down. "You believe that?"

"I do. My life is pretty good."

Jax looked up at her. "You have a son right?"

"How did you know?"

"Somebody mentioned it. But they failed to mention you were married too. How old is he?"

"He's three. I haven't been married that long."

"His name?"

"Brayden."

Jax nodded. "He looks like you?"

"No, his father...my husband."

"Oh." *silence* "Brenda, I don't expect for us to be friends, but I wish you would stop hating me."

"I don't hate you Jax. How could I when I loved you so much?"

Their eyes are on each other...

Christian called Brenda several times, but her phone was going straight to the answering machine. He called home, and Miss Jones answered. Brenda wasn't there, she left early that morning. Christian disconnected the call. He ran his fingers through his hair, stood up, and looked out of the window...

Brenda turned into the parking deck of the penthouse building. She was happy she met with Jax, they both said what they needed to say, and that was that.

She got out of her car and walked to the elevator, punched the code in, and headed upstairs.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water, then headed to the bedroom. Once inside she kicked off her shoes, and sat down on the bed. Her hair was in a ponytail. She took the holder out, and ran her fingers through her hair. She got up and went into the bathroom.

After showering, she wrapped herself in a towel, and walked out into the bedroom. To her surprise, Christian was sitting on the bed.

"Babe, I didn't know you were here." She walked over and sat in his lap, and kissed him. "How was your day?"

"It was ok. How was yours?"

She got up and went into the closet. "It was fine?" She's in the closet, getting dressed.

Christian cracked his knuckles. "What did you do?"

"I stopped by the house."

"That's it?"

Brenda pulled on a pair of sweatpants. "No, I did a little shopping too." She covered her mouth. She hated lying, but Christian would flip out. He wouldn't understand.

Christian closed his eyes, as he felt the anger sweep through his body. (She is lying.)

Brenda pulled on a tank and walked out of the closet.

Christian glared at her. "What did you buy?"

"What?"

"I want to know, what in the f*ck did you buy?" He stood up.

She shrugged. "Just...things."

Christian grabbed the lamp off their night stand and threw it. It hit the wall and shattered.

Brenda jumped. "Christian, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?!"

She didn't say anything. He was really scaring her.

"Sorry for what?!"

"I lied. I met Jax."

"So that's his name? And I figured that much. Especially when I couldn't reach you. Where did you meet him?"

"In his hotel room."

"His motherf*cking hotel room?! Did you f*ck him?!"

Brenda's eyes widen. "No, of course not!"

"I cannot believe you went to this motherf*cker's hotel room!"

"Christian, I wanted to tell you, but I knew you would overreact! And you are!"

"What in the f*ck is wrong with you? You went to another man's hotel room, how in the f*ck and I'm supposed to feel?"

"Nothing happened!"

"Why are you showering?!"

"Because I wanted to, and I've been gone all day! I didn't have sex with him Christian, we talked that's it."

"Why didn't you call and tell me, you wanted to see him?"

"Because I knew how you would react."

"So you went knowing I'd be pissed?!"

"Yes, I did. It had nothing at all to do with you. It was closure."

"F*ck closure! I don't give two f*cks about that old sh*t. You are married to me now!" He walked over and grabbed her left hand. "This m*ther fucking ring, right here says f*ck closure!"

She jerked away from him. "Don't grab me like that."

"I'll do what the f*ck I want! Why would you think it would be ok, to meet a man you use to f*ck, in his hotel room?!"

"Nothing happened! And you can shut the f*ck up, because I don't say a damn thing, when you run off to meet Elena and you f*cked her! What about that sh*t?! I told you nothing happened! And it didn't! Stop treating me like I'm your property! I do not belong to you! I am a grown woman! I don't tell you where to go, or who to see. And the sh*t works both ways!"

He grabbed her arm. "Brenda, you better shut the f*ck up!"

She tried to pull away. "Let me go! You are hurting my arm!" Tears filled her eyes, as his grip got tighter. "Owww! Stop it you're hurting me Christian! Christian, let me go!"

He released her. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Christian knew things had gotten a little bit out of control. He walked over to the door.

He could hear her sobbing inside.

"Brenda, open the door, please."

She didn't respond.

"Baby, I'm sorry, things got out of hand."

Brenda looked down at her arm, it was red.

Twenty minutes had passed, before she came out.

Christian was sitting on the bed. He stood up when he saw her.

He was just about to walk over to her.

She held up her hand, as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Don't come near me." She went into the closet, and pulled a suitcase down off the shelf.

"You're leaving me?"

She started throwing things inside.

Christian continued. "We made promises….you said you'd never leave."

"Promises were meant to be broken."

"Brenda, I'm not going to let you leave me."

She looked at him. "It's not up to you. You're too much. You married the wrong woman. You need a submissive, that's not me. I'm going to LA for awhile. And I'll come back, when I find somewhere to live. Brayden needs you, I know that. So, I'm not going to keep him away from you, or you away from him."

"I'm not divorcing you."

Brenda shrugged. "I don't care, Christian."

"I can't believe you are just going to leave me?"

"What am I supposed to do? Give me another option? Because you don't respect me. You treat me like you bought me, just like you buy anything and everything else. You talk to me like I'm sh*t. You said, if you ever started treating me like you didn't give a f*ck, then I should be worried. Well I'm worried. I love you Christian, I do. But not more than I love myself. Babe, you have issues. You might end up hurting me, if I stay here."

"I wouldn't hurt you Brenda."

"Yes, you would. Maybe not on purpose. Christian, we need help. I need help, because I don't know how to deal with you."

"We could see a therapist."

"Baby, we need one."

"Are you going to stay?"

"I'm going to LA, for a couple of days. We need some time apart."

He nodded.

Tears continued to flood her cheeks. "It's just so hard loving you, Grey."

"I know."

She finished packing, then left. He didn't hug or kiss her goodbye…she didn't want him to. Christian knew he had to deal with his sh*t, or she was going to leave him. And that would literally destroy him…...


	18. Chapter 18

**Me and Mr. Grey…...Part 18**

Brenda leaned back in the chair. She looked on as Sarah, Conner, and Brayden ran around the yard, with Tango eagerly following.

Julia was sitting next to her. "Brenda, have you called him?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Why not? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did he cheat?"

"No, he wouldn't cheat."

"Well what?"

Brenda really did not want to talk about it, especially with Julia. "We just had a fight."

"Couples fight all the time. You can't run away. You have to just work through it, especially if you love each other. Are you two even in love?"

"Julia…..I don't want to talk about it."

Julia was really getting frustrated.

Brenda just showed up yesterday, right out of the blue. She was obviously upset, but she wouldn't talk to her. "Why won't you tell me what happened?"

She didn't respond.

Julia continued. "I know you don't want to talk to me, given how I feel about your husband. But I'll say this, I don't think you should have married him. He doesn't deserve you or Brayden. I don't care how good looking or rich he is. He still left you alone to raise his child. And if you want out of the marriage, just say the word. I know a good lawyer."

Brenda sighed. "Not now Julia."

"Ok, I'll be quiet. Well, it's time for lunch." She looked over at Brenda. "Are you hungry?"

Brenda shook her head. "No."

Julia stood up. "Look, I'm sorry. It's obvious you are sad, I don't want to make you feel, like you can't relax here. I promise not to make anymore smart comments. I just love and want the best for you."

Brenda looked up at her. "I know."

Julia bent down, and kissed the top of her head. "Well, I'll let you relax, the kids and I are going inside."

She called out to the kids, and they all went inside.

As soon as they were gone, tears rolled down Brenda's cheeks. She was still angry with Christian, but she still loved him too. (Why hasn't he called?)

Jax was looking through some business proposals, when the phone inside of his plane rung.

He answered it.

It was the pilot. "We'll be landing in ten minutes."

Jax thanked him and hung up.

He threw the papers in his leather briefcase, and buckled his seat belt.

He was supposed to be on his way to New York, but he changed his plans at the last minute.

He thought back to a conversation he had with Lois.

Sometimes she talked so fast, she would tell things she didn't mean to tell.

Jax called to let her know, he was coming to New York, and maybe they could have lunch. But when he called, he got an ear full.

"Jax, you have to stay away from Brenda!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You should have stayed away. Brenda and her husband are at odds, and it's your fault. They had a big fight, and she left and went to LA."

She had his attention now. Jax questioned her. "Why LA?"

"Her sister is in LA."

Jax continued to listen to her rant and rave. After she finished, he came up with an emergency, and quickly ended the call.

Jax knew he shouldn't do what he was thinking. Which was take this opportunity to get closer to Brenda, knowing she was married. But Jax, had always done the right thing, and look where it had gotten him. He wasn't going to do the right thing this time. He loved and wanted her back.

After hanging up with Lois, Jax called a friend of his, who was a P.I.

Jax knew he could find out anything.

He remembered Julia's name, but he didn't know anything else.

His friend assured him, that he would be able to find her.

It didn't take long, for him to call back with Julia's address, and her new last name. So Jax up and changed his travel plans, and headed to LA...

Christian sat down behind his desk, at Grey Enterprises.

He reached down and pressed the button on his office phone.

His secretary answered. "Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Did anyone call while I was gone?"

"No, Sir."

"That will be all."

He grabbed the phone, then placed it back on the receiver. He wouldn't call her. She asked for space, so he was going to give it to her. He knew she was fine, because he had spoken with Jake, Julia's husband. Julia didn't like him, so he couldn't call her. So he took his chances with Jake, and he was glad he did. Jake was very understanding, and told him to call anytime he wanted. He even offered him an ear if he needed one. Christian was not about to share his deepest feelings with a stranger, but he appreciated the gesture.

Christian turned in his chair, and looked out at the skyline of the city. He felt incredibly lonely and powerless, which threaten to drive him insane.

And to make matters worse, he was supposed to be going to his parent's house for dinner. He knew everyone would be asking about Brenda. They knew Brayden was in LA, but they didn't know Brenda had left too. He sighed. (Maybe I should just call them and say I can't make it. In favor of what? Sitting at home in an empty apt?) He was already missing her, it would do him good to get out, and be around his family. Since, the two most important people in his life were in LA…...

Brenda stopped feeling sorry for herself, and went into the house with Julia and the kids. She was happy she did, because she forgot all about her troubles, and let loose with the children.

They were all laughing and talking when the doorbell rung, which wasn't out of the ordinary. There were always children coming over to play.

Brenda looked out of the glass doors, and spotted the housekeeper outside reading. She stood up. "I'll get it."

Julia's housekeeper was an older lady. Her name was Sylvia. She had been with the family for a very long time, way before Julia married Jake. She really didn't do much, and Julia didn't really expect much out of her. She had gotten too old.

There were other housekeepers. They would come a couple of times a week. And they pretty much kept the house in order. Sylvia would supervise, but that's about it.

Julia adored Sylvia, she was like a mother to her. Brenda had grown fond of her too, and the kids hung on her every word.

Brenda walked up to the door, and looked out the peephole. She stepped back, then stood there for a moment. And looked out it again.

She unlocked the door, and opened it. "Jax…what…are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I came to see you."

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Lois told me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Not on purpose. She was scolding me. In the process, I learned you had a fight with your husband, and it was because of your meeting with me."

Brenda sighed. "It was not your fault. Well it was, but it wasn't. There's just a lot going on."

"May I come in?"

Brenda's eyes widen. "Jax, you can't be here."

"Why?"

"Because, my husband wouldn't like it."

"You can't talk to the opposite sex now?"

Jax didn't realize it, but that hit a nerve.

Christian was always trying to control her. She could talk to Jax if she wanted to. He talked to Elena all the time, hell he was in business with her.

Brenda looked up at Jax. "Yes, I can. Come in." She moved out of the way, and allowed him entrance.

He walked into the large house, and looked around. "This is a beautiful house."

"All Julia's doing." Brenda closed the door, and just stared at him. She was still confused, as to why he would come all this way. "I thought you were going to New York?"

He turned and looked at her. "I was, but plans change."

At that moment they heard Julia and the kids come into the foyer. Julia looked at Jax, then Brenda.

"Julia, this is Jax, an old friend."

Julia knew who Jax was, and she knew all about him leaving her at the altar. And even though she didn't like what he did, at least he didn't abandon his child.

She smiled and looked him over. "Hello." Her sister did have good taste in men. Jax was a blonde haired, blue eyed god.

He returned her smile. "Hello. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you."

Jax looked down at the children. His eyes fell on the smallest one. "That must be Brayden."

Brenda smiled. "Yes. Brayden this is Jax, can you say hello?"

Brayden smiled. "Hi."

Brenda continued. "And that's Conner and Sarah. They are Julia's children."

Jax smiled. "Well, hello."

Conner and Sarah waived.

Conner walked over and grabbed his mother's hand. "Can we leave now?"

She looked down at him. "Yes." She looked over at Brenda and Jax. "Sorry, but we have to leave you two now. We are going to the theatre."

Jax nodded. "Well, don't let me keep you."

Brenda hugged them all and they left….

Julia smiled as soon as the door closed. (I hope she falls back in love with him, and divorces that loser.)

After Julia and the kids left, there was an awkward silence.

"Brenda, if this is making you feel uncomfortable, I can leave."

"No, it's not. Would you like something to drink?"

Jax nodded. "Sure."

She led him to the kitchen. "So, what would you like?"

"Water is fine."

"Water it is." She took out a bottled water, opened it, and poured some in a glass. She handed it to him.

"Thanks." He took a sip. "Brayden is beautiful, Brenda."

"Thank you." Brenda nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "Um, we can talk in the entertainment room?"

He nodded. "I don't care, wherever is fine."

"Ok." She turned and headed in that direction. Jax followed her. Brenda knew if Christian came and found Jax here, he would beat his a**.

Maybe she should make him leave? But it would be like saying, she had no control over her life.

She could talk to Jax if she wanted to. She didn't tell Christian who to talk to.

They made it to the entertainment room.

Jax took it all in.

It was some room. There was all types of games located throughout the space. From video games to board games. A pool table, air hockey, and some amusement park type games. "This is amazing."

Brenda looked around. "It is. The kids love it."

"I'm sure they do."

They walked over and sat down on the huge sectional.

"Jax, I still don't quite understand why you came?"

He leaned back. "I came to see how you were."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. I can see it in your eyes. Brenda, who is this man you are married to?"

Brenda assumed he knew by now. "You don't know?"

"No, I don't. I could have investigated and found out. But I'd rather you tell me."

"His name is Christian Grey."

Jax knew exactly who that was. He was a young hot shot business mind. He heard some good things about him, as it pertains to business. "I've heard his name once or twice."

Brenda pulled her legs up to her chest. "Well, that's my husband. We haven't been together long."

Jax was confused. "But you have a toddler?"

"Jax, it's complicated."

"I'm listening."

Brenda preceded to tell him, how they met, and how she got pregnant. She also told him how they eventually married.

"So, you two hardly know each other?"

Brenda sighed. "Yes and no. Well, we are still learning new things about each other, because we married so quickly. Things couples learn while dating, we are learning while married. So, it's making things a little trickier."

Jax nodded. "Is he good to you?"

"Yes." And he was. He just had control issues, but she wasn't about to tell Jax that. Jax might see things a little differently.

Jax was different than Christian. He never had a problem, telling her he loved her, or showing her. And he was always a gentlemen, even when she didn't deserve it.

Jax and Christian were simply night and day. The worse thing Jax had ever done was leave her at the altar. And in a way she understood. She just wished, he would have told her before the wedding.

Jax looked closely at her. "Are you sure…he's good to you?"

"Yes, Jax. And I don't want to talk about him, not with you."

He turned his body towards her. "Ok. So, what do you have planned for today?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Well, I think we should do something."

Brenda smiled. "Do what?"

"Anything you want."

She sighed. "Jax, I'm married."

"I know. Just as old friends. We were friends first, remember?"

"Yeah, but we almost got married too. I don't know Jax."

"Come on Brenda. This might be our last chance, to really put everything to rest. And really get things back on track. I know we spoke in Seattle, but that whole conversation was heavy. Let's see if I can get you to like me again."

"I like you Jax. I told you that."

"Well, show it, by spending the day with me."

She knew Jax would never try anything, it wasn't his style. Now if this was Sonny, she would've never opened the door.

Jax watched her, and he could tell she was wrestling with his proposal.

Brenda nodded her head. "Ok."

Jax smiled. "Good."

She didn't know if it was a good idea, to spend time with Jax. But Christian spent time with Elena. She even came to dinners at his parents' house.

Brenda stood up. "I'm going to change, and I need to call Julia…to let her know."

"Ok. I'll be right here waiting. Maybe, I'll try out some of these games."

Brenda grinned. "Jax, what do you know about playing video games?"

"I know a little about them. Remember, I was playing one, the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Have you played recently?"

He laughed. "No, but it's like riding a bike."

She laughed. "Videos games have changed, a whole lot since you've played them."

"I'll manage."

She left…...

**Part 2**

Christian pulled up to his parents house. He was driving himself more and more these days. Something he hardly did before he married Brenda.

He got out and headed into the house.

There were the usual suspects.

Elliot was there with his girlfriend. Even Mia brought a date. He was the only one there alone. Before Brenda, he would not have cared, but things were different now. He felt like apart of him was missing. He missed having her by his side.

Of course his family wanted to know where she was. He told them she went to LA, to visit her sister. That answer must've satisfied them, because they didn't ask anymore questions after that.

Christian was talking to Elliot, when Elena walked into the room. She smiled and said hello. He said hello, and continued his conversation with Elliot.

After awhile, dinner was served, and they all took their seats. Christian didn't talk much during dinner, which didn't go unnoticed by Elena. Not that he was ever the toast of any dinner party, but she could tell something was off.

After dinner, Christian walked down to the lake. He sat down, and looked out into the water.

He thought about the time, he brought Brenda down with him. She looked so beautiful, and he wanted her so badly, but she refused to let him touch her.

"Would you like some company?"

Christian looked up. "Elena, how did you know I was down here?"

She sat down next to him. "I guessed." She looked out into the lake. "It is beautiful out here."

Christian didn't say anything.

Elena looked over at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Where is that lovely wife of yours, I know you said she was visiting her sister. But it seems to be more to it than that."

Christian shot her a look. "Elena, since when is my business, your business?"

"I apologize. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries."

*silence*

She looked over at him a couple of times, he was staring straight a head. She never got tired of looking at him. He was gorgeous. With his beautiful dark hair, and those enchanting eyes. He was the definition of perfection, especially since she knew he was just as beautiful naked. She felt a need growing in her belly. It had been so long, since she touched him.

Christian wondered what Brenda was doing, was she thinking about him? It took everything in him, to not hop on his plane, and demand she come back. But that might scare her away. He was determined to give her the time she needed.

Christian felt a hand on his thigh, he jumped up, and looked down at Elena. "What in the f*ck was that?"

"I want you again Christian. I know she isn't fulfilling your needs, not completely. She can't be. I want you to f*ck my throat, like you use to."

"Hell no! What is wrong with you? I'm married. And I would never cheat on Brenda!"

Elena stood up, and tried to grab his hand.

He jerked away. "Don't f*cking touch me, are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk. I want you Christian, and I never stopped. I'll let you do whatever you want. I promise."

"Elena, I don't want you. And stop before my mom comes out here and sees you, or anybody else for that matter. I don't think she would be too happy, if she found out, you f*cked her fifteen year old son. So chill the f*ck out. And where is all this coming from? We haven't f*cked in years. Why now?" Christian looked around, to make sure no one was looking.

"Because I feel like I'm losing you."

Christian looked at her as if she was crazy. "You never had me. What is wrong with you? I've had a lot of women since you. And you never had a problem with them?"

Elena sat back down. "Because they were just submissives. But ever since I saw you with Brenda, I knew it was different."

Christian shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sh*t, Brenda was right. Look Elena, I'm going to sign over the salons. We can't work together. And you don't owe me anything, I'm giving them to you."

Elena stood up. Her eyes pleading. "No, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did. Look Elena, Brenda is my wife. Nothing means more to me. And why are you obsessing over me? You are very attractive, go find another man. And not a boy, cause the next time, your a** might end up in jail. Just move on, because we will never be anything but friends."

"You love her?"

Christian looked out into lake. "Elena, that's between me and my wife."

She smiled. "You do. I'm sorry. My Christian has grown up. Well you aren't my Christian, you're Brenda's."

"Elena, you are still my friend. But that sh*t can never happen again, or you won't be."

She smiled. "Please forget everything. I'm drunk."

He laughed. "Yeah right. You're lucky my mom didn't see you. She'd be kicking your a**, as we speak. Come on." They head back up to the main house...

When Brenda and Jax, finally made it back to Julia's, it was late. Everyone was in bed.

Brenda unlocked the door, and punched in the security code. Jax followed her inside.

She turned. "Would you like some coffee or something?"

"Yeah, sure."

It didn't take long for Brenda to make the coffee, and minutes later they were sitting outside drinking it.

"Jax, thanks for a great day. I had fun."

He smiled. "That was the goal."

It was cool that night, and Brenda wrapped herself in a blanket. She looked over at Jax. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine. That fireplace is packing some serious heat."

"Yeah, it is." .

Jax was sitting in the seat next to her. He looked up at the stars. "Today, reminded me of the time when I took you to Malibu, after the accident."

Brenda smiled. "I thought the same thing."

"But this time, you didn't let me buy you anything."

"Jax, you know I couldn't do that. I'm married. The fact that we spent the whole day together, is questionable at best."

"Nothing happened."

She sighed. "No, but I don't think Christian would like it."

"Why did you go?"

"Because I wanted to."

She went because Christian smothered her at times, with his demands, and his need for control. She felt like she needed to get some of that control back.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

She grinned. "Jax, I would charge you more than a penny, try a couple grand. You can afford it."

He laughed.

She sat her coffee cup down, and pulled her legs up to her chest. "What have you been doing, since you left me at the altar?"

"Brenda, did you really have to say it like that?"

"Yes, because that's exactly what happened. Answer the question."

"The same as I've always done."

"Working?"

He nodded.

"No, woman in your life?"

"Nothing serious."

"Jax, as good looking as you are, you should have somebody. Unless times have changed and you have turned into a playboy?"

Jax grinned. "No, times have not changed. I move around too much, so it's hard to get anything serious going. And I was hoping one day, I would get the chance to right a wrong."

"Right a wrong?"

"Our wrong. I made the mistake in leaving, when we promised, neither one of us would."

"Jax….I'm married now."

"I realize that."

She smiled, not taking him seriously. "There is no way you can't right that wrong."

He looked at her. "Why?"

She saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Because…I'm married Jax, with a child."

"But I still love you. I never stopped...I want you back."

Brenda didn't know what to say. That came from out of the blue. Her mouth dropped open.

He got up, and kneeled down in front of her. "You're not happy in that marriage, I can see it in your eyes. You hardly know him. We have history. We were good together. Don't you miss us?"

"Jax, I'll always miss what we had, but-"

"But nothing Brenda." He moved closer, his nose touching hers.

She could feel his breath on her lips. She turned her head. "No, Jax. Please."

He kissed her cheek. "I made a mistake. I'm admitting it. I should have married you, when I had the chance."

"I have a child, I can't just break up our family."

"You shouldn't stay, if you're unhappy?"

She looked at him. "We are having problems, but I'd never leave him….not for you or anybody else."

Jax stood up, and looked down at her.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'll always love you, Jax. Always. But….."

He pushed his hands into his pockets. "You're in love with your husband?"

"I am. And I know our relationship isn't perfect. And we hardly know each other. And we drive each other crazy, but he is my everything." She stood up. "You have to leave. I don't even know what I was thinking, spending the whole day with you. If he had done this, I would be livid. I'm sorry Jax, I really am. And I wish things could have been different between us, but I'm not going to leave my husband. I love him too much, and I'm sorry if that hurts you."

Jax nodded. "It hurts, but I understand."

"Do you?"

He sighed. "Yes. I just had to try one more time."

She smiled. "I'll always have a place in my heart for you. You have to know that."

"I guess that will have to be enough."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "It has to be."

Jax pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I don't care where you are, or who you are with, I will always love you." He released her hand. "Walk me out?"

She nodded. "Of course."

After saying their goodbyes, she headed upstairs…..

Christian had just gotten back home from his parents' house. It took him all of five minutes, to undress and get into bed. His bed seemed bigger…colder. He wondered where she was, and what she was doing. And was he really just going to continue, and let things happen around him, or was he going to pick up that phone and call his wife?

After showering Brenda slid on her pajamas. She climbed into bed, but not before checking her phone.

No missed calls.

Yes, she was still upset with him. But he was still her husband, and this was the time he should've been showing her, how much he really cared.

Maybe he didn't care. Maybe she mistook his looks for love. Maybe that's why he never told her he loved her, because he actually didn't.

*phone rings* She reached over and grabbed it.

It was Christian.

Brenda answered it. "Hello."

She heard his voice on the other end. "Hey."

She didn't even know what to say.

"Brenda?"

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"Fine." (Missing you.)

"And Brayden?"

"He's fine. Spending a lot of time with Sarah and Conner. He asked about you. When I first arrived, he thought you came with me."

"I miss him."

"He misses you too."

Christian was trying to stay as calm as possible. He wanted to tell her to get her a** home, but then she'd never come back. "So when is he coming home?"

"I don't know."

*silence*

"Well, tell him I said hello."

"Christian, you should call and tell him yourself."

"Brenda, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to."

"He's your child too Christian. You can call and check on him. I was actually wondering, why you have not called. And since when do you let me, dictate how you behave?"

"Since you left. I'm just trying to give you space."

Brenda got up, and walked over to the window. "Christian, you scared me."

"I didn't mean to."

"But you did. I didn't know what you were going to do me."

"Brenda, I would never hurt you."

"I want to believe that."

Christian sighed. "Brenda, I don't beat women."

She burst into laughter. "Ahhh, yes you do. You just ask for permission first."

"That sh*t isn't funny."

She giggled. "Yes, it is."

Christian was not in the mood for jokes. "Are you coming back?"

"I want to."

"Well come home."

"Christian, it's not that simple.

"It is."

"I don't want to come back, and have things be the same."

"It won't be."

"How can I be sure?"

"Because it won't be. I just got a little angry, because you went to another man's hotel room. A man you were once engaged to. And you lied about it."

Brenda started thinking about Jax, and how she'd just spent the whole day with him. "Christian, I need to tell you something."

"Brenda, don't tell me you f*cked him?"

"No."

"Well, what?"

"Jax, came to LA. And...please Baby don't be mad."

"And what Brenda?!"

"We spent the day together, but nothing happened, I promise. He tried to kiss me, but I told him I loved you. I realize I made a mistake, but I was so angry with you." *silence* "Christian? Christian?"

She looked down at her phone, he hung up. She tried calling back, but he didn't answer. She left messages:

**Message 1:** Please, Baby. Talk to me. I know it was stupid. I was trying to prove a point. But it was dumb.

**Message 2:** Christian, answer your phone. I'd rather you yell, than ignore me.

**Message 3:** Please pick up your phone.

**Message 4:** Christian, you have to talk to me, we're married. And you said you are never divorcing me. So we have to talk, at some point.

**Message 5:** I love you.

He was not going to pick up, so she gave up. She knew he had a right to be angry.

She sighed, walked over to the bed, and climbed in.

She'd just made things worse...

It's the next morning.

Brenda hardly slept. She got up, showered, and headed to Brayden's room. She bathed and dressed him. And he ran off to Conner's room.

Brenda was tidying up Brayden's room, when Julia walked in.

"What time did you get in last night?"

"Not too late."

Julia leaned up against the dresser. "So, what did you two do?"

Brenda stopped and looked at Julia. "Don't do that."

Julia smiled. "What am I doing?"

"Acting as if I went on a date."

"Technically you did."

"No, I didn't. And I shouldn't have went. I don't even know what I was thinking. And now Christian won't talk to me."

Julia had a confused look on her face. "How did he find out?"

"I told him, I didn't want to lie. And I felt bad."

"Maybe, he'll give you a divorce?"

Brenda threw the pillows on the bed. "I don't want a divorce."

"How about an annulment?"

Brenda grinned. "Stop it."

Julia laughed. "Ok, my lips are sealed. And don't pay me any attention, I just want you and Brayden to move back to LA, I miss you."

"I know."

"Well, I'm going down to the kitchen. I'm cooking today."

"Yay!"

Julia was an excellent cook, and so creative. Brenda always thought she should open her own restaurant.

Julia was just about to walk out of the door, when she stopped and turned. "And cheer up, I'm sure everything will workout, with you and that son of a b*tch."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the encouragement."

Julia smiled and left.

Brenda was walking out of Brayden's room, when she ran into Jake, Julia's husband.

"Morning Jake."

"Hello, Brenda."

Jake was dripping in sweat. Apparently he'd just finished working out.

Brenda was about to head downstairs, when Jake stopped her. "Brenda?"

"Yes?"

"I don't normally get in anybody else's affairs, but you are like a sister to me. Don't give up on your marriage, especially if you two love each other."

"Jake, can I be honest with you? And please don't say anything to Julia."

"Of course."

"I don't know if he loves me."

"What do you mean?"

"He's never told me. I want to believe he does, but I honestly I don't know."

"He wouldn't have married you if he didn't, right?"

Brenda looked away. "He's not like us. He's different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know if he believes in it."

Jake walked closer to her. "Why did you marry him?"

"At first it was because I was drawn to him. It's hard to explain."

"Do you love him now?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes."

"I don't know him, but I think he cares deeply for you. He's been calling...me to check on you and Brayden."

"Really?"

He nodded.

Brenda sighed. "I know he loves Brayden, that's not the issue. It's the romantic love, I'm not sure of."

"Brenda, go home, and talk to him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I did something that made him angry."

"What?"

Brenda told Jake all about Jax. And how she met him at his hotel, and about yesterday too.

Jake wiped his face with the towel, that was wrapped around his neck. "Yeah, I can understand why he would be angry? What possessed you to do that?"

"Anger."

"And he won't talk to you?"

"No."

"Maybe you should go back home. He'll have to talk to you then. Nothing happened right?"

"Of course not."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that. You two need to talk. And I wouldn't wait."

Brenda nodded. "Yeah, you're right..."

**Part 3**

Brenda ended up going back to Seattle that same day.

She left Brayden with Julia.

Jake would be bringing him in a couple days.

It was after nine, when she made it home. Miss Jones was there, but she had no idea where Christian was.

After unpacking and showering, Brenda went into the kitchen.

Miss Jones was standing at the counter, making sandwiches.

Brenda looked down at them. "For Christian?"

"Yes, just in case he's hungry when he gets in."

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

Brenda opened the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of wine. She grabbed a glass, and filled it up. Then placed it back in the fridge.

She took a sip and sat it on the counter. "How is Christian?"

Miss Jones found that question incredibly odd. "He's fine." She thought Brenda was just off visiting her sister. But apparently there was more to it. She did notice a change in Mr. Grey. He went from sad to angry overnight. "When is Brayden coming back?"

"In a couple of days."

"I really miss having him around."

"He misses you too."

"Seems like it's been forever, but it hasn't even been a week." Miss Jones placed the sandwiches in the fridge.

Brenda grabbed her glass. "Well, goodnight."

"Brenda?"

She stopped and turned.

"I don't know what's going on, but you mean a lot to Mr. Grey."

"Probably not at this moment."

"You do. Even if he is upset, he still cares for you."

Brenda smiled. "Thanks for the kind words." She turned and walked towards the bedroom.

She tried to wait up for Christian, but she ended up falling asleep.

It was the next morning when she woke up.

And there was still no sign of Christian.

Maybe he went out of town? But she quickly dismissed that, because he would have told Miss Jones.

At that moment the bedroom door opened. Christian walked in. Brenda sat up. By the look on his face, he was not expecting to see her.

She looked him over.

His hair was a mess. His clothes were disheveled.

She looked away, then got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face, and brushed her teeth.

She walked out of the bathroom, without saying a word to him, and headed into the closet. She threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

Christian just stood there watching her.

After putting on her shoes, she grabbed her purse, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't say a word. She just walked passed him, and opened the door.

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back in.

He closed the door. "Where are you going?"

She looked everywhere but at him. "I'm leaving."

He reached up, and turned her face toward him. "Why?"

"Where have you been? Better yet, with who?"

"Brenda, you are in no position to ask me anything. After you spent all day with your ex."

"Nothing happened."

"So you say."

"It didn't." She really wanted to know where he'd been. "Did you cheat on me?"

Christian just stared at her. His gray eyes giving away nothing.

She reached over and grabbed the door knob. He placed his hand on top of hers, preventing her from turning it.

"Move your hand!"

"No."

She wanted to leave, but at the same time she had to know where he was, and with who. "Who were you with?"

"My parents."

"You slept at your parents'?"

"No, here."

"Christian, you didn't sleep here."

"I slept in the TV room. My jacket is still in there, if you'd like to check. I don't know, being in this room, didn't sit well with me. Especially, after finding out my wife, went on a day long date, with another motherf*cking man."

"It was not a date."

"Well, what in the f*ck was it?"

"It was just me being angry with you, and I was out to prove a point."

"What point would that be? It's ok to date after you're married?"

"Nothing happened Christian."

"I don't give a f*ck. You said he tried to kiss you?"

"Yes, but he didn't succeed."

Christian ran his fingers through his hair. "That was f*cked up Brenda. Really f*cked up."

"It was stupid, I know."

"Brenda, what if I spent the whole day with another woman?"

"I'd be upset, and I'd probably leave you."

"So, you're saying I should leave you?"

There was a worried look on her face. "Do you want to?"

"I haven't decided."

Her eyes widen. "You want to break up? Over this? After all the promises we made?"

"Promises were meant to broken remember?"

"Christian, don't use my words against me."

"You know….I was here missing you, and you were out dating."

"Christian, I was not dating."

"It was a motherf*cking date!"

"It was not a date! You know I love you, Christian. You."

"No, I don't. Not based off of your actions."

"Well, I can say the same thing about you. My mistake, you never told me you loved me."

"Brenda, don't turn this around on me."

"I made a mistake, Christian. Either you are going to forgive me or not."

They stood there staring at each other. Until she looked away.

She walked over and sat down on the bed. "We should have never gotten married. We are not compatible."

His eyes followed her. "We are compatible."

"We argue all the time."

He placed his hands into his pockets. "We don't argue all the time."

"Most of the time."

"Brenda, I can deal with the disagreements. And my need to change. But I can't deal with you seeing other men."

"It wasn't like that."

He walked over and stood in front of her. "If the man tries to kiss you, then it is like that."

Brenda sighed. "I am tired of going back and forth, you are driving me insane."

"Good. Where is Brayden?"

"At Julia's. He'll be here in a couple of days. Jake is bringing him. I felt like we needed some time alone. And plus he was originally supposed to come home then. I didn't want to shorten his stay, because he's having so much fun with Julia and the kids, not because of our problems."

"I can't wait to see him."

He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. Christian reached down and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry for the way I've spoken to you in the past."

"And I'm sorry for disrespecting our relationship. Do you forgive me?"

Christian decided to just let it go….for now. "I forgive you."

Her eyes search his. "Do You?"

"Yes, but Brenda don't ever let that happen again."

"I won't."

He released her hand, and headed to the bathroom...

Christian said he had forgiven her, but he was obviously still pissed. A whole week had passed, and he had not laid one hand on her.

One night after putting Brayden to bed, they headed to their bedroom. Brenda didn't even bother trying to look sexy. If he didn't want to have sex with her...that was fine with her.

She showered and piled her hair on top of her head. Then pulled on a t shirt.

Christian watched as she slid into bed. She turned her back to him, and closed her eyes. "No, goodnight?"

"Goodnight, Christian."

"That was impersonal."

She turned and looked at him. "What should I do? Kiss you goodnight? I don't think so. If you don't want to touch me, I don't want to touch you either."

"Brenda, you're acting childish."

"This whole situation is childish." She sat up and looked down at him. "Why haven't you made love to me?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. Why haven't you f*cked your wife? Now, I'm sure you understand that. Are you still upset with me?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes."

"What happened to forgiving me?"

"I have forgiven you."

"No, you haven't."

"Brenda, I have forgiven you. But I'm still pissed."

"I didn't sleep with him, Christian."

"I believe you, but it still bothers me."

"You don't want me anymore?"

"I'll always want you."

"Well, why haven't you touched me?"

"Because I don't want to be pissed when I'm with you."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"I'm trying to change."

"What, are you going to take it out on me, if we have sex?"

"Probably."

"As long as you're not hitting me, I welcome it. I just want things the way they were, especially in our bedroom. And Baby, I see the change you are trying to make. I appreciate it. But I miss you. And you haven't even kissed me."

"I have."

"On the top of head. I'm not a child, I'm a grown woman."

"I can see that."

She pulled her t shirt over her head, revealing her naked body. "Now, treat me like it." Tears filled her eyes. "I miss you, and I'm so sorry. Don't you miss being with me?"

She didn't give him time to answer. She moved closer and pressed her lips against his. As soon as her lips touched his, he was all over her.

After some time, he broke the kiss, reached over, and grabbed her t-shirt, then tied her wrists together. He then pushed her back onto the bed, pulling her bound wrists above her head.

He tied them to a bar on the headboard.

He opened the nightstand drawer, and grabbed a blind fold, and placed it over her eyes.

She felt the bed move, and then she felt him up against her lips. She stuck out her tongue and starting licking him.

He pushed her legs apart, then seconds later his mouth was on her.

She moaned and continued licking him.

Eventually she took him into her mouth, and sucked hard on the head of him. Christian grunted. It had been so long, and he had to cut it short, before he came in her mouth.

He moved his body away from hers, and continued licking her…there.

She grinded herself against his mouth. He liked that. "Yeah, Baby, keep doing that sh*t. I want you to cum on my face."

He grabbed her legs, and pushed them back, until her a** was off the bed, and her knees were above her shoulders. He stuck his tongue in her a**hole, which pushed her over the edge. "Oooh Christian."

He licked her clean, while she shook against his face. After finishing, he released her legs, then moved up her body. He kissed her stomach, then left briefly. She heard the drawer open, and him open something. "Christian, is that a condom? If it is, you better untie me, so I can knock the hell out of you. I told you I didn't cheat on you."

"Brenda, shut up." She felt the bed shift and him return. He kissed her, then moved down to her chest. He took each one of her buds into his mouth, sucking hard. She arched her back. He reached down and placed something at her opening. She felt it vibrate against her.

"Brenda, I'm going to put this in your a**"

"Oh, no you're not."

"Baby, it's the same size as my finger. The only difference it vibrates."

He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

He moved the vibrator up and down her slickness. He could tell it was making her hot.

He quickly moved back down her body, and she felt his tongue enter her. And seconds later, she felt the tiny vibrator enter her a**hole. And it was…about the size of his finger, and it felt so damn good. He stiffened his tongue, and pushed it in and out of her, while pushing the vibrator in and out of her a**.

He knew she was about to cum. He felt her tighten around his tongue. She moaned and yelled. "Christian, my goodness!"

He removed the vibrator. Reached up and untied her, and took off the blindfold.

She was exhausted, she didn't even try to move. But he wasn't done with her. He moved over her. His gray eyes stare into her brown eyes, as he parted her legs and entered her.

"Baby, you're so wet."

He leaned down and started sucking on her neck. She held on tightly as he drove himself into her…...

Christian kissed her all over her face. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "But not completely."

"What's wrong?"

"We need to work through our issues. We should see that therapist you suggested."

He nodded. "Ok."

She looked up at him. "As soon as possible."

"I'll see what I can set up."

She closed her eyes, and he kissed her softly.

Brenda's cell phone rung. She looked up at Christian. "I wonder who that is?"

She reached over and grabbed it. "It's Lois." She answered. "Lois, are you ok?"

"Yes! But it's Jax. Your husband beat him up!"

Brenda sat up. "No, he didn't."

"Brenda, listen to me. Yes, he did."

"How? When?"

She heard Lois screaming through the phone. "Ask him!"

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, he'll live. Brenda, you are married to a crazy person!"

"I'll have to call you back." She disconnected the call.

She looked down at Christian, who was staring at the ceiling. "Christian, did you beat up Jax?"

"Sure did."

She pushed him. "Christian!"

"Don't Christian me. That motherf*cker knew you were married, and still went after you anyway. I don't give a f*ck about your past. F*ck him."

"Christian, you can't go around hitting people."

"The hell I can't. I not only hit him, I tried to break his jaw."

Brenda got out of the bed, and went into the closet. She came out wearing a pair of pajamas. She walked over to the bed, and grabbed a pillow.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sleeping in here with you."

"Are you really upset, because I punched that motherf*cker in the face?"

"Yes, I am."

"Brenda, get your a** back in this bed."

"No." She walked over to the door and opened it. Before leaving she turned. "Yeah, you are really committed to that change."

"I got derailed, when my wife, went on a motherf*cking date."

She shot him a dirty look.

He propped his head up on his elbow. "And Brenda, what about when you threatened to kick Elena's a**, if she touched me?"

"But I didn't."

"But you would have, if she tried anything…right?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "No, I was just scaring her."

"What if I told you, she asked if she could suck me off?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She came to my parents' house, to have dinner. It was one of the days you were gone. And she followed me down to the lake."

"Are you telling the truth Christian?"

"Yep. Why would I lie?"

She frowned. "To get a rise out of me."

"Brenda, it happened, but I said no."

"That b*tch."

Christian smiled. "You're not upset are you?"

She closed the door, and walked back over to the bed. "Did she touch you?"

"No."

"That old b*tch!"

Christian grinned. "Now you know how I feel."

He pulled her into the bed. She looked up at him. "You didn't do anything with her did you?"

"Of course not. We made promises, remember?" He grinned.

"That's not funny. Tell me the truth. Did you, Christian?"

"No. I only want you. My wife who continues to date. "

She was really getting sick of him. "It was not a date."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Look, I know it was stupid. But sometimes I feel like you try to control me too much."

"Brenda, I know I have a problem with control, but I don't know any man, that would be ok with what you did."

"I'm sorry Christian. Can we please just forget it?"

"I was done, as soon as I whipped his a**."

She sighed. "You can't do things like that."

"Don't date, and I won't have to."

'It was not a date."

He kissed her forehead. "Whatever it was, don't do it again."

"I told you I wouldn't. Are we done talking about it?"

"Yes, but all this arguing has made me horny."

"I'm tired Christian."

"You won't have to do a thing…..except cum….."

***sorry it took so long to post, I got sidetracked***


	19. Chapter 19

**Me and Mr. Grey…...Part 19**

Christian was on a call, when Taylor walked into his office. He motioned for him to come in, and have a seat.

After getting off the call, Christian leaned forward. "Have you taken care of everything?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, I have bugs on her phone, and on her main vehicle."

Christian leaned back in his chair. "Good, I want to know who she is talking to, and seeing at all times."

"Now you will."

"Thanks, Taylor, that will be all."

Taylor nodded, got up, and left.

Christian sighed.

He knew Brenda would hit the ceiling if she ever found out, but she never would. Taylor was very good at what he did. There was no chance she would ever discover anything.

He knew it was wrong, but he simply did not trust her anymore…

Brenda went into the bathroom and closed the door. The phone rung a couple of times, before she heard that familiar accent. "Brenda?"

"Hello, Jax."

Jax did not expect to hear from her, not this soon. "Is everything ok?"

Brenda sat down on the side of the tub. "I just called to apologize. I am so sorry...for everything."

"Brenda, don't apologize. Look, I accept full responsibility. I pursued a married woman, and her husband had every right to get upset."

"He hit you Jax."

Jax laughed. "Hard."

"Jax! That is not funny."

"I promise, I did not think it was funny, when it happened. Look, Brenda, I had a couple of bruises, but I survived."

"What exactly happened?"

"He just showed up at my hotel room door...in New York."

Brenda climbed inside of the empty tub, and leaned back. "I don't remember, Christian going out of town?"

"He owns a private jet?"

"Yes."

"Well, he flew to New York, hit me, and flew back."

"Oh my God, Jax. I am so sorry. Did he say anything?"

"Yeah, next time I'd end up in the hospital, if I touched you again."

Brenda covered her mouth. "I am so sorry, Jax."

"Brenda, stop apologizing. I deserved it. You're his wife. I didn't like it when Sonny, was chasing you, while you were with me."

"I know, but he had no right to hit you. I don't even know how he found you?"

"Brenda, if you know a good PI, you can find anyone. I found you in LA."

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, I have to go, I don't want to end up dead."

"Jax, stop with the jokes."

He laughed. "Seriously, I have a meeting."

"You have a meeting?"

"Yes, Brenda."

Brenda sat up. "And this has nothing to do with Christian?"

"Brenda, I really have a meeting." He walked into the conference room. "And your making me look really unprofessional. If I didn't own this company, they'd probably fire me."

"Ok, Jax…if you...say so."

"Do I detect a frown, on that beautiful face?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Brenda, stop worrying. Sweetheart, I'm fine, but I really must go."

"Ok, only if you're being honest?"

"It's the truth, I swear."

"Well, I won't keep you."

"I'll talk to you later, goodbye, Brenda."

"Bye, Jax."

She disconnected the call….

Christian was deep in thought, when his office door opened.

He spotted Brayden peeking in.

He smiled, stood up, and walked around the desk. "Who is that? Is it a monster?"

"No, it's just Brayden."

"Well, come on in."

Brayden ran in, and Christian picked him up.

Tango ran in behind him, and plopped down at Christian's feet.

Brayden was holding one of his toy helicopters. "I broke the propeller."

"Good job! You remembered the name."

Christian had been teaching him the names, of the different parts on the helicopter.

Christian stepped over Tango, walked over to the sofa, and sat down.

Brayden moved next to him.

He reached over, and rubbed the top of his son's head. "Give me a minute, and I'll fix it."

Christian popped the propeller back into place. "There you go."

Brayden smiled. "Thanks!"

Christian handed it to him.

He jumped up. "Come on Tango!"

He ran out of the office with Tango following.

They almost ran over Brenda. She had to jump out of the way. "Slow down, Brayden!"

She walked into the office, and sat down next to Christian. "I haven't seen much of you today."

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his lap. "I've been working." He kissed her neck. "Are you ready for our first therapy session?"

"Actually, I am. I am very interested in meeting the man, who knows everything about you. Maybe, I'll find out some things about myself too."

"That's the general idea."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "And maybe we can work on, relating better to one another."

Christian nodded. "I hope so, because we are never getting a divorce, so we have no choice."

She stood up. "If it got bad enough, you'd do it."

"No, I wouldn't. This is forever."

She nodded. "I hear you."

"I'm f*cking serious, Brenda."

"I know. Well, I have to go and change, it's almost time to leave."

He nodded.

She left.

Christian, who was already dressed, got up, and followed her.

As soon as she walked into their bedroom, she started removing her clothes.

She went into the bathroom, and pulled her hair into a chignon.

Christian stood in the doorway, and watched her.

She opened her makeup case, and applied some.

She threw on some pearl earrings, and finished it off with a strong red lip.

She turned and spotted Christian staring at her. "Hey...I won't be long. I just have to slide on my clothes."

"No rush."

She picked up a bottle of perfume, and spritzed herself.

She walked passed him.

He grabbed her, and pulled her to him, nibbling on her neck. "Christian, stop. We have to go. I don't want to be late, to our very first therapy session."

She wiggled away.

His eyes followed her. She had on a nude bra and panty set. "Baby, your a** looks amazing."

She looked at him briefly. "Thanks to your trainer."

"No, your a** has always been hot."

She went into the closet, grabbed a black pencil skirt, and slid it on.

She pulled on a white blouse, and tucked it inside of her skirt. He walked up and zipped it up.

She turned and kissed him. She ran her thumb across his lips. "I forgot I was wearing red."

She leaned down, and slipped on a pair of knee high black leather boots.

Christian looked her over. "I don't know if he'll be able to concentrate, or am I referring to myself?"

He grabbed a handful of her derriere. "I want to bury my tongue in this a**."

She giggled. "If you were not so hot, I'd probably be grossed out."

"You like having my tongue there, admit it."

She smiled. "Sometimes."

"All the time. I have something else, that you'd like even better."

She laughed. "No, thank you."

She grabbed her leather jacket. "Let's go, I don't want to be late."

She turned off the light in the closet, and they left...

**Therapy session 1**

Brenda walked into the office and looked around. There was a couple of chairs, a couch, some paintings, and a box of Kleenex, resting on top of a coffee table.

Christian helped her out of her jacket, and placed it on the arm of the sofa.

"Hello, Christian."

Christian turned. "Dr. Floyd...hello." He grabbed Brenda's hand. "This is my wife, Brenda."

She smiled. "Hello." Brenda was shocked. He was really good looking.

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. She is a beauty Christian. She looks better than you."

Christian smiled. He didn't know how many times, he'd heard that.

Dr. Floyd sat in one of the chairs.

Christian and Brenda sat down on the sofa. He took his glasses out of his shirt pocket. "Are you two, planning on having, all of these sessions together?"

They looked at each other, then at Dr. Floyd. "Yes."

"I don't want you two to hold back. In order for these sessions to work, there has to be honesty, but Christian is aware of that."

Brenda nodded. "I won't hide anything."

"How much do you know about Christian?"

"I know about his mother, and some of what happened while he lived with her. I don't know what exactly happened, but I know it was bad."

Dr. Floyd looked at Christian. "So, you did tell her?"

Christian nodded.

Dr. Floyd turned his attention back to Brenda. "Brenda, I would love to know about your childhood."

"What would you like to know?"

"How did you grow up?"

Brenda told him all about her childhood and her family.

"So, you two are very similar in some ways. Feeling abandoned by your parents?"

Brenda looked at Christian. "Pretty much."

The buzzer went off. Session one was over.

The first session consisted mostly of Dr. Floyd, trying to get to know Brenda.

Dr. Floyd stood up. "Brenda, I feel like I know you a little better. The next session, I want to talk about your past relationships."

They both nodded, thanked him, and left...

Brenda and Christian are eating lunch at a restaurant.

Brenda took a sip of her water. "Session one wasn't too bad."

"Were you nervous?"

"Not really."

"Brenda, as long as we are committed to making this work, it will work."

"I agree."

**Therapy Session 2**

"Brenda, tell me a little about your past relationships."

"Well, when I was younger, I loved and hard. I guess in some ways I still do."

She told him all about her failed relationships, and failed weddings.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Not good. I had a nervous breakdown, after the first one."

That shocked Christian, he had no idea.

Brenda continued. "Just imagine going to a packed church, and the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, does not show up. I was devastated."

"Did he get cold feet?"

She shook her head. "He was in the mob, and someone threatened to kill me."

"Did you ever get back together?"

"No."

"What about the second time?"

"Jax showed up, he just said no. I kissed someone else, and he found out."

"So, Christian is the first person you actually married?"

"No, I married another guy, but it was not like that. We never kissed or anything. He was a friend of mine, I guess you can call him that. I thought I was losing my mind, at least that's what my ex led me to believe. So, I married him, because I trusted him to take care of me, and not pity me. Well, I found out I was fine, but then we got into some trouble, and being married prevented us from having to testify, against each other. So, we stayed married for a little while longer. As soon as we were exonerated, we got an annulment."

Dr Floyd removed his glasses. "Exonerated from what?"

"Murder...charges."

Christian turned to her. "F*ck, Brenda."

"We didn't do it, Christian."

Brenda preceded to tell them, all about Luis, who was her ex, who lied about her health. He did it all to keep her away from Jax and Sonny. And someone ended up killing him. She was caught coming out his hotel room, the night he was killed. The guy she married, was also at the hotel, looking for her, so he was charged too.

Christian just sat there in shock. It was like he was being introduced, to a whole new person.

Dr. Floyd looked at Christian. "Did you know any of this?"

Christian shook his head. "Not ninety percent of it. I knew about the failed weddings, that's it." His eyes fell on her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, everything with us happened so fast. It slipped my mind. Are you angry?"

"No, just shocked. I had no idea you were married before, that I wish I knew."

"Christian, it was not a real marriage. We didn't even kiss at the ceremony."

Christian questioned her. "Where is this guy?"

"He's in Port Charles. His name is Jason. He honestly can't stand me."

"Well, why didn't he just help himself?"

"Because even though he can't stand me, he still looks after me. It's weird I know."

"Another man that loves you."

"No, Christian. Trust me, he does not love me. Hell, he doesn't even like me."

Dr. Floyd interrupted. "And he always looks after you?"

"Not recently, because I haven't been in any trouble. But he has been there for me. He was my rock during the fall out of both weddings, whether I wanted him there or not."

"And he's not interested in you?"

She shook her head. "No. Sonny is his best friend. The guy I almost married the first time."

"Maybe, that's why he never pursued you."

Brenda sighed, she was really getting aggravated. "Jason, does not love me! Let's not spend too much time talking about him. Trust me, he would not like it!"

*buzzer*

Dr. Floyd closed his notebook.

"We'll continue next time. Christian, don't keep anything bottled up. If you have questions, ask her. And Brenda answer truthfully."

They both nodded.

Christian and Brenda are in the car, on the way home.

"Sh*t Brenda, you have lived quite the life. Who are you?"

She grabbed his free hand. "You know me. Christian we haven't been together long, there is a lot we don't know about each other. Some things I actually forgot about, or they didn't seem that important, but based off of your reaction, I guess they are."

"Yes, they are. You've lived quite the life."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "So, have you Mr. Whips and Chains!"

"You still should have told me you married before?"

Brenda sighed. "It was annulled! So it never existed!"

Christian laughed. "A technicality."

She leaned over and kissed his neck. "You are my first and only real husband, and the sexiest."

Christian was still curious about this marriage. "Did you two get married, in a church?"

Brenda moved back to her seat. "You won't believe this, but it was in…..Vegas."

"What?"

She held up her hand. "Trust me, there is no comparison to our ceremony. We were married in the True Blue Chapel…..correction, it was the True Love Chapel, and it was horrible. We argued the whole time. There was nothing romantic about it. We bought our rings from a man, who sold them out of a box. Somebody played the accordion, and a man wearing the dumbest looking suit ever, married us. He looked a mess! The whole ceremony was a mess! We just wanted it over and done with."

Christian laughed.

She grabbed his hand. "Baby, trust...there was no comparison to our beautiful ceremony."

The smile left Christian's face. "And your nervous breakdown?"

She looked out of the window. "What about it?"

"I wish you would have told me about it."

"It was a dark time Christian, and I really just wanted to forget it."

"Brenda, I realize you've kissed a lot of frogs-"

She smiled and interrupted him. "No, I haven't kissed that many frogs, no where near as many women, as you've tied up."

"Let me finish woman. I am just saying….I'm happy you ended up with me."

"Me too, Baby. Sex just hasn't been the same since. I get spanked, and semen shot all over me! I honestly don't know, what I did, to receive all this good fortune."

He laughed and pulled up in the parking  
garage….

It's a couple hours later, and Christian is in his office working. Brayden is still at preschool.

Brenda was bored and she needed a little afternoon snack. She decided to go and pay Christian a visit.

She didn't knock she just opened the door.

He was sitting at his desk, working on his laptop, and talking on the phone. He looked briefly at her.

She was still wearing the skirt she wore to the therapy session, minus the heels.

She made her way inside, and locked the door.

She walked over to the desk, leaned down, and kissed his neck.

He kept talking and looking at figures.

She pushed his chair back. Then unfastened his pants, and pulled him through the hole of his boxers.

Christian shook his head, and covered the receiver. "Not now, this is important."

She ignored him, and dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth.

Christian struggled to talk. "Darrell, I'll call you back...in a half an hour." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I know, I'll call you back." Christian disconnected the call. "Sh*t Brenda, that call was important."

She stood up. "They all are. It's time to take, a f*cking break. Get it? "

He smiled. "Yeah, I get your corny attempt at a joke." He reached up under her skirt, and pulled her panties down her legs.

"Since you have decided to interrupt me, I'm going to make it worth my while."

He stood up and kissed her hard. Then turned her around and moved her hair to the side, kissing her neck. He led her over to the sofa. She was about to turn around, but he stopped her. He pulled her skirt, all the way up, until it was circling her waist. "I want your a** up." She moved to the couch and gripped the back. "Spread your legs."

She obeyed.

He removed his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and got rid of the rest of his clothes. "Brenda, I want to smack this a**."

"Ok."

He hit on her left cheek, and then her right. Then she felt his tongue enter her.

As quickly as his tongue entered her, he removed it, and slid himself into her. She bit her lip, and then he was out, beating himself against her opening. And then he was in her again, but this time he didn't pull out. He grabbed a handful of her hair, and buried himself into her.

There was nothing gentle about his strokes. It was a mix of long and slow, with hard and fast. She was just about to cum, when he pulled out.

He sat down and pulled her on top of him. "Ride me until we cum."

She eased down on him, and started working her hips, as he held on. "Oh sh*t, Brenda...Baby."

He tore open her blouse.

She stopped. "Christian! You just ruined my blouse!"

"I'll buy you ten more just like it. Move those f*cking hips!"

He pushed her bra up, and pulled one of her buds into his mouth.

He placed his hands up under her a**, stood up, and they moved to the floor, and now he's on top, driving into her. She yelled his name and came. He grunted, pulled out, and came on her stomach.

"Christian!"

"Sh*t the blouse is already ruined. A little of me won't hurt."

"It's a lot of you." She reached up and touched her hair. "Christian, its in my hair!"

He struggled to catch his breath.

"We have a f*cking shower and there have been times, when its been down your throat. Which is worse?"

"You are such a douchebag."

"Brenda, there is no shame in our bedroom, or this office, or wherever we choose to make love."

She smiled. "Make love? Seriously? My porn star is being reformed."

"Not hardly, and if I was being reformed, you wouldn't have cum in your hair."

She grinned. "F*ck you, Christian."

"You just did and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Thank you kindly."

She looked up at the clock on the wall. "I have to go shower, it's almost time to pick up Brayden."

"We can shower together, I'm not done with you yet." He moved off of her, and they both stood up. He grabbed his shirt, and cleaned her off. He pulled on his pants.

She pulled down her skirt, and her bra.

"Times a wasting Mrs. Grey."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

He smiled. "You started it. This is no sprint. This is a marathon. You are going to need a f*cking wheelchair, and ice for that p*ssy."

She laughed, then opened the door, but Christian grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder.

She squealed. "Christian!"

"You're walking too slow..."

He slapped her a**, and headed out of the office...

**Therapy session 3**

Dr. Floyd really wanted to get into their relationship, and how their pasts influenced it.

"Christian, I'm assuming Brenda knows all about the types of relationships you've had."

"Yes, she knows."

"How did you feel about it, Brenda?"

"I was shocked at first. But when he first told me about it, I had no idea I was going to marry him. We were just supposed to be a fling."

"Christian didn't really have flings before you, he'd only been in controlled situations."

She nodded. "I know."

"What made her different Christian?"

"I just wanted her, controlled or uncontrolled. And of course it had to be uncontrolled, she wasn't the submissive type I knew that right off."

"So, there was no controlling her, in the sense you were use to?"

"No."

"Why did you marry her?"

"I wanted to."

"Yes, that's apparent. But why did you marry her….honestly. Were you in love with her?"

Christian didn't say anything.

Dr. Floyd jotted something down. "We'll come back to that question. What about you Brenda? Did you love him?"

She looked at Christian. "I don't think so, not at the time. We hardly knew each other. I think I married him, because I simply wanted him. I've been in love before, and it never worked out."

"I know you two were attracted to each other, but why get married? You could have easily dated?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes, but I don't think that was an option for Christian. Am I wrong?"

Christian shook his head. "No, it would never work, not for me."

Brenda continued. "I really liked him. And I felt this crazy intense connection. And as I've stated before, I was head over heels in love before, and it didn't work out. And this connection surpassed it all. We just didn't know each other, well enough, to be in love."

"Marriage is supposed to be forever. You two realize that right?"

"I realize that. I could see myself with him for the rest of my life, easily. But we just have to work through our issues."

"What problems do you have with him?"

Brenda smiled. "He would love to control, every aspect of my life."

"Brenda, did you think about who you were marrying?"

"Yes, I knew Christian was a control freak, from day one."

"And Christian, did you understand who you were marrying?"

"Yes, I was well aware, Brenda was not the submissive type."

"Is that why you married her?"

"What?"

"Christian, you knew she would never agree to be a submissive right?"

"Yes."

"Did you marry her, in order to have some sort of control over her?"

Christian looked at Brenda, who was really interested in this answer. "I guess, I did."

Brenda turned her body towards him. "Really?"

Dr. Floyd interrupted. "Brenda, we need to get everything out on the table, so that you two can build a healthier relationship. Because right now, Christian is trying to establish a submissive relationship, but in a different way."

She looked at Dr. Floyd, then Christian. "It makes sense. I don't know...why I never realized it."

Dr. Floyd continued. "But I think Christian's childhood, also played a part in why he married you."

Her eyes fell on Christian. "Because of Brayden? You also wanted to make sure nothing happened to him. And the only way you could do that, was by keeping us close?"

He didn't deny it. "That definitely played apart in it too. But Brenda you know I care about you."

"I know, Christian. But just because we are married, does not give you the right to control me. I don't try and control you. I want you to treat me as your equal, not someone beneath you."

Dr. Floyd removed his glasses. "Brenda, you are Christian's first attempt at a relationship. He has never been in any type of relationship, that isn't thoroughly controlled. He has a hard time trusting anybody. He was not going to change overnight."

She grabbed Christian's hand. "Baby, you can trust me."

"Brenda, you are making it difficult, when you are sneaking off to see your ex's."

"I told you I was wrong."

"And I forgive you, I just can't forget."

Dr. Floyd crossed his legs. "Christian, you're either going to move on, are you not? Simple as that."

Christian remained silent.

Dr. Floyd continued. "How is your sex life, is it healthy?"

Brenda laughed. "Define healthy."

Dr. Floyd smiled.

Brenda looked at Christian. "The sex is fine, no problems there. Except when Christian, tries to bring our problems to bed."

"What do you mean, Brenda?"

She hesitated.

Christian reassured her. "Brenda, you can tell Dr. Floyd."

She continued. "There was an incident, that made him really upset, and he got a little too aggressive with the spanking. Of course, I called him on it and made him stop."

"Has it ever happened again?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Brenda, I'd never do anything to physically harm you."

"I hope not Christian."

Dr. Floyd detected something. "How are your fights?"

Brenda smiled. "Loud."

"They ever get out of control?"

Christian nodded. "Once, after I found out about her meeting at the hotel, I got a little too aggressive."

"Did you hit her?"

"No, I grabbed her arm."

"Brenda, how did that make you feel?"

"I was scared, because for a minute, I thought he was going to hit me, and that I will not tolerate. I love Christian, but not more than I love myself. And I told him that."

"When arguments get that heated, take a break. Cool down, then come back and talk about it."

*buzzer goes off*

"I'll see you two next time…remember if you have questions about anything discussed, talk about it. And be truthful…."

After they left the doctor's office, Christian started taking phone call after phone call. So, they really didn't have time to talk. And once they made it home, he went into his office.

It's later, and Brenda has just returned from picking up Brayden.

She made him a snack, and then Brenda took him, and Tango to the park.

They are at the park, and Brenda spotted Christian, walking towards them.

She noticed he'd changed into some jeans, and a sweatshirt. He could literally throw on anything, and stop traffic.

She was sitting on the grass, watching Tango and Brayden run around.

Brayden saw him, and sprinted towards him.

Christian picked him up and tickled him.

He moved him to his shoulders, and played airplane with him for awhile. After sometime, he put him down, and sat down next to Brenda.

He kissed her on the cheek. "So, would you like to talk about our session today?"

"Yes, I would. Did you really marry me for those reasons?"

"Sh*t Brenda, you're not wasting anytime."

"Because I would like to know."

"Of course, I wanted to be close to Brayden. Once I realized he was my son, I had to make sure his childhood, was nothing like mine."

"So, after you found out, you decided to marry me?"

"No, but it did play a part in it."

"What if you didn't want me, and I got pregnant? What then?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Brenda, you would have never gotten pregnant, because we would have never had sex. Especially, if I didn't want you."

"Christian, just pretend, please. I'm curious, what would you have done?"

"I would have taken Brayden."

She was not expecting that answer. "What? How?"

He shrugged. "I would have figured out something."

"Are you that cruel?"

"Brenda, I didn't know you, or what types of people you hung around with. But this is all irrelevant, because I did want you."

"Which leads me to my next question. Are you trying to turn me into a submissive?"

He touched her nose. "I can't turn you into something, you are not."

"No, you can't. But putting a ring on my finger, gave you some sense of control?"

"I guess, but not really. You still see who you want to see."

"I apologized for that. And regardless, you can't go around, beating up people, Christian."

"You can't go on motherf*cking dates, Brenda."

"It was not a date."

Christian look at Brayden. "Maybe, you don't think so."

"Do you trust me, Christian?"

"No."

Her eyes widen. "You don't?"

"No, I don't. I use to."

"Christian, if you don't trust me, then we have no relationship."

He looked at her briefly, then back at Brayden. "Brenda, you've made some f*cked up choices lately. So, forgive me, if things haven't stayed the same."

"I know, and I apologized. Why do you keep telling me, you have forgiven me, and you haven't?"

"Baby, I do. But I still don't trust you."

"You think I'll cheat on you?"

"No, I don't think so. I just don't trust that you will tell me the truth, about certain things."

"So, what can we do to fix it?"

He shrugged. "I guess time will do that."

Brayden ran up. "Come on Christian!"

Christian jumped up, and ran off with Brayden, as Brenda looked on.

She smiled.

She really loved them both. And Christian had every right not to trust her. She should have never met Jax in his hotel room, or spent the whole day with him.

She needed to tell Christian about that phone call. If she didn't, that would be just another lie…..

**Therapy session 4**

Dr. Floyd adjusted in his seat. "I think you two are learning a lot about each other. And making some progress in these sessions."

Brenda nodded.

"Brenda, do you feel like Christian respects you?"

"Not all the time. I think he treats me like one of his employees, or something he owns. It's just Me and Mr. Grey, my employer. I think he'd be ecstatic, if I just did what he said."

Christian chuckled. "Brenda, that's not true."

"Yes, it is Christian. You treat me like I don't have a brain. You try and tell me who to talk to and where to go. And that's why I spent the whole day with Jax. Not because I want him, because I don't. I just needed to rebel against everything, you were trying to do. And trust me, I know it was stupid, because he was obviously wanting more than just my friendship."

"Christian, do you feel like you try to control her too much?"

"No. It's just what I do. I have always controlled every aspect of my life. Since I've been able to."

"But she is her own person, just like you. You are going to have to trust that she would never hurt you."

Brenda grabbed his hand. "Babe, I would never cheat on you. I love you too much."

"Brenda, I've heard you tell him you love him on more than one occasion. How do you feel, when he does not say it back?"

"I know his reasons for not saying it, as I'm sure you do."

Dr. Floyd nodded. "But do you think he loves you?"

"I want to believe he does. He loves Brayden, regardless if he says it or not. I know that."

"How do you feel about her Christian?"

"She knows how much she means to me. I've told her."

"What has he told you Brenda?"

She grinned. "I mean a lot to him."

"Is that enough?"

"It has to be, it's all he can give me right now."

"Are hearing those words important to you?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore. I guess, it's how he treats me, that I am mostly concerned about."

"Christian, Brenda is not your mother."

"I know."

"At some point, you are going to have to forgive her. Because it is really stunting your growth as a person. It is consuming every aspect of your life. Yes, you went through a horrible ordeal, but you are still here. You lived through it, don't let it ruin your now."

Christian sighed. He knew at some point, he had to release the anger he felt towards his mother. But how...was the question…...

*buzzer*

After leaving the therapy session, Christian went to Grey Enterprises, and Brenda met Diana at the coffee shop.

"So, how is therapy going?"

Brenda shrugged. "It's therapy. I just hope it helps."

"It will as long as you two are open to it."

"How is everything going with the pregnancy?"

"Fine, I've had some morning sickness, but not much."

Brenda took a sip of her iced coffee. "I can't wait till you start showing. I bet you're going to look so adorable!"

"David, is so happy."

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

Diana placed her hand on her stomach. "Just a healthy baby, that's all we want."

Brenda smiled. "I want to be in that delivery room."

"You better be."

They heard the bell ring, and the door to the coffee shop opened. Brenda looked up and saw Elena entering.

Diana saw the change on Brenda's face. She turned in her seat. She looked back at Brenda. "Be nice."

Brenda didn't hear a word she said. She tried to calm herself. She felt like jumping up and slapping the b*tch.

Elena walked over to the table. "Hello, Brenda."

Brenda stared straight ahead.

Elena shrugged and walked away. She went to the counter and ordered.

Diana was really confused. "What was that?" She was well aware that she didn't like Elena, but she was always cordial.

"That old b*tch, asked my husband, if she could...SUCK HIS D*CK!"

Diana's eyes widen. She looked around. Everybody was looking in their direction, because Brenda had literally, screamed the last part.

Elena turned. "Brenda, if you want to talk, maybe we could talk in private?"

Brenda stood up. "B*tch I would love to kick your a** in private. I am so tempted, to walk over there, and slap the sh*t out of you!"

Diana stood up. "Brenda, just let it go. People are staring at you."

"Good, let them stare!" She shot Elena a dirty look. "B*tch, don't you ever proposition my husband! You old nasty wh*re!"

Brenda grabbed her iced coffee and before Elena had time to react, she hurled it at her. Gasps were heard throughout the coffee shop.

Elena screamed. "You b*tch!" Her ivory ensemble was covered in coffee.

"B*tch?!" Brenda grabbed Diana's drink and threw it in Elena's face.

Elena screamed.

Brenda balled up her fist, and pounded it into her other hand. "You are really lucky, it is not my fist connecting with your eye! You old hag!"

Diana started pulling on Brenda's arm. "Brenda, come on! Please, come on!"

"Not before I kick her a**!"

"Brenda! Come on!"

Diana managed to get her out of the coffee shop.

Brenda was still so very angry. "I hate her!"

"Brenda, calm down. I think you should leave before something worse happens."

Brenda reached into her pocket, and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "I'll go. I just really need to give this...to the workers...for that mess."

Diana held up her hand. "I'll take it. You stay right here."

Brenda handed her the money.

Diana went back into the coffee shop, and handed the money, to one of the workers. "For the mess."

Elena questioned Diana, as she wiped her face off with a napkin. "Is that crazy b*tch gone?"

Diana didn't respond, she just shook her head and left…...

It's later on that evening. Christian and Brenda are at a jazz club, it's their date night.

They are sitting in a booth.

"Christian, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I had a run in with Elena, at the coffee shop."

"Did you hit her?"

"No, not with my hands."

"Brenda, what in the f*ck did you do?"

"I threw my drink at her."

Christian laughed. "Was it hot?"

"No, It was an iced coffee."

Christian shook his head. "At least the sh*t wasn't hot."

"Babe, she had the nerve to say hello. Maybe she was under the impression, you had not told me?"

"Maybe."

"I wanted to hit her, but there was too many people in the coffee shop."

Christian downed the rest of his drink, and grinned. "Brenda, you can't go around attacking people. Isn't that what you told me?"

"I didn't hit her."

"You threw your coffee at her. It hit her."

"She deserved it. Christian, I don't want her at any family functions, not the ones we attend."

Christian nodded. "I'm already on that."

"What will you tell your mom?"

"I'll think of something. But I don't want to talk about Elena or my mom."

"Fine with me."

He started kissing her neck. "You look good, Baby. Where did you get that dress?"

"Your buyer sent it over. I rarely wear the clothes she sends, but I decided to give in tonight."

"You look really nice."

"Thanks." She had on a black fit and flare dress. It was tight on top, and loose on the bottom. It reminded her, of that famous white Marilyn Monroe dress.

She felt his hand creep up her leg. She pushed it away. "Christian, stop."

"Baby, no one can see us." He kissed her. "Let me touch that pretty p***y."

She laughed. "No."

He kissed her again. "Come on Baby, open your legs."

"No, Christian."

He smiled. "Why can't you just be submissive?"

"I submit to you, just not in public."

"Brenda, it's not like anyone can see."

He started kissing her neck, and sucking like he was trying to draw blood.

Her breathing deepened. "Christian...stop."

He slid his hand up her leg. She tried to push his hand away, but to no avail. She clamped her legs together.

At that moment the waiter returned. Christian released her neck.

The waiter replaced their drinks with fresh ones.

Brenda relaxed.

Christian took that moment, and slid his hand up her thigh. She tried to close her legs, but it was too late, his fingers made contact with her pleasure spot. And they were already working their magic.

The waiter left.

Brenda felt him move her panties to the side, and slip a finger inside of her.

"Look at me, Brenda."

She obeyed, hypnotized by the movements of his finger.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

She let out a soft moan. One that only he could hear.

He pushed a second finger into her, then leaned over, and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth.

He took his thumb, and rubbed her button, and felt her body tighten around his fingers.

He pulled his fingers all the way out, and plunged back into her. She closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Brenda. I want you to look at me."

She looked into his grey eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her. "You are so beautiful, and you feel so good, Baby. So soft and warm."

He slowed his movements. It felt like he was caressing her sex, making love to her with his fingers. This was a first.

The music seemed to be in sync, with his rhythms.

"Christian, I'm going to cum."

He pushed his fingers deeper, holding them there, pressed up against her g spot, sending her over the edge.

He leaned over and kissed her nose, withdrawing his fingers. He brought them up to his lips, and put them into his mouth. "You taste good."

He kissed her, making her taste herself. "I wish I could put you on this table and f*ck you. But someone might call the police."

Her breathing steadied. "Baby, I want you."

He kissed her again. "Let's go."

He reached into his pocket and tossed a bill on the table.

He grabbed her hand, and they left...

Christian kissed Brenda's neck. He was positioned behind her.

They are at home in bed.

"Christian?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"I called Jax...to check on him."

He didn't say anything.

She turned to face him. "Are you upset?"

"Thanks for telling me."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Christian, if you are upset, I want you to just tell me."

"I'm not upset. I already knew."

That statement confused her. "You knew...that I called Jax?"

"Yes. I tapped your phone."

She sat up. "What?"

"I removed it, because if we are going to work, I'm going to have to trust you. And when I did it, I was angry."

Brenda sat stunned. "I cannot believe, you tapped my phone?"

"Well, believe it."

"What else have you bugged?" She looked around the room. "Are there hidden cameras?"

"Brenda, stop being f*cking dramatic. There are no cameras."

"Christian, I'm not being dramatic. I can't believe you invaded my privacy!"

He didn't respond. He just looked up at her.

She continued. "What else is bugged?"

"Your car."

"Really?"

"Well, not anymore, but yes it was."

"Wow! You don't trust me, and guess what? Now I don't trust you."

"Brenda, let's not make this an issue. I was honest, and so were you, now let's drop it."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You are still the same cocky son of b*tch, I met all those years ago."

"Look, I did it, and I regret it. I apologize. Either you are going to let it go, or not."

She was so pissed. She felt like slapping the sh** out of him, but the therapist said no hitting. And who's to say, he wouldn't hit her back.

She looked over at him, and her eyes met his.

She knew in her heart, that her lies caused him to react the way he did.

She sighed. At least he did tell her.

She decided to just let it go.

She rested her head on his chest.

Christian knew, it was her way of saying, let's just move on.

*silence*

She looked up at him. "I love you, Christian. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I hurt you." Her head returned to his chest.

He didn't say anything, he just ran his fingers through her hair.

She lifted her head again, and looked up at him. "What do you feel, if anything, when I tell you, I love you?"

Christian rolled his eyes. "Sh*t, Brenda, I'm tired. I don't feel like talking."

"Well, I do. How do you feel? Do you feel anything? Do you not care?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, their just words. Show me you care, by not sneaking around and lying."

"So, you don't think I love you?"

"I don't give a f*ck. Show me by your actions, and I'll do the same! Baby, I'm tired, let's just go to sleep."

She moved off him, and onto her own pillow.

"Brenda, are you upset ?"

"No, Christian. Goodnight."

She secretly wished he would say it back. Just once. Yes, they were just three words, and she knew how he felt about them. And she knew why. But hearing them, would mean the world to her...

It was Saturday afternoon, Christian was working, and Brenda was just waking up from a nap. She yawned and turned on the TV. The news was on.

She got up and went into the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, Brenda heard the newscaster, talking about an accident, with fatalities.

After she finished using the bathroom, she walked back into the bedroom, and sat on the bed. Tango came in and sat down at her feet. She leaned down and rubbed him. He was obviously missing Brayden. Miss Jones had taken him to the mall.

Brenda looked at the time.

They should have been back by now.

Brenda picked up her cell phone, and called Miss Jones, but didn't get an answer.

She figured they'd be home soon.

She was on her way to the kitchen, when she heard the doorbell ring.

She walked over to the door, and looked out the peephole. (Police? That's odd. Maybe, they're here, to arrest Christian for sex crimes.)

She grinned and unlocked the door. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Mr. Christian Grey?"

"Yes, he's my husband."

The officers removed their hats. "May we come in?"

Brenda nodded. "Yeah...sure."

At that moment Christian walked in. "What's going on?"

Brenda turned and looked at him. "I don't know, they asked for you."

Christian walked up to them. "May I help you?"

One of the officers asked if he was the owner of 2011 BMW, and read the license plate.

"Yeah, my housekeeper normally drives it. Why?"

The officer continued. "There was an accident."

The color went out of Brenda's face.

Christian grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Grey...but neither passenger survived."

Brenda screamed...


	20. Chapter 20

**Me and Mr. Grey…...Part 20**

Brenda sat up and looked around.

She didn't see anyone, maybe he was downstairs.

She got out of bed, and looked out of the window.

It was dreary out, but that didn't stop the people of New York. Rain or shine this city never stopped.

She'd been living in New York for awhile now. Eleven months to be exact.

She reached inside her shirt, pulled out her necklace, and opened the locket.

It had a picture of Brayden inside.

It had almost been two years since he'd passed away, and there was not a day that went by, that she didn't think about him.

His smile, his beautiful black hair, those gorgeous gray eyes.

She ran her thumb across the photo. "Just like his father."

She thought back to the day she found out, he'd been killed. She was inconsolable.

It felt like someone had ripped her heart out, with their bare hands.

The pain was unbearable.

She wouldn't allow anyone to come near her. She locked herself in Brayden's room, and wouldn't come out.

There was nothing anyone could do. No one. Not Julia, Diana, Lois, or even Christian.

Christian caught the brunt of it. She was really mean to him. She told him it was his fault, and hers too, because she should have never married him.

She knew she hurt him, but at that time she didn't care. She was hurting and she wanted everyone else to hurt too.

She had practically lost her mind.

She wouldn't eat, she couldn't sleep.

It was the worse time of her life.

It resulted in her having another breakdown.

She had to be hospitalized.

It was bad.

Christian came to see her, but it was doing more harm than good, and it didn't help that she didn't really want to see him. He eventually stopped coming.

She didn't blame him.

She was brutal towards him, and now she felt guilty, because she didn't mean any of it.

It was not his fault, it was nobody's fault.

She only saw Christian once after that.

It was briefly, at the airport.

After she had gotten well enough to go home. She chose to go back to California with Julia, instead of going back home with him.

She saw Christian as she was walking through security.

That was the last time she saw him.

It took a lot of therapy, but eventually she healed, and was able to move on. Whatever that meant.

She lived in California for almost a year, and then ended up moving to New York.

She heard the door open, which snapped her back to the present.

She smiled. "Good morning."

Her smile was returned. "Good morning, fiancée."

She laughed. "Have you forgotten, I'm still legally married?"

"Not for long."

Brenda looked down at the ring on her left hand. "This ring is so beautiful."

"Are you in love with the ring or me?"

She looked up. "Both."

Jax smiled. "I'll take that."

He walked up to her and before she could object, he picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

She giggled. "Jaaax, put me down."

"As soon as we make it to that bed."

She laughed. "Jaaaax, put me down! Now!"

He placed her on the bed, and laid down beside her.

He kissed her. "I want you."

She ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. "I know." She leaned over and kissed his nose. "After I talk to Christian."

"Well hurry up, because I can't wait to make love to you." He kissed her. "All day." He kissed her again. "And all night."

"Me too."

Although she and Christian had not been living as husband and wife, Brenda didn't want to feel like a cheater, so she refused to have sex with Jax.

She wanted to wait until she got a legal separation.

She yawned.

Jax kissed her forehead. "Still tired?"

She nodded. "Yes, someone kept me out all night."

He smiled. "I'm sorry. Nap?"

She snuggled up against him. "Sounds like a plan..."

Brenda woke up before Jax.

He had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She didn't move, because she didn't want to wake him.

She looked down at her ring. The ring she had just gotten last night, when Jax asked her to marry him.

She started thinking back to when she first went to California, after being released from the hospital.

She was still hurting, and still not a hundred percent.

One day Jax showed up, and never left.

He didn't want anything, or expect anything, he was just there.

He only left when he absolutely had to.

He was her rock, along with Julia, Diana, and Lois.

So, when she was better, and he decided to go back to New York, she went with him...

Brenda felt Jax move, and his lips on her neck.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?"

She turned to face him. "Six o'clock."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine."

"I'm just worried about you. This is the first time you'll be visiting Brayden's grave."

"I'll be fine, Jax. I've come to terms with everything."

She kissed him.

"How long are you planning on staying in Seattle?"

"Not long. Two days max, and then I'm going to head to California."

Jax nodded. "When...are you planning on seeing Christian?"

"I don't know. He might not even be in town."

"Are you nervous?"

"No, not nervous. I just really want to apologize, I was horrible to him. And it's time to officially end this marriage, so we both can **_officially_** move on."

Jax nodded. "I can't wait till we *officially move on."

She grinned and caressed his cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"Not more than I'm going to miss you."

"You could meet me in California?"

"No, I'll wait a couple of days. It's been awhile since you've seen Julia and the kids. It's important that you have some time alone with them."

She pinched his cheek. "You are so considerate."

Jax smiled. "That's me." He sat up. "We need food. I'll be back."

She smiled. "Ok."

He jumped out of bed and left the room.

Brenda pulled the covers up to her neck.

This time tomorrow, she'd be in Seattle...

Brenda flew to Seattle in Jax's private jet.

She slept the whole flight.

She called Jax, as soon as she checked into the hotel, to let him know she had arrived safely.

She showered and changed.

She rented a car, and met Diana at a restaurant.

It hadn't been that long since they'd seen each other. She'd just seen Diana a month ago in New York.

"Where's Ariyanna?"

"She's at her grandparent's house."

Brenda frowned. "I wanted to see her."

"You will, I just wanted us to be able to talk, without any distractions." Diana reached over and grabbed Brenda's left hand. "So, it's official."

"Not exactly, nothing is official until I get a divorce."

"When are you going to see Christian?"

Brenda sighed. "Today. That's if he's in town."

"Why didn't you call him?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if his number is still the same." Brenda took a sip of her wine. "Have you seen him?"

"Once or twice."

Brenda nodded. "How did he seem?"

"Like Christian."

Brenda laughed. "Well, that can't be good."

Diana laughed. "Brenda, you know what? You look really nice."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness, here we go!"

Diana grinned. "You look like you are trying to attract the opposite sex, or maybe a soon to be ex husband."

Brenda was wearing a black fitted pantsuit, her hair was in a high ponytail, and she was sporting a strong red lip.

Brenda grinned. "No, I just haven't seen him in almost two years. I wanted to look...decent."

"Well, you do look...decent."

The smile left Brenda's face. "I'm also going to visit Brayden's grave while I'm here."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I have to do this by myself. I need to do it by myself."

Diana had a concerned look on her face. "I don't know...I think I should come with you."

"I'll be fine, Diana."

"It will be hard."

"I know. The last two years have been hard."

Diana reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand. "I know."

"I'll probably wait until tomorrow."

Diana nodded. "All you have to do is say the word, and I'll come with you."

"I'll be fine. I promise..."

After lunch Brenda and Diana headed to David's parents house. Brenda stayed there for a couple hours, before heading to Grey Enterprises.

She pulled up into the parking deck, and spotted the familiar sign. **_*Grey Enterprises*_**

It seemed like just yesterday, when she came here to tell Christian she was pregnant.

She felt a familiar ache, the one that never went away...

Brenda exited the elevator.

All eyes were on her, which made her even more nervous.

She walked up to **_his_** secretary's desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Grey."

The secretary smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Grey. I'll let him know you are here."

That statement confused her. (Was he expecting her?)

The secretary picked up the phone. "Mrs. Grey is here...Yes, Sir." She hung up the phone, and stood up. "Follow me."

Brenda followed her to Christian's office.

She opened the door, and Brenda went in, expecting to see Christian, but he was nowhere to be found.

The secretary told her he'd be right with her, and asked if she needed anything.

Brenda declined, and then she was gone.

She looked around.

It looked different, but the smell was the  
same.

It was **_his_** smell.

She breathed him in.

All the memories that had been filed away, came rushing back.

From the first day they met, till the last time she saw him.

It all came back.

She sighed. (Maybe, she should sit down.)

She felt strange standing in the middle of the floor.

She turned and was shocked to see Christian, standing in the doorway, looking directly at her.

She smiled. "Hi."

Christian closed the door, and without saying a word, walked passed her.

He walked around the huge desk, and sat down.

He leaned back in his chair, and just stared at her.

"You could say hello back."

"Hello."

She stared into his gray eyes, Brayden's eyes, and quickly looked away. "How have you been?"

He sat up. "I've been better."

"You look good...Christian. Really good." And he did, better than she even remembered.

"Not better than you. I'm actually having a hard time believing, you are standing here...in my office. I didn't think I'd ever see your a** again."

She looked down. "Yeah, me either."

"At least you're honest. I've actually been waiting on the divorce papers to come."

"Me too."

"Brenda, if we get a divorce, it will be because you want one."

She looked up. "We haven't lived together in almost two years."

"Are you making a case for a divorce?"

"Christian, I just think we've both been through a lot, and we deserve a chance at happiness. A chance at moving on."

"Happiness?"

"Yes...happiness."

"I was happy with you."

*silence*

Christian continued. "Is it making things easier, by pretending as if we never were?"

"That's not what I'm doing."

Christian noticed the ring on her left hand. "Nice ring."

(Damn it, she forgot to take it off.) "He...just asked last night."

"Convenient."

Her eyes widen. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Brenda felt the need to clarify. "We've been talking about it for awhile now. We just made it official...last night."

He nodded. "And he let you come here alone?"

"Let me?"

Christian stood up. "I would have never let you come here alone. Did you get a chance to say goodbye?"

She was done being nervous, now she was just annoyed. "No, I just left. Of course I said goodbye."

"Good."

"Some things never change. You are still so incredibly cocky."

"Am I now?"

She glared at him. "Yeah, you are."

Christian walked around the desk, and leaned up against the front. "Did you come here to ask me for a divorce?"

"Don't you want to move on?"

He looked down at her ring, then back up at her. "You mean like you?"

"I'm sure you have someone by now."

He shrugged. "Someone. Would you care if I did?"

"I just want you to be happy."

Christian laughed. "I was not meant to be happy, I was meant to be rich."

"Everyone deserves to be happy, Christian. We just got dealt a raw hand, but we both still have a shot...at happiness."

"Do we?"

She swallowed hard. "Are you upset with me?"

"No, I'm not upset with you."

"Look Christian, I want to apologize, for all the things I said, after Brayden...**_died_**. I didn't mean any of it. It was not your fault, it was nobody's fault."

She saw the first real emotion in his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, Brenda. I realize you were just hurting."

"Yes, I do..._**need**_ to apologize. You were hurting just as much as I was. I didn't mean to make it all about me, and what I was feeling."

"All is forgiven."

"I hope you mean that."

"I do. So, you came here to ask me for a divorce and apologize. You remind me of that f*cking candy. You start off sour, but end up sweet."

Brenda smiled. "Ha. Ha."

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking about visiting Brayden's grave. Either today or tomorrow."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that's wise?'

"I'll be fine, Christian. I know it's going to be hard."

"Real hard."

"I'll be fine." She changed the subject. "So, how is Tango?"

"He's fine as long as I remember to feed his a**."

"That's not funny, Christian. I would love to see him."

"No one said you couldn't."

"Are you still living in the same place?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes? And the other times?"

"Brenda, you're asking wife questions."

"They are not wife questions. They are just questions. I was just wondering. I didn't mean to pry."

They locked eyes for a brief moment.

Brenda looked away. "Well, I guess I should leave. I'm sure you have work to do."

"Are you coming...by to see Tango?"

"Yeah, if it's ok?"

"It is."

"Where should I come?"

His eyes darkened. "Wherever you'd like."

She grinned. "Where are you living...today?"

"Call me, I'll let you know."

"Is the number the same?"

"Of course. Where are you headed now?"

"I think I'm going to the cemetery. I don't want to wait until tomorrow. See you later?"

He nodded.

She left.

Christian picked up the phone. "Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day..."

Brenda picked up some flowers before heading to the cemetery.

After receiving directions from the people who worked at the cemetery, Brenda headed to Brayden's grave.

She reached his grave, sooner than she expected.

She didn't have time to prepare.

It was right there staring her in the face.

Brenda stared at his headstone: **_Brayden Nathaniel Barrett Grey._**

She placed the flowers on his grave.

"Wow, I still can't believe you're gone. I never thought I'd be standing here looking at your name...on a headstone. _Brayden. Nathaniel. Barrett. Grey._ I should be writing your name on your lunchbox, inside of your jacket. It should not be on a headstone."

She touched his name. "My Sweet Angel. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. I miss you so much, Baby. So very much. I miss your smile, I miss your hugs, I miss your laughter. I miss you. There are times when I am so angry, because you were taken away so very young. You had your whole life ahead of you. But then I am so grateful, to have had the chance, if even for a little while to love you. You're my special angel. I hope you know how much I love you, and I would give anything to have you here with me. Right now." She wiped her face. She pulled out her necklace. "I have a necklace, and it has a locket. I have a picture of you inside. I keep it close to my heart, because it's where you'll always be...in my...heart." She collapsed onto the grass and sobbed. "Oh, Baby." She rested her head up against the headstone and continued to sob...

Brenda felt a hand on her back. She looked up, it was Christian.

"He was just a baby, Christian. He was just a baby. Our baby."

He moved to his knees, and wiped her tears away. "I know Sweetheart. Baby, I know."

He pulled her to him, and she buried her face into his neck, as the tears continued to flow...

**Part 2**

After some time Christian stood up and pulled her to her feet.

They walked to his car.

When they got there, Taylor was waiting.

Taylor nodded. "Hello, Mrs. Grey."

She managed a smile. "Hello, Taylor."

Christian took Brenda's keys, and gave them to Taylor. "Drive her car to the house, we'll take this one."

Taylor nodded and left.

Christian and Brenda are in his car.

"Brenda, I think you should stay with me tonight."

She didn't really want to be alone, so she agreed. "Ok."

"That's if your fiancé, doesn't mind."

"Jax, trusts me."

"I wouldn't."

"I am well aware of that." She stared out the passenger side window.

Christian looked over at her. "Are you ok?"

"No. I haven't been ok in a very long time."

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No, I'm not about to go crazy. I just have this big hole in my heart, and it hurts, all the time."

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly...

Brenda had fallen asleep on the way to Christian's. She felt the car stop and woke up.

They were outside of the house, they bought together. The house they were having remodeled.

"What are we doing here?"

"I live here."

Brenda looked at Christian. "You didn't sell the house?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, because things didn't work out between us."

"We experienced something no parent should ever have to go through, and it was...and still is hard on the both of us. It had nothing to do with what we felt for each other."

She sighed. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. F*ck, I'm always right."

She grinned. "I don't know about that."

He exited the car, walked around, and opened her door.

She got out and they headed up to the house.

Christian unlocked the door and they went in.

They were greeted by an older lady.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey."

"Brenda, this is Miss Thomas, my housekeeper."

Brenda smiled. "Hello."

"There is some food, already prepared in the kitchen."

"Thank you Miss Thomas, that will be all."

She nodded and left.

"How long has she been working for you?"

"For the last year."

"Christian, I never got a chance to tell you, how sorry I am about Miss Jones. I know how much she meant to you. I was really fond of her too."

Christian looked away. "Miss Thomas, she's very efficient, but she is not Miss Jones. You only get one Miss Jones in a lifetime." He looked her over. "I guess you would like to change clothes."

She looked down at the grass stains on her suit. "Yes, but my clothes are at the hotel."

"Well, you left quite a few when you bolted. How about all?"

"You still have them?"

"I do. They're upstairs. Follow me."

He headed up the stairs with Brenda following.

She looked around.

She had a hand in picking out every piece of furniture in this house.

Their house.

The house they were supposed to share as a family, with Brayden.

They reached the top of the stairs, and turned right.

Brenda had forgotten how huge the house actually was.

Christian opened the bedroom door and they went in.

It was the Master bedroom.

She looked around. "Everything turned out really great."

"Thanks to you."

The bedroom was as big as a small house.

There was a huge bed, a seating area, a fireplace, balcony, and an enormous bathroom, with his and hers closets.

Brenda followed Christian into the bathroom.

He opened up a set of double doors on the right. "Hers."

"Christian, I can't believe you have all of my clothes in here? I've been gone for almost two years. That's kinda crazy."

"You know what's f*cking crazy, you just left, and never looked back. Now, that sh*t was crazy. And then you come here, and tell me you're engaged to that blonde m*therf*cker. That sh*t is real crazy!" Christian took off his jacket, and tossed it on the island in the closet. "Brenda, I moved in this house a couple months after you left. I thought you were coming back, but the months passed and you didn't come back. I honestly haven't been in here in a very long time. I forgot your clothes were in here. Give me an address, and I'll send them."

She knew she deserved that. "I'm sorry."

"Are you in love with him?"

She kicked off her shoes. "Why do you care? I thought you didn't believe in love."

"You do. Answer the question."

She removed her blazer, and started looking through the clothes. It was an obvious attempt at avoiding eye contact with Christian. "I...love...Jax."

"Yeah, I bet you do."

She turned and looked at him. "You...never...answered my question. Are you seeing someone?"

"Someone."

"Is it a relationship or is she a submissive?"

"The latter."

"Oh."

"Does that bother you?"

"I don't have the right to feel anything. I left."

"Yes, you did. It took a lot of restraint on my part, because I wanted to find that m*therf*cker and beat his a**. And make you come back. Under different circumstances I would have, but I had to put my feelings and my ego aside, and let you do what you felt you had to. To get better."

"Better." She threw a hand up. "Yeah, that's me." Brenda crossed her arms. "So, where is the new playroom?"

"Would you like to play?"

"No, Grey."

Christian smiled. "There is no playroom, not here."

"So, where do you play?"

"I have a place."

"The old penthouse?"

"No, another place."

Brenda smiled. "Is it a playroom, or a playhouse?"

He laughed. "Room."

"Is she a good submissive?"

"The best."

That hurt.

She forced a smile. "I'm happy that you're happy."

He glared at her. "I never said I was happy."

She changed the subject. "Well, I guess I should get out of these clothes."

"No one is stopping you." Before she could respond, he walked passed her. "I'll wait out here."

She nodded and he left.

Brenda ended up taking a shower.

She put her hair in high bun, and threw on a pair of sweats and a tank.

Christian was sitting in one of the chairs, in the bedroom, when she came out.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

He stood up. "I need to take a quick shower, you can go down to the kitchen if you don't want to wait."

"Ok."

He went into the bathroom.

She waited awhile, but then decided to go ahead without him.

Instead of going down to the kitchen, Brenda was drawn to the room that was supposed to have been Brayden's.

She didn't know what Christian decided to do with it. Maybe it was empty, or maybe it wasn't?

The room was fairly close to the master bedroom.

She turned the knob and went in.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Everything that she had picked out, was there. His bed, curtains, floor sized rug, toy box, shelves for his helicopters, and a place for Tango. It was all there.

She walked up to the bed, and ran her hand across the comforter.

She sat down and just tried to take it all in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have the heart to get rid of anything."

She looked up and saw Christian standing there.

She stood up.

"This room is perfect, well it would be...if Brayden was here...to see it."

Christian watched her closely.

She looked down at the ring on her left hand. "Me moving on." Brenda closed her eyes. "I don't think...I'm going to survive this. I'm trying so hard."

He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "You will, I promise...you will." He kissed the top of her head. "I missed you."

She looked up at him. "I missed you too."

"F*ck Brenda, I waited for you, why didn't you come back?"

She moved away from him. "I don't know. I'm lying, yes I do. It was just easier to stay away."

"What's easier about it?"

"I don't have to look in Jax's eyes, and see Brayden's."

"You can't run, Brenda. You have to face this head on."

"I don't know how to. And Christian, I just want you to know, that I have not been intimate with Jax. I wanted to wait till we officially ended our marriage."

"Officially ended our marriage?" He laughed, but his eyes were angry. "Has he kissed you? Have you slept in the same bed? Has he held you all night? You've been intimate. But I don't give a f*ck about that, not right now. I am seriously worried about you. I think you should stay here for awhile, in fact I insist."

"I can't do that. What about Jax?"

"F*ck him. You're only with him, because it's easier. Your words not mine, and it's apparent that easy is not working. I'm not saying you're going to stop missing Brayden, because that will never happen. I just think you should start seeing Dr. Floyd...immediately. He's helped me tremendously. He helped me get through losing Brayden...and you."

"It's not the same, Christian."

"I'm not comparing the two. In fact that's what made it easier for me. It hurt me to lose you, but at least I knew you were alive and well...somewhere. Thanks to Julia."

That statement confused her. "Julia?"

"Yes, Julia, your sister, the one who couldn't stand my a**."

"She told you I was coming to Seattle didn't she?"

"Yes."

"How often do you two talk?"

"Lately, just once a week, but when Brayden first died, everyday. How else was I going to find out anything about you? You wouldn't talk to me."

"She...never mentioned it."

"That was on purpose. I asked her not to. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, that's all."

"Christian, I'm sorry I took everything out on you. I was not myself."

"You're still not yourself."

"I'm better than I was. I'm not you, I just can't go back to the way things were before."

"What are you saying? That I don't hurt, or miss Brayden? That I don't have a lot of what if's, because I do. There is not a day that goes by, that I don't think about him. But I'm facing it head on. I'm not hiding or running away. Dating some blonde motherf*cker because it's easier, and pretending that I am...happy."

"I am not pre-, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just trying, Christian. I'm just trying to get through each day. I don't know if it's the right way." Her eyes filled with tears. "But I'm trying."

He caressed her cheek. "Stay here with me, please."

She smiled. "Please? That's not in the rule book."

"We're not playing."

"I wouldn't mind talking to Dr. Floyd. I just have to call and tell Jax."

Christian pulled away. "You don't have to call and tell him anything."

"We're engaged."

"Brenda, you are really f*cking trying my patience! You are not engaged. You're still married to me. In fact, I think it's extremely disrespectful, to wear that f*cking ring in my presence."

Brenda smiled. "If you can have a submissive, I can be engaged. I wonder which came first?"

"Option C, you leaving."

She didn't respond. What was she supposed to say? It was the truth.

"I'm sorry. If you're staying, I guess it would help if I stopped talking about you leaving."

"Christian, I know what I did, you don't have to keep reminding me. And I changed my mind, I-"

"You're not staying?"

"Not that, I don't want anything to eat. I'm tired, I'd rather just go to bed."

"You need to eat."

"I don't want to. Just point me in the direction of my room."

"What have you eaten today?"

"I had lunch with Diana."

"What time?"

She sighed. "Christian, I don't want to eat. I just want to go to bed. Please."

He nodded. "Ok and you can sleep wherever you want."

"Ok, thank you." She looked around Brayden's room one last time, and left with Christian following...

She opened the door to one of the bedrooms. It was down the hall from the master bedroom.

"I remember picking out the colors for this room."

"You did a good job on the whole house. My mom and sister loved everything."

Brenda turned. "So they've seen the house?"

"Of course they have, they're my family."

"I'm sorry, dumb question. How is your family?"

"They're ok, thanks for asking."

"I can only imagine what they must think of me."

"They don't think anything."

"They think something." She looked away. "Well, I guess I'll try and get some sleep."

Christian nodded and left.

Brenda took off her sweat pants and climbed into bed.

Turns out she couldn't sleep. She tried, but she just tossed and turned.

She got out of bed, and walked over to the window.

The landscaping was so beautiful.

This was supposed to be their dream house, with a dream life to go along with it, but it all turned into a nightmare.

She turned and walked back over to the bed, and slid back in. At that moment she heard a knock at the door.

She sat up. "Come in."

The door opened and Christian walked in, carrying a tray of food.

"I know you said you were not hungry, but you have to eat something."

"Ok."

"So, you are hungry?"

"I am now."

Christian walked over to the bed, and sat down.

He placed the tray on the nightstand.

There were sandwiches, fruit, and two glasses of wine.

She reached over and grabbed a sandwich. "Thanks."

He reached over and grabbed one too. "You're welcome."

They eat in silence.

Brenda grabbed her glass of wine and drunk some. "I...never thought there would be a time, when things would be awkward between us."

He picked up his glass and took a sip.

He didn't respond.

She stopped trying to make small talk, she just drunk the rest of her wine, which went directly to her head, and really relaxed her.

She decided to try again. "How is business?"

"Business?"

She nodded. "Yes, business."

"Business is fine."

"Do you hate me?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Maybe it's the wine talking. Well, do you?"

"I don't hate you, Brenda."

"You should."

"Maybe, but I could never hate you."

She sat her glass on the tray and leaned back.

She stared at him. He was still so incredibly good looking. Jax was good looking too, but Christian was in a different league. There was good looking and then there was Christian. "Are you still beating the women off?"

"Sometimes."

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes. You are so damn cocky."

"To some."

She grinned. "To most. Christian, I could just keep my hotel room, I don't have to stay here to see Dr. Floyd."

"No, you should stay right here."

"I really believe apart of you wants me here, and apart of you does not, and you have every right to feel that way. I don't blame you."

Christian downed the rest of his wine. "Stop analyzing me. Are you a f*cking therapist now?"

"I've seen quite a few, I kinda feel like one."

"But you're not one, and you have no idea how I feel."

"I don't know how you feel. I know you're angry with me."

They locked eyes for a moment.

She looked away. "I...guess I should try and get some sleep."

"So, you want me to get out?"

"I can't make you leave, it's your house."

"It was supposed to be our house." He stood up, and picked up the tray. "Good night."

She watched him leave...

After Christian left, Brenda got up and went into the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, she walked back out into the bedroom.

"Christian-."

He held up his phone. "I forgot it." His eyes moved down her body.

She was wearing a tank and a pair of panties.

"Scared...you were going to miss a business call?"

"Something like that. Goodnight."

He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

She just stood there for a moment.

She looked down at the ring on her left hand.

She removed it.

She walked over and placed the ring on the nightstand.

She looked around the room and sighed.

She reached down and picked up her sweat pants and slid them on, then headed straight for the door.

She closed the door behind her, and walked down the hall, towards the master bedroom.

She stopped in front of the door, and opened it, as quietly as she could.

She went in and closed the door.

She looked around the room, and walked up to the bed.

She picked up the stuffed helicopter.

She got into bed, and held it close, as tears ran down her face...

**Part 3**

It's the next morning, and Christian has just showered and dressed.

He headed down the hall to Brenda's room.

He knocked, but didn't receive an answer.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

He turned the knob and went in.

The bed was empty.

He went into the bathroom, still no sign of her.

He was on his way out when he noticed the ring on the nightstand.

He picked it up, put it inside his inner jacket pocket, and left.

He was just about to head downstairs, when he decided to try one more place.

He walked down the hall, and opened the door to Brayden's room.

There she was...curled up in the bed.

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

He looked down at her.

She was so different now, but so was he. No one would remain the same after going through what they went through.

He looked around the room.

He guess he was not coping as well as he thought.

This was not healthy. He could not keep this room like this, and expect Brenda to get better.

He didn't doubt, that she'd probably sleep in here every night.

He got up, walked over to the window, and looked out.

Brenda opened her eyes, and spotted Christian standing by the window.

He turned. "Hey."

She sat up. "Good morning. You found me."

"Were you hiding?"

She shook her head. "No, and I know I shouldn't be sleeping in here, it's just been awhile since I've been close to his things, or things that were supposed to be his."

"This room should not still be here."

Brenda didn't say anything, because he was right.

Christian continued. "It's been two years."

"Have you told Dr. Floyd about this room?"

"No." Christian looked out of the window. "I guess this is my attempt at moving on."

"Christian, I know I have already apologized, but it just doesn't seem like I have apologized enough. I am so sorry, that I made everything all about me. It didn't just happened to me, it happened to the both of us. He was my child and he was yours too. I am so sorry."

He turned and looked at her. "All is forgiven."

*silence*

"Are you on your way to work?"

He nodded. "And your car is here, its parked out front."

"Ok."

"There is also a set of keys for you in the master bedroom. They're to the house. They are on the island in your closet."

She got out of bed. "Ok, thanks." She looked him over. "You look nice, but I can't remember a time when you didn't."

Christian didn't respond, he just looked at her.

She smiled. "Just say it. Thank you, Brenda."

He shook his head and laughed.

"Where is Tango?"

"He was at the penthouse, he's here now."

She picked up the stuffed helicopter. "I would like to keep this."

He nodded.

She sighed. "Well, I should get dressed. Have a good day."

"Yeah...you too."

She left...

Brenda decided to use the shower in the master bedroom, since all of her clothes were in there.

She closed the bathroom door, and turned on the shower.

Christian's closet door was open.

She went inside.

Everything was in its place.

She picked up one of his t-shirts.

It was the one that he wore last night, and it smelled just as good as he had.

All of a sudden she felt guilty. Like she had no right. She left him. She left her husband. Yes, she had a nervous breakdown, but she had gotten better, and instead of going home, she moved to another city, with another man.

She felt ashamed.

She had no right to touch his things. She had no right to miss him. She left.

She returned his shirt, walked out of the closet, undressed, and got into the shower.

She closed her eyes and stood up under the water. She thought about all the times, her and Christian had made love. His hands all over her body. Demanding. Relentless.

She remembered one time in particular.

Christian went out of town, and wasn't due back till the next day.

She'd had a long day, and was in the shower standing up under the water with her eyes closed.

She heard the shower door open. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"You're back early."

"I'm right on time. Hey, Baby."

She threw a hand up. "Hey."

He was already undressed. He made his way into the shower, closing the door behind him.

He grabbed and kissed her hard.

She could feel his manhood pressed up against her stomach. Hard. Ready.

He picked her up, and pressed her up against the wall in the shower.

He broke the kiss and quickly moved down her body.

She moaned as she felt his tongue enter her.

He moaned. "I missed this beautiful p*ssy."

She felt one finger, then two enter her.

She grabbed a handful of his hair, and pulled it...hard.

He increased his speed, until she was moaning profusely.

He moved his tongue up against her button, and started sucking on it...gently.

It was mind blowing.

She came seconds later.

After licking her clean, he moved back up her body, stopping to suck on each nipple, before moving up to her lips, and kissing her deeply.

He picked her up, and without warning entered her.

It was the Christian way.

She threw her head back and moaned his name. "Christian."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held on, as his body pounded in and out of hers.

She yelled his name, which only seemed to encourage him.

He grunted. "Sh*t Baby, you feel so f*cking good."

He reached around and shoved his finger into her a**hole, which sent her over the edge...again.

He held her tightly, and continued to move in and out of her, as she shook uncontrollably.

"Sh*t Brenda, I'm going to cum."

She kissed him hard, and dropped to her knees, taking him fully into her mouth. He grabbed a handful of her hair, and started f*cking her throat. Seconds later, she felt his hot liquid filling her mouth, and trickling down her chin.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Sh*t Baby, that felt so f*cking good."

He pulled her up and kissed her. Tasting the mix of both their loves...

Brenda opened her eyes. There was sex and then there was sex with Christian.

She couldn't sleep with Jax, because she was still in love with Christian.

It was not just the sex, it was the man.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

He would never take her back. When Christian wanted a woman, he was relentless, but when he didn't...he didn't.

He didn't want her anymore.

She knew he still cared about her, but not like he did before.

They were more like old friends now, and that made her sad. She should have never left. There was no one that understood like he understood. She knew that now. But she didn't stay, she left. She ran away. And now she was engaged to Jax. She cared for Jax. She loved Jax, but she was in love with Christian.

She couldn't hurt Jax, and she wouldn't disrupt Christian's life. She made her bed, and now she just had to lie in it.

***Paris***

Mia was sitting in a cafe waiting on her friend to arrive.

She had booked a couple of modeling jobs, so she would be staying in Paris for the next couple of weeks.

She looked at her watch. Her friend was running late, and she was beyond aggravated.

She sighed, and looked out of the window.

She was just about to call her friend, when something, or better yet someone caught her eye.

He looked directly at her as he walked by the cafe.

She jumped up, grabbed her purse and rushed out of the cafe.

Her heart was beating so fast, she honestly thought she was going to faint.

It was like she had seen a ghost.

She walked as fast as she could, until she caught up with them.

She followed them into a boutique.

She threw on a pair of Jackie O style sunglasses, and pretended to look through the clothes.

The lady released his hand, and he turned around and started playing with his toy helicopter. "Charlie Tango lifting off!"

**To be continued...**


End file.
